Welcome to The Monday Dew
by HeckYeahKara
Summary: Selamat datang di Monday Dew, tempat dimana keseharian Ciel Phantomhive yang sebelumnya sangat monoton tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. AU
1. Opening part 1:We're New Here

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, may contain Sho-ai in the next chapters, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p>"Jadi, <em>Mum<em>, kau bilang tadi kita akan pindah ke mana?"

Rachel sedikit memutar badannya dari bangku penumpang depan agar bisa melihat ke belakang dengan jelas. Di bangku penumpang belakang, anak laki-laki satu-satunya, Ciel, duduk di pojok kiri sambil menyilangkan kaki dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kalau bukan karena alisnya yang sedikit berkedut, Rachel tidak akan tahu kalau putranya itu sedang bosan. Wanita itu menutup map hijau yang sedari tadi ditekuninya, lalu tersenyum.

"Kita akan pindah ke Oakland, _dear_." jawab Rachel. "Kenapa kau baru peduli untuk bertanya sekarang, hm? Rasanya aku sudah ribut-ribut mengenai ini sejak kita meninggalkan Manhattan."

"Aku hanya lupa, bukan tidak peduli." ia berkilah. Padahal ia tahu benar di sepanjang perjalanan orang tuanya selalu membahas topik yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal baru mereka. Sayangnya ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan bermacam-macam papan rambu lalu lintas di bahu jalan. "Lagipula... yang benar saja, _Mum_! Aku tidak setolol itu sampai melewatkan tulisan besar 'Selamat Datang di Oakland' di beberapa kilometer sebelumnya. Maksudku, 'ke mana' yang se_spesifik _mungkin."

Rachel tertawa pelan. "Okay, _dear_... aku minta maaf. Lebih tepatnya ke daerah Montclair. Ayahmu membeli rumah yang cukup besar di East Bay dengan harga yang... yah,_ jauh _dibawah perkiraan kita. Tapi tenang saja, lingkungannya tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Cukup ramai, malah. Awalnya aku juga takut sebelum ayahmu melihat tempatnya secara langsung. Untung saja kita tidak jadi menandatangani Surat Pembelian Rumah di Wichita. Udara di Arkansas terlalu kering, benar kan, Vincent?" jelasnya panjang-lebar sambil menoleh ke bangku pengemudi.

Sebelum orang yang ditanyai Rachel sempat menjawab, mobil yang mereka kendarai berguncang dan terdengar bunyi bergeratakan. Rachel ber-'aw' kecil dan Ciel bergeser dari tempat duduknya dengan tidak nyaman, bermaksud menstabilkan posisi. Mereka memelototi si pengendara mobil setelah guncangan mobil mereda.

Sementara si pengemudi sendiri, Vincent, membalas tatapan tajam ibu-anak itu lewat spion tengah dengan santai. "Hei, maaf, maaf. Aku_ tidak _sadar jalanan ini berbatu, makanya aku tidak menurunkan kecepatan."

"_Yeah_, _Dad_, tidak apa. Beruntung di dunia ini _belum_ ditemukan adanya penyakit gegar bokong." sungut Ciel. Vincent hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak tahu selera humormu cukup bagus, Nak. Kau terlalu pendiam." Vincent kembali fokus ke setirnya. "Haah, teori dari mana itu, Rachel? Kukira udara di daerah pantai lebih kering dari daerah sekitar gurun."

"Oh ayolah, Vincent. Aku hanya berbasa-basi."

"Ngomong ngomong soal pantai," Ciel tiba-tiba menyela, "kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita tinggal di Santa Monica? Atau Long Beach. Itu lebih mencerminkan keramaian California dibanding Oakland. Aku juga heran kenapa _Mum_ dan _Dad_ tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Manhattan dan pindah ke kota yang lebih kecil."

Perkataan Ciel barusan membuat Vincent dan Rachel saling pandang.

"Begini, _dear_..." Rachel memulai. "Kami ingin memulai semuanya dari awal."

Kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam. "...Maksud _Mum_?"

"Ya, dari awal. Aku dan ayahmu ingin melakukannya karena kami merasa bersalah pada_mu_."

"Apa? Bersalah? Jangan buat aku bingung, _Mum_. Aku tidak mengerti."

Seketika Rachel tampak seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

"Maksud ibumu begini, Nak." Vincent mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kami merasa bersalah padamu karena kami mengambil jalan yang salah untuk merawatmu. Kau tahu... dari kecil kami menyerahkanmu pada pengasuh. Hanya mengikuti perkembanganmu lewat laporan tertulis. Dalam satu bulan, paling banyak aku hanya bisa bertatap wajah denganmu tiga kali." ia mengambil jeda, samar-samar terdengar Rachel menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'bertemu Ciel' dan 'dua kali'. Vincent menghela napas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing- masing. Ibumu yang seorang _orthodontist_ tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya sampai larut malam... sedangkan aku selalu terbang ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Benar-benar tidak punya waktu seharipun untukmu. Kami... orang tua yang buruk."

Diam menyelimuti orangtua dan anak itu selama beberapa saat.

"Ah... hahaha, kenapa kau jadi sekaku itu, Dad? Itu tidak perlu." Ciel tertawa gugup._ Oh gosh_, betapa dia tidak menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini. Walau jauh dalam pikirannya, ini adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu sekaligus yang paling ingin ia hindari.

"Kami serius, Ciel." akhirnya Rachel bisa menggunakan lidahnya lagi untuk berbicara. "Kau sudah remaja _sekarang_. Tidak seharusnya kau terkurung di kondominum Manhattan sendirian sepanjang hari selama itu. Setiap waktu luang yang kau punya, kau hanya duduk diam di kamarmu, bukannya pergi bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman seusiamu. Atau minimal, dengan _kami_. Kami juga tidak memberi perkatian yang cukup padamu, _dear_. Aku tahu benar kau pasti kesepian selama ini."

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku... aku tahu _Mum_ dan _Dad_ tidak melakukannya tanpa alasan." Ciel merasakan gumpalan besar naik dan menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Aku tahu kalian bekerja keras demi kebaikanku. Aku juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu pada kalian. _See_? Aku baik-baik saja. Itu bukan masalah."

"Bekerja keras sampai melupakan putra kami sendiri? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kami lakukan, Ciel." sesal Vincent. "Kuharap kau memaafkan kami, Nak. Aku janji kejadian yang sama tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Kami akan berusaha meluangkan waktu kami untukmu sebanyak mungkin untukmu setelah ini."

"Ya, Ciel. _Mum_ minta maaf karena_ kurang _perhatian padamu." Rachel mengusap bagian bawah matanya. "Itulah alasan mengapa kita jauh-jauh pindah ke kota kecil ini untuk memulai awal baru yang lebih baik."

Ciel tertegun. Seberapa kalipun ia membantah, apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya memang benar. Memang seperti itulah keadaannya, baik apa yang telah ia lihat maupun rasakan.

"Yah... aku tahu. Tentu saja aku memaafkan kalian." jawabnya. "Kalian adalah orang tuaku... walaupun sebelumnya bukan _yang terbaik_." tambahnya sedikit bergurau. Vincent dan Rachel tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau anak yang baik." Vincent bergerak canggung dari kursi pengemudi. "Oh, sial. Jika sekarang aku sedang tidak terjebak diantara kursi dan _seatbelt _ini, aku akan berbalik ke belakang dan mengacak-acak rambutmu."

"Dan jika sekarang kau tidak duduk sejauh itu dariku, aku akan memelukmu erat-erat." Rachel terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya sudah tidak semuram sebelumnya.

"Oh, tidak, ada apa dengan ungkapan-ungkapan kasih sayang yang mendadak ini? Bisakah kalian menyimpannya sementara sampai kita tiba di tujuan?" Ciel tertawa lepas, gumpalan yang tadi menyumbat tenggorokannya sudah hilang. Lega untuk sementara. Tapi dengan segera tawa pudar dari wajahnya. "Uh... kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan perkerjaan kalian, eh, Mum? Dad? Kalian tidak senekat itu meninggalkan mereka hanya karena aku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ciel. Dan kurasa alasan untuk pertanyaanmu itu juga harus disimpan untuk sementara..." Vincent menurunkan kecepatan mobil yang memasuki jalan bergapura beton putih besar, "karena kita sudah sampai _di tujuan_."

"Hah, apa? Eh—"

"Ya, _dear_." Rachel kembali menatap putranya. "_Welcome to The Monday Dew_."

Mobil _SUV _hitam itu memasuki gerbang merah bertulisan 'Monday Dew 4th' dengan perlahan. Dari kursi penumpang, Ciel melihat pemandangan di sisi kirinya, sedikit antusias. Tangan kanannya menggantung malas di sisi bawah jendela yang tidak terbuka. Menurutnya, lingkungan bersistem _semi-cluster _ini cukup bagus. Tiap rumah memiliki ukuran hampir sama dan halaman yang sama luasnya, walau dengan model yang berbeda-beda. Di rumah tepat di samping gerbang merah, ada 2 orang berkulit _tan_ sedang menyiram tanaman. Dua rumah setelahnya, seseorang berpakaian koki mengangkat karung berisi entah apa ke sisi jalan. Beberapa pejalan kaki—ada yang berambut violet pucat, ada yang mengenakan topi jerami, pria berkacamata dengan pakaian rapi, dan ada yang bermata _crimson_— yang terburu-buru namun masih sempat _say hi _pada yang lainnya. Ciel meghentikan ekor matanya pada anak laki-laki berambut pirang pucat yang sedang berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan sebuah rumah. Di matanya, anak-laki laki itu terasa familiar.

"Oh, tunggu..." Ciel mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di sisi bawah jendela. "Itu...EH? ALOIS? Apa yang _dia _lakukan _di sini_?" seru Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Ternyata kami memang terlalu sibuk, ya? Sampai-sampai _Mum_ lupa memberitahumu kalau kita akan menjadi tetangga Bibi Francis. Dia, _lho_, yang merekomendasikan kita untuk pindah ke sini." ujar Rachel. Ciel tampak berpikir, jika benar Bibi Francis yang membantu mereka, otomatis seluruhkeluarganya juga sudah tahu hal ini.

"Oh... entah mengapa aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih." Ciel pura-pura merengut. Baik Vincent dan Rachel tertawa penuh arti.

"Aku_ tahu _alasanmu dibalik kalimat itu, Nak." Vincent berbelok ke sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih gading. "Kita sampai."

Ciel merapikan barang-barang bawaannya di jok tengah, membuka_ seatbelt_-nya dan menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang sudah dahulu turun dari mobil dan mencapai pintu rumah. Rachel membuka pintu tepat setelah Ciel membuka sepatunya.

"_Welcome home_." gumam Vincent, nada bangga terselip di suaranya. "Kurasa aku memilih agen jasa pindah rumah yang tepat. Barang-barang kita tiba lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan."

"Bukankah itu bagus, Vince? Kita hanya perlu menghawatirkan hal-hal _kecil_ yang kita bawa. Tapi sebelum itu... sebaiknya kita beristirahat sebentar."

"Ya, istirahat. Hal yang sangat kuinginkan dari tadi. Seharian duduk di dalam mobil membuat kakiku mati rasa. Dimana kamarku,_ Mum_?" Ciel menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu kirinya.

"Di lantai 2, _dear_, pintu pertama di sebelah kanan." Rachel menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada putra satu-satunya itu. "Kuharap kau menyukai kamar barumu."

"_Yeah_, semoga." Ia segera berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk-duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu.

Ciel berhenti di pintu kayu berwarna coklelat tua pertama di samping kanan tangga. Ia menghela napas panjang, membayangkan akan terlihat seperti apakah ruangan pribadi barunya. Ia membuka pintu itu menggunakan kunci yang diberikan ibunya, memutar kenop pintu dan... _voila_. Ini dia kamar barunya.

Perbedaan yang cukup dirasakan oleh Ciel adalah: ukuran ruangan. Kamar ini tidak lebih dari setengah kali kamar lamanya di kondominium lamanya di Manhattan. Tapi untuk isi dan tatanannya sama sekali persis dengan apa yang telah ia punya. Wallpaper sewarna safir, _single bed_, meja belajar, cermin dinding yang besar, juga rak-rak buku penyimpanan koleksinya di atas meja belajar. Dua tirai besar di samping kiri _nightstand_, poster-poster_ film _dan penyanyi kesukaannya, karpet beludru hitam, terkecuali lemari besar yang dulu ada di samping pintu kamarnya. Benda itu tergantikan dengan lemari geser 2-pintu yang menyatu dengan dinding.

"_Almost perfect_. Aku mengerti dengan ukurannya mengingat rumah ini hanya sepertiga luasnya dari..._ rumah _yang lama." Agak berat rasanya bagi Ciel menyebut kondominium lamanya itu sebagai 'rumah'.

Pemuda berambut keabuan itu menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajar, membuka kedua tirai di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas kasur. Ia merogoh saku _hoodie_-nya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan segera mengetik sesuatu di atas layar _touchsreen_ itu dengan cepat.

_To: Alois_

_Hey Al, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan menjadi tetanggaku? Aku merasa dicurangi, dan kau harus membayarnya :D ...aku bercanda. Ada waktu jam 4 sore nanti? Bagaimana kalau pada jam itu kau berkunjung ke sini?_

Ciel menyentuh _touchscreen_ pada tulisan 'Send'.

_Sending..._

_Message Sent_

"Haah..." Ciel menghela napas letih sambil berbaring terlentang di kasurnya dengan kaki menjuntai di pinggiran kasur. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke atas meja belajar dan melihat jam meja yang menunjukkan angka 08.42 AM. Masih pagi, batinnya. Berkendara 16 jam dari Manhattan sampai ke Oakland tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari sepuluh daftar kegiatan favorit Ciel sampai kapanpun. Dengan malas-malasan, ia membuka sepatu_ keds_-nya dengan ujung kakinya sambil tetap berbaring.

Sekali lagi, Ciel mengelilingi setiap sudut kamar itu dengan kedua mata _deep blue_-nya. Bentuk yang hampir sama namun dengan suasana jauh berbeda. Pandangan kedua bola matanya berhenti di langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru muda. Sejenak kemudian, ia memejamkan mata. Hidungnya mulai menghirup dalam-dalam aroma ruangan tersebut. Sangat khas, seperti aroma cat yang baru mengering bercampur dengan bau rerumputan segar yang dibawa angin masuk ke kamarnya. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada aroma yang biasa diciumnya sewaktu masih tinggal di Manhattan, polusi dan aroma aspal yang menguar terpanasi cahaya matahari.

Manhattan membuatnya teringat pada satu hal lain: segala masa lalunya. Semua yang pernah ia alami di kota terpadat pada negara bagian New York itu. Apa yang membuat keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota kecil ini. Semua melayang-layang di pikirannya seperti kilas balik yang di _fast forward_.

Ciel Phantomhive memang dilahirkan dari pasangan serasi yang berada: Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Sang Ayah, Vincent, adalah pendiri dan pemilik sah dari_ confectionery _terbesar di Amerika Utara, . Sedangkan Ibunya, Rachel, seorang dokter tulang yang mengepalai Manhattan Central Hospital di bagian ortodonsi. Awalnya, kehidupan mereka memang bahagia. Tapi disaat perusahaan yang ditangani Vincent mulai melebarkan sayapnya dan semakin berkembangnya pengetahuan individu tentang _bone disorders_, muncul retakan kecil pada ke_sempurna_an itu.

Vincent mulai rutin keluar-masuk New York untuk mengurusi para investor dan cabang-cabang baru perusahaannya. Demikian pula Rachel yang menghabiskan hampir 18 jam sehari mengurusi pasien-pasiennya di Rumah Sakit. Ciel yang saat itu baru berusia 2 tahun hanya bisa memandangi kesibukan orang tuanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti apa-apa di dalam pangkuan sang _Nanny_.

Di usianya yang cukup untuk memasuki Sekolah Dasar, Vincent berinisiatif memasukkan putranya itu dalam program _Private Home Schooling _dengan alasan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengontrol Ciel di luar lingkungan rumah. Ciel menerima keputusan ayahnya itu dengan menelan rasa kecewa. Ya, _kecewa_ karena tidak bisa mendapatkan pendidikan umum yang normal yang ia tunggu-tunggu layaknya anak-anak lain seperti apa yang diceritakkan oleh pengasuhnya jika ia besar nanti.

Menjelang remaja, Ciel masih berkutat dengan _Home Schooling _yang telah dijalaninya selama hampir _setengah_ usianya. Frekuensi tatap mukanya dengan Vincent maupun Rachel semakin menurun. Ia sangat jarang menjejakkan kaki ke luar kondominium besar itu. Paling tidak untuk pergi ke _mini mart _di lantai dasar, atau setidaknya berjalan-jalan di taman kota bersama pengasuhnya sebulan sekali sewaktu ia tidak lebih dari 10 tahun. Ini membuat kulitnya sangat pucat karena jarang terjamah oleh sinar matahari. _Nanny_-nya sendiri berhenti mengasuhnya setelah itu karena ia juga memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga yang harus ia jalani. Terlebih ia tidak memiliki teman sebaya yang dekat sebagai tempat untuk meredakan rasa sepi. Tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki 2 orang sepupu yang masih sering berhubungan dengannya, meski terpisahkan jarak yang sangat jauh.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat Ciel menjadi anak yang lemah dan canggung. Ia berusaha hidup mandiri. Ia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Yah, minimal untuk apa yang sangat _vital_. Membuat sarapan, berbenah, hingga_ laundry _yang harus diantar-jemput ke _cleaning section_.

Perlahan, ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Mereka bekerja keras _toh_ juga untuk dirinya, mengumpulkan materi untuk penghidupan yang layak. Ciel tahu, apapun yang ia inginkan, bisa terpenuhi oleh mereka. Terkecuali satu hal: perhatian dan kasih sayang. Ia merasa sangat kesepian. Tidak hanya sekali-dua kali Ciel ingin menukarkan apapun yang ia punya selama bisa mendapatkan kedua poin itu dari Vincent dan Rachel secara_ langsung_.

Ciel ingat saat-saat dimana Rachel lebih memilih menyeleksi _paper_ diagnosa penyakit tulang setiap malam dibanding membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur. Saat Vincent mengirimkan _dog robot _dari untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 12, padahal yang ia inginkan adalah kehadiran ayahnya. Saat ia melihat pedagang _ice cream _di taman kota Manhattan yang sedang mengelus bangga rambut anak laki-lakinya yang mengenggam kertas bertuliskan angka '90' dengan tinta merah. Saat ia memerhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang berlari-larian sambil tertawa riang di trotoar dari jendela kondominiumya. Ia ingat bagaimana emosi dan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk saat itu. Namun hanya ada_ satu kata _yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Kesepian.

Tapi, disinilah ia sekarang. Di daerah bernama Monday Dew yang berada di pinggiran California. Kota yang baru, suasana baru, wajah-wajah yang baru, dan mungkin, pengalaman baru. Tempat dimana orangtuanya berjanji untuk tidak akan lagi merasakan hal yang sama.

Bukan, bukan _hanya_ orang tuanya yang harus berjanji padanya.

Mulai detik ini, Ciel Phantomhive, berjanji pada _dirinya sendiri _agar tidak akan merasa kesepian untuk yang _kedua kalinya_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Finally! Akhirnya saya bisa publish cerita pakai akun baru di FKI setelah menunggu sekian lama!

Ehm—sebelumnya salam kenal untuk semua senior, rekan sebaya, dan junior (mana ada?) di FKI. Ini adalah fanfiksi Kuroshitsuji pertama saya. Biasanya saya suka berkelana di luar kategori anime, sih (who'd give a damn?) so... warm welcome X3. Mohon maaf jika di pembuka bagian pertama ini banyak sekali typo dan bagian yang membuat bingung... saya yakin kebingungan para pembaca terhormat akan terpusat pada satu kasus, dan silahkan kemukakan pendapat anda sendiri tentang itu :P Mudah-mudahan saya bisa menjelaskan semua kebingungan (terutama yang satu itu) di bagian selanjutnya.

Anyway, a bunch thanks is adressed to Keshahaha for all the references about Oakland based on her last visit! You do make it worth, sissie! Thank you again! Mwach! :-*

Oh iya, satu hal lagi yang penting untuk pembaca semua : Monday Dew 100% fiktif. Nama daerah ini sengaja saya buat demi kelangsungan cerita. Tidak ada daerah bernama Monday Dew di Oakland sana.

Thank you for reading. Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	2. Opening part 2:The Couple's Plan

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain Sho-ai in the next chapters, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Nanny_ Vi, _Nanny_ Vi! Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa lagi!"_

_Sesosok anak kecil bermata _cerulean_ berlari-lari sepanjang jalan dari kamarnya ke ruang tengah yang temaram sambil memegang buku tebal bersampul marun. Jam dinding besar di ruangan itu berdentang sembilan kali. Matanya yang bulat-besar bergerak-gerak sedikit liar, dengan semangat mencari sosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut sanggulnya yang sudah dipenuhi uban. Setiap sudut ruangan besar itu sudah ditelitinya, namun negatif. Seseorang yang ia cari tidak ada di sana._

_"_Nanny_ Vi? Kau dimana? Apa kau masih sibuk mengurusi sayuran di dapur?" selorohnya sambil berlari ke arah dapur yang gelap, yang berarti tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di sana. Hal itu membuat dahi anak kecil itu berkerut. Kemanakah orang yang dicarinya?_

_Dengan kecepatan berlari yang lebih pelan, anak itu menghampiri sebuah kamar yang berada di paling belakang. Sesampainya di tujuan, ia mengetuk pintu perlahan._

_"_Nanny_ Victoria, kau ada di dalam?" tanyanya. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia menunggu sejenak, lalu mengetuk lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia mengayunkan gagang pintu dan mendapati ruangan kecil dan rapi itu dalam keadaan kosong._

_"_Nanny_?" ia masih berusaha memanggil pengasuhnya itu. Percuma saja. Tidak ada orang. becah sepuluh tahun itu menghela nafas, mafhum. Mungkin _Nanny_-nya itu sedang pergi ke _mini-mart_ untuk membeli beberapa keperluan kamar mandi. Pagi sebelumnya, anak itu mendapati botol sabunnya cuma terisi tidak lebih dari seperdelapannya. Ia mengangkat bahunya santai sebelum berbalik menuju kamarnya. Di perbatasan antara pintu dan lorong luar, Ia mendapati kaki kanannya menginjak sesuatu yang kesat dan dingin. Anak itu berjongkok untuk mengamati benda yang diinjaknya lebih dekat._

_Sebuah surat._

_"Apa ini?" Ia mengamati surat bersampul kecoklatan itu seraya berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk di _single sofa_, lalu merobek sampul surat itu sembarangan. Di dalamnya ada selembar kertas yang dilipat tiga dengan rapi. Ciel mengenali tulisan di kertas itu, tulisan pengasuhnya. Ia membaca surat itu setengah berbisik._

Ciel sayang,

Aku yakin kau saat ini sedang mencariku dan kau berlari ke kamarku dengan wajah binggung dan, yah, akhirnya kau menemukan surat ini. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas semua yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Aku harus kembali ke Modesto hari ini juga karena sesuatu hal yang tidak kuduga. Albert, suamiku, meninggal dunia. Aku ingin berpamitan denganmu tadi sore, tapi kuintip di kamarmu kau sedang sibuk mengerjakan setumpuk tes tertulis dari tutormu. Aku ingin menunggu, tapi saudaraku menjemputku lebih awal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sayang. Aku harus mengurusi pemakamannya dan anak-anakku di sana. Kuharap aku bisa kembali ke Manhattan secepatnya.

Nanny Victoria

_Anak itu terdiam. Hatinya mencelos, antara karena turut berduka dan... sedih. Sedih, lagi-lagi ditinggal sendirian. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terasa perih kuat-kuat. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap _buffet table _di samping sofa tempatnya duduk. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di meja itu dan menekan beberapa tombil angka dengan telunjuknya yang kecil. Ia menekankan bagian _voice receiver _ke telinga kanannya. Yang bisa ia dengar hanya nada 'bip' cepat tiga kali, tanda jaringan sibuk. Lima kali seperti itu, sampai ia mencoba menhubungi nomor telepon lain yang dihapalnya. Setelah beberapa nada sambung, akhirnya seseorang menjawab panggilannya. Sebelum yang di seberang sana menjawab, anak itu dengan buru-buru mengeluarkan isi pikirannya._

_"_Mum_, kau dimana? Kenapa _Dad_ tidak menjawab panggilanku? Lalu apa kau tahu kalau Nanny Vi pulang ke Modesto? _Mum_, kau disana?"_

_"...Maaf, adik siapa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

_Yang menjawabnya adalah suara asing. Lembut seperti suara ibu yang dikenalnya, tapi asing. Sadar orang itu bukan ibunya, ia buru-buru minta maaf._

_"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya... um... apa _Mum_—maksudku, Rachel Phantomhive— ada disana? Bisa aku berbicara dengannya?"_

_"Oh, Dokter Phantomhive? Boleh aku tahu namamu, dik?"_

_"Aku Ciel, Ciel Phamtomhive. Anaknya."_

_"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar ya, Ciel." setelah itu terdengar bunyi orang berbicara samar-samar, sampai suara yang ditunggu-tunggunya berbicara di balik _speaker_._

_"Halo, Ciel? Ini Mum. Ada apa?" kata suara lembut itu._

_"_Mum_! Aku... aku, eh, kenapa _Dad _tidak menjawab teleponku? Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menghubunginya pertama kali jika sesuatu terjadi!" ia bercerita cepat sekali sampai hampir tersedak. Namun ia hanya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan batuk pelan._

_"Jam segini... mungkin di China masih pagi, _dear_. Ayahmu pasti sedang menghadiri pertemuan. Sebentar—oke, Turner, aku segera ke sana—aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya soal _Nanny_ Vi, benar, _dear_? Ia sedang terkena musibah, sayang. Suaminya baru saja berpulang. Ia memberitahuku segera setelah ia mendapatkan kabar itu dari kampung halamannya. Dia tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu, jadi ia memberimu surat, katanya ia taruh di depan kamarnya. Aku yakin kau sudah membacanya, karena itu kau meneleponku. Sepertinya ia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama, mengingat anak-anaknya yang masih belum berkeluarga. Akan sulit baginya untuk meninggalkan mereka tanpa bekal apapun, apalagi setelah kepergian Albert." tutur Rachel tak kalah buru-buru. Ciel menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, tanda sedikit canggung._

_"Begitu?" nada suaranya sedikit parau. Tapi terlintas di benaknya dengan tindakan baik macam apa yang akan dilakukan orang tuanya. Ia sangat berharap, setidaknya Rachel, bisa menemaninya di rumah selama _Nanny_ Victoria pergi. Ia melanjutkan dengan tidak sabar._

_"Jadi bagaimana denganku? Setiap malam _Mum_ bisa..."_

_"—Ciel, akan kuusahakan untuk mencari pengasuh baru untukmu. Nanti akan kudiskusikan tentang hal ini dengan _Dad_. Nanti kita bicara lagi—oh Tuhan, Turner! Jangan berteriak seolah aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Bahkan obat biusnya pun belum bekerja!—oke, _dear_? Sampai mana tadi? Oh iya—nanti kita bicara lagi. Masih banyak yang harus _Mum_ kerjakan. Hati-hati di rumah."_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

_Bocah itu sempat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sebelum ibunya menutup telepon. Ia terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya di seberang sana. 'Nanti kita bicara lagi'. Kapankah itu? Tiga minggu lagikah, seperti sebelumnya?_

_'Mencari pengasuh baru'? Artinya bukan ibu atau ayahnya-lah yang akan menemaninya setiap malam._

_Dadanya sesak. Ia menunduk, menatap buku tebal yang ia bawa sejak tadi. _Alice in Wonderland_. Tugas bahasa-nya, untuk esensi materi resensi dari tutor bahasa-nya yang baru. Buku yang bercerita tentang seorang gadis bernama Alice yang terjatuh ke lubang yang dalam dan tersesat di dunia bernama _Wonderland_. Ia bertemu banyak orang—bukan, makhluk—aneh, sebagian bermaksud membantunya, namun hanya membuat gadis itu semakin bingung. Dengan begitu banyak makhluk yang ditemuinya di _Wonderland_, sebaliknya, ia merasa kesepian. Linglung karena sendirian. Namun Alice dengan keberaniannya menghadapi semua keganjilan dan masalah-masalah yang menghadangnya, sendirian._

_Tidak. Dia bukan Alice. _

_Alice tersesat di dunia antah-berantah, sedangkan dia tidak._

_Alice mengenal banyak teman, sedangkan dia tidak._

_Alice punya keberanian untuk menghadapi segalanya sendirian, sedangkan dia tidak._

_Dia tidak boleh, dan tidak bisa menjadi Alice. Di satu sisi, ia dituntut untuk menjadi Alice._

_Mempunyai keberanian untuk menghadapi segalanya sendirian. Keberanian untuk membuatnya bertahan dari situasi seperti ini._

_Dia menggeleng, menyangkal. Tapi dia harus._

_Semuanya begitu rumit. _

_Bahunya bergetar. Wajahnya memanas menahan luapan emosi. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Anak itu berlari ke kamarnya dengan pandangan yang mengabur. Satu kecerobohan membuatnya terjatuh di lorong yang gelap._

_Seperti Alice yang baru saja terjatuh ke lubang yang dalam menuju _Wonderland_._

_000_

_BRUK!_

"Aduuh!"

Ciel mengusap-usap punggung bagian kirinya yang sukses 'menjotos' lantai. Ia meringis, merutuki lantai yang tidak punya salah apa-apa seperti orang bodoh. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, merasa jetlag karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, merasa asing, hampir lupa kalu dia baru saja pindah rumah. Ia memijit kedua sisi dahinya,mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing. Ciel menoleh ke arah jendela dan mendapati pendar matahari yang bersinar kuning-jingga. Jam mejanya menunjukkan hampir jam 4.

"Ya ampun, aku sudah tertidur selama itu. Seperti beruang saja." gumamnya sambil duduk kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menekuni ulang jam mejanya itu. Hampir jam 4. Jam 4... dan ia teringat sesuatu. Pemuda itu meraba-raba _bed cover_ di sekitar bantal. Ia menemukan ponselnya di pinggiran tempat tidur, nyaris jatuh saat tangannya menyenggol bantal. Ia membuka kunci ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pemberitahuan.

_1 missed call_

_3 new messages_

Ia memeriksa panggilan tak terjawab terlebih dahulu.

_Missed call. (1)Alois. Friday, Aug 29 10.38 a.m_

_Sudah kuduga_, batinnya. Lalu ia beralih ke pesan masuk.

_From : Alois_

_Haha! Kau tahu dari mana? Kupikir akan jadi lebih spesial kalau aku membuatnya menjadi surprise! Baiklah, akan kuusahakan untuk datang. Aku sedang ada urusan di luar. Ow, aku harus membayar berapa padamu, Ci-el? Dompetku tipis. Bagaimana kalau kubayar dengan sesuatu selain uang? Seperti... diriku sendiri? XD_

_Friday, Aug 29 08.55 a.m_

Ciel memasang muka yang menyatakan 'what the_—_?' setelah membaca pesan pertama. Dasar Alois. Anak satu itu memang selalu punya pikiran yang aneh-aneh.

_From : Lizzy_

_Ciel! Kenapa tidak bilang kau sudah sampai di Oakland? Aku SANGAT tidak terima mengetahui berita baik ini dari si tengil Trancy! Apa kabarmu, hm, sepupu?_

_Friday, Aug 29 12.04 p.m_

Ciel tertawa geli. Ia heran sekali, sampai kapan kedua orang itu terus-terusan menjadi seperti tikus dan kucing di kartun kesukaannya? Sambil terus tertawa, Ciel membalas pesan singkat Lizzy seperlunya. Setelah itu ia membaca pesan yang ketiga.

_From : Alois_

_Ciel, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kerumahmu jam 4 nanti, karena kata Bibi Francis... orang tuamu akan mengadakan acara malam ini! _Dude_, kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku? Kau bermaksud untuk balas dendam, eh? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena Lizzie-centil itu menertawakanku kalau aku tidak tahu kami akan mengunjungimu nanti malam -_- dan kenapa kau tidak balas pesanku? Apa kau sedang sibuk menikmati rumah barumu, Ci-el? Hahaha. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!_

_Friday, Aug 29 15.40 p.m_

"...Dasar orang aneh." simpulnya. Sepupu-angkatnya yang satu itu memang tidak pernah bertindak dalam lingkaran rasionalitas. Ia tertawa pelan sebelum kembali mengerinyitkan dahinya karena pesan singkat si pirang yang dilihatnya tadi pagi itu. Ia buru-buru menyentuh _pad screen_ seolah secara _random_ di ponselnya.

_To : Alois_

_Maaf, aku ketiduran. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sama sekali tidak tahu Mum dan Dad akan mengadakan acara malam ini. Kukira malah mereka akan beristirahat seharian. Jadi kuanggap kita impas. Aku lebih memilih kau tidak membayar apa pun daripada diberi tawaran seperti itu. Jadi nanti kalian berlima akan berkunjung? Dear Lord. Kuharap Bibi Francis tidak akan meneriaki poniku kali ini!_

"_Send._" Ciel bergumam sendiri. Ia menaruh ponsel itu di sampingnya dan mulai membenahi penampilannya. Baik wajah dan pakaiannya kusut sehabis tidur. Tidak sampai 2 menit, ponselnya kembali menampilkan pemberitahuan pesan masuk.

_From : Alois_

_Perbaiki gaya tidurmu itu, orang kota. Kau terlalu dalam masuk ke dunia mimpi sampai tidak mengetahui berita tentang dunia nyata. Tenang saja, Bibi Francis sekarang sudah tidak se-strict itu dalam hal hairstyle... walau harus kuakui dia masih sedikit norak._

_...Kau bercanda? Maksudku, __kami __semua. Seluruh penghuni Monday Dew 4th akan datang di acara makan malam di orang tuamu tidak memberitahukan itu?_

_Friday, Aug 29 15.53 p.m_

Kalau ini adalah anime dan entah bagaimana Ciel tengah minum, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menyemburkan minuman yang ada di mulutnya dengan_ sound effect _berlebihan sampai-sampai cat dinding di hadapannya luntur.

"Apa?" sontak ia berdiri dari kasur. Bodohnya, ia tidak memerhatikan kardus-kardus penuh barang di depan kakinya dan alhasil... ia sukses terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik dari isi kardus yang jatuh berceceran.

"Aduuh! Sial!" bentaknya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memegangi bagian sikunya yang menahan lantai saat jatuh sambil meringis kesal.

"Ciel, sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa di atas sana?" terdengan suara Rachel yang kaget bercampur khawatir dari lantai bawah.

"Ya_—_uuugh—_yeah_,_ Mum_! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu yang_ tidak _baik-baik saja! Kau perlu aku mengecekmu ke lantai atas,_ dear_?" tanya Rachel lagi.

"Aku hanya tersandung, _Mum_!" Ciel berusaha meyakinkan ibunya. "Tidak usah, aku saja yang turun ke bawah!

Remaja tanggung itu buru-buru memakai sandal rumahnya dan berlari kecil menuju lantai dasar. Dari arah dapur, terdengan bunyi desis yang hilang-timbul dan aroma yang membuat air liurnya menggenang. Benar saja, ibunya itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan beragam macam bahan makanan dan peralatan dapur di hadapannya. Di _counter bar _perbatasan antara dapur dan ruang makan, Ciel bisa melihat berpiring-piring hidangan yang sudah siap yang beberapa diantaranya ditutupi_ wrapping plastic_.

"Wow," Ciel terpana melihat sekian banyak hidangan yang menggugah selera di depannya. "Serius, _Mum_? Kita akan mengadakan acara makan malam dan mengundang _tetangga sekitar_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Rachel meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan _tuna fillet _dan pisau di tangan kanannya. "Hm, rasanya _Mum_ belum memberitahukanmu soal ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Alois yang memberitahuku. Tadi kami saling berkirim pesan. Ngomong-ngomong, mana_ Dad_?"

"Ayahmu sedang pergi membeli _cake_ di toko kue dari tadi siang, sekalian berkeliling untuk mengundang para tetangga untuk datang malam ini."

"_Mum_ curang sekali, kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu lebih dulu! Setidaknya aku kan juga bisa ikut membantu _Mum_." Ia pura-pura cemberut.

"Kau saja tertidur sangat pulas seperti orang yang baru diberi sedatif, Nak." Vincent muncul dari arah ruang keluarga dengan kunci mobil di saku kanan celana dan beberapa kotak _cake_ di kedua tangannya. Agaknya dia baru saja kembali dari toko kue. "Mana tega kami membangunkanmu hanya untuk hal _sepele_ ini?"

"Maaf? Sebelah mananya yang _sepele_?" Rachel menyelipkan nada sarkastik di ujung kalimatnya.

"_Dad _kejam. Dapur itu kan sama saja dengan medan perang bagi_ ibu-ibu_." Ciel tergelak melihat ekspresi Rachel yang seolah-olah akan melempar pisau di tangannya ke wajah Vincent.

"_Oops_. Salah bicara, _Chef Phantomhive._"

Satu potong kentang kupas melayang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Ciel menginterupsi sebelum ayahnya balas melempar kotak _cake_ ke arah dapur, "tadi kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku sewaktu di mobil. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian, _Mum_? _Dad_?"

Vincent mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Tenang saja, Nak. Ayah sudah memindahkan kantor pusat perusahaaan Phantom di New York ke cabang California. Juga setidaknya ayah hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan saham dan manajemen untuk sekarang. Para investor sudah setuju untuk mulai menjalankan _bagian _mereka sehingga aku tidak akan sesibuk dulu."

"_Mum_ juga." Rachel menimpali dari balik counter bar. "Mum sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di rumah sakit dan berencana untuk membuka klinik gigi. Sudah seharusnya_ orthodontist _mengurusi _gigi_, bukan_ tulang_."

"Siapa suruh ambil dua jurusan spesialisasi kedokteran." sindir Ciel. "Salah _Mum_ yang terlalu pintar."

"Seharusnya kau bangga, _dear_! Lagipula ayahmu sudah mengizinkan kalau kamar depan boleh dirombak dan dijadikan ruang praktek!" Rachel berseri-seri.

"Jadi, ada komplain?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Ciel mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Kau tahu, _dear_? Kami senang sekali akhirnya bisa menjalani kehidupan keluarga yang normal denganmu. Menjadi orang tua yang seharusnya. Bisa mendapatkan waktu lebih lama untukmu." tutur Rachel tiba-tiba.

"_Yeah_, _Mum_. Aku juga senang." Respon Ciel datar, sedikit lirih. Tapi siapa yang tahu dalam hatinya ia sangat sangat sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya dan menjalani kehidupan keluarga normal yang selama ini _diimpikannya_?

"_Okay, it's time to out of blue_. Ayo, Ciel. Rapikan dirimu. Kau kelihatan seperti kuli bangunan yang belum mandi dua hari." Vincent mengalihkan pembicaraan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Acara akan dimulai jam 6 nanti. Kalau kau lapar, makan ini saja dulu."

Ciel menatap kotak _cake _kecil yang disodorkan ayahnya _setengah kecewa_. Bukannya ia benci cake. Fanatik, malah. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya rela meninggalkan makanan manis itu.

"Yaaah, _cake_? Tidak bisakah aku makan masakan _Mum_? Aku kan tidak sempat makan siang! Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun juga aku tidak mencicipi _canneloni _buatan _Mum_!" rayunya.

Rachel menatap putranya itu sejenak, menimbang-nimbang, lalu kembali fokus ke pisau dapurnya.

"Tidak."

"KENAPA?"

"...Oh ayolah, Ciel. Hanya untuk mengganjal perut. Kau bisa simpan nafsu makanmu untuk _canneloni_ itu untuk nanti malam. Kalau kau makan sekarang, bisa _kupastikan_ perutmu tidak akan cukup untuk acara makan malam nanti. Lagipula Mum kan juga tidak akan memasak sekali ini saja." tegas Rachel sambil berjalan menuju _freezer._

"'Sekarang' dan 'nanti' kan beda!"

"'Sekarang' untuk _canneloni_ saja atau 'nanti' untuk _canneloni_ dan _oreo cheesecake_?" wanita itu mengeluarkan seloyang _cheesecake_ besar, makanan favorit Ciel, dari _freezer _dengan senyum kemenangan. Senjata terakhir untuk membuat anak semata wayangnya itu mematuhinya.

_Bang_. Tepat sasaran.

Ciel menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan _cake_ menggiurkan itu dari pandangan dan pikirannya. "...Baiklah! Tapi jika kalian mendapati aku mati kelaparan sebelum jam 6, itu seratus persen salah _Mum_ dan _Dad_!"

"Ralat, seratus persen salah_mu_. Siapa suruh tidak ikut makan siang." goda Vincent. "Makanya, _perbaiki gaya tidurmu itu, orang kota_."

Ciel menggigiti bibir bawahnya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

_Perbaiki gaya tidurmu itu, orang kota_.

..._Damn Alois_.

000

Setelah selesai membenahi kamarnya yang berantakan karena barang-barang dari kardus yang berceceran kesegala penjuru kamar (mohon jangan tanya, Ciel sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Seberapa_ kuat _ia menyandung kardus-kardus itu?), Ia segera mandi, berendam sebentar menghilangkan lelah, dan berpakaian. Untuk kali ini, tidak biasanya Ciel menggunakan pakaian dengan _rapi_. Biasanya dia berkeliaran di kondominiumnya hanya dengan kaus _distro_ yang sudah buluk karena terlalu sering dipakai dan celana _cargo_. Lebih bagus sedikit, _denim_ belel. Kurangnya frekuensi sosialisasi membuat Ciel kehilangan _sense of fashion_. Namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli soal itu.

Saat merapikan_ jacket _birunya di depan cermin, ia menyadari lampu _LED _yang berkedip di sudut ponselnya dari pantulan cermin. Tanda pesan masuk. Ia buru-buru menyambar ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk itu.

_From : Alois_

_Hei, Ciel, kau masih hidup? Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat menuju rumahmu. Aku yakin sekali banyak orang yang akan datang, termasuk teman-teman akrabku di Monday Dew! Nanti pasti aku kenalkan. Serius, deh, kau tidak akan menyesal ikut acara malam ini._

_Friday, Aug 29 17.41 p.m_

"Tentu saja aku _masih_ hidup, Trancy." dengus Ciel setelah membaca pesan dari sepupu angkatnya itu.

Ya, sepupu angkat. Alois Trancy, teman baiknya itu, adalah anak angkat dari adik ayahnya, Francis, dan suaminya, Alexis Middleford. Kedua orang tua Alois, Trancy terdahulu (yang Ciel lupa siapa namanya) adalah salah satu kolega terdekat dari Alexis meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat Alois masih berusia enam tahun. Sang kepala keluarga Middleford yang saat itu yang sedang menjadi rekan perjalanan bisnis mereka dan selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut memutuskan untuk mengangkat Alois yang telah menjadi yatim-piatu menjadi anak mereka dan mengurus perpindahan domisili anak itu dari Kanada ke Amerika. Ciel yang notabene adalah sepupu akrab dari Elizabeth dan Edward, anak kandung pasangan Middleford, mau tidak mau harus menerimanya sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Mereka merasa cocok (walaupun yang satu masih waras dan yang satu otaknya sedikit korslet) dan sampai sekarang menjadi teman baik walau jarang bertemu dan hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat, _e-mail _atau_ live-chat_. Untungnya sekarang mereka akan lebih sering bertemu karena, yah, secara tidak langsung—memang direncanakan, sudah menjadi tetangga.

Ciel sedikit kaget saat mendengar bunyi bel dan suara pintu yang dibuka, juga suara-suara beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol basa-basi. Ia melihat display ponselnya, jam analog di layar menunjukkan pukul 17.56. Acara hampir mulai dan tamu mulai berdatangan.

Entah kenapa, Ciel merasa _excited_. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa. Agak senang dan cemas dengan bagaimana menyambut tetangganya yang akan tinggal berseberang tembok dengannya selama bertahun-tahun ke depan.

Bagaimanakah mereka? Apakah mereka _baik_? Apakah mereka _ramah_? Apakah mereka _berpenampilan bagus_? Apakah mereka akan _cocok dengan dirinya_? Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan wanita berambut violet, pria berpakaian koki, dan pemuda bermata_ scarlet _yang dilihatnya sekilas tadi pagi?

Bertemu tetangga baru umumnya adalah hal yang _biasa_. Namun jadi _luar biasa _untuk orang yang sedikit _introvert_ dan buta dunia luar seperti diri_nya_.

Rasanya seperti Alice yang terjatuh ke _Worderland_. _Everything makes him wonder_.

Ciel menarik napas, dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Rasa penasaran yang _overload_ itu membuatnya gugup. Ia memantapkan hati, lalu meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu. Siap untuk bertemu wajah-wajah yang _baru_ diluar _sana_.

_As if he were going to be welcomed by his own Wonderland._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Halo! Saya kembali dengan 'Opening part 2' di cerita ini! Semoga bagian ini tidak membawa banyak kebingungan seperti sebelumnya. Pakai insert Alice in Wonderland segala -_- Mudah-mudahan bisa menjelaskan kebingungan dari part yang lalu atau malah... membawa kebingungan baru? :P

Oh iya, kemarin saya bikin kesalahan (besar), yaitu lupa ngejelasin salah satu warning yaitu... semi-drabbles! Maksudnya, saya berencana bikin cerita ini dengan sorotan keseharian Ciel selama tinggal di Monday Dew, dari segala macam aspek dan latar belakang berbeda tiap chapter (mungkin), tapi dengan mengikuti satu plot inti yang tetap membuat cerita ini saling berkesinambungan. Berhubung ini masih bagian opening, mohon maklum karena bikin bingung. I'm deeply apologize. Saya akan usahakan untuk menata alurnya semudah mungkin untuk dicerna.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **killinheaven **dan** Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**! You all make my day!

Lagi-lagi saya minta maaf kalau ada struktur kalimat yang salah ataupun typo. Jujur, ini ga sempet diedit :P

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	3. Meet The Strangers

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain Sho-ai in the next chapters, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang!"<p>

Rachel menyambut lima orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan _senyum lebar_. Keluarga Middleford—kecuali satu orang sebagai_ setengah _bagian—sebagai tamu pertama mereka dengan khidmat menganggukkan kepala mereka. Yang paling depan—kepala keluarga Middleford, tentunya—adalah Alexis Leon Middleford, pria berwajah serius dengan seorang wanita cantik disampingnya dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah serius, Francis Middleford. Dibelakang mereka, Edward Middleford, sang putra pertama, terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel_ tab_-nya. Diikuti dengan gadis berambut ikal dengan mata _emerald_ yang berbinar dan anak laki-laki bermata _light blue _yang sebaya—sama-sama _pirang_—yang masing-masing mengangkut keranjang buah dan kotak besar berbungkus kertas kado. Elizabeth Middleford dan Alois Trancy.

"Halo, kakak ipar. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Alexis buka suara. "Lama tidak bertemu. Dan selamat atas kepindahannya."

"Baik, sangat baik, terima kasih banyak." balas wanita berambut _smeary blonde _itu. "Oh, aku sampai lupa untuk mempersilakan kalian masuk! Tidak sopan sekali! Silahkan masuk, semua!"

"Hal wajar, Rachel. Wajar sampai kau _benar-benar tega _membiarkan kami berdiri disini sampai acara selesai." Francis berkata datar, hampir menusuk.

"Oh, aku selalu suka selera humormu yang seperti itu, Mrs. Middleford." Rachel yang bebal hanya menanggapi sindiran itu dengan santai.

"...Bagus kalau begitu." alis Francis mulai berkedut tanda kesal, tapi ia menahannya. "Lagipula, kau cukup panggil aku _Francis_. Aku juga tidak perlu memanggilmu _kakak_."

Rachel tertawa pelan sambil bergeser sedikit dari depan pintu agar tamu-tamunya bisa masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mudah, yang setelah itu segera _disambut ulang _oleh Vincent yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruang tamu. Edward memberi salam sopan pada Rachel saat mereka berpapasan, lalu kembali menekuni _gadget _di tangannya. Terakhir adalah dua remaja pirang yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar seperti anak TK yang menunggu antrian _ice cream _gratis.

"Selamat malam, Bibi Rachel!" keduanya memberi salam bersamaan. Tepat setelah itu, senyum mereka memudar. Keduanya berpaling melihat satu sama lain, lalu saling melempar tatapan tajam tanda _tidak suka_.

"Hei,_ centil_, aku yang memberi salam duluan! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan?"

"Huh? Kurasa aku mengucapkan kata 'selamat' satu detik lebih awal darimu, _tengil_!"

Rachel _sweatdropped_.

"Uh... selamat malam, anak-anak. Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar hanya karena siapa yang lebih dulu memberi salam..."

"Ck, tapi—"

"ELIZABETH! ALOIS!" raung Francis dari arah ruang tamu. Sepertinya pertengkaran kecil mereka sampai ke telinga tajam wanita galak itu.

Duo pirang itu langsung bungkam. Namun bukan berarti perang selesai begitu saja. Baik Elizabeth dan Alois masih saling memberi tatapan yang seolah berkata_ 'one more wrong move and I'll kill you'. _Tapi hal ini sudah cukup membuat Rachel merasa lega.

"Oh iya, ini dari kami, untuk keluarga Bibi!" Elizabeth seketika kembali memasang senyum _princess_-nya sambil menyodorkan keranjang yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Rachel.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak, Elizabeth" Rachel menerima keranjang tersebut. "Apa kotak yang kau bawa juga untuk kami, Alois?" candanya.

"Tentu saja, Bibi Rachel. Mana mungkin kubawa kemari kalau untuk diriku sendiri?" balas Alois, bermaksud menyerahkan kotak itu ke tangan Rachel. Namun wanita itu akan kepayahan bila membawa keranjang dan kotak besar _sekaligus_. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang tamu, memutar otak. "Boleh kutaruh kotak ini di meja yang disana, Bibi?"

"Eh, ya, tentu. Terima kasih, Alois."

Alois berjalan menjauhi Rachel dan Elizabeth menuju meja besar di ruang tamu. Elizabeth bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan hal ini membuat Rachel sedikit heran.

"Ada apa, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth terkesiap. "Eh? Yah—uum, Bibi, boleh aku tahu dimana letak _kamar kecil_? Tadi aku tidak sempat ke toilet gara-gara ibu sudah marah-marah karena takut kami akan terlambat tiba ke sini."

Rachel tertawa. "Oh, ya ampun! Kamar kecil untuk tamu ada di bawah tangga, Elizabeth. Sebelah kiri ruang keluarga."

"Oke, terima kasih, Bibi." ia berlalu, sedikit berlari kecil. "Dan Bibi cukup panggil aku Lizzy!"

Rachel hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tepat setelah Elizabeth hilang dari pandangan, Alois kembali dari ruang tamu.

"Bibi Rachel, dimana Ciel?" tanya Alois sambil membenarkan letak jam tangannya.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Tidak sabar bertemu _sahabat kecil_, eh, Alois?" Rachel mengacak-acak rambut keponakan angkatnya itu. "Datangi saja, dia masih di kamarnya, di lantai dua dekat tangga. Sepertinya dia agak grogi menyambut tamu-tamu _baru_."

Alois ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi sepertinya konsentrasi Rachel sudah agak _distract _karena bunyi bel yang kembali bersahutan. Maka tanpa perlu diberi aba-aba lebih lanjut, remaja pirang itu langsung berlari ke dalam rumah untuk menemui sahabat_nya_.

000

Ciel menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat bunyi sedikit pun. Sampai detik ini, ia masih _berusaha_ untuk tenang.

Suasana di lantai bawah semakin ramai. Lamat-lamat, ia bisa mendengar suara pamannya—Alexis—yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan ayahnya dan komentar bibinya—Francis—tentang noda lengket berwarna kuning muda di dinding ruang keluarga (yang Ciel yakini adalah hasil_ uphead service _ibunya tadi sore). Juga suara ibunya yang sedang bebicara dengan seseorang beraksen aneh—_Chinesse_, mungkin—dan suara wanita yang kedengarannya sedikit angkuh. Ada juga beberapa suara-suara lainnya yang saling melempar kata sapaan dan basa-basi.

Ciel semakin _nervous_. Dia merasa konyol bisa merasa segugup itu hanya karena akan bertemu dengan orang banyak.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan groginya itu. Pemilik orb _sapphire _itu pun berbalik badan menuju tangga. Karena terlalu fokus memerhatikan percakapan orang-orang di lantai bawah, Ciel tidak menyadari suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru menaiki tangga sampai...

"ASTAGA!"

Ciel membeku di tempat, persis sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama. Dua puluh senti dari wajahnya, Alois, si sepupu angkat, hampir saja menabraknya jika saja keduannya tidak berhenti di waktu yang tepat.

"Al—"

"CIEL!" sekonyong-konyong, si pirang pucat langsung menghambur ke arah Ciel dan memberinya _pelukan erat sahabat_. Pemuda biru-kelabu itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan sampai tangannya menemukan _banister _sebagai tempat bertumpu.

"A...Aloisss—hegh—lep..."

"Ciel! _My best pal_! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah tujuh tahun kita tidak bertemu secara _langsung_! Apa kau tidak kangen padaku selama di Manhattan? Aku kangen sekali!—" rongrong Alois yang akhirnya dihentikan oleh cubitan Ciel di sisi pinggannya. Refleks Alois melepas pelukannya.

"Aw, Ci-el! Kenapa kau mencubitku?" protesnya tidak terima.

"Tidak. Bisa. Napas." jawabnya putus-putus sambil memegangi dadanya. "Haaaah... jangan pernah lakukan _percobaan pembunuhan _itu lagi, Alois! Kabarku baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

Alois menjitak kepala Ciel tanpa ampun.

"ADUH!"

"DASAR ANTI-SOSIAL!" Alois pura-pura membentak. "Dari dulu, selalu begitu! Apa salahnya sih, membalas basa-basi seseorang? Kau bisa balas bertanya dengan 'bagaimana denganmu?', 'kau sendiri, baik-baik saja?', atau apalah. Basa-basi itu penting, Ciel!"

Ciel yang tadinya sempat ingin protes, buru-buru kembali menutup mulutnya. Anti-sosial? Apa-apaan itu... _anti-sosial_?

Ciel tertegun. Ia memang tidak terbiasa dengan segala macam interaksi—bahkan untuk hal yang paling dasar—seperti ini. Sekedar menanyakan kabar, yang bahkan orang tuanya pun jarang menanyakan hal sesimpel itu saking sibuknya. Singkatnya, tidak pernah menyapa. Tidak pernah disapa. Kalaupun harus, siapa lawan yang harus ia ajak bicara? Tembok? Karpet? _Microwave_?

Alois yang melihat Ciel terdiam setelah diceramahi seperti itu, lama-lama jadi tidak enak. "Oi... Ciel. Aku tidak serius. Jangan langsung terpukul seperti itu, dong..."

Suara Alois membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Melihat wajah sepupunya yang cemas seperti itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja Ciel membekap mulut sepupu angkatnya itu.

"_Hmppph—! Hmmph mmmmmph_!"

"Sebentar, Alois. Aku hanya ingin kau _tidak berisik_ untuk sementara." Ciel memasang tampang serius. Alois heran, ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia tetap menurut.

Ciel berdeham kecil, lalu membuka mulut. "Menurutmu... aku kelihatan seperti orang yang anti-sosial?"

Kerutan terlihat semakin jelas di dahi Alois.

"...Kau bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan atau gelengan." putus Ciel.

Yang ditanyai akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa anti-sosial itu bukan hal yang baik?"

Satu anggukan lagi.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa?"

"_Mfffhm mmmmhm hhhffm_!"

"Maaf?"

Tidak tahan lagi, Alois melepas tangan Ciel dari mulutnya dengan usahanya sendiri. "Kubilang, mana bisa aku jelaskan sementara kau menghalangiku untuk bicara, _bodoh_! Ya! Kau bersikap seperti anti-sosial! Tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar!"

Ciel berdecak. "_Yeah_, kuakui aku memang tidak bisa berbasa-basi..."

"Hm-mm! Kurasa ini karena kau terlalu lama terkurung di dalam istana di Manhattan itu! Kemampuan bersosialisasimu jadi _sangat payah_!"

"Aku memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang asing—"

"Whoa, tunggu... tunggu. Jangan bilang kau sedang merasa _nervous_?"

Ciel tampak ragu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bingung bagaimana caranya menghadapi tamu-tamu yang datang?"

Ciel mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Tidak tahu apa yang harus kau ucapkan pada mereka?"

Satu anggukan lagi.

"BRAVO! Hahahaha!" Alois tertawa keras-keras. Ingin rasanya Ciel menonjok sepupunya itu sampai giginya copot semua. "Hahaha—eh, yah... aku mengerti, Ciel. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi... orang banyak. Aku tahu kau butuh _bantuan_."

Ciel membuat ekspresi seolah-olah berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

_Gotcha_. Phantomhive muda ini terkenal _sangat sulit _untuk meminta pertolongan orang lain.

"Sudahlah, jujur saja..."

"Ya, eh —tidak, maksudku... AAAARGH! Baiklah! Aku butuh bantuan_mu_ untuk menghadapi orang-orang_ itu_, Trancy!"

Alois tersenyum lebar. "Nah, begitu lebih baik. Tapi—hei, perbaiki kosakatamu! Apa maksudmu dengan menyambut tetangga barumu dengan '_menghadapi_ _orang-orang itu'_? Kau pikir kau ini ninja yang sedang melaksanakan misi?"

"Oke, maaf. Langsung saja ke permasalahannya." kata Ciel tak sabar.

"Jadi, sebagai individu baru dalam sebuah kelompok yang kompleks, hal yang pertama kali harus kau lakukan adalah menciptakan kesan baik." Alois menjelaskan dengan sabar. Ciel mengangguk-angguk sok paham, padahal kata-kata Alois terdengar seperti nyanyian musisi jalanan di telinganya. "Biasanya, mereka menanyakan kabar kita untuk memulai pembicaraan atau sekadar basa-basi. Hal itu wajar, karena kelompok itu secara tidak langsung memberi petunjuk pada si individu baru bagaimana cara beradaptasi yang sesuai dengan lingkungan agar ia bisa diterima dengan baik oleh mereka."

"Teorimu _berlebihan_." potong Ciel. "Aku berani taruhan, sebelum kemari kau sempat menghapalkan beberapa bab makalah sosiologi milik Edward."

"...Mau kubantu atau tidak?"

"Iya, iya. Lanjutkan."

"Ah, percuma. Aku tahu kau tidak memerhatikan ucapanku barusan. Sepertinya hasilnya akan lebih bagus jika kita langsung terjun ke lapangan." Alois menyeret Ciel turun tangga seenaknya.

"Loh? Hei! Aku belum siap!" protes Ciel.

"Siap tidak siap, yang penting _oke_." bantah Alois ngaco. "Kalau bisa, sapa mereka sebelum mereka menyapamu. Kalau mereka yang menyapamu lebih dulu, tidak apa. Cukup dijawab dan jangan lupa membalas basa-basi mereka. Jangan pakai kata basa-basi yang sama, karena kau akan membuatnya lebih buruk. Improvisasi diperbolehkan. Komentar tentang kesan pertama, lebih baik lagi."

"La—"

Dari bawah tangga, gadis bermata hijau cerah menangkap pergerakan mereka dari sudut matanya. Seketika Lizzy, gadis yang dimaksud, menyadari siapa yang sedang ia lihat dan segera berlari menghampiri dua orang yang sedang menuruni tangga itu.

"Waaaai! Ciel!"

"Li-Lizzy!" yang disapa sedikit kaget. Ia segera melirik pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Tatapannya seolah berkata, _'kupraktekkan sekarang?'_

Alois menjawab tatapan itu dengan raut wajah yang menyatakan, _'tentu saja, lamban.'_

Ciel berdeham. "Ha-halo, Lizzy. _Apa kabar?_"

Alois mengacungkan jempolnya. _Nice try!_

Dan bahkan demi ini, Alois rela menyimpan 'rutukan'nya untuk si gadis pirang itu.

"Hm? Tidak seperti Ciel yang biasanya, menanyakan kabar." Lizzy heran, tapi matanya yang berbinar-binar itu sukses menutupinya. "Baik, tentu saja! Kau?"

"_Yeah_, aku baik." Ciel tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum _basa-basi_. Senyum karena berhasil untuk _berbasa-basi_.

Ha, memang rasanya remeh sekali, bangga karena bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tapi jika berhasil melakukan sesuatu dengan benar , sekalipun itu hal yang sepele, menimbulkan rasa bangga tersendiri, bukan?

"_Ciel_?" suasana cemerlang di pikiran remaja itu segera buyar saat mendengar suara wanita yang membuat pegulat pro sekalipun akan berlari mencari perlindungan di ketiak ibunya.

"Bi-Bibi Francis?" dengan—sangat—berat hati, Ciel berpaling ke sumber suara.

Di ruang keluarga, berdiri sang bibi dan paman dari keluarga Middleford, dengan ayahnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum geli di samping mereka.

"Salam macam apa itu? Apa penduduk New York biasa menyapa dengan suara gagap?" gerutunya.

"Uh—maafkan saya. Halo, Paman Alexis, Bibi Francis. Bagaimana_ kabar Anda berdua_?"

"Lebih baik." Francis bergumam. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Ciel takut-takut melirik ke arah pamannya yang sedari tadi menatapnya skeptis. Yang membuatnya makin merinding, Alexis berjalan mendekatinya perlahan dengan sorot mata yang semakin tajam.

"Eh, Paman..."

_Grep._

"...?"

"CIEL! Oh, ya ampun! Tujuh tahun yang lalu dengan sekarang, kau tetap saja menjadi keponakan LAKI-LAKIku yang IMUT!" tiba-tiba saja om-om itu melepas topeng galaknya dan berubah seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

...Oke, sekarang Ciel tahu bahwa ini adalah _panduan adaptasi pertama_nya dalam sebuah kelompok yang kompleks di Monday Dew.

000

Saat Alexis sedang seru-serunya mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas, Ciel mendengar panggilan ibunya dari arah ruang tamu. Panggilan sederhana itu seolah seperti nyanyian dari surga yang dapat menariknya keluar dari penderitaan duniawi yang sedang ia alami.

"Baik, Mum! Tunggu sebentar!" dengan senang hati ia melepaskan diri dari 'cengkraman' pamannya dan segera berlari menuju ruang tamu. Tidak lupa ia menarik lengan Alois, memaksanya ikut serta sebagai 'tutor sementara' untuk praktek sosialisasinya.

Di ruang tamu, ada BANYAK wajah-wajah baru yang tidak ia kenali. Para tamu sedang asyik menikmati_ cake _dan _lemonade_ yang dihidangkan. Di sisi pintu, ibunya melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan untuk menghampirinya.

"Sini, _dear_." panggil Rachel "Beri salam pada para tetangga baru kita."

Melihat berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapinya tanpa henti, Ciel mulai berkeringat dingin. Tepat sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, Alois menarik lengan Ciel agar posisi telinga pemuda yang sedang grogi itu sejajar dengan bibirnya.

"Kalau menghadapi orang banyak, yang kau butuhkan adalah _improvisasi_." bisiknya mantap.

Ciel menelan ludah._ Improvisasi_? Hanya satu—yang paling sederhana—yang ia tahu.

"S-selamat malam, saya Ciel Phantomhive. _Senang bisa bertemu anda semua_."

Di sebelahnya, Alois mendengking pelan. Respon yang aneh, tapi Ciel tahu apa artinya: _improvisasi berhasil_.

"Wah, wah." seorang pria muda bermata super-sipit dengan wanita oriental yang cantik menggamit lengannya maju dari kerumunan dan menghampiri Ciel. "Jadi ini anak lelaki anda yang baru saja anda ceitakan, Mrs. Phantomhive? Kelihatan pemalu. Aku Lau, dan ini adikku, Ranmao. Senang bertemu denganmu. Oh—sebentar—Ranmao bilang, dia juga senang bertemu denganmu."

Ciel hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul. Orang bernama Lau itu mengelus kepala wanita yang ia sebut adiknya itu pelan-pelan sementara sang adik—yang tidak berbicara sama sekali—semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di tangan kiri pria itu. _Kakak beradik? Tidak kelihatan seperti itu,_ pikirnya.

"Hm, rasanya tidak enak menginterupsi para tamu yang sedang menikmati hidangan." Rachel melambaikan tangannya. "Jadi, Ciel, biar kukenalkan mereka satu per satu."

"Oh?"

"Yang di pojok kanan sana, Mr. Soma, dan dan kakak sepupunya, Mr. Agni. Mereka tinggal di rumah nomor 1," dua orang pria _tan _yang Ciel sadari adalah orang yang ia lihat tadi pagi melambai ke arahnya, "Di sebelahnya, Mr. Ronald Knox, mahasiswa penghuni rumah nomor 7," sesosok pria dengan _highlight_ rambut yang unik nyengir lebar, _namun_ ditujukan ke arah wanita di sebelahnya yang diperkenalkan oleh ibunya segera setelahnya, "Lalu Ms. Hannah Annafeloz, dia tinggal di rumah nomor 10. Ngomong-ngomong, dia _model, _lho." tambah ibunya sambil menunjuk dengan sopan ke arah wanita berkulit agak gelap dan berambut violet pucat—yang Ciel sadari ia juga_ sudah _melihat wanita itu tadi pagi—yang berwajah cantik namun memperlihatkan ekspresi _annoyed_ dan tidak peduli. Ciel bisa menebak bahwa dia_lah_ pemilih suara angkuh yang ia dengar tadi. Rachel segera beralih ke sisi kiri ruang tamu.

"Di sebelah kiri ada Mr. William T. Spears yang tinggal di rumah nomor 12," laki-laki super rapi dengan wajah_ flat _mengangguk sopan padanya, "Lalu, oh, disampingnya Mr. Grell Sutcliff, teman _sharehouse_ Mr. Ronald," tunjuk Rachel beralih pada laki-laki—atau_ perempuan_? Ciel tidak begitu yakin—yang menggumamkan protes tentang embel-embel 'Mr.' di balik senyumnya yang _menyeramkan_, "Dan ada Bard, Finny dan Mey-rin, para... _karyawan_ di rumah nomor 3. Sayang sekali, si pemilik rumah berhalangan hadir," dua laki-laki—yang satu dengan puntung rokok di mulutnya dan yang lain dengan topi jerami dan lebih pendek— dan satu wanita berkacamata lensa tebal memberinya senyum ramah superlebar, Ciel balas tersenyum, "Setelah itu... lho? Mana Mr. dan Mrs. Landers?"

"Sepertinya ke toilet. Kebanyakan minum _lemonade_." seloroh Ronald. Pria _tan _tinggi di sampingnya, Agni, menyikutnya. Ronald ber-aw pelan.

"Uh—oke. Jadi, Ciel, jika kau melihat suami-istri yang, err... _identik_, itu adalah mereka." Rachel berusaha mengabaikan kerutan di kening anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hm-mm. Sekali lagi, senang bertemu dengan anda semua." Ciel membungkuk sopan ke arah para tamu. Para tamu sedikit ribut, menggumamkan beberapa kata balasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Mum_, Semua tamu sudah hadir?" tanya Ciel hati-hati. Rachel menggeleng.

"Sayangnya, belum. Beberapa memang berhalangan hadir, tapi ada yang sudah janji untuk hadir namun belum datang."

"Yah, begitulah." sambung Alois. "Salah satunya adalah orang—maksudku _beberapa orang_— yang sangat ingin kukenalkan padamu."

Sebelum Ciel sempat melayangkan pertanyaan, Vincent muncul dari ruang keluarga. "Rachel, sepertinya tidak baik juga kita menjamu tamu-tamu kita hanya dengan _cake _kecil dan _lemonade_. Bagaimana jika acara makan malamya kita mulai saja?"

Rachel menyadari sinyal mata Vincent yang sedikit mengerling ke arah jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 7. Waktu _yang_ _normal _untuk memulai makan malam.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai _acara puncak_. _Ladies and gentlemen_, silakan menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah kami sediakan."

000

"_So far so good_, Ciel! Kau sukses menguasai teori yang pertama dan kedua!" Alois menepukkan tangan kanannya ke pundak kurus Ciel. Sekarang mereka berada di samping tangga, celah yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi untuk 'menyusun strategi' selagi para tamu masih menikmati hidangan, sementara mereka _sengaja_ menyelesaikan bagian mereka lebih cepat.

"_Yeah_. begitulah. Aku berhasil, kan? Hore. _Cool_. Sepupu_ku_ yang hebat. Dan bla bla bla. Kuharap ini segera selesai." gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Hah? Apa, sih?"

"Lupakan." dengus Ciel. "Kenapa ada _dua_? Memang tadinya ada berapa?"

"Ada _tiga_." Alois berdecak. "Kau melupakan poin yang terakhir. _Komentar tentang kesan pertama_."

Ciel memutar matanya. "Oh? Itu masih perlu? Kelihatannya kita sudah kehabisan_ korban _untuk kuberi salam."

Alois menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sok dramatis. "Belum, belum. Aku yakin belum."

"Kenapa tidak kucoba saja dengan tamu yang sudah ada?"

"Jangan! Nanti renca—_oops_!"

Alis Ciel sedikit naik. "Apa? Renca apa?"

Alois buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Er... tidak! Uh, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah bilang akan mengenalkan teman-temanku di Monday Dew, kan? Kau tahu Soma? Dia itu kakak kelasku, lho. Orang India—lalu Miss Hannah? Hannah... _yeah_, wajahnya itu benar-benar membuatmu ingin menonjoknya, kan? Hmm? Kalau, eh, siapa lagi ya? Oh iya—"

Alois meracau tanpa henti. Ini kelihatan seperti sepupunya itu sedang menyembunyikan _sesuatu_ darinya.

"—hahaha, begitu! Dan yang tadi juga Mr. Spears, dia..."

Tiba-tiba saja Alois menghentikan racauannya. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah ruang tamu, seolah kosong. Kelakuannya ini membuat Ciel bingung. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya persis di depan batang hidung si pirang pucat. Namun saat itu juga Ciel menyadari sesuatu. Pandangannya itu, bukan... bukan _kosong_.

_He's stunning._

Ciel berbalik badan agar bisa melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Alois. Dari arah pintu masuk, laki-laki berumur akhir belasan—menurut sudut pandang Ciel—berambut _shaddy black _dengan potongan rambut yang aneh namun _cool_ dengan kacamata _thin frame_ yang menirai _orb_ keemasan baru saja datang dan disambut oleh ayahnya, Vincent. Vincent segera mempersilahkan laki-laki itu masuk, tapi sepertinya ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang seperti penolakan. Vincent hanya mengangguk-angguk maklum.

Tunggu—kenapa Alois langsung terdiam dan _terpana_ saat melihat _orang itu _datang?

Pemuda biru-kelabu itu beralih ke arah Alois—yang sekarang malah tersenyum _sangat lebar_.

"...Alois?"

"Hei, _Claude_!" Alois malah melambai ke arah laki-laki yang baru datang itu. Yang dipanggil menoleh, lalu_ tersenyum simpul_. Alois (lagi-lagi) menarik Ciel untuk menghampiri tamu baru itu ke ruang tamu.

"Kenapa datang terlambat? Kau melewatkan banyak hal, tahu!" gerutu Alois sambil tertawa kecil. Ciel dengan susah payah mengabaikan wajah sepupunya yang_ berseri-seri _itu.

"Hmph, kau berbicara seolah-olah kaulah _si tuan rumah_." laki-laki yang disinyalir Ciel bernama Claude itu mengacak-acak rambut pirang Alois. "Hari ini aku ada kelas tambahan. Baru saja selesai jam enam tadi."

"Oh, pantas saja pacar_mu_ yang_ cantik _itu datang sendirian..." Alois menekankan beberapa kata-kata tertentu di kalimatnya.

_"_Jangan _bercanda."_

"_Mmkay. Forget it_. Oh iya! Ini sepupuku yang aku ceritakan! Dia Ciel, anak paman Vincent, pemilik rumah _yang asli_." Alois mendorong punggung Ciel pelan.

Ciel tergagap. "Ha—eh, salam kenal. Aku Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hai, Ciel." Claude menjabat tangan Ciel yang tersodor canggung. "Aku Claude Faustus, tetangga barumu di Monday Dew, rumah nomor 6. Tepat di depan rumah ini. Panggil saja Claude. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Alois menginjak kaki Ciel pelan, meminta perhatian. Ciel berbalik ke arah sepupunya itu dan menangkap isyarat bibir tanpa suara darinya.

_'Compliment'!_Ia mengingatkan.

_Apa kesan pertama untuk orang ini? Tampan, mungkin? _Batin Ciel. _Hmm, tapi nanti jika kubilang tampan, nanti dia akan mengira kalau aku ini homo!_

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Claude. Ngomong-ngomong, _kau keren. Aku suka gayamu."_

Alois mengacungkan jempol kanannya diam-diam.

"Wah, terima kasih. Ternyata kau pintar berbasa-basi." Claude tertawa pelan.

"Yeah, dia anak yang asyik, kan, Claude?" Alois meninju bahu Ciel pelan. "Oh! Aku sampai lupa! Dimana _Michaelis_?"

Claude menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Sebastian_? Tadi dia sedang memarkir mobil di rumah. Sebentar lagi juga datang—oh, _panjang umur_."

Ciel dan Alois segera menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Claude hampir bersamaan.

Dari pintu masuk, sesosok laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam memasuki rumah dengan sedikit sungkan, membelakangi mereka bertiga. Alois yang berisik segera berteriak ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Sebastian! _Di sini_!"

Orang yang _dipanggil _Sebastian itu pun membalikan badannya. Ia menangkap suara Alois yang memanggilnya, mata _red blood_-nya mencari-cari si pemilik suara. Pemuda yang agaknya seumuran dengan Claude itu pun menghampiri remaja itu.

"Lama sekali parkir mobilnya." protes Claude. "Aku sampai menolak ajakan tuan rumah untuk menikmati hidangan lebih dulu karena kau, tahu! Aku yakin kau ingat terakhir kali kita makan, itu jam 1 siang."

"Sekarang baru jam setengah delapan, Claude. _Hanya_ terlambat setengah jam." yang diprotes menjawab dengan suaranya yang _deep and low._

"_Geez. _Makanannya masih banyak, serius." lerai Alois. "Setidaknya, perkenalkan dirimu dulu ke tuan rumah. Ini Ciel, sepupuku. Anak pemilik baru rumah ini. Ciel, kenalkan. Ini Sebastian."

Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, Ciel. Aku Sebastian. _Sebastian Michaelis_."

Diam.

Ciel hanya diam terpaku menatapi Sebastian seperti _orang tolol._

"...Hei, Ciel?" Alois mengguncangkan bahu Ciel pelan, agak khawatir. Dari sinar matanya, Claude pun juga begitu. Sebastian sendiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Ciel? Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia tetap tak menggubris, sibuk berbicara sendiri di dalam pikirannya.

_Apa? Siapa dia? _Oh Lord_, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa kehilangan kata-kata aku melihatnya? Tapi... rambut _jet black_-nya, rambutnya itu... model rambut macam apa itu? Belah tengah? Dia juga tinggi sekali, sial! Aku iri! _Skinny jeans _dan_ jacket _hitam—seperti _raven—_apakah dia ini seorang musisi _rock_? Terlebih matanya itu... dia yang tadi kulihat tadi pagi? Lupa —uuugh, serius, matanya berwarna MERAH? _God, God, _yang benar saja! Kenapa aku terpana? Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar? Memangnya aku suka dia?_

_...Hah? TIDAK! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku suka padanya! Dia kan LAKI-LAKI!_

Putus asa, Alois akhirnya memukul punggung Ciel keras-keras.

"Hhhgh—Aw!"

Akhirnya si biru-kelabu itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

"_Well_?" Sebastian masih menunggu Ciel menjabat tangannya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Ciel yang dikagetkan oleh Alois.

Dan seketika bayangan tentang _kesan pertama _terlintas di benak Ciel saat melihat senyum si _raven_.

"Ah—ya. Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Salam kenal, _orang mesum_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : *Drum rolls* Newest chapter! Saya senang sekali bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini di tengah-tengah laknatnya mid-test dan try-out progress -_- *curcol*

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **Aoirhue Kazune, Kusa, Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive, Rose, killinheaven **dan** Keshahaha**! Your simple words are so meaningful to me!

For anon reviewers:

**Kusa** : Terima kasih banyak, Kusa-san! Here's the update! Begini nih, si Sebastian muncul *tunjuk-tunjuk ke atas*

**Rose** : Terima kasih atas review-nya, Rose-san! Ciel dan Sebastian bertemu di chapter ini~ XD

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan struktur kalimat, lagi-lagi ini nggak diedit...

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	4. Feel Free to Join Us

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain Sho-ai in the next chapters, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p>Sabtu siang yang panas di Monday Dew.<p>

Ciel menggulung-gulung pasta _angel hair_ di yang baru separuh dimakannya malas-malasan. Saus tomat dan keju berlepotan di sekitar piring, membuat penampilannya _agak jelek_, tapi ia tidak peduli. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia membuka aplikasi ramalan cuaca di ponselnya dan melihat temperatur udara saat ini. Angka 35 terpampang di layar _touchscreen_, dan hal itu membuatnya menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ujung garpunya semakin liar menari-nari di atas piring, membuat semakin banyak jejak saus dan keju di sana.

"Ciel, berhenti bermain-main dengan makananmu." tegur Rachel dari balik _counter bar_. "Cepat habiskan. Kalau sudah kenyang, tinggalkan saja. Tidak perlu dibuat _berantakan_ seperti itu."

"_Bermain-main_?" gerutunya. "Kalau sejumput pasta ini bisa _bermain_, sudah dari tadi aku ajak dia bermain poker di kamarku."

Rachel tertawa pelan. "_Personifikasi_. Ada apa denganmu, Ciel? Kau bosan?"

"Menurut _Mum_?"

"Aku mengerti betul soal anak muda. Jadi, _ya_."

"Ping-pong. Anda benar. Seratus poin untuk Rachel Phantomhive."

Rachel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei, mana semangat hidupmu, _dear_? Kau lesu sekali."

"Aku _kepanasan_ dan _bosan_, Mum!" erang Ciel. "Apa California di musim panas selalu sepanas ini? Aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa!"

"Pantai, Ciel. Ingat." Rachel mengingatkan. "Ngomong ngomong, sehabis libur musim panas ini, kau harus masuk sekolah lagi."

"Senin depan?"

"Ya, tanggal 1 September."

Ciel mengangguk-angguk pelan. "_Mum_ sudah dapatkan tutornya?"

Kata-kata Ciel barusan membuat Rachel sedikit _surprise_, lalu tersenyum.

"Belum."

"Lho? Jadi bagaimana caranya aku bisa belajar tanpa ada tutor?"

"Kau tidak perlu tutor." Rachel dengan santai menanggapi wajah putra satu-satunya yang bingung itu. "Karena _Mum_ sudah mendaftarkanmu di Sekolah Umum untuk semester depan dan selanjutnya."

Wajah Ciel yang semula kusut segera tergantikan dengan rona berseri-seri.

"_Sekolah umum_?" Ciel _excited_. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar menginginkan itu sejak lama! _You are awesome, Mum!_"

Saking senangnya, Ciel menghambur dari meja makan ke dapur untuk memeluk ibunya. Reaksi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Rachel tertawa.

"Ow—hahaha, ya, ya, aku memang ibu yang hebat!" candanya.

"_You are!_ Terima kasih, _Mum_!"

Acara kasih sayang antara ibu-anak itu pun segera berakhir karena bunyi bel dari pintu depan yang menginterupsi. Ciel melepas pelukannya dan mencegah ibunya yang hendak membukakan pintu, "Biar aku yang buka pintunya."

Rachel mempersilakan dan Ciel buru-buru berlari ke ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu dan menyambut tamu yang datang dengan salam sopan.

"Selamat da—"

"SELAMAT SIANG!"

Belum sempat Ciel menyelesaikan salamnya, si tamu dengan tidak sopannya memotong dengan suara keras. Ditambah melihat rupa si tamu, membuat kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam.

"—tang, Alois..."

"Ciel! Kau lesu sukali!" komentar Alois sambil membenarkan letak helm _triathlon_ di kepalanya. Tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu di balik bungkusan plastik.

Ciel ingin sekali menjawab '_itu karena kau merusak hariku_', tapi rasanya adu tinju di siang bolong dengan si pirang ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"_Panas_, Alois. Udara panas membuatku lesu." Ciel beralasan seadanya. "Ayo masuk."

"Oke, tunggu—suara berisik apa ini?"

Ciel melongokkan wajahnya ke dalam rumah, lalu mengangguk-angguk, mengerti dengan apa yang Alois maksudkan. "Ada pekerja yang sedang merombak kamar depan. _Mum _akan membuka klinik gigi di sini. _Ayo_."

Ciel berjalan memasuki rumah dan Alois mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka menghampiri dapur dan Ciel setengah berteriak memberitahu ibunya dari balik _counter bar_.

"_Mum_, ada Alois!"

Rachel melongokkan kepalanya dari sudut sekat, "Oh, Alois, selamat datang. Ada hal apa datang kemari? Dan kenapa kau pakai helm dan pelindung lutut-siku lengkap seperti _itu_?"

"Oh? Ini? Tadi aku sedang bersepeda." Alois terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam bungkusan plastik yang ia bawa. "Bibi Francis menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini."

Alois menyodorkan dua buah _clear file_ besar ke tangan Ciel. Ciel menatapnya heran.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Berkas-berkasmu. Paman Vincent minta tolong pada Paman Alexis untuk mendaftarkanmu ke Castlemont High, hitung-hitung sekalian ambil jadwal baru kelasku dan Lizzy. Tadi ia menitipkan ini, formulir dan surat persyaratan. Harus dibawa saat hari pertama masuk." jelas Alois panjang-lebar.

"Hmm. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Alexis, kalau begitu." Rachel meyudahi pekerjaannya di dapur dan menghampiri mereka. Ciel pun menyerahkan _clear file_ itu pada Rachel yang lalu membaca isinya dengan seksama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bibi," Alois memecah keheningan selagi Rachel memasukkan kembali berkas itu kembali ke dalam _clear file_, "apa benar Bibi akan membuka klinik gigi? Kalau iya, aku bisa pasang _braces_ gratis, dong?" selorohnya.

Tak disangka, malah Ciel yang tertawa. "Hahaha—gigimu sudah rapi begitu! Yang kau perlukan bukan _braces_, tapi operasi jahit-bibir. Supaya kau tidak cerewet lagi."

Alois menyipitkan matanya ke arah Ciel. Sirine pernyataan perang.

"Hei, hei, Ciel. Jangan begitu." Rachel melerai. "Ya, Alois. Kau boleh datang ke klinik kapan saja. Gigimu itu sudah rapi, cukup _routine check_. Bibi gratiskan, deh, asal..."

"_Mum,_ jangan promosi." Ciel memotong sebelum ibunya berhasil mengutarakan pikirannya.

"_Dear_, Ciel, ini kan simbiosis mutualisme. Alois dapat cek gigi gratis, aku dapat pelanggan." Rachel mendekatkan _clear file_ itu ke wajahnya. Ia mencium aroma sedap yang menguar dari _file_ itu. "Hmm? Kenapa ini berbau makanan?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa aku harus mengantarkan _breadstick_ ini ke rumah nomor enam. Titipan dari Bibi Francis juga." Alois mengangkat bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya.

"Wah, rumah nomor enam? Rumah yang dihuni _dua mahasiswa tampan_ itu?"

"_Mum_, ingat, kau sudah punya _Dad_." tegur Ciel lagi. Namun ini diabaikan oleh Rachel.

"Iya! Claude dan Sebastian. Mereka teman baikku. Bibi Francis biasa mengirimkan makanan pada mereka. Kasihan, para mahasiswa sibuk." Alois bercerita dengan semangat. "Emm, ngomong-ngomong soal acara makan malam kemarin, Ciel... ada apa denganmu setelah memanggil Sebastian orang me—_hmmmpf_!"

Ciel buru-buru membekap mulut Alois setelah sadar dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia menoleh ke ibunya, yang balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata seakan penasaran dan menuntut.

"Orang me—?" Rachel mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya di meja makan, menunggu penjelasan.

Ciel panik stadium akhir. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya tentang kejadian _tadi malam?_

"Uh... Orang me... me...merdeka! Ya! Orang merdeka! mereka itu mahasiswa yang merdeka!" ia memilih kata _random_ yang berawalan 'me' yang pertama terpikirkan olehnya. Raut wajah Rachel tidak kunjung berubah dan Ciel memutuskan untuk kabur dari situasi seperti ini. "Duh—eh, sebenarnya Alois kesini ingin mampir dulu... iya, kan, Alois? Ya?" Ciel memaksa Alois mengangguk dengan pelototannya, "Kami akan main di kamar dulu, _Mum_! Daaah!"

Dengan demikian, Ciel menyeret Alois dengan mulut yang masih di'segel' ke lantai atas, meninggalkan Rachel yang menggeleng-geleng keheranan.

000

Pemuda biru-kelabu itu susah-payah naik tangga sambil terus menutup mulut sepupu angkatnya. Ia mendorong Alois lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Gaaah!" Alois segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Ciel melepas bekapannya.

"Sssst! _Jangan berisik_! Kau hampir saja membuatku malu di depan ibuku!" Ciel menghentakkan kakinya. "Kalau mau berbicara soal _itu_, jangan di saat seperti tadi, dong!"

Alois ingin memprotes, tapi ia ingat dengan bekapan _maut_ Ciel barusan. "Haaa—iya deh, maaf! Tapi kau itu memang benar-benar membingungkan! Masa memberi komentar tentang kesan pertama yang _aneh_ pada seseorang, setelah itu malah... _kabur_?"

_Flashback_

_"_Well_?"_

_Sebastian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kaget Ciel yang _absurd_. Sayang, ia gagal. Senyum simpul tetap terkembang di wajah pucatnya._

_Ciel menyadari itu. _Senyum_ itu. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit _janggal_. Satu detik kemudian, si remaja biru-kelabu itu pun akhirnya membuka bibirnya perlahan._

_"Ah—ya. Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Salam kenal, _orang mesum_."_

_Dia mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya, seakan sedang berkomentar tentang cuaca._

But it made everybody, at least, in utter shock.

_"M—maaf?" si _raven_ di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Ciel tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya kuat-kuat. _Pascatrance_. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sekelilingnya. Alois yang menganga seperti orang dungu, Claude yang ekspresinya sulit ditebak—antara _surprise_, ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan menahan lapar —dan pemuda bermata _claret_ yang ekstrabingung._

_Seketika mata biru langitnya membola._

_"AAAAAAAAAH!"_

_Malam sabtu Ciel yang awalnya berjalan (hampir)normal pun harus diakhiri dengan teriakan frustasi, langkah seribu ke lantai atas dan pintu kamar yang dibanting menutup sampai keesokan hari menjelang._

_._

_._

Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamar dengan canggung. "Ehm—itu..."

"Sudah, cerita saja. Kita sudah kenal sejak lama. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Ciel menghela napas. Ia menatap iris _light blue_ di hadapannya lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa _mempercayaimu_." sungut Ciel. Alois pun berjalan seenaknya menuju tempat tidur Ciel dan duduk dengan nyaman disana.

"Hei—tidak ada yang mempersilakanmu duduk!"

"Aku capek." protes si pirang tidak nyambung. "Ya sudah, ayo cerita!"

Ciel tampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia berani untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku... _tidak tahu_. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja, waktu orang itu datang, uh... siapa namanya? Silas... eh—"

"Sebastian." ralat Alois.

"—Ya, Sebastian, atau apa pun namanya, saat aku melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku _speechless_, uh... dia memang... _well, keren_, tapi—"

"_Keren_ atau _tampan_?"

"—Iya, iya! _Keren_ dan _tampan_! Maksudku, ehm, terserah, tapi... terutama senyumnya! Senyumnya itu! Seperti senyum om-om nakal yang melihat gadis cantik!" Ciel bergidik.

"Tidak sopan! Umur mereka masih 18 tahun."

"Apa? Kukira benar-benar om-om..."

Alois meggertakkan gigi. "_They're freshman!"_

Ciel hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?" kali ini Alois bertanya dengan serius.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu! Tapi..." bola mata Ciel bergerak-gerak gelisah. "...kau tahu aku tidak terbiasa bertemu dengan orang asing. Apalagi berada di dekat-dekat mereka. Tapi ini... _beda_. Perasaanku jadi campur aduk saat melihat dia. Tiba-tiba panik. _Speechless. Aneh._"

Alois memandangnya dengan skeptis.

"H—hei." Ciel jadi tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu. "Kau tidak sedang menilaiku dengan yang tidak-tidak, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Alois masih memasang raut wajah yang sama. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan _sekarang_."

Alois bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera menarik tangan Ciel, buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku," Alois berusaha menyembunyikan senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Akan kutunjukkan kau bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi orang asing..." ia menarik napas, "...dan _meminta maaf._"

000

"Trancy _bodoh_! Kenapa aku dibawa ke _sini_?"

Remaja bermata _cerulean_ itu tidak habis-habisnya merutuki si pirang pucat di sebelahnya yang hanya melengos tidak peduli. Ia pura-pura sibuk memerhatikan ukiran papan nama di depan pintu rumah Monday Dew nomor enam di hadapannya.

Ya, Monday Dew _nomor enam._

"Aaah, berisik." dengus Alois. "Semua protesmu itu tidak berguna. Lagipula ibumu sendiri yang menyuruhmu _keluar dari rumah_. 'Sana ajak dia jalan-jalan, daripada dia menghabiskan waktu di rumah hanya dengan berdecak seharian', begitu katanya."

"Harusnya kau tidak dengarkan dia!'

"Anak durhaka! Mana boleh tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang tua?"

"Tapi juga jalan-jalannya jangan ke rumah ini! Kan masih banyak tempat lain!"

"Harus ke sini! Kau harus minta maaf ke Sebastian karena kata-katamu itu! Itu sama sekali bukan _kesan baik_!"

"Aku _muak _dengan kesan baik! Lagipula itu salahmu! Kalau kau tidak memberi panduan konyol itu, aku juga tidak akan keceplosan seperti itu!"

"_Panduan konyol_? Enak saja! Sudahlah! Yang penting selesaikan dulu urusanmu! Ayo minta maaf ke Sebastian!"

"Tidaaak mauuuu! Aku mau pulaaang! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan si tampan mesum ituuu!"

"Siapa itu _si tampan mesum_?"

Ciel dan Alois sontak menghentikan aksi 'aku-ingin-pulang' dan 'takkan-kubiarkan-kau-kabur' mereka. Di depan pintu rumah yang sudah terbuka, berdiri Claude, mahasiswa berkacamata yang tetap _cool _walau hanya dengan pakaian santai. Ia bersandar di sisi engsel pintu sambil memerhatikan pertengkaran itu dengan heran.

"Astaga, Claude!" Alois buru-buru melepas cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Ciel. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami akan berkunjung? Aku bahkan belum menekan bel!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu kalian akan berkunjung jika sejak tiga menit yang lalu aku mendengar adu mulut antara dua remaja labil di depan rumahku yang terdengar sampai halaman belakang?" balas Claude retoris. "Ow, aku lupa, tetangga baru! Halo, Ciel."

Ciel membalas salam Claude sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. "Halo, Claude. Eh—maaf sudah membuat keributan di depan rumahmu."

Claude membuat mimik seolah-olah mengatakan _'it's okay_'. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Alois.

"Separah itu, ya? Maaf, deh." yang diperhatikan malah menepuk-nepuk bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya, seolah memberi isyarat. Claude menyadari itu, dan seketika sinar matanya menjadi cerah.

"_Breadstick_?"

Alois mengangguk.

"Buatan Mrs. Middleford?"

Alois mengangguk lebih kencang.

"Oi, teman-teman!" Claude berteriak _excited_ ke arah dalam rumah. "_Today we're gonna have a party_!"

Terdengar sorak-sorai samar menjawab dari dalam.

"Hah? Apa? Sedang kumpul, ya?" Alois pura-pura cemberut sambil meninju lengan Claude pelan. "Curang! Kenapa aku tidak diajak?"

"Aku barus saja ingin mengirimimu pesan, tapi kau keburu datang."

Alois malah _nyengir_.

Claude mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pintu. "Yah, tunggu apa lagi kalau begitu? Ayo masuk."

000

Pemuda tinggi bermata _honey-hued_ itu memandu mereka ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ciel yang berjalan paling belakang mengamati bagian rumah yang dilewatinya dengan sedikit tertarik. Seluruh sisi dalam rumah bercat _broken white_ dengan mayoritas furnitur berwarna hitam, putih dan merah. Kecuali dapur dengan _kitchen set_ khusus berbahan dasar utama kayu. Untuk ukuran rumah yang dihuni oleh mahasiswa, ini termasuk rapi, pikir Ciel.

Claude membuka pintu besar di sisi timur ruang makan. Pemandangan halaman belakang yang teduh dan _ramai_ membuat Ciel sedikit mengerinyitkan dahinya. Sekeliling halaman dibatasi oleh dinding tinggi dengan kolam renang _medium_ di tengahnya. Di pojok kanan ada miniatur air terjun dan _little amazon_, satu-satunya pemandangan segar diantara medan beton. Di sisi-sisi kolam ditaruh _double-round table_ dengan kursi tinggi, juga beberapa kursi berjemur dan ayunan santai yang bisa memuat tiga orang.

Tapi akan lebih mudah bagi Ciel untuk memerhatikan detail halaman belakang itu sejelas mungkin jika tidak ada _orang-orang yang berkerumun_ di sana.

Yang pertama kali dikenalinya, Hannah, wanita dengan kulit _tan_ eksotis dan rambut _pale purple_ yang digulung asal sedang asyik membaca majalah _fashion_ di ayunan dengan posisi yang, _well_... _sangat _mencerminkan pekerjaannya sebagai _model_. Ronald, Grell dan Lizzy bermain _Monopoli World Tycoon _di lantai tepat di sebelahnya. Edward, kakak laki-laki Lizzy, agaknya sedang terlibat dalam adu renang seru dengan Agni sementara Soma menyemangati di pinggir kolam. Ada dua pemuda lain yang tidak Ciel kenali—yang satu memiliki wajah imut sedangkan yang satu lagi kebalikannya, kelihatan dewasa namun sama-sama berkacamata —terlibat dalam pembicaraan santai sambil berbaring di kursi berjemur.

"Oh, _Casanova_ kembali membawa bawahannya!" Ronald yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Claude. "Dan si anak baru datang berkunjung! _Yay_!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan _Casanova_? Memangnya Alois bawahanku?" Claude melirik pintu halaman belakang dengan gusar. "Dan siapa yang dengan _seenaknya _menutup pintu belakang?"

"Aku, _AKU_!" Soma mengangkat tangan. "Claude, kau tidak tahu bagaimana brutalnya perang antara Edward dan Agni barusan. Mereka saling menciprati air kolam ke seluruh penjuru halaman. Aku tutup pintunya, jaga-jaga supaya ruang makan tidak ikut menjadi _korban_."

Claude memerhatikan lantai dan tembok di sekelilingnya yang penuh cipratan air, lalu menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan orang-orang barbar ini, _hon_." Lagi-lagi Hannah memasang ekspresi _annoyed_. Sedikit banyak, itu membuat Ciel berhasrat untuk menggosokkan sepatu olahraganya yang belum dicuci sejak ulang tahun terakhirnya ke wajah wanita itu. Ciel merasa ada yang menyenggol lengannya pelan. Itu Alois.

'_Pacar Claude_,' Ciel menangkap gerak bibir si pirang pucat. '_menyebalkan sekali, kan?'_

Ciel mengangguk setuju dan terkikik pelan.

"Jadi, Ciel," Claude berusaha mengabaikan komentar-komentar di sekitarnya. "Kau sudah mengenal orang-orang yang ada di sini, kan? Khusus yang sedang berjemur di sana—Alan dan Eric—mereka bukan warga Monday Dew. Teman Hannah, kebetulan berkunjung."

"Begitu." Ciel menangkap dua orang asing itu melambai kepadanya dari sudut matanya. Ia membalas dengan senyum sopan. "Er— apa kalian sering mengadakan acara seperti ini?"

"Hmph—apa? _Acara_?" si rambut merah, Grell, tersenyum konyol. "Haha... apa-apaan ini? Memangnya dia tidak tahu apa itu _berkumpul_?"

Ciel mengerinyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Alois dengan pandangan bingung.

"_Yeah_, berkumpul." Alois mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kami, anak-anak muda yang tinggal di Monday Dew biasa berkumpul seperi ini. istilah kerennya... _hanging out_. Tidak ada dasar khusus, sih, hanya..."

"Persamaan ideologi." celetuk Soma.

"Uh—terserah apa pun itu namanya—kira-kira begitu. Mungkin karena itu kami jadi akrab. Yah... sekedar untuk bertemu. _Sharing_._ Having a party, sometimes_." jelas Alois.

_Sesama anak muda? Akrab? Berkumpul?_ batin Ciel. ..._Kelihatannya seru juga._

"Senior Grell tidak boleh begitu." Lizzy setengah menegur. "Ciel tidak terbiasa dengan hal yang seperti ini. Sewaktu di Manhattan, Ciel jarang keluar rumah. Dia juga tidak masuk sekolah umum. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan kegiatan _berkumpul _atau semacamnya."

Agni tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Eh? Begitu? Jadi, kelihatannya Ciel datang ke tempat yang tepat."

Claude menepuk bahu Ciel pelan. "Yah, _Introvert Yankee_, mulai sekarang...terbiasalah dengan kami. Para orang-orang asing dari Monday Dew. _Just feel free to join us._"

Ciel melirik Alois yang ikut-ikutan menepuk bahunya. Juga-orang-orang yang hadir yang memberinya senyum _welcome. _Bahkan ia bisa melihat bibir ber-_lipgloss _si jutek Hannah membentuk lengkungan tipis.

"..._Okay, I'm in_."

"_Yeah_! Anggota _baru_!"

"Orientasiiiii!" Ronald yang berteriak paling kencang dan tepat setelah setelah itu, mereka menghambur ke arah Ciel. Entah kenapa Ciel langsung berfirasat buruk. Mereka memegangi tangannya erat-erat, menariknya dengan paksa ke tengah halaman belakang sambil _menyeringai_.

_Tengah halaman belakang_. Kolam renang.

Firasat buruk terbukti.

"Waaaa! He—hei! Tidaaak! Hentikaaan!"

Namun kumpulan barbar—harus Ciel akui, kurang lebih sekarang mereka _terlihat _seperti itu— yang menariknya tidak mengacuhkan sama sekali. Lizzy, Alois, Claude dan Hannah yang tidak ikut-ikutan tertawa karena ulah mereka, minus Hannah yang hanya berdecak lalu kembali tenggelam di balik majalah yang ia baca.

"Aaaah! Stop! Stop! _Jangan ke kolam_!"

"Bau apa ini?"

Suara _velvet _yang terdengar tidak niatan itu menghentikan tingkah brutal mereka seketika. Genggaman dan cengkraman di baju dan tangan Ciel langung telepas dengan sedikit dramatis. Walau sedikit bingung, Ciel amat sangat bersyukur bisa lepas dari ritual 'orientasi' kaum purba itu. Melihat perhatian orang-orang itu tersedot ke pemilik suara _bass _barusan agaknya membuat Ciel sedikit penasaran. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke celah kerumunan orang di depannya.

"Hei, Sebastian, apa-apaan _wajahmu _itu?"

Sebastian, si pusat perhatian baru, bersandar di sisi pintu halaman belakang sambil bersilang tangan. Kelopak matanya setengah tertutup, indikasi perlawanan terhadap kantuk. Ditambah pada kaus _body fit_ dan celana basket yang ia kenakan terdapat lipatan di beberapa tempat dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, menguatkan asumsi bahwa _raven _satu itu baru saja bangun tidur. Pemandangan itu membuat Ciel sedikit _blushing_.

_Si mesum itu... kelihatan seksi_, pikir Ciel.

Tepat setelah ia berpikit begitu, ia menampar dirinya sendiri. _Apa-apaan kau ini, Ciel? Sadar! Dia itu tidak lebih dari laki-laki tampan yang mesum!_

"Kenapa _wajahku_?" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan malas. "Bau menggiurkan apa, sih, ini?"

"Hah?"

Claude yang tahu apa yang Sebastian maksudkan buru-buru menyembunyikan kotak yang diberi Alois ke belakang punggungnya.

"Menurutmu, _apa_?"

"Hmm," Sebastian tampak berpikir keras, agaknya ia berusaha mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya semakin intens selagi berjalan mendekat ke arah Claude. Setelah investigasinya cukup, ia berkata dengan mantap. "..._Breadstick_."

Claude mengulum senyum. Alois tercengang tak percaya. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yang lainnya bertepuk tangan, takjub.

"Pfft—HAHAHAHA! Se-Sebastian, _you good_! Dasar anjing pelacak! Hahahaha!" Ronald tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling di lantai, sampai-sampai dengan tololnya ia jatuh ke kolam renang. Yang lain ikut tertawa, namun bukan karena topik penciuman tajam Sebastian, melainkan kebodohan pemuda satu itu.

"Sebastian, aku tahu kau _sangat lapar_, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan berubah menjadi anjing pelacak karena itu." Claude pun mengeluarkan kotak itu dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia hendak memberikan kotak besar yang penuh terisi _breadstick _itu pada si mata _ruby_, namun tepat sebelum itu, Alois menarik tangan Claude, mengisyaratkan untuk sedikit membungkuk. Si pirang pucat itu membisikkan sesuatu ke pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya. Setelah itu, Alois tersenyum simpul, mengacungkan jempolnya. Claude membalasnya dengan anggukan paham.

"_Yeah_, ahem—Soma, bisakah kau berbaik hati mengambilkan beberapa piring untuk menaruh breadstick yang beraroma menggoda ini? Oh, dan aku yakin kau akan butuh bantuan untuk membawa piring-piring _keramik _itu." Claude sebenarnya agak tidak tega melihat ekspresi Soma saat ia mendengar kata 'keramik', "Jadi, yah... _semuanya_, bisakah kalian membantu Soma? Kalian bisa membawa camilan lain dan bir juga _coolbox_. Oke? Ayo. Kerja, kerja!"

Suruhan yang agak maksa, memang. Tapi tatapan _orb _emas di balik kacamata minus itu membuat semua orang mengerti apa maksud di balik kata-katanya.

"Puah—haah, oke. Ayo, teman-teman! _Breadstick partaaaaaay!_" Ronald—yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari kolam renang—memandu yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, melakukan apa yang dikatakan Claude. Semuanya beranjak dari tempat masing-masing sambil terus berkomentar tentang apa yang akan mereka siapkan untuk pesta kecil-kecilan ini.

Ciel yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dengan canggung ikut masuk ke rumah di belakang rombongan anak muda itu. Sebelum sampai di perbatasan pintu, Alois menahan tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di sini. Pemuda biru-kelabu itu mematuhi dengan polosnya sementara Alois menghampiri Claude yang membisikkan sesuatu ke Sebastian yang sepertinya tidak begitu memerhatikan karena masih terkena _waking-up syndrome_, menepuk pundaknya pelan lalu dengan seenaknya beranjak ke ruang makan bersama Alois, meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel _berdua saja _di halaman belakang yang mendakak sepi itu.

Ini jebakan.

Ciel merutuk dalam hati ketika melihat gerak bibir Alois sebelum remaja pirang itu menghilang di balik pintu.

_'Good luck.'_

Mata _cerulean_-nya mengerling bingung. _Selamat berjuang untuk apa?_

Sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan pemuda berambut _jet black_ yang berdiri tiga kaki di depannya. Sebastian meregangkan badannya yang kaku sambil menguap, bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada yang memerhatikan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan kabut kantuk yang mengganjal matanya. Dan saat ia sudah mulai sadar sepenuhnya, ia mendapati remaja pendek berambut kelabu tengan menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, mengusap-usap matanya, lalu kembali melihat remaja di depannya itu.

Lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aah..." otak Sebastian akhirnya _loading 100%_. "Kau... anak lelaki Mr. Phantomhive. _Bocah tidak sopan_ itu."

Itu membuat urat kesabaran Ciel menegang. "Apa? Bocah ti—" ia segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat pelototan Alois dari balik jendela. Si pirang pucat itu kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

_'Minta maaf!'_

Ciel menghela napas. Ia berusaha menghilangkan semua emosinya lalu segera memasang senyum terpaksa. Sebastian menatap remaja itu heran dan sedikit _meremehkan_.

"Aku...aku minta maaf atas sikap bodohku waktu itu." Ciel berkata sedikit tidak tulus. "Itu hanya kesalahpahaman, aku tidak benar-benar memaksudkanya."

Sebastian masih menatap Ciel dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Eh—uh..." Ciel jadi salah tingkah, "Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai semuanya lagi dari awal? _Yeah_, jadi—um, salam kenal. Aku Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel menyodorkan tangannya dengan spontan, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah wajah Sebastian yang masih sama dengan pertama kali ia melempar senyuman. Terus begitu sampai sepuluh detik berlalu.

1 menit. 2 menit berlalu. Tidak terjadi perubahan.

Tidak ada lagi toleransi bagi urat kesabaran Ciel.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA, _MESUM_! KAU PIKIR WAKTUKU HANYA UNTUK MENUNGGUMU MENJABAT TANGANKU?"

_Snap_. Terjatuh di lubang yang sama _dua kali._

Tapi kali ini, Ciel tidak peduli. _Raven _satu itu sudah benar-benar mempermainkan pikirannya. Setelah ia berteriak seperti itu, ia bisa melihat Alois yang menganga lebar di balik jendela. Juga orang-orang yang penasaran yang ikut terkejut di belakangnya. Ciel kembali menatap 'orang mesum' di depannya dengan pandangan penuh emosi.

Tapi... sorot matanya itu segera berubah setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Sebastian.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _raven _itu tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. Setitik air mata terlihat di sudut matanya yang tertutup rapat, saking gelinya.

"...Eh?" gantian, kali ini Ciel yang superheran.

"Lucu sekali, uh... hahahahaha!" Sebastian terus tertawa. "Bisa-bisanya emosi hanya gara-gara aku berwajah begitu! B-bocah aneh! Ia sampai mengataiku orang mesum DUA KALI! HAHAHAHAHA—UHUK!"

Kaki kurus Ciel mendarat dengan mulus di perut Sebastian.

"RASAKAN ITU, MESUM!" Ciel benar-benar emosi kali ini. "Berani-beraninya kau bermain-main denganku! Kurasa itu adalah kesalahan besar bisa bertemu orang seperti dirimu!"

Dan dengan itu, Ciel melengos pergi tanpa berpamit pada siapa pun yang ada di sana.

Segera setelah Ciel menghilang dari pandangan, semua orang yang tadinya sibuk memerhatikan dari balik jendela ruang makan terburu-buru mengerumuni Sebastian yang kini meringkuk di lantai, ekspresinya bercampur antara kesakitan dan tertawa geli.

"Sebas-chaaaan! Kau oke? Bocah itu, dasar! Berani-beraninya dia menyakiti Sebas-ku!" Grell yang pertama kali berkomentar dengan berapi-api. Ronald dan Agni menenangkannya dengan sabar.

"Ssssh—hahaha, diam Grell. Kau membuatku geli. Aku bukan milikmu...uhhahahaha..." Sebastian membalasnya sambil tetap tertawa. Namun Grell mengacuhkan itu. Sebastian terus bergumam, "Baru kali ini ada yang berani memanggiku 'mesum' sampai _tiga kali_..."

"Lagipula, kau yang salah, sih..." Claude mencoba menengahi. "Sudah kuceritakan kalau dia itu tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Kau malah mengerjainya seperti itu. Wajar saja dia marah. Mana sampai sekarang masih tetap tertawa..."

Bahkan Alois terlalu kaget sampai ia tidak sempat mengejar sepupu angkatnya itu. "Dasar Sebastian! Uuugh! Usil sekali!" sepupu angkat Ciel itu menjewer telinga Sebastian. Sebastian mengaduh kecil sambil terus tertawa.

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Biarkan saja Sebastian menderita karena kesalahannya itu." Hannah tiba-tiba menyela. "Aku sudah menuangkan saus meksiko untuk _breadstick_-nya. Siapa yang lapar, cepat ke dalam."

Dan rombongan itu kembali ke ruang makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kecuali Claude dan Alois yang masih tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pemuda bermata _claret _itu.

"Sampai kapan mau seperti itu?" Claude mengulurkan tangannya ke Sebastian yang masih bergulung di lantai bermaksud membantu _raven _itu bangun. Sebastian menghentikan tawanya untuk sementara, menyambut uluran tangan itu untuk bangkit berdiri, lalu mulai terkikik lagi.

"Terus saja tertawa sampai rahangmu lepas." dengus Alois. "Haaah... rasanya aku jadi menyesal telah berencana mengenalkan dirimu pada sepupuku itu."

"Tidak, tidak... baiklah. Maaf." Sebastian mengatur napasnya. "Hhh—oke. Aku tenang sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu mengerjainya seperti itu? Kau lihat wajahnya tadi, kacau sekali. Kepalanya hampir berasap." Claude berkomentar sedikit berlebihan. Sebastian hanya menggeleng.

"Ck, terpaksa aku mengembalikan _mood-_nya lagi. Susah, tahu." Alois menyikut lengan Sebastian. "Kali ini _kau _yang harus meminta maaf padanya."

Claude mengangguk setuju.

"_Aye aye, sir._" canda Sebastian sambil hormat pada Alois. Alois terkekeh.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong..." Alois memiringkan kepalanya. "_Bagaimana menurutmu?_"

Sebastian sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi melihat binar di mata Alois dan senyum aneh Claude, Sebastian menyeringai.

"_Ciel Phantomhive_, eh?" _raven _itu memainkan jemarinya, "...kelihatan menarik."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** **: **Kara's in the house, people! *jedigh* te-hee :P sebelumnya saya minta maaf tidak bisa update di akhir weekday seperti janji saya. School messed my brain up. Aaaaargh. Tapi... *lirik ke atas* Ini kayaknya gak begitu panjang! Migaaaad! Padahal saya ngebablasin ngetik buat nyelesain chapter ini dari jam 3 sore tadi! D:

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **kusa**, **Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**, **Rose**, **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari**, **Orlyzara, killinheaven**, **Chernaya shapochka**, **chiko-silver lady**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer **dan **Kojima Michiyo**! U guys rawk! ;D

For anon reviewers :

**kusa : **Jadi begini reaksinya Sebastian, Kusa-san... *lagi-lagi nunjuk ke atas* :D terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya dan juga review-nya!

**Rose : **Hahaha, tanggapannya juga sulit untuk dilupakan, lho, Rose-san XD Ya, Claude dan Sebastian tinggal satu rumah. Mereka masih mahasiswa baru, kalau Ciel ama Alois yaaa kira-kira lagi tahun terakhir di High School. Ini updatenya! Terima kasih sudah me-review lagi!

**Orlyzara :** Nah nah, no prob! Just use them as you please :DD Terima kasih atas review-nya, Orlyzara-san! Ahaha but he couldn't resist his pervy charm~ that's made him blabered out like that XD Semoga chapter ini bisa membuat Orlyzara-san stunning lagi!

Again and again! Maaf jika ada typo yang mengganggu! Saya sudah berusaha mengedit ini sebisa saya -_-

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	5. Complicated Thing Called School

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain Sho-ai in the next chapters, semi-drabbles, Extremely minor OCs

* * *

><p>"Ciel, <em>dear<em>, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana? Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh!"

"Iya, _Mum_! Sebentar! Tinggal pasang kaus kaki —_uugh_!"

Satu lagi kesibukan baru keluarga Phantomhive—lebih tepatnya, _satu anggota keluarga Phantomhive_.

_Yeah_, khusus untuk Ciel Phantomhive. Hari ini, dan mulai seterusnya dalam interval _weekdays_, ia akan memulai paginya dengan rutinitas bangun pagi-mandi-bersiap-pergi ke sekolah.

Dan tentu saja, kata '_sekolah' _selalu membuatnya _excited._

"Berkas-berkas, _check_. Buku, _check_. Alat tulis, _check_." Ciel mengabsen isi tasnya satu per satu. "Oke, semuanya lengkap. Saatnya berangkat."

Sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki ke luar kamar, sekali lagi Ciel mematut diri di cermin besar di kamarnya. Bayangan remaja enam belas tahun berseragam musim panas dengan bordiran lambang segilima dan inisial _CHS _di saku kiri. Tidak lupa dengan rona merah muda dan senyum semangat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan barumu, Ciel." ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Mulai hari ini, kau akan—"

"—menjadi ksatria baja hitam."

"Ya. Menjadi ksatria baja hitam. Dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki, aku akan melindungi dunia—lho? Kok _ksatria baja hitam_?"

Di balik pintu, si pelaku perusak motivasi pagi Ciel tertawa pelan. Remaja biru-kelabu itu pun membalikkan badannya ke arah suara tawa tersebut sambil pura-pura cemberut.

"_Dad_!"

"Hahaha... masih pagi begini, konsentrasimu saja sudah sangat buruk." Vincent membuka pintu kamar lebih lebar agar dapat masuk ke ruangan itu. "Kenapa lama sekali? Dad sudah sangat pusing mendengar gerutuan ibumu karena kau belum juga turun ke ruang makan. Ternyata kau masih sibuk _berdandan_."

"..._Dad_ pikir aku ini_ anak gadis_?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku pikir kau itu anak laki-laki yang _imut_." Ciel memutar matanya saat mendengar ayahnya mengatakan kata _'imut'_, dan Vincent mengacak rambut putra semata wayangnya karena itu.

"Jadi... bagaimana perasaanmu menghadapi hari pertama masuk sekolah?"

Ciel menghela napas. Perhatiannya ia pusatkan ke kedua jempol kakinya yang bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Senang..." ia terdiam sejenak, "...tapi aku sangat gugup. Aku tahu bagaimana kehidupan pelajar di sekolah umum, tapi aku sama sekali buta tentang kenyataannya."

Vincent merangkul putranya itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kehidupan sekolah menengah atasitu sangat menyenangkan, kok. Aku yakin kau akan sangat menikmatinya, walaupun hanya satu tahun. Percaya pada _Dad_."

Ciel menatap ayahnya yang terlihat seperti _carbon copy _dirinya versi lebih berumur itu.

"...Kuharap begitu."

Vincent menepuk punggung anaknya kuat-kuat. "Mana semangatmu?"

"Aduuh! Iya, iya! Aku semangat! _Ciel Phantomhive, semangat_! Oke? _Dad _puas?"

"Sangat puas."

Sang anak hanya bisa berwajah masam melihat ayahnya yang tertawa lepas.

"VINCENT, CIEL, APAKAH KALIAN SEDANG BERMAIN _RUGBY_ DI ATAS SANA? TURUN KE RUANG MAKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Keduanya terlonjak mendengar teriakan Rachel yang sudah_ sangat kesal _dari lantai bawah.

"O-ow." Ciel membulatkan bibirnya dengan jenaka.

"Ya, sayang—kami segera ke sana." jawab Vincent sambil menahan senyum. "Ayo, nak, cukup sampai disini sesi konseling pagi kita. Saatnya sarapan. Jangan sampai _Medusa_ di ruang makan mengutuk kita menjadi batu."

Ciel hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengikuti ayahnya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Rachel menunggu dengan kedua alis menukik tajam dan bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Tangannya dengan gusar mengetuk-ngetukkan _bread knife _ke tutup selai di hadapannya.

"Rasanya tadi aku memintamu ke lantai atas untuk menyuruhnya _cepat _turun." wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah suaminya. "Tapi kenapa malah semakin _lama_? Apa yang kalian lakukan, hm?"

Vincent mengecup pipi Rachel, meredakan emosi istrinya itu. "Tidak ada, sayang. Anak kita hanya membutuhkan sedikit percaya diri _ekstra_."

"_Geez_. Apa maksud _Dad _dengan kata '_ekstra'_?"

"Oh, oh, tunggu." Rachel mengerling jenaka. "Apakah itu maksudnya 'ada yang sedang _nervous_' secara tidak langsung?"

Ciel menanggapinya dengan mengunyah_ french toast _miliknya dengan kesal.

Vincent mengedikkan bahu. "Aaah, tentu saja."

"Astaga. Ingat, _dear_. _Bullying _hanya ada di drama seri televisi." Rachel berusaha menyemangati anaknya dengan teori asal-asalan.

"_Wewangah hafa hang haguh hihugi?_"

"Telan makananmu sebelum bicara."

Ciel menelan makanannya dengan sok dramatis. "Em—maksudku, memangnya siapa yang takut di-_bully_? _Mum _sampai kepikiran saja."

"Tentu saja! Naluri seorang ibu selalu bisa merasakan bahaya apa yang akan mengancam anaknya!"

"..._Mum _mengatakan itu persis seperti narator acara satwa di _National Geographic Channel_."

Rachel menggeleng. "Aku _serius_."

Suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan dua kali tiba-tiba terdengar dari halaman depan. Hal itu membuat Vincent refleks mengecek jam besar di dinding.

"Tepat jam tujuh." ia ber-hm kecil. "Ayo, nak. Jemputanmu sudah datang."

"Jemputan?" tanyanya. "Memangnya Dad mencantumkan di formulir untuk memakai fasilitas antar-jemput?"

"Menyediakannya saja tidak." jawab Vincent santai.

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "...Hah? Lalu?"

Rachel berdiri dari kursi makan dan menyodorkan tas sekolah ke tangan Ciel. "Nanti saja tanyanya. Ayo, sana berangkat. Kau harus mengurus administrasi berkasmu di sekolah terlebih dulu. Jadi jangan sampai terlambat."

Ciel mematuhi apa kata ibunya meski seribu pertanyaan masih mengggantung di ujung lidah. Ia menyandangkan tasnya ke bahu kiri dan bangkit untuk mencium pipi ibunya. Vincent turut mengacak-acak rambut putranya itu.

"Dah _Mum_, _Dad_. Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan. Orang tuanya balas melambai padanya.

"Dah, _ksatria baja hitam_! Kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia!"

"..._Dad _berisik."

000

"Selamat pagi, Ciel!"

Gadis berambut pirang ikal dan bermata hijau zamrud yang sedang tersenyum cerah adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Ciel sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya, Elizabeth.

Awalnya ia agak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis kucir dua itu sepagi ini di rumahnya, tapi melihat lambang di seragam mereka yang serupa dan mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan halaman rumah membuatnya paham kalau itulah yang dimaksud dengan ayahnya dengan 'jemputan'. Asumsinya, supir keluarga Middleford yang biasa mengantar kedua sepupunya itu setiap pagi ke sekolah, dan termasuk diri_nya_ mulai hari ini.

"Pagi, Lizzy." ia balas tersenyum.

"Kau selalu ingat kalau aku tidak suka dipanggil _Elizabeth_." Lizzy tertawa kecil. "Jadi, bagaimana? Siap untuk sekolah hari ini?"

"_Yeah_." Ciel menjawab absurd. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo." gadis pirang itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju sedan hitam sementara Ciel mengikuti di belakangnya. Saat mereka makin mendekat, Ciel dengan susah payah melirik ke dalam mobil untuk melihat siapa si pengemudi, namun sia-sia karena kaca film gelap dengan _mirror reflect _itu menghalanginya. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Lizzy terlanjur membuka pintu penumpang mobil.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" Lizzy memandangnya agak bingung. "Silakan masuk duluan, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Ah—tidak. Oke, baiklah. Terima kasih, Liz." Ciel setengah meracau sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Kepalanya hampir saja membentur bagian atap mobil saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya akhir-akhir ini.

"Pagi, Ci-el! Kau cocok juga pakai seragam itu!"

"_Hiiih_!—Pagi, Alois!"

"Apa? Kenapa responmu seperti orang yang baru saja bertemu orang gila begitu?" Alois yang duduk di sisi kiri bangku penumpang mengerutkan keningnya. Ciel hanya menggeleng dan Lizzy yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil terkikik geli sambil memasang muka yang seolah-olah mengatakan _'begitulah kenyataannya'_. Si pirang satu lagi memberi gadis itu balasan berupa _deathglare_.

"Haloooo, _sepupu-sepupu_." Ciel yang berada di antara mereka menaruk kedua telapak tanganya di depan wajah masing-masing pihak yang berseteru. "Haaah... kapan kalian akan berhenti 'berperang' seperti ini? Ini selalu terjadi sampai-sampai sudah tidak lagi _mengejutkanku_."

Keduanya tidak melanjutkan persitegangan mereka ataupun berbaikan setelah Ciel berkata seperti itu, namun malah mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibir sambil melengos ke arah yang berlawanan. Ciel hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dua _single seat _di hadapannya yang tidak lain adalah kursi pengemudi dan kursi penumpang depan.

Kenyataannya, apa—bukan,_siapa_—yang dilihatnya di sana adalah hal yang _mengejutkannya_.

"Kau tahu? 'Perang' antara mereka berdua sudah seperti sereal sarapan pagi bagi _kami_, Ciel." ujar pemilik _iris _keemasan yang duduk di bangku penumpang depan sambil menatap si remaja biru-kelabu dengan maksud _meyakinkan_. "Dan jangan pernah mencoba melerai mereka jika sudah mulai 'memanas' jika kulitmu sama sekali tidak membutuhkan beberapa bekas cakaran yang _tidak diinginkan_. Benar, kan, _Mr. Driver_?"

Oke, ralat. Bukan Claude Fautus yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi...

"Jangan lupakan memar." suara _bass _yang mampu membuat seorang _fangirl _berteriak-teriak kesetanan merespon dari bangku pengemudi. "...Sekali lagi kau panggil aku _'Mr. Driver'_, kupastikan kau jalan kaki ke kampus setiap pagi."

..._Yup_, seorang _Sebastian Michaelis-_lah yang _mengejutkannya_.

Si mata _claret _itu membalikkan badannya ke arah kursi penumpang belakang. "_My_, ada tetangga baru di sini. Apa pagi ini aku tidak mendapat salam yang _seperti biasa_?"

Ciel menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan aneh sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan wajanya yang sudah memerah karena emosi dan... _tersipu_, mungkin? Alois yang menyadari perubahan _mood _sepupunya itu langsung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan untuk menenangkannya. Sorot matanya yang ia arahkan ke Sebastian seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Aah... baiklah." Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehm... yang kemarin, aku cuma bercanda. Pemintaan maafmu kuterima. Jadi, sekarang... aku minta maaf."

Sepasang mata _royal blue _menatap _raven _itu dengan skeptis. Kali ini, sorot matanya kelihatan sungguh-sungguh. Perlahan kerutan di kening Ciel menghilang dan sudut matanya semakin rileks.

"...Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita saling memafkan, eh..."

"Panggil Sebastian saja."

"...Oke, _Sebastian_." mulut Ciel terasa kering saat ia menyebutkan namaitu.

Mendengar jawaban Ciel, Sebastian menggumamkan _'thanks' _pelan lalu memasangan _trademark smile_-nya sebelum kembali menghadap setir dan mulai mengendarai mobil.

"Nah, begitu dong." Alois _nyengir _kuda. "Coba saja kalian sudah seperti ini dari awal."

"Lagipula... salah Sebastian juga, sih." Claude menanggapi. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena perkataan rekannya itu.

"Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Kau sudah seenaknya mengerjai _bocah _ini, dan..." alis Ciel sedikit berkedut mendengar Claude memanggilnya bocah, "...berwajah mesum."

Ada selang waktu beberapa detik setelah kalimat terakhir diucapkan sampai semua orang di dalam mobil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, minus Sebastian yang menggertakkan giginya dan Ciel yang bungkam dengan wajah sewarna tomat.

"...Claude Faustus. Turun dari mobilku sekarang juga."

Claude memegangi perutnya yang terasa agak sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Ahahahaha—_kidding_. Biar berwajah mesum, kau tetap menjadi _the most wanted guy _di Universitas Lincoln."

Walau Sebastian tahu bahwa maksud Claude adalah 'mencoba-menjilat-temanku-agar-aku-tidak-dirurunkan-di-tengah-jalan', tak ayal narsisme menguasai seperpuluhan bagian dari pikirannya. Ia melayangkan senyum tipis dan tertawa pelan, menandakan _bangga _dengan hal itu. Claude yang _agak senang _dengan keberhasilan idenya ikut tertawa dengan maksud 'lega' karena tidak jadi diturunkan di tengah jalan sambil meninju lengan Sebastian pelan. Sebastian balik meninju dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Claude membalasnya agak keras. Sebastian meninjunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Terus begitu sampai keduanya babak belur.

...Oke, kejadian di empat kalimat terakhir sebenarnya _tidaklah benar_.

"Jadi, senior berdua ada berapa mata kuliah hari ini?" tanya Lizzy sambil memainkan ponsel _flip _miliknya.

"Setiap hari kecuali kamis, ada dua mata kuliah." _raven _itu tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan beraspal. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa jam pulang sekolah kalian masih tetap sama?"

Gadis pirang itu mengeluarkan kertas kuning yang terlipat-lipat dari sakunya lalu membacanya dengan seksama. "Menurut jadwal baru yang kupunya sih... sama."

Sebastian memutar setir ke kiri dan memasuki gerbang pertama yang ditemuinya. Ciel melihat ke sisi bangku penumpang yang lain dimana Alois dan Lizzy mulai membuka _seatbelt _mereka. Tepat setelah ia membuka _seatbelt_-nya sendiri, Sebastian menarik rem tangan dan kembali memutar badannya menghadap tiga anak sekolahan itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa jam satu di tempat biasa."

"Baiklah." Lizzy keluar dari mobil, begitu juga dengan Alois dan Ciel di pintu yang berlawanan arah. "Hati-hati, senior."

Ketiga remaja itu bisa melihat Claude dan Sebastian yang mengacungkan jempol mereka sebelum sedan itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk." Alois memutar-mutarkan ibu jarinya di kaca jam tangannya. "Masih ada waktu untuk mengantarmu ke bagian administrasi. Ergh—_Liz_, kau ikut?"

"Jika itu artinya aku punya sepuluh menit lebih lama bersamamu, kurasa tidak." Lizzy berdecak, lalu berpaling ke arah Ciel dengan wajah yang berbeda 180 derajat. "Oh, bukan maksudku tidak mau membantumu, Ciel. Dengan senang hati, tentu saja. Tapi aku harus menemui salah satu guruku segera pagi ini untuk memberi laporan tentang turnamen musim panas lalu. Dan juga jika _si tengil _satu ini tidak terus-terusan menempel padamu."

"Apa katamu? Dasar—_aw_!"

Ciel menginjak kaki Alois sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan sumpah serapah. "Tidak apa, Liz. Urusanmu lebih penting. Kurasa dengan _Alois _saja sudah oke."

"Hmm-mm? Rasanya berat mempercayakanmu ke tangan_nya_. Tapi kalau kau bilang begitu... ya sudahlah. Sampai jumpa, sepupu. Semoga kau mendapat banyak jadwal kelas yang sama denganku." Lizzy menepuk-nepuk pipi Ciel pelan, lalu kembali melihat Alois dengan wajah _annoyed_, "Dah, _sapi_."

Gadis pirang itu berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berteriak ke segerombolan murid perempuan berseragam _cheerleader _di dekat patung air mancuryang menyambutnya dengan misuh-misuh centil khas perempuan.

"_Barbie _palsu!" seru Alois.

Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu. "Kapan sih kalian bisa akur? Sejak kecil, selalu begitu. Saling ejek."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu." remaja bermata _icy blue _itu melambaikan tangannya, tanda abai. "Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk mempermasalahkan itu. Ayo."

Kedua remaja itu memasuki gedung sekolah berlantai empat itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Mereka melewati _lobby _dan _hall _yang dipenuhi beberapa siswa yang sibuk berbincang seputar libur musim panas dan jadwal baru mereka. Mereka melewati lorong _locker _dan langsung menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Ciel memerhatikan setiap sedut detail sekolah itu dengan antusias.

"Selamat datang di Castlemont High School." Alois merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan agak dramatis. "Kuharap satu tahunmu di sini menyenangkan."

"_Yeah_." Ciel menjawab sambil tetap fokus ke _stall _keran air minum di samping tangga. Bahkan hal yang biasa seperti itu terasa asing sedikit geli melihat tingkah sepupu angkatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi... ada apa di jam satu?" tanya Ciel setelah sedikit puas melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Oh, itu?" respon remaja pirang di sebelahnya. "Aku lupa memberitahumu. Kami biasa diantar-jemput oleh mereka berdua, karena jarak Castlemont dan Universitas Lincoln tidak begitu jauh. Kau bahkan bisa lihat bangunan kampusnya dari halaman belakang sekolah. Yah... hitung-hitung juga balas budi karena Bibi Francis sering mengirimi mereka makanan."

Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk, walaupun di hatinya ia protes berat karena harus bertemu, eh... _orang mesum _itu setidaknya dua kali sehari. Mereka pun terus menyusuri lorong di lantai dua sampai akhirnya berhenti di ruangan yang agak ramai.

"Ini bagian administrasi." Alois menelengkan kepalanya ruangan itu. "Kau bawa berkas-berkasnya?"

"Tentu saja." Ciel mengangkat _clear file _di tangan kanannya.

Sebelum Alois menariknya masuk, seorang anak lelaki berambut cepak yang berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka menyadari kehadiran si pirang itu dan berhenti tidak jauh dari situ.

"Hei, Al, sudah mengumpulkan tugas esai musim lalu?" serunya pada Alois. "Mr. Caldron menetapkan batas pengumpulan sampai jam setengah delapan pagi ini." lalu ia kembali berlari.

Alois yang mendengar itu terlihat sedikit _shock_. "Astaga! Aku lupa ada tugas esai yang harus dikumpulkan! Maaf, Ciel! Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai sini! Oh, kau tinggal serahkan bekasnya dan biarkan mereka mengurusnya, oke? Daaah!—_Hei, tunggu aku, Todd!_"

Dengan itu, Alois berlari menyusul si murid berambut cepak, meninggalkan Ciel yang hanya bisa menghela napas mafhum.

Ia lalu membuka pintu berkaca _plexi _di depannya dan mencari bagian yang antriannya tidak terlalu panjang. Saat gilirannya tiba, ia langsung menyerahkan _clear file _ke petugas administrasi di depannya.

"Murid baru, eh?" tanyanya pada Ciel sambil membolak-balikkan berkas yang ia serahkan. Ciel menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ciel Phantomhive, kelas senior. Tinggal menyerahkan formulir dan mengambil daftar jadwal." ia menandatangani dan memberi cap di beberapa halaman berkas lalu menyelipkan satu kertas berwarna kuning—persis dengan yang dilihat Lizzy saat di mobil—ke dalam _clear file _itu. "Kau bisa menemui penanggung jawab kelas senior di ruang sebelah. Berikan berkas ini padanya."

"Terima kasih." Ciel menerima kembali berkas itu dan pergi ke ruangan yang dimaksudkan oleh pengurus administrasi. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Jawaban _'Masuk__'_ pelan terdengar dari dalam, dan Ciel pun membuka pintu kayu itu.

"Permisi, eh..." ia masuk dengan sungkan. "Saya mencari penanggung jawab untuk kelas senior."

"Itu aku." wanita berumur dua puluhan akhir muncul dari balik rak buku. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek putih dan rok _span _biru selutut dan _pumps _runcing hitam ber-_heels _lima senti. Rambut kecoklatannya dibiarkan tergerai sampai melewati bahu. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Ciel dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jodie Brown. Penanggung jawab kelas senior, guru biologi." ia memperkenalkan diri sambil menjabat tangan Ciel. "Kau Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu nama saya? Saya bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri."

"Mudah saja." guru muda itu tertawa basa-basi. "Satu-satunya murid pindahan kelas senior tahun ini dan keponakan dari Mr. Middleford, ketua perwalian murid angkatan ke-93 di Castlemont."

"Oh, hahaha." Ciel ikut tertawa seperti orang dungu. "Ah, _Mrs_. Brown—"

"_Miss_, nak. Aku masih _single_." tegurnya.

"Maaf—_Miss_ Brown, petugas administrasi menyuruh saya menyerahkan ini kepada anda." Ciel menyerahkan berkas itu ke penanggung jawab kelas senior itu. Selagi wanita itu memeriksa kertas-kertas di tangannya, dering bel terdengar nyaring dari pengeras suara di lorong.

"Menurut catatan, kau tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah umum sebelumnya?"

"Begitulah." Ciel menganguk.

"Hmmm." ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke remaja biru-kelabu itu. "Kurasa ini sedikit menjadi beban untukmu."

"Tidak, bukan beban." Ciel membenarkan. "Hanya merasa sedikit... _asing_."

Wanita itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. "Terbiasalah, nak. Asalkan pintar beradaptasi, kau akan bertahan di rimba penuh remaja labil ini."

Ciel tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih atas saran anda, Miss Brown."

"Oke, ini sudah lengkap." ia menutup _clear file _itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ayo, nak, ikut aku. Kurasa ini waktumu untuk mendapat _ucapan selamat datang_ dari kepala sekolah tercinta."

Tanpa sadar, Ciel tersenyum simpul saat menangkap konotasi dari kalimat wanita berambut _auburn _yang memutar matanya dengan jenaka.

000

Selama kurang lebih empat puluh menit mendengar cuap-cuap kepala sekolah Castlemont (yang Ciel sendiri lupa siapa namanya, yang jelas berupa bapak-bapak gendut beruban dengan suara tawa yang sangat keras), guru biologi itu pun membawanya menyusuri lantai tiga dan berhenti di pintu kedua sebelum tangga.

"Menurut jadwal, ini kelas pertamamu." Jodie —nama depan guru wanita itu—menyerahkan kertas kuning yang diambilnya dari berkas Ciel. Kertas jadwal pelajaran. Ciel menerimanya dan menekuninya sebentar, lalu melihat ke papan yang tergantung di atas pintu ruangan itu. Tertulis : _3-08. Mathematics II_.

Aah, _matematika_. Betapa Ciel membenci pelajaran satu itu.

Sebelum Ciel sempat merutuk, wanita di sampingnya mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan membukanya.

"Ah, Mr. Aberline. Bisa minta waktu sebentar?" ujarnya sambil tetap berdiri di depan pintu tanpa masuk ke ruangan itu satu langkah pun.

Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah tipikal berkumis tipis yang sedang mengajar di depan _whiteboard _berjalan ke arah pintu dan menghampiri mereka. "Oh, Jodie. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada murid baru. Kebetulan masuk di kelasmu jam pertama ini." ia menjelaskan. "Ciel Phantomhive. Dulunya _home schooling _di Manhattan."

"Astaga, _Yankee_!" Aberline membulatkan matanya. "Tak perlu khawatir, nak. Kelihatannya teman-teman barumu akan menyukaimu. Sebentar, aku akan mengumumkan perihal ini dulu pada anak-anak itu."

"Usaha bagus, Aberline." gumam Jodie tanpa terdengar baik oleh Ciel maupun Aberline. "Oh, sampai lupa. ini kunci _locker _dan kartu daftar hadir sementara. Ini bisa kau gunakan sampai kartu pelajarmu selesai diproses. Absensi di sini dilakukan secara otomatis, kau tahu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Miss Brown." ujar Ciel.

"Oke, kuserahkan kau pada Mr. Aberline." guru muda itu menepuk pundak Ciel pelan. "Yah, selamat datang di Castlemont, Phantomhive. Jika butuh bantuan lagi, kau bisa hubungi aku di ruanganku."

Ciel mengangguk dan menatap kepergian wanita itu sampai menghilang di ujung lorong. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Mr. Aberline yang sedang mengumumkan tentang dirinya, dan ketika pengajar matematika itu mengisyaratkannya masuk, ia melangkahkan kaki dengan agak gugup ke dalam ruangan itu.

Mata _cerulean_-nya tidak berani menatap ke atas sampai ia menutup pintu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, namun tidak melihat ke arah mana pun kecuali ke arah Aberline dan berjalan mendekatinya. Laki-laki itu menepuk punggngnya pelan sesampainya ia di sana, dan mau tak mau, ini membuat Ciel sedikit kaget dan refleks menatap ke depan.

"Jadi, ini teman baru kalian, Ciel Phantomhive." umum Aberline. "Ciel, kuberi kau waktu tiga puluh detik untuk memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas."

Konyolnya, sepuluh detik pertama dibuang oleh Ciel dengan percuma. Ia agak speechless melihat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan penasaran. Saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok remaja pirang bermata biru pudar yang mengacungkan jempol di sudut ruang kelas, ia sedikit kaget, lalu kepercayaan dirinya perlahan muncul.

Ya, Alois Trancy, menyemangatinya dari jauh.

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Asalku dari Manhattan, New York, dan beberapa minggu yang lalu orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Oakland karena, eh... _keinginanan _mereka. Salam kenal."

Selesai perkenalan singkatnya, Ciel menatap semua yang ada di ruangan itu yang beberapa diantaranya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah yang lebih rileks. Alois sendiri kini mengacungkan _dua _jempol kepadanya.

"Oke, lebih empat detik, sebenarnya." kata Aberline tidak perlu. "Taruh kartu daftar hadirmu di atas meja, dan silahkan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong.

Ciel menaruh kartu putih kecil di atas meja Aberline dan berjalan ke arah belakang kelas sambil mengabaikan tatapan di sekitarnya. Alois menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya, menawarkan tempat.

"_Surprise _sekali. Aku tidak menyangka di jam pertama aku bisa sekelas denganmu." komentar Alois selagi Ciel merapikan tasnya di tempat yang disediakan.

"Ha. Kelihatannya kau senang." Ciel tersenyum malas. "Kuharap aku tidak bosan bertemu denganmu sepanjang hari."

"Jahat sekali." si pirang pucat menyikutnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Sekolah umum tidak semenyeramkan seperi yang kau pikirkan, kan?"

"Hm-mm. Kau benar."

"Ahaha. Dasar paranoid." gelak Alois sambil berusaha mengambil kertas jawal pelajaran Ciel yang sedang digenggamnya. "Hei, coba lihat jadwalmu. Aku ingin memastikan kalau-kalau kita bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak jam pelajaran yang sama dan—"

"Trancy, berhenti mengobrol di kelasku sebelum kau kudetensi." Aberline menatap mereka berdua tajam, suaranya yang ramah tadi berubah menjadi sedikit datar. "Dan kau, _Phantomhive_, aku yakin kau tidak akan suka mendapatkan surat panggilan di hari pertama sekolahmu. _Diam _dan _perhatikan _setiap detail materi yang kujelaskan."

Ciel sontak kaget karena perkataan guru matematikanya itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ditegur seperti itu oleh seseorang karena hal yang menurutnya _sangat sepele_. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, dan ia mendapati sepupu pirangnya itu dengan santainya menatap balik gurunya itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Eh... maaf, _Sir_." seru Alois sambil cengengesan. Ia membisikkan _'tidak apa, kita lanjutkan nanti' _pada Ciel yang (masih) agak pucat karena ancaman itu, lalu memutuskan untuk diam sampai jam pelajaran itu selesai.

000

"Hari ini aku sial!" Alois melempar tangannya ke udara sementara Ciel dan Lizzy tertawa geli sebagai respon.

Jam istirahat, ketiga remaja itu sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di atap sekolah yang sepi, seakan-akan menjadi tempat yang eksklusif dan lebih _privacy_ bagi mereka.

"Haha, kenapa lagi kali ini, _sapi_?" gelak Lizzy sambil menggigit brokoli di garpunya. Alois yang sedang 'panas' semakin kesal karena perkataan gadis itu.

"Tadi pagi, Mr. Caldron hampir tidak mau menerima esaiku karena aku terlambat mengumpulkannya satu menit. SATU MENIT! Di jam pertama aku dan Ciel hampir terkena detensi oleh Mr. Aberline karena ketahuan mengobrol dan baru saja Mrs. Krüeger memberiku tugas tambahan karena lupa membawa buku teks! AAAARGH!"

"...Liz, apa dia selalu seperti ini?" Ciel bertanya agak khawatir ke Lizzy, sementara yang ditanyai hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Hal biasa, sih..."

"Aaaah, sial. Sial. Siaaaal." si pirang pucat itu membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ciel segera mencegahnya saat Alois mencoba membenturkan kepalanya lebih kuat.

"...Aku tidak menyangka kalau sekolah itu sekaku dan sekeras ini." Ciel menghela napas. "Aku sedikit terkejut saat Mr. Aberline menegurku hanya karena hal sekecil tadi. Juga, eh... _kesialan-kesialan _yang disebutkan Alois."

Baik Lizzy dan Alois menatap remaja biru-kelabu itu bersamaan.

"Bagaimana dengan interaksimu dengan murid-murid lain?" tanya Lizzy sesaat setelahnya.

"Kurasa tidak buruk." Ciel mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa aku tidak memiliki masalah yang berarti saat membaur dengan mereka. Yah... sedikit-banyak, aku berterima kasih untuk panduan bersosialisasimu waktu itu, Alois."

"Apa kubilang." dengus Alois.

"Kalau begitu, masalahmu hanya dengan sistem internal sekolah ini." gadis pirang itu menyimpulkan. Dahi Ciel tampak sedikit berkerut.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Well_... bisa kusimpulkan kau tidak biasa dengan peraturan. Contohnya, kau panik saat Mr. Aberline menegurmu karena mengobrol di kelasnya. Mungkin ini karena _home schooling _tidak punya peraturan yang mengikat secara khusus, kurasa." kata-kata Lizzy ini disambut dengan anggukan pelan Ciel. "Tapi—eh, tunggu—jadi selama ini bagaimana kau belajar saat masih di Manhattan? Apa kau selalu memerhatikan gurumu saat mengajar?"

Ekspresi Ciel menjadi sedikit enggan. "Kalau tutorku sedang mengajar, aku memperhatikannya. Tapi pikiranku pasti kemana-mana."

Lizzy _speechless_. Alois menahan tawa.

"Ah, salahkan tutorku! Mengajar seperti robot. Menuntut ini-itu. Tidak jelas. Walaupun aku tidak suka matematika, tapi harus kuakui aku lebih bisa menikmatinya saat aku masuk kelas matematika Mr. Aberline. Rasanya benar-benar seperti _belajar_." sungutnya kemudian.

"Jadi..." Lizzy memajukan posisi duduknya. "Itu sisi positifnya."

Ciel semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sepupunya itu.

"Ah, begini, Ciel" Alois mencoba menjelaskan. "Sistem sekolah privat mungkin lebih menekankan ke kualitas individu dan mengesampingkan hal lain. Tapi, sekolah umum, disamping mengandalkan kuantitas, kualitas individu juga sama pentingnya dengan kedisiplinan dan tata perilaku. Makanya, di sini aturan sangat dijunjung tinggi."

"...Rasanya agak hipokrit kalau murid yang selalu mendapat hukuman sepertimu mengatakan hal bijak seperti itu." Ciel menyela.

"_Hampir_! Bukan _selalu_!" Alois memperotes, namun diabaikan oleh mereka.

Bel berdering dua kali, tanda jam istirahat telah usai. Lizzy yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan bekal makan siangnya berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di pundak Ciel, menatap remaja itu penuh keyakinan.

"Sekolah itu sama sekali tidak _kaku _dan _keras_, Ciel." katanya mantap. "Hanya saja... _sedikit rumit_."

000

Dua jam pelajaran terakhir bisa dijalani Ciel dengan cukup mulus. Walau ia sedikit tidak beruntung karena tidak memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan Alois ataupun Lizzy di sisa hari itu, namun sepertinya tidak begitu menjadi kendala yang berarti. Sedikit-banyak, ia bisa mengikuti apa yang seharusnya murid sekolah lakukan, dan tentu saja, dengan _sedikit _usaha keras bagi anak—_nyaris_—anti-sosial seperti dirinya.

Sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering, Ciel merasa ponselnya bergetar di saku kanan celananya. Ia segera memeriksanya, dan benar saja, satu pesan masuk. Jempol kanannya segera menyentuh bagian _padscreen _untuk membuka pesan itu.

_From : Alois_

_Ciel, maaf sekali! Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada regenerasi team baseball, dan mau tak mau aku sebagai kapten harus ikut. Sepupumu yang yang centil itu juga bilang padaku kalau dia harus latihan cheers sampai nanti sore. Kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa, kan?_

_Monday,Sep 1 13.06 p.m_

_Pulang sendiri_, batin Ciel. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Alois tadi pagi.

_"...Kami biasa diantar-jemput oleh mereka berdua, karena jarak Castlemont dan Universitas Lincoln tidak begitu jauh."_

Buru-buru ia membalas pesan singkat itu.

_To : Alois_

_Aaaah, jadi aku harus pulang dengan dua mahasiswa itu? Baiklaaaah. Dimana aku harus menunggu?_

_Sent._

Dengan sedikit _bete_, Ciel merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam tas. Tidak sampai satu menit, pesan balasan pun datang.

_From : Alois_

_Iyaaa, maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan lupa. Kau pergi saja ke lapangan parkir timur, biasanya mereka menunggu disana. Hati-hati, oke?_

_Monday,Sep 1 13.09 p.m_

"'Hati-hati' yang di belakang kalimatnya... rasanya agak ambigu." entah kenapa Ciel bergumam seperti itu. Ia menyandang tasnya lalu dengan sedikit gontai berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Kalau boleh jujur, Ciel sedikit risih harus melewatkan waktu perjalanan pulangnya... _terjebak _bersama dengan dua orang yang _tidak begitu _ia kenal. Menurutnya, kalau dengan Claude, sih, tidak masalah. Orang itu terlihat _sedikit lebih normal _dari yang _satunya_.

Sekali lagi... siapa namanya? Sebastian? _Mungkin_. _Well_, Ciel Phantomhive bukanlah orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengingat sesuatu yang spesifik.

Lapangan parkir timur tampak sepi, mungkin karena letaknya yang sedikit jauh dari pintu gerbang atau ini sudah lewat beberapa menit dari waktu pulang sekolah. Dan satu-satunya mobil sedan hitam yang bisa ia temui berada di tengah-tengah _parking rows_, dimana dua jendela paling depan dibiarkan terbuka dan ia dengan sangat jelas melihat bahwa hanya ada Sebastian, _sendirian_, di dalam sana.

Ini mimpi buruk.

_Raven _itu sepertinya tidak memerhatikan Ciel yang datang menghampiri karena terlalu sibuk mendengar lagu _You Make Me Feel _yang diputar di radio mobilnya. Walau remaja itu sudah berdiri tepat di samping jendela pengemudi, Sebastian tetap tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari _dashboard_.

"...Hei." Ciel mengetuk-ngetukan buku jari telunjuknya ke pintu pengemudi. Sebastian sedikit kaget saat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, sudah selesai rupanya." mata kemerahannya memerhatikan sekeliling Ciel. "Mana yang lain?"

"Yah, begitulah. Alois harus menghadiri regenerasi team baseball dan Lizzy latihan cheers sampai sore." jawabnya singkat. "Mana Claude?"

"Begitu." Sebastian mengangguk-angguk paham. "Claude juga sedang ada urusan dengan dosennya sampai jam empat nanti. Ayo pulang."

Ciel baru saja membuka pintu mobil bagian pengemudi belakang saat Sebastian buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk di belakang?" _raven _itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu membuatku terlihat seperti sopir yang sedang mengantar anak majikannya pulang. Sini, duduk di depan, mumpung Claude tidak ada."

Ciel _freeze _di tempat.

Untungnya Sebastian segera menyadari perubahan ekspresi si biru-kelabu itu saat ia menyuruhnya demikian.

"...Jangan membuat wajah seakan-akan aku akan memakanmu."

Ciel segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seakan-akan pikirannya terbaca. "Hah? Si-siapa yang bilang begitu? Ck, _baiklah_!"

Dengan sangat berat hati, Ciel mengitari mobil dari belakang agar bisa masuk dari pintu penumpang depan. Sebastian mengecilkan volume radio setelah Ciel menutup pintu dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Jangan lupa _seatbelt_." Sebastian mengingatkan. Ciel memasang _seatbelt_-nya sambil menggerutu. Hal itu membuat Sebastian tertawa geli.

"Apanya yang lucu?" dengusnya.

"Tidak ada." Sebastian menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa tertawa? Dasar orang aneh."

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tertawa. Ciel menghela napas kesal sambil melengos ke jendela.

"Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu?" _raven _itu mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Ciel menolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda berambut _jet black _itu dengan dahi yang masih mengkerut.

"...Baik. Sedikit diluar perkiraaan." Ciel menjawab sekenanya. "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Sebastian tersenyum simpul. "Lho? _Kenapa_? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Eh? Yah... boleh, sih..."

Dalam hati, Ciel merasa sangat ingin menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

_Suasana canggung macam apa ini?_

Sebastian tertawa pelan melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi remaja enam belas tahun itu. Diam menyelimuti beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sebastian kembali berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, _Ciel_," ini pertama kalinya Ciel mendengar _raven _itu memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang _oh-so-damn-cool_, dan Ciel nyaris _meleleh _karena itu, "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, kalau kau tidak keberatan..."

Ciel menatapnya malas seolah-olah mengatakan,_ 'Apa?'_

"Kau suka makan kentang goreng _dengan _lumuran es krim?"

"...Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"_Joking_." Sebastian tersenyum geli. "Kukira kau tidak akan memperhatikan apa yang akan kuucapkan."

Ciel menggertakan giginya, kesal.

"Oke, maaf. Aku hanya ingin bertanya..." seketika air muka Sebastian berubah serius. "Kenapa dari awal kita bertemu, kau sudah menunjukkan sikap _tidak suka _padaku? Apa aku pernah melakukan hal yang salah padamu?"

_Ini dia._

Perlahan-lahan, ekspresi Ciel melunak, dan ia menghela napas dengan berat. Ia tak berani menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Hal ini sedikit-banyak membuat Sebastian maklum.

"Kalau kau tidak mau men—"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat, Ciel membalikkan arah duduknya agar bisa menatap Sebastian dengan tatapannya yang kini tidak lagi ragu. Sebastian pun makin heran.

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah kepadaku. Kita kan baru saja bertemu." Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menyambung kalimatnya. "...Dan bukannya aku tidak suka padamu. Kau tahu, aku tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Memalukan, memang... tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Kehidupan yang telah kujalani sebelumnya yang membuatku begitu."

Sebastian menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan beralih ke jalur paling kiri agar bisa memerhatikan anak itu bercerita sambil tetap bisa berkendara dengan _aman_.

"Aku selalu gugup jika bertemu dengan orang yang belum aku kenal. Apalagi saat acara makan malam waktu itu. Kau tidak punya ide seberapa sulitnya aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa _nervous _saat mencoba berinteraksi dengan para tamu, sampai-sampai aku mendengarkan tips konyol Alois hanya untuk berbasa-basi dengan mereka." Ciel tertawa pelan mengingat peristiwa itu.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat remaja itu tertawa. Ciel lalu meneruskan ceritanya.

"Dan yang_ waktu itu_..." ia mengambil jeda, "Entahlah. Seburuk-buruknya aku dalam masalah sosial, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu waktu itu. Aku merasa tolol. Yang aku tahu, hanya..."

Ciel menunduk, dan Sebastian menatapnya semakin intens, _sangat _penasaran dengan apa yang akan si biru-kelabu itu katakan.

"..._Aneh_. Aku merasa _aneh _saat aku melihatmu."

Mata _vermillion _sang _raven _membola.

"Kumohon jangan tertawakan aku." pipi Ciel semakin merona. "Semuanya terlihat _blur_. Disekitarku terasa seperti agar-agar. Kegugupanku... semakin memuncak."

Ada jeda waktu yang lumayan panjang sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dan Sebastian memarkir mobilnya di depan halaman rumah Ciel. Ciel yang tidak tahu harus apa, terus duduk mematung di kursi penumpang depan.

"Benar juga, kita sudah sampai." ia tertawa canggung dan hendak melepaskan _seatbelt _sebelum...

_PLUK_.

"...Eh?"

Ciel mendongak untuk menatap pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Kini ia, Sebastian, dengan lembut mengusap puncak kepala Ciel sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tahu." ujarnya pelan. "Aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu walau hanya melakukan hal remeh semacam itu. Wajar jika kau merasa _nervous _luar biasa. Aku mengerti itu. Ciel. Perasaan tidak bisa dipermainkan."

Awalnya Ciel tampak sedikit terkejut, sampai senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya.

"...Terima kasih." gumamnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau sebenarnya kau itu orang yang sangat baik."

"Ahahaha, benarkah?" Sebastian mengacak-acak rambut Ciel sebelum membawa tangannya itu ke dagu remaja biru kelabu itu sambil bergerak mendekat ke arah kursi pengemudi, dan berkenti tepat saat kedua ujung hidung mereka hanya terpisahkan jarak dua sentimeter. Tentu saja perlakuan tak diduga itu membuat Ciel semakin bingung dan merona tak keruan.

"Se-Sebastian, apa maksud—"

"Bagaimana jika kata-katamu barusan itu _salah_?" _raven _itu berkata pelan, dan saking dekatnya jarak wajah mereka, sampai-sampai Ciel bisa mencium aroma _mint _yang menguar dari mulutnya, "Kau tahu... kata-katamu barusan juga seperti anak gadis yang sedang _menyatakan cintanya _pada orang yang disukainya. Aku sedikit tersanjung. Dan akan sangat kebetulan sekali jika kau tahu aku yang sebenarnya adalah seperti... _asumsimu yang pertama_?"

Sebastian mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang sama dengan saat pertama kali Ciel bertemu dengannya.

Ya, _senyum itu. _Senyum yang menimbulkan _asumsi pertama_.

_GYUUUUT._

"Aah—_ADUUUH_!"

"Ternyata aku memang salah, ya? Bodoh sekali aku mengira orang yang sudah MUTLAK MESUM sepertimu sebagai orang baik!" Ciel segera keluar dari mobil Sebastian segera setelah ia menjambak rambut pemuda itu. "Dan siapa juga yang suka dengan orang seperti dirimu? Kau pikir aku ini _homo_? Kau benar-benar ingin mencari masalah denganku, Michaelis! Sama sekali _tidak terima kasih _untuk tumpangannya!"

Dengan itu, Ciel membanting pintu mobil dan berjalan dengan kesal memasuki area rumahnya, meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih sibuk mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ciel, Ciel." Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mengusap-usap kulit kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit perih. Mau tak mau, senyum geli terulas di wajah pucatnya saat melihat remaja yang emosi karena ia(lagi-lagi) kerjai itu.

"...Sama sekali _terima kasih _untuk _kejujurannya_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** **: **Spada, readers! Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf (lagi) karena tidak bisa menepati janji saya untuk update akhir minggu lalu. Tumpukan PR merengek untuk segera diselesaikan, and I have nothing to much for rid them off first.

Untuk chapter ini, saya rasa saya perlu memberi sedikit klarifikasi. Kenyataannya, Castlemont HS dan Lincoln University memang ada dan keduanya terletak di Oakland, tapi letaknya sama sekali tidak berdekatan. Saya sengaja merekayasa posisi mereka demi kelangsungan cerita. Juga tentang orang-orang California dan New York yang pada dasarnya memang tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan antar ras-distrik karena sifat dasar mereka yang relatif sama. Semua hal ini saya jelaskan berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi untuk menghindari segala bentuk kesalahpahaman.

Satu lagi, tentang semua kata-kata sindiran untuk Hannah, atau ejekan antar Alois-Lizzy, itu... saya sama sekali tidak memaksudkannya. Saya hanya memilih kata-kata random yang saya ketahui tanpa maksud untuk mem-bash mereka. Jadi saya mohon maaf untuk para Hannah, Alois, Lizzy FC juga semua pembaca yang tidak berkenan dengan hal itu.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive, Rose, killinheaven, Kusa, Orlyzara, Kojima Michiyo, chiko-silver lady, Aldred van Kuroschiffer, Ariefyana Fuji Lestari **dan **Ayumi Tsukihime**! All those great things handed back for you!

For anon reviewers :

**Rose : **Anda kurang beruntung, Rose-san! *ga jelas**ditabok* sayangnya mereka belum akur di sini. Tapi yaaa mudah-mudahan saya bisa bikin mereka cepat akur(?) Terima kasih banyak sudah mau mereview lagi!

**Kusa :** Haa, disini juga Sebastiannya jahil lagi, banget banget malah :D Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya dan reviewnya (lagi)!

**Orlyzara :** This time, they're getting MORE closer! XD ahaha pervy-charm-nya Sebastian udah kayak radiasi nuklir dong yaaa harus dikasih warning and no one could resist *apasih?* and keep doing it, then :DD Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya!

Typo. Kesalahan struktur kalimat. Lagi. Maaf jika masih banyak ditemukan di chapter ini -_-

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	6. I Have a Tutor Again

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain Sho-ai in the next chapters, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p><em>DING-DONG.<em>

"...Ya, tunggu sebentar." Rachel menaruh sendok sup yang dipegangnya dengan hati-hati dan melepas celemeknya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia berjalan dari dapur ke ruang tamu guna menyambut siapa yang datang bertandang. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, ia membuka pintu dan segera memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat datang, ah... _Francis_!"

"Selamat siang, _Rachel_." Francis—adik ipar Nyonya Phantomhive itu menjawab salamnya dengan dagu terangkat. "Apa kedatanganku menganggumu?"

"Tidak. tentu saja tidak." wanita yang sedikit lebih tua menjawabnya santai. "Silakan masuk, kalau begitu."

Francis berdeham pelan sambil masuk ke kediaman baru Phantomhive itu. Di belakangnya, mengekor seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang cerah seusia putranya dengan masker merah muda yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulut sambil memegangi pipi kiri bagian bawah. Rachel sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat pemandangan itu.

"_Lizzy_? Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Gadis itu merespon dengan suara yang agak tertahan karena terhalang masker. "Eh... selamat siang, Bibi Rachel. Kebetulan aku mengalami insiden kecil dua hari lalu." ia menunjuk rahang bawahnya sebagai isyarat. "Jadi... aku dengan _sengaja _berkunjung ke sini."

Rachel menelengkan kepalanya. "_Insiden kecil_?"

"Anak ini membuat dirinya _dipukuli _oleh temannya sendiri." ujar Francis _to the point_. Hal itu membuat Lizzy menyenggol lengan ibunya pelan.

"_Kecelakaan_, Ibu!" sungut Lizzy. "Eh... bukan seperti itu hal yang sebenarnya, Bibi Rachel. _Base _di tim _cheers_-ku gagal menangkapku saat aku sebagai _Flyer _melakukan_ reverse-spin salto _di _rehearsal _untuk _showcase _Castlemont musim ini. Dia anggota baru. Kurang terapan teknik, sepertinya."

Rachel menatap si kucir dua itu dengan sedikit iba—walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu _Base_, _Flyer _ataupun _reverse-spin salto_. "Gadis malang. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Untungnya, yah... aku tidak terjatuh _langsung _ke lantai. Tapi, sialnya, tangannya membentur rahang bawahku."

"_Oh my_." Rachel menangkupkan tangannya. "Bisa kulihat rahang bawahmu?"

Lizzy mengangguk pelan lalu melepas masker merah mudanya dengan sangat hati-hati, memperlihatkan rahang bawah bagian kirinya yang sedikit bengkak dan berwarna merah-keunguan di kulit sekitarnya. Ia mendesis pelan saat Rachel meraba bagian yang janggal itu.

"Kapan kejadiannya?"

Lizzy tertawa miris. "...Empat hari yang lalu."

"Dasar, anak ini!" Rachel pura-pura menjitak kepala Lizzy sementara gadis itu terkekeh. "Sudah tahu sakit, malah ditunggu sampai parah begini!"

"Dia memang keras kepala." dengus Francis. "Dia pasti akan membiarkan lukanya membusuk jika aku tidak memaksanya ke sini."

Rachel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Gadis _pemalas_. Ya sudah, langsung saja ke ruang periksa di sebelah sana. Biar kuambilkan minum dulu."

"Oke, oke. Baiklah." jawabnya sementara ibunya menarik tangannya ke ruangan yang dibuat agak berbeda dengan yang lain yang terletak di sebelah kiri ruang tamu. Francis menggeser pintu kaca transparan ruangan itu pelan-pelan.

"Cepat sekali renovasinya." Francis memberi komentar. Lizzy mengangguk setuju seraya menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi pasien.

"_Yeah_. Padahal baru dua minggu Ciel pindah ke sini."

"Itu karena kami langsung mempekerjakan lima orang sekaligus." Rachel muncul dengan satu _pitcher _penuh_ lemonade _dan dua gelas kosong, agak mengejutkan keduanya bagaimana wanita itu bisa menyiapkannya begitu cepat. "Ide Vincent, sebenarnya. Semuanya selesai satu minggu lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Aku bahkan sudah mulai kerja dari hari Senin lalu."

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu."

"Tapi, praktiknya, kau adalah pasien pertamaku, Liz." Rachel menuangkan _lemonade _itu ke kedua gelas kosong sambil mengerling ke arah keponakan perempuannya.

"Wah benarkah? Artinya aku bisa dapat potongan harg—"

Ucapannya terputus saat ia menyadari Francis yang menatap tajam padanya. Rachel hanya bisa maklum melihat itu. Sudah menjadi sifat khas Francis Middleford untuk menjadi orang yang pantang menurunkan walau hanya seperkian persen dari harga diri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, duduk yang benar. Biar kuperiksa gigimu." putus Rachel sambil menyiapkan peralatan yang ia butuhkan sementara Lizzy bersandar santai di kursi pasien. Dengan tangan terbungkus sarung tangan steril, Rachel memegangi rahang bawah Lizzy dengan hati-hati dan menyuruh gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Ia menurut dan Rachel langsung memeriksa bagian yang sakit dengan teliti.

"Hmm." gumamnya kemudian. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menyenteri dan menekan-nekan gusi dalam Lizzy menggunakan _spatula _sementara gadis itu mengerinyitkan dahinya, menahan ngilu. "Memar di kulit luar dan gusi karena benturan yang cukup keras. Pendarahan dalam di gusi antara _caninus _dan _premolar _pertama. Untungnya tidak mencederai gigi. Kalau akar gigi sampai retak, bisa fatal."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai _tidak begitu parah_." respon Francis. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menanganinya?"

"Cukup meredakan pendarahan dalamnya saja." Rachel menaruh senter kecil yang dipegangnya. "Tiga suntikan di area memar, satu kali sehari. Ini akan sembuh dalam waktu kira-kira satu minggu."

Lizzy agak bergidik saat mendengar kata _suntik_, namun kekhawatirannya sedikit mereda saat Rachel menyambung kalimatnya. "Oh, tidak, _dear_, kau tidak akan _kusuntik _begitu saja. Kau bisa gunakan obat bius-kumur, kalau mau."

Rachel menuang cairan bening kebiruan dari botol putih besar ke gelas agak kecil dan menyuruh Lizzy untuk berkumur dengan itu. Gadis itu melakukannya dengan agak enggan sementara Rachel memasukkan obat yang diperlukan ke dalam suntikan. Rachel bertanya apakah efek obat bius itu sudah mulai terasa, Lizzy pun menjawab dengan anggukan dan Rachel segera menyuntikkan obat itu ke gusi kiri Lizzy.

"_Wow_." Lizzy beranjak dari kursi pasien setelah Rachel menyuntiknya, lalu menghampiri ibunya yang duduk di kursi konsultasi pasien yang disediakan di sudut ruangan dekat pintu. "Tidak begitu sakit seperti yang kubayangkan. Malah sekarang mulutku serasa mati rasa."

"Apa ibu _bilang_." wanita berwajah tegas itu menegur putrinya. "Sudah besar begini, masih takut dengan suntikan. Memalukan"

Lizzy hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Efek dari suntikan itu akan terasa segera setelah pengaruh biusnya hilang, Liz. Akan kuberikankan beberapa obat penghilang rasa sakit disamping antibiotik yang diperlukan. Apa kau memiliki alergi pada jenis antibiotik tertentu?" tanya Rachel sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papan pemeriksaannya. Lizzy menjawabnya dengan gelengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Kurasa _Amoxil _bisa." Rachel terus fokus menulis sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Tangannya berhenti seketika, lalu memandangi ibu-anak yang sedang duduk diam di depannya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau rumah kita hanya berjarak empat pintu." ia bergumam pada Francis. "Kutebak, kau pasti punya alasan lain selain sekadar menemani Lizzy jika kau dengan _sangat sempatnya _datang kemari."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga masih banyak urusan yang jauh lebih penting selain mengunjungimu." Francis menjawab _agak _galak. "Kebetulan aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini."

Kening Rachel sedikit berkerut saat ia melihat amplop putih yang disodorkan Francis di atas meja.

"Apa ini?"

"Hasil Tes Akademik Dasar putramu." terang Francis. "Dikirim lewat pos. Sepertinya _pengantar surat itu _dengan cerobohnya melewatkan ini ke alamat rumah kami."

Rachel mendadak paham. "Aah, tes awal tahun ajaran baru itu. Bagaimana dengan hasil tes Lizzy dan Alois?"

"Mengagumkan, seperti biasa. Liz mendapatkan dua nilai A di Kimia dan Aljabar, dan Alois mendapatkan rata-rata B+."

"Yah, _anak-anakmu _memang hebat seperti biasa." puji Rachel setengah-setengah karena sedang kewalahan membuka perekat amplop.

Hidung agung Francis kembang-kempis. "Tentu saja. _Anak-anakku _tidak akan mungkin menjadi _bukan _yang terbaik."

Wanita bermata safir itu menjawabnya dengan tawa. Akhir kata, amplop itu berhasil dirobeknya dan ia membuka lipatan kertas di dalamnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Matanya dengan teratur menyambangi deretan nilai yang tidak begitu mengecewakan yang berhasil diperoleh putranya sambil tersenyum bangga. Namun sayang, senyum itu tidak bertahan lama di wajah cantiknya saat ia melihat satu deret tulisan dengan warna yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang lain.

"Astaga..."

000

"Kalau saja mereka berdua tidak sibuk, pasti kita tidak akan menderita karena berdiri di atas bus saat cuaca panas seperti ini."

Dua orang remaja yang sangat berbeda—yang satu pirang dan semampai sementara yang satunya berambut biru-kelabu dan _agak pendek_—berdiri tengah-tengah bus umum yang agak padat sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangan mereka yang bebas ke arah bawah dagu mereka. Walaupun sudah dilengkapi dengan _air conditioner_, musim panas di California bukanlah hal yang mudah ditaklukkan oleh pendingin sakti itu.

"Sudahlah, Alois." Ciel, pemuda biru-kelabu berusaha meredakan emosi si pirang pucat yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Urusan mereka jauh lebih penting dari mengantar kita sampai rumah."

"Kalau alasan Sebastian, sih, masih bisa kuterima. Ia masih sibuk di perpustakaan kampusnya untuk mencari bahan makalah. Sedangkan Claude? Dia pergi kencan ke Telegraph-Avenue melihat_ Culturefest _dengan Hannah! _DENGAN HANNAH_!"

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Wajar saja, kan? Hannah kan _pacar _Claude? Memangnya kau _cemburu_?"

"—Hah? T-tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu? Memangnya apa peduliku? Aku... aku hanya iri saja, mereka bisa datang ke festival itu sementara aku tidak bisa karena sangat bentrok dengan jadwal sekolah!"

Remaja biru-kelabu itu malah manggut-manggut. Dalam hati Alois merasa sangat lega dengan keluguan sepupu angkatnya itu karena tidak menyadari _kepalsuan _alibi yang dibuatnya. Pemberitahuan halte berikutnya segera terdengar dari pengeras suara, memecah keheningan yang cukup lama setelah percakapan yang canggung itu.

"Kita turun di halte ini." ujar Alois. "Ayo."

Bus pun berhenti di halte yang dimaksud. Kedua remaja itu turun di antrian paling akhir, karena hampir setengah dari penumpang bus itu juga turun di halte itu. Alois tertawa dalam hati melihat Ciel yang kelihatan sedikit linglung memerhatikan sekitarnya.

"Yang benar saja! Halte ini terletak tepat di _44th street _dan kita selalu melewatinya setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah." semburnya. "Apa ingatanmu selalu sependek itu?"

Ciel memasang raut wajah jengah. "Aku hanya _tidak memerhatikan_, Alois."

"...Selalu begitu."

"Apa katamu?"

Alois buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Lupakan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong... kita tinggal jalan kaki saja ke Monday Dew. Hanya setengah kilometer dari sini."

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Itu kan _jauh_!" Ciel membulatkan matanya.

"Dasar anak manja!" Alois pura-pura memukul belakang kepala Ciel dengan buku teks Fisika yang dipegangnya. "Bahkan gerbangnya pun sudah kelihatan dari sini! _Jauh _dari sisi mananya?"

Ciel hanya bisa bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap kepalanya sementara Alois sudah terlebih dahulu menyeberangi jalan.

"Ah—tunggu." remaja bermata cerulean itu segera menyusul rekannya. Dengan susah payah ia mengimbangi langkah Alois yang lebih panjang dan cepat. Alois menghela napas sebelum memperlambat kecepatannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Cepat sedikit." gerutunya. "Panas sekali. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke rumah dan berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka."

Ciel tertawa geli sebagai respon. Ia berlari kecil sampai ia berhasil menyusul Alois, lalu mulai berjalan normal kembali.

"Setiap sore..." Alois memulai percakapan saat mereka sudah sampai setengah jalan, "Biasanya kau kemana?"

Ciel menatap Alois dengan alis sedikit terangkat. "Tidak kemana-mana. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sibuk belajar dirumah, kalau begitu?"

"Tidak juga. Ada apa, sih?"

"Tidak." Alois mengedikkan bahunya sambil fokus menatap aspal. "Kalau kau tidak sibuk, ke _basecamp _saja. Yang lain suka menanyakanmu, lho."

"Hah?" keningnya mengerut kali ini. " _Basecamp_?"

Si pirang pucat melambaikan tangannya. "Aah, maaf, maaf. _Rumah nomor enam_, maksudku. Yah... kau tahu._ Yang waktu itu_."

"Eh—yah. Oke."

Jujur, lidahnya sangat berat untuk menyatakan satu kata terakhir, namun Ciel dengan refleks mengatakannya saat mata biru langit itu menatapnya dengan sorot meminta, dan ia merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakan tidak. Tapi tetap saja ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya, dan ia sangat sulit untuk menyimpan hal itu terlalu lama seolah-olah akan menjadi 'tumor' jika tidak segera diutarakan.

"Hei, Al." gumamnya kemudian. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Soal... _sesuatu_."

Alois tiba-tiba menatap sepupu angkatnya itu dengan penuh semangat dan memperkecil jarak langkahnya. "Hee? _Sesuatu_? Apa itu?"

Ciel mengangguk pelan." Yah... _sesuatu_. Dan kumohon—jangan tertawa saat aku _sedang _bertanya."

Alois sedikit tergelak. "Ahaha... uh... _sesuatu _yang _rahasia_, kalau begitu? Soalnya tidak biasanya kau memanggilku 'Al', kecuali memang jika kau akan memberitahu sesuatu yang privasi."

"_Geez_, bukan _rahasia_." Ciel menatap alois sedikit kesal. "Berhenti tertawa. Kau mau aku cerita atau tidak?"

"Iya, maaf. Aku siap mendengarkan."

Selang beberapa detik sebelum Ciel _siap _untuk berbicara.

"Sebastian Michaelis itu..." ia memulai takut-takut. "Apa dia... _abnormal_?"

Alois langsung menatap Ciel seolah-olah sepupunya itu _sudah gila_.

"A-atas dasar apa kau menanyakan _hal aneh _seperti itu?"

Ciel menggeleng pelan. "Karena itulah aku bertanya padamu. Kau ingat dua minggu yang lalu, saat aku pulang sendirian sementara kau dan Lizzy masih ada urusan di sekolah?"

Alois terlihat sedikit kaget, ia mengangguk satu kali sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"...Sebenarnya waktu itu aku pulang hanya berdua dengan Sebastian."

"Err—benarkah? Kukira juga dengan Claude." si pirang pucat merespon canggung—seperti ada _sesuatu _yang ia sembunyikan.

"_Yeah_. Eh, dan dia, uh..." Ciel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia..."

Ciel menggantung kalimatnya sementara Alois mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ah—sudahlah. Lupakan." Ciel memalingkan wajahnya ke jalanan beraspal.

"Lho?" Alois memasang wajah heran, padahal dalam hatinya ia lega setengah mati.

"Ya—eh, tapi, tunggu... aku agak tidak enak menceritakannya, tapi—"

"Astaga! ASTAGA!" tiba-tiba Alois berteriak seperti orang kesetanan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah rumahnya dari kejauhan. "Bibi Francis sudah pulang! Aku, eh... aku lupa menyembunyikan Xbox yang kumainkan tadi malam di kamar! Gawat kalau sampai ia melihatnya! Aku duluan, Ciel! Daaaaah!"

Alois segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Ciel yang hanya bisa tercengang di tengah jalanan yang kering.

_'Haaah, selamat.'_ batin Alois dalam hati saat ia sampai di depan pekarangan rumahnya. Ia menengok sebentar ke belakang, kalau-kalau Ciel masih bisa terlihat di ruang penglihatannya. _'Meninggalkan Xbox? Yang benar saja! Alasan konyol macam apa itu?'_ ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Yah, setidaknya sampai sejauh ini... _rencana_kumasih _aman_."

000

"Aku pulang."

Tepat saat Ciel berbalik setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, ia mendapati ibunya, Rachel, duduk dengan kaki dan tangan menyilang di sofa ruang tamu. Di tangan kanannya, terlihat sebuah kertas putih ukuran normal yang terlihat masih baru meski memiliki banyak bekas lipatan yang rapi. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tegas, sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit tertekuk ke bawah.

"_Mum_?" Ciel melihat ibunya dengan sedikit heran. "Tumben sekali _Mum _menungguku pulang sekolah di ruang tamu."

"Ya, _tumben sekali_, eh?" Rachel mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Duduk, Ciel Phantomhive. Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu, _sekarang juga_."

Walau bingung, Ciel mematuhi perintah ibunya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas saat ia sekilas melihat gambar di sisi kanan surat yang dipegang ibunya sama dengan lambang di saku kemeja yang sedang ia pakai.

Dari Castlemont. Sekolahnya.

"_Mum _baru saja menerima hasil Tes Akademik Dasar-mu."

Ciel mengangguk-angguk cepat. "_Yeah_... tes itu. Maaf, _Mum_, aku lupa memberitahumu waktu itu."

"Tidak masalah." Rachel berdecak di balik giginya. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang tes itu?"

"Itu hanya mengukur batas kemampuan dasar saja, kan? Kurasa aku tidak banyak menemui kesulitan saat mengerjakan _semuanya_." ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Begitu?" wanita itu memberikan kertas ditangannya ke remaja biru kelabu di depannya. "Tapi kupikir aku menemukan kesulitan di _salah satunya_."

Ciel menerima kertas itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ibunya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, menunjukkan kegusaran. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas yang diterimanya, lalu ia membukanya pelan-pelan. Ia membaca goresan-goresan tinta printer itu dengan cepat. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah mayoritas huruf B dan sesekali huruf A. Ciel masih merasa tidak ada yang _salah _sampai mata _azure_-nya menangkap satu deret tulisan bertinta merah terang.

_**9. Math - - - (F)**_

Inilah yang _salah_.

"Sudah menemukan dimana kesulitanmu?" tanya Rachel sedikit menuntut. Ciel tetap membelalakkan matanya di tulisan itu, kedua telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"...Ya." cicitnya.

"Oh, baguslah. Bisakah Mum tahu _apa itu_?"

"...Matematika. Nilai F."

"Hebat!" Rachel pura-pura memberikan _applause_ sementara alis matanya makin menukik tajam. "Yang benar saja, Ciel. Apa kau _bercanda _dengan nilai F yang ada di sana? Nilai macam apa itu?"

"Tapi, _Mum_! Kau tahu aku tidak suka matematika!" Ciel berusaha membela diri. Ia merasa sedikit gentar saat menyadari sejauh ini ibunya memanggilnya tanpa sebutan _dear _seperti biasanya.

"Ya, ya, dan ya. _Mum _selalu tahu." ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kakinya. "_Mum _tahu dari dulu kau _tidak suka _matematika. Tapi bukan berarti kalau kau itu_ tidak bisa_! Sia-sia saja rasanya _Mum _memberimu jadwal _tutoring _lebih untuk subjek ini dari awal kalau sampai sekarang kau masih seperti _ini_!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada _tapi-tapian_!" sela Rachel cepat. "Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kau tidak akan bisa lulus sekolah dengan nilai seperti _itu_. Mulai _hari ini_, kau akan belajar lagi dengan _tutor _yang sudah _Mum _carikan."

"Aaargh! Tutor _lagi_?" Ciel mengerang frustasi. "Kala begini sih, _Mum _yang _bercanda_! Belajar di sekolah kan sudah cukup! Aku tidak butuh _tutor_!"

"Kau _butuh._" Rachel menekankan kalimatnya. "Khusus untuk satu mata pelajaran ini. Aku tidak menyangka kau sepaya ini dalam matematika, Ciel."

Ciel memutar matanya. "Ayolah, _Mum_, _Please_. Kata _tutor _saja sudah membuat suasana hatiku buruk. Apalagi _Matematika_. _Double _sial."

Rachel menatapnya galak, dan remaja biru-kelabu itu pun menghela nafas. Pasrah.

"Aku menyerah." sungutnya kemudian. "Siapa _tutor_nya? Dari pengajar akademi?"

Ibunya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lebih baik dari itu."

"Ahli matematika? Profesor?"

"Itu berlebihan. Tapi _Mum _rasa dia memang ahli di bidang itu." jelasnya. "Lagipula... kau sudah kenal baik orangnya."

"Eh? Jangan-jangan Mr. Aberline sendiri, guru Matematikaku di Castlemont?"

Lagi-lagi Rachel menggeleng.

Ciel semakin heran. "Lalu, siapa?"

"Itu..."

000

Sebastian memarkir mobilnya dengan hati-hati di bagian halaman rumahnya yang tertutupi kanopi. Jam digital di _dashboard _menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, sinar matahari yang sudah memudar sedikit mengaburi matanya. Ia mematikan mesin mobil, lalu melihat sekilas bayangan rumah _di belakangnya _melalui spion tengah sebelum keluar dari sedan hitam itu.

Tentu saja dengan maksud tertentu.

Tangan kanannya sedikit sibuk mencari kunci rumah di saku celananya, dan tepat saat pintu cokelat besar tepat berada di depan batang hidung, ia menemukannya. Dengan tidak sengaja telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu, dan dengan mudah saja pintu itu terbuka. Sebastian tertawa pelan, merasa sedikit konyol karena hampir membuka pintu yang tidak _terkunci _dengan sebuah _kunci_.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat memasuki rumah adalah: _sepatu_. Bukan hanya satu, tapi _berpasang-pasang sepatu_, dengan ukuran, model dan warna yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan beberapa terasa familiar di matanya, meski ia bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka memerhatikan sesuatu secara mendetail. Sepatu-sepatu itu tergeletak dengan _sangat tidak rapi _sehingga menutupi sebagian besar jalan masuk. Sebastian menggeser sepatu-sepatu yang menghalangi jalannya menggunakan kakinya dengan sembarangan, alisnya makin berkedut mendengar suara-suara ribut yang datang dari arah ruang tengah.

"Sebas-chan sudah pulang!" kelebat rambut merah panjang menghampirinya dengan tiba-tiba saat kakinya tepat menginjak ubin ruang tengah. Dengan sangat sigap _raven _itu mengelakkan diri dari 'serangan mendadak' itu, dan dengan sangat mirisnya, si 'penyerang' terjatuh karena berlari terlalu semangat. Gelak tawa terdengar keras sementara si rambut merah itu mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mencium lantai dengan kesal.

"Kupikir kau akan pulang nanti malam." Sebastian menoleh ke seseorang yang duduk di sofa besar bersama wanita berambut _purplish_, mengabaikan insiden yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku sempat heran kenapa bisa ada banyak _tamu_ sementara kupikir rumah masih terkunci."

Yang diajak berbicara, Claude, menelengkan kepalanya ke arah wanita di sebelahnya. "Hannah tidak begitu menikmati festivalnya. Jadi _kami _memutuskan untuk kembali lebih awal."

"Apa sih enaknya jalan-jalan di tengah keramaian seperti itu?" Hannah menggerutu sambil tetap fokus pada layar ponsel di tangannya. "Panas. Sesak. Kotor. Lebih baik aku pergi ke _shopping town _di Rockridge daripada ke sana"

Sebastian memutar matanya mendengar jawaban Hannah.

"Kau bawa makanan, Seb?" si poni pirang, Ronald, mendongakkan kepalanya dengan susah payah karena sedang tidur terlentang di atas karpet bersama Alois, Agni, Soma, dan Edward. "Aku lapaaaaar."

"Jadi maksudmu datang kesini hanya untuk minta makan? Kau pikir aku _ibumu_, hah?"

Ronald mencoba merayu Sebastian dengan mengedip-negipkan matanya dengan sok imut—yang membuat Sebastian nyaris muntah. "Ayolah, Seeeeeb. Aku tahu kau pintar memasaaak."

"...Ada banyak _mini sandwich _di kulkas dan keripik kentang di kabinet nomor dua dari kanan." Sebastian akhirnya menyerah. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Seb'. Itu seperti—"

"UOOOH! MAKANAN!" rombongan manusia itu segera menyerbu dapur seperti vampir haus darah sebelum Sebastian sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebastian menghela napas keras-keras melihat kelakuan _tamu-tamunya _itu, lalu berlalu menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Dasar barbar."

Sebastian melangkahi anak tangga dua-dua dan menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di sudut lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu kayu hitam di hadapannya dan menghempaskan _backpack _yang ia bawa begitu saja ke atas kasur. Dengan sedikit buru-buru ia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil asal beberapa potong pakaian dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sebastian keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana _cargo_ dan handuk yang masih bergantung di puncak kepalanya yang masih basah. Ia turun ke ruang tengah pelan-pelan setelah menyambar Dr. Pepper di _buffet _kecil dekat _banister_. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas _sandwich _dan remah-remah keripik di atas karpet—dan sedikit kesal mendapati sekotak _nacho _kesukaannya yang telah kosong yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di pojok kulkas, bagaimana bisa _mereka _menemukannya?—sambil menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Segelintir orang yang duduk mengelilingi makanan-makanan itu sibuk mengelus perut mereka yang terasa lebih penuh.

"Kenyang, eh?" kata Sebastian sarkastis. "Bereskan _itu _sebelum pulang atau kukuliti kalian semua satu-satu."

"Beres, bos!" jawab mereka hampir serempak sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara sendawa yang agak keras.

"Rasanya dari tadi aku tidak melihat Liz." tambahnya. "Kemana dia?"

"Sakit." jawab Soma singkat. Sebastian ber-hmm pelan.

"Aku butuh minuman." keluh Alois sambil mengaisi sisa-sisa keripik di bungkusan yang sudah kosong. "Boleh kubuka jus apel yang ada di kulkas?"

"...Kalian benar-benar bermaksud membuat aku dan Sebastian mati kelaparan." kali ini Claude yang angkat suara.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'boleh'." remaja pirang itu segera berlalu tanpa peduli apa yang akan protes lebih lanjut dari dua mahasiswa itu. Sebastian hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya ke Claude yang tersenyum miris.

Tak lama, suara bel berbunyi dua kali, menginterupsi keadaan yang semula hening. Semua orang di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menngerinyitkan dahinya sambil melihat ke arah satu sama lain, kecuali Sebastian yang malah _tersenyum lebar_.

"Hee? Sepertinya semua sudah hadir disini." Grel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Siapa lagi yang akan datang ke sini? _William_?"

"Ha! Itu kedengaran mirip seperti saat kau menceritakan ada kucing yang pandai bermain _ukulele_." sergah Soma.

"Hei, hei, Sebastian, ada apa dengan senyum di wajahmu itu?" Edward bertanya _to the point_, agak heran dengan _raven _satu itu. "Kau tahu siapa yang datang?"

Sebastian memutar tubuhnya sebelum beranjak ke ruang tamu, memamerkan raut wajah misteruisnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh, tentu saja. Dia adalah ..._seseorang _yang sudah membuat _janji bertemu _dengan_ku_ malam ini."

000

"_Ck_... selamat malam."

"Apa-apaan dengan decakan sebelum ucapan salammu itu?"

Sebastian menatap remaja berambut biru-kelabu di depannya yang malah cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping sebelum menjawab pertannyaannya dengan malas-malasan.

"Dengan berat hati aku datang ke sini dan _sangat sangat banyak _berharap bahwa kau tidak akan ada di rumah untuk malam ini, _tutor matematika baru_." dengusnya. "Tapi rupanya aku kurang beruntung."

Sebastian tersenyum geli. "Begitukah? Bukannya kau malah beruntung?"

Ciel, sang tamu, pura-pura tertawa. "_Lucu _sekali. Dasar orang mesum narsis."

"Yah, sesukamu sajalah." Sebastian terkekeh. "Silakan masuk."

Ciel mengumamkan kata 'permisi' sambil membuka sepatunya di depan pintu. Ia agak kaget melihat begitu banyak sepatu yang berceceran di lantai ruang tamu sementara Sebastian dengan asal menumpuknya di satu tempat.

"Biasa, _mereka_." ujar si _raven_. "Di sini saja, ya? Ruang tengah... _agak _berantakan."

Remaja itu berdeham sebagai jawaban. Sebastian menyuruh Ciel untuk duduk sementara dirinya kembali memeriksa ruang tengah. Ternyata ruangan itu sudah kosong, hanya tersisa bungkus-bungkus makanan dan jaket-jaket yang ditaruh sembarangan. Sebastian berdecak saat mendengar suara-suara heboh yang datang dari arah halaman belakang. Ternyata mereka dengan _seenaknya _pindah ke sana dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kondisi yang sangat kacau.

"Aman." Sebastian berkata pada Ciel sekembalinya ia ke ruang tamu. "Para barbar itu sudah pindah ke halaman belakang. Jadi setidaknya kau bisa _belajar _dengan tenang."

Si mata _cerulean _menatap _tutor _barunya itu dengan pandangan tidak peduli.

"Kapan kau akan mulai mengajar?" gertaknya.

"Eh? Langsung ingin belajar?" Sebastian sedikit _surprise_. "Kupikir kau ingin sesi perkenalan lebih dulu..."

Ciel memutar matanya. "Oh, ayolah. Kita sudah saling kenal. Aku Ciel Phantomhive dan kau Sebastian Michaelis. Rasanya tidak penting juga mengenal orang aneh sepertimu lebih jauh."

"Apa? Aku _aneh_?"

"...Mungkin?"

"Siapa itu?"

Baik Ciel dan Sebastian membalikkan badannya ke arah suara asing yang mereka dengar.

"Aaah... _sesi perkenalan_." Ronald, si interuptor, tertawa mengejek di balik dinding pemisah antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. "Seperti _kencan buta _saja... Apakah—"

Satu bantalan kursi tepat mengenai wajah Ronald, memotong perkataan absurdnya.

"_Ron_..."

"Waaaa! Aku dimarahi Sebastian! Hahahaha!" Ronald segera berlari seperti orang gila ke halaman belakang. Sebastian memijit pangkal hidungnya, sakit kepala mendadak karena kelakuan orang satu itu sementara Ciel _speechless_.

"Abaikan yang barusan." Sebastian melambaikan tangannya. "Jadi... _Ron sialan_. Sampai mana tadi?"

"Uh... sesi perkenalan?" bodohnya, Ciel malah memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia hindari.

"Yah, benar. Sesi perkenalan." Sebastian mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kalau kau tidak ingin tahu apapun tentang_ku_, maka aku mungkin saja ingin tahu apapun tentang_mu_."

"...Aku ingin pulang."

"Hei, hei, aku bercanda." katanya kemudian. "Maksudku bukan perkenalan seperti itu."

"Memangnya seperti apa? Data diri? Umur? Berat badan? Ukuran sepatu? Hobi? Makanan kesukaan? Penyanyi favorit? Motto hidup? Alamat e-mail?"

"Bukan!"

Ciel menggertakkan giginya. "Lalu?"

"Yang simpel saja. Berhubung aku adalah tutor Matematika, aku ingin bertanya..." Sebastian menopang dagunya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Apa yang membuatmu tidak suka Matematika?"

Yang ditanyai malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "...Hah?"

"Kenapa 'hah'?"

"Uh... kau tahu dari maka kalau aku tidak suka Matematika?" tanyanya ragu.

"Lalu apa gunanya Mrs. Phantomhive meneleponku langsung tadi siang saat aku sedang ditengah-tengah kuliah kalau bukan untuk meminta bantuan untuk membantu anaknya yang sedang memiliki _kesulitan_?" jelas _raven _itu panjang lebar. Ciel membulatkan matanya mendengar itu.

"...Benar juga." gumamnya.

Sebastian menahan senyumnya melihat reaksi Ciel. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"...Aku tidak suka angka."

Kali ini giliran Sebastian yang keheranan. "Hah?"

"_Kenapa 'hah_'?" Ciel membalikkan pertanyaan Sebastian, senyum geli terbentuk di wajahnya. "Harusnya kau memberi masukan dan saran dan bla bla bla, bukannya _kaget_."

Sebastian menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit heran. Tapi ibumu bilang... nilai pelajaran eksakmu yang lain baik-baik saja. Terutama Fisika dan Kimia. Padahal kedua pelajaran itu memiliki _basic _awal Matematika, lho."

"Tapi kalau Fisika dan Kimia kan mempunyai rumus pasti. Tidak serumit Matematika." gerutunya.

"Tunggu... _rumus pasti_?" pemuda _jet black _itu bertanya ulang, takut salah menangkap perkataan Ciel barusan. Ciel mengangguk cepat.

"Oke. Aku mengerti masalahmu sekarang." putus Sebastian.

"Lho? Apa maksudmu?" Ciel mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Kau lupa kalau Matematika membutuhkan _logika_."

Kerutan di kening Ciel terlihat semakin dalam.

Sebastian berdeham. "Maksudku... Matematika bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Tidak semudah bagaimana cara menghitung besar radiasi benda hitam dalam Fisika atau stoikiometri dalam Kimia. Kau tidak bisa menerapkan satu rumus saja dalam satu persoalan Matematika. Yah... kecuali jika kau adalah anak kelas dua Sekolah Dasar."

Ciel berdecak. Sebastian tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan narasinya.

"Seperti saat kau bertemu dengan soal yang kelihatannya mudah, tapi sebenarnya menjebak. Misalnya, jika ada permasalahan Matematika dimana kau diberi satu persamaan kuadrat dengan akar-akar simetris dalam variabel, dan disediakan optional fungsi perbandingan. Kau pasti akan memfokuskan pikiranmu hanya untuk mencari nilai masing-masing akar. Sebenarnya yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menganalisa kurva dan menemukan titik maksimum dengan sumbu x berdasarkan hasil—"

"Stop, stop. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ciel menekan pelipis kanannya dengan jempol, wajahnya berubah hijau. "Bisakah kau tidak memulai teori hari ini? Rasanya memang lebih baik kalau hari ini _full _untuk perkenalan diri saja."

"Ternyata kau itu adalah jenis orang yang mudah menyerah." sindir Sebastian.

"Berisik." sungutnya.

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tertawa.

"Aku sangat tidak menyangka orang mesum sepertimu adalah seorang jenius Matematika." remaja biru kelabu itu memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Sebastian skeptis.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul. "Memangnya kau berharap apa?"

"Kupikir kau itu hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang kerjaannya berkeliaran kemana-mana, tebar pesona pada semua mahasiswi di kampusmu dan mengoleksi majalah dewasa."

"Pfft... hahaha!" Sebastian tergelak. "Pemikiran macam apa itu? Aku memang hanya mahasiswa biasa, tapi sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau sebutkan dalam deskripsimu."

Ciel mengangkat bahunya. "Yah... itu pemahamanku menurut apa yang kulihat di drama televisi."

"Kalau begitu, kurangi nonton drama dan perbanyak belajar Matematika." usulnya.

"Bisa tidak berhenti menggunakan kata_ 'Matematika'_?" Ciel protes. "Aku sudah cukup _muak _mendengar ceramah _Mum _tentang hal satu itu seharian ini."

"Lho? Tapi aku ini kan tutor Matematikamu."

"Tapi ini kan sesi perkenalan!"

Sebastian menghela napas. "Iya, oke. Tidak ada lagi kata 'Matematika'."

Jeda sebentar sampai Ciel berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Kau ini mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan Matematika?"

Si _raven _malah tersenyum bingung. "Tuh, kan? Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang 'berhenti gunakan kata 'Matematika''."

"Itu peraturanku, jadi aku yang berhak untuk melangggarnya." ia membela diri. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Bukan, kok." responnya. "Aku mahasiswa kedokteran."

"LHO? KENAPA PINTAR MATEMATIKA?"

Sebastian ikut-ikutan kaget melihat Ciel yang berteriak kaget. "...Memangnya tidak boleh"

"Bukan begitu!" elaknya. "Aneh! Mahasiswa mesum pintar Matematika sepertimu ini _ternyata _seorang mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran! Mengherankan sekali!"

"... _Well_, aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menganggap itu sebagai _ejekan _atau _pujian_."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Ciel mengabaikan kalimat Sebastian. "Padahal Biologi dan Matematika kan sangat berseberangan!"

"Kedokteran tidak hanya mempelajari Biologi. Aku juga masih belajar ilmu eksak lainnya." jawab Sebastian sekenanya. Tapi melihat tatapan Ciel yang belum puas, Sebastian dengan sedikit berat melanjutkan alasannya.

"Sebenarnya... yah, aku _tidak _berminat pada kedokteran. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauan kedua orang tuaku saja."

Ciel menatap Sebastian agak lama, lalu menganguk-angguk mafhum.

"Yeah, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya _dipaksa _untuk melakukan hal yang tidak disuka." gumamnya. "Apapun yang kau usahakan akan berakhir seperti dikerjakan setengah-setengah."

Sebastian membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Begitu menurutmu?"

"Ya, kurasa." kedua mata _sapphire _itu beralih ke jam dinding besar di sudut ruangan dengan tidak nyaman. "Seperti... _lho_?"

"..._Lho_?"

"Aah! Tidak terasa sudah tujuh saja!" dengan riang Ciel bangkit dari sofa, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa agak kaku karena duduk terlalu lama. "Akhirnya selesai juga! Hampir saja aku cerita _yang tidak perlu kau ketahui _padamu!"

"..."

Ciel memasang senyum kelegaan di wajahnya. "Senang sekali_ satu jam neraka denganmu _akhirnya selesai. Terutama... aku tidak perlu belajar pelajaran menyebalkan itu. Haaah."

_Raven _itu segera pulih dari keadaan _speechless_-nya. "_Time saves you_."

"_Yeah_!" dengkingnya. "Oke, aku pulang sekarang! Diantar-jemput olehmu setiap hari sekolah saja sudah membuatku malas! Semoga aku tidak bertemu _lebih sering lagi _denganmu!"

_CTIK!_

'_Anak ini..._' rutuk Sebastian, '_Ternyata sangat menyebalkan!_'

"Ah, iya benar juga." Ciel berbalik ke arah Sebastian setelah selesai memasang sepatunya. "Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin menanyakan ini, tapi... _dengan sangat terpaksa_. Kapan jadwal belajarku selanjutnya?"

"Eh, itu..."

Secepat kilat, sebuah ide balas dendam terlintas di benak Sebastian. _Raven _itu pun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya pada Ciel yang tidak mencium sedikit pun hal buruk di pikirannya.

"Besok." ia menjawabnya dengan cepat, disengajakan. "Ibumu sudah mengatur jadwalmu untuk mendapakan _tutoring _setiap hari."

"Oke!" saking senangnya, Ciel menanggapi itu dengan abai. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam!"

'_Kena!_' batin Sebastian lagi. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Ciel yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya, masih dengan senyum licik yang sama.

"_Sampai jumpa besok malam_."

_BLAM_.

Dua mata _cerulean _membelalak tepat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di pekarangan rumah nomor enam itu.

_'...setiap hari.'_

"APA?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** P-permisi... saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak ada update untuk minggu lalu! *brb bakar sekolah -kidding-* But now here I am, bringing a (unfortunately, short T_T) newest stuff just for you, dear readers!

Ahaha, juga tentang hint sho-ai... kayaknya ga ada di chapter ini, ya? Maaf sekali untuk yang menantikannya, saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda disini. Tapi kalau anda semua mau bersabar menunggu chapter depan... Voila. There's going to be a lot of them, I promise ;)

Oh iya, soal OC. Saya sampai lupa pasang pengumuman(?) penting kalau sebenarnya... mereka bukan OC. Itu orang asli, teman-teman saya malah, dan dengan seenaknya saya pakai nama mereka sampai akhirnya **Keshahaha **dan **Jodie Brown **sendiri yang memberitahu saya soal itu. Sorry, pals -_-

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **chiko-silver lady**, **Rose**, **killinheaven**, **Orlyzara**, **risa777**, **Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**, **Keshahaha**, **Kojima Michiyo**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer **dan **Kusa**! I wish I could give a better payback!

For anon reviewers :

**Rose **: Haha, disini untungnya beda! Wah, iya sih, tapi tentu saja teman-teman Ciel selain para sepupunya itu tetap jadi minor OCs dan akan saya munculkan seperlunya. Terima kasih lagi untuk reviewnya, Rose-san!

**Orlyzara **: Glad to hear from you again, dear! Even you used Morse code I won't give a damn as long as it pleased me XD haha, is this naughty? Instead I could easily say that Sebastian WAS naughty! And please do pray for the more further personal attack because my magic wand probably would make your wish comes true! Thanks for the review, Orlyzara-san! Your ramblings are nectar to me! :D

**Kusa **: Di chapter ini cukup kata 'mesum' saja, ya, Kusa-san? Kasihan Ciel kalau di 'mesum'in(?) melulu. Semoga Kusa-san tidak kecewa. Oke, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih lagi untuk reviewnya!

Mohon maaf lagi yaaa atas nama mbak typo dan mas kalimat salah struktur~

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	7. Mad Overstay

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? A little Sho-ai appears here, semi-drabbles, Additional OC inserted

* * *

><p>Ciel bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa dingin udara pagi yang masuk menembus ventilasi udara. Alarm dari ponsel di atas <em>nightstand <em>yang sudah di-_snooze _berkali-kali kembali berbunyi, dan dengan setengah sadar ia mematikan suara berisik itu dengan _paksa_. Ia berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan perlahan-lahan dan mengeluarkan suara berdecap, masih menolak membuka mata meskipun ia sudah sepenuhnya terbangun. Tawa pelan terdengar dari pangkal tenggorokannya, merasa lucu sendiri karena memasang alarm pagi di hari sabtu.

Yah, hanya pelajar yang punya kelainan otak yang ingin bangun jam lima _subuh _di hari sabtu.

Kedua mata _royal blue _itu akhirnya membuka, walaupun dengan malas-malasan, menatap jam dinding yang terletak tepat di atas pintu kamar dalam cahaya ruangan yang minim. Jarum pendek sudah hampir sampai di angka tujuh, membuatnya agak terkejut karena perkiraannya tentang waktu _agak _meleset. Ia mengerang sebelum bangkit untuk duduk dan mengosok kedua matanya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai membuat refleksi titik dan garis di sebagian permukaan lantai dan selimut. Ciel menguap lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing.

Tanpa peduli untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan, remaja biru-kelabu itu menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan membiarkannya begitu saja di lantai kamar dan menyambar mantel handuknya sebelum mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia siap dengan kaus rumah longgar dan _trunks _selutut. Tetes kecil air turun dari rambutnya yang baru dikeramasi, membasahi sebagian kecil bahu dan tengkuk kausnya. Tangannya hendak mencapai gagang pintu, namun segera ditariknya kembali setelah melihat kekacauan di atas tempat tidur dan kain-kain yang beserakan di lantai. Ia menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk merapikan kamarnya itu terlebih dulu. Setelah melipat selimut tebal bermotif _kingcross_ dan melempar beberapa baju kotor ke keranjang cucian, Ciel mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas_ nightstand _dan segera keluar dari kamarnya yang keadaannya sudah jauh lebih rapi.

Ciel berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Tidak seperti apa yang diharapkannya, ruangan itu sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda ibu ataupun ayahnya yang biasanya sudah _standby _sejak jam enam pagi. Tidak ada bau kental teh yang baru diseduh maupun bunyi gerasak kertas koran yang sedang dibaca. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kejanggalan ini. Sudut matanya menangkap selembar _Post-it_ besar di pintu kulkas. Ia mencabut kertas memo kuning itu dari dinding kulkas dan membaca isinya.

"_Dad dan Mum pergi menjenguk nenekmu ke rumah sakit di Sacramento. Kami berangkat tengah malam dan sengaja tidak membangunkanmu karena kami tahu kau keletihan setelah tutoring sampai jam 11 malam. Jika kami tidak kembali sebelum sarapan, ada chicken pie di freezer. Hangatkan dulu sebelum dimakan_." gumamnya sambil menerawang.

"...Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajah _Granny_."

Ia mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, lalu melempar memo itu ke tempat sampah dan membuka _freezer_. Ia menemukan sepotong besar _chicken pie _beku —yah, memang terasa janggal _sarapan pagi _dengan menu _makan malam_, tapi Ciel tidak peduli—dalam wadah _pyrex _datar, mengeluarkannnya dari pendingin dan membuka _wrapping plastic _yang menutupinya. Dihangatkannya _pie _itu menggunakan _microwave _dan sementara _timer _berjalan mundur, ia menuang susu segar ke dalam gelas besar dan menyiapkan botol saus di atas meja makan. Bunyi '_ting_' lantang terdengar dari _microwave _dan Ciel segera mengeluarkan _pie _itu dengan hati-hati, memindahkannya ke atas piring dan menyemprotkan saus di atasnya. Remaja itu menimbang-nimbang sebentar sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan di ruang makan.

Ciel bergegas membawa sepiring _pie _hangat dan segelas susu segar ke ruang tengah. Ia menaruh gelas ke atas meja sebelum menghenyakkan dirinya di atas sofa kulit yang berukuran paling besar dari yang lain. Ditariknya beberapa lembar tisu di atas meja untuk mengalasi piring di tangannya yang mulai menghangat. Ia menyilakan kedua kakinya di atas sofa lalu menggapai _remote _TV dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan menyalakan kotak-elektronik-yang-bisa-mengeluarkan-gambar-bergerak tersebut. Tangannya berhenti mengutak-atik tombol _remote _setelah layar TV menampilkan kanal yang sedang menayangkan kartun pagi.

_Well_, baik Vincent maupun Rachel tak akan segan untuk memarahinya jika mereka mendapati Ciel sedang melakukan _ini_.

Ia keletihan dan matanya masih terasa agak berat karena 'dipaksa' belajar matematika oleh _tutor _barunya yang _menyebalkan _itu di hari kedua _tutoring_-nya. Bayangkan saja, ia disuruh menyelesaikan 100 soal Matematika tingkat olimpiade nasional! Ia tidak diperbolehkan pulang sampai semuanya terjawab dengan benar. Alhasil, ia menghabiskan hampir enam jam hanya untuk menjalani _tutoring _a la Sparta itu.

Ciel menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali tertawa saat melihat adegan-adegan konyol di kartun yang sedang ditontonnya. Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, ia menyelesaikan makan paginya itu. Ia menenggak habis sisa susu di gelasnya lalu menyeka mulutnya dan membersihkan kaus dan sofa yang terkena remah kulit _pie _yang garing menggunakan tisu bekas alas piring _pie_. Tepat saat Ciel menaruh piring dan gelas kotor di tempat cuci piring, _refrain _lagu _Angie _terdengar dari ponselnya yang ditaruh di ruang tengah. Setengah berlari, ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan segera mengangkat panggilan masuk itu tanpa melihat identitas si penelepon yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Ciel?_" suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya merespon dari seberang. "Dear, _kau sudah bangun? Kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa kau sudah sarapan?_"

"Whoa, _Mum_, satu-satu." Ciel mengerjapkan matanya mendengar kecemasan berlebihan ibunya itu. "Aku sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang menonton TV dan baru saja selesai sarapan dengan _chicken pie _yang _Mum _sediakan. Kalianmasih di rumah sakit?"

"_Yah, begitulah. Ayahmu sekarang sedang pergi ke bagian administrasi rumah sakit untuk mengurusi biaya rawat inap_."

Ciel ber-hmm pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan _Granny_?"

"_...Tidak begitu baik_." jeda sejenak. "_Penyumbatan di jantungnya memburuk. Sudah tiga bulan ini Beliau mengalami _tremor _hampir setiap minggu. Kami memutuskan untuk memasang _Ring_, dan sekarang kami dan Alexis juga Francis sedang membicarakan tentang prosedur operasinya dengan dokter_."

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tunggu—mereka _juga _ada disana?"

"_Tentu saja, dear. Bibi Francis kan juga anak beliau_." Rachel terdengar gusar. "_Dan, yah... sepertinya kami tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Dokter bedah kardio bilang kalau prosedur pemasangan _Ring _baru bisa dilaksanakan besok. Jadi kami harus menunggu seminimal mungkin sampai itu selesai_."

"Oh..." si mata _cerulean _itu mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Jadi _Mum _dan _Dad _tetap disana sampai besok..."

"_Kemungkinan besar begitu. Ah, benar juga—kenapa kau tidak menginap di rumah Bibi Francis saja? Daripada kau kesepian sendirian di rumah. Bibi Francis bilang, Lizzy, Edward dan Alois ada di rumah, kok_."

"Hah? Tapi tidak apa-apa... aku kan sudah terbiasa sendirian, _Mum_..."

"_...Yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau di lingkungan baru, lho, Ciel. Oakland sangat berbeda dengan Manhattan_."

Ciel tertawa pelan. "_Mum _tidak usah khawatir. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, aku kabari lagi."

"_Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin menginap disana malam ini, jangan lupa kunci pintu rumah, oke?_"

"Iya, oke." jawabnya. "Cepat sembuh buat _Granny_."

"_Akan kusampaikan. Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau kau berubah pikiran_."

"Sip, _Mum_. Daah."

"_Dah_, dear. _Jaga dirimu_."

Ciel menutup sambungan panggilan terlebih dahulu. Tangannya memainkan layar sentuh ponsel sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menghela napas, lalu kembali menuju dapur dan mencuci piring yang sudah ia pakai. Setelah itu ia mengumpulkan sampah dapur dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di depan rumahnya sebelum diambil oleh petugas kebersihan setiap pukul sembilan pagi. Ia mengambil kunci rumah cadangan yang disediakan ayahnya di dalam laci _buffet _ruang tamu dan membuka pintu utama. Kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang empuk saat ia menginjakkan kakinya ke luar rumah, dan sesuatu itu adalah koran dan beberapa surat. Ia memungutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan terus berjalan keluar pekarangan.

Matanya sibuk memerhatikan sekitar, dan apa yang dilihatnya adalah lingkungan Monday Dew yang sangat sepi. Di hari _weekend _seperti ini memang biasanya orang-orang lebih memilih bersantai di dalam rumah mereka dibanding melakukan aktivitas _outdoor, _apalagi bagi orang-orang yang pada malam sebelumnya berkesempatan 'merayakan' _Friday night _mereka. Laki-laki pirang kecil yang sedang menyiram tanaman—sejauh ingatan Ciel, namanya Finnian—melambai ke arahnya dengan riang dari rumah tepat di sebelahnya, dan ia membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Ia segera menaruh plastik sampah itu ke dalam tong hijau besar di depan halaman rumahnya.

Saat hendak berbalik kembali menuju rumah, sekilas ia melihat remaja perempuan yang juga sedang membuang sampah berbungkus plastik hitam besar di depan rumah nomor dua dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk. Ciel sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari kejauhan sampai akhirnya ia menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Lizzy!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, orang yang dimaksud menoleh.

"Ciel?"

Mereka saling menghampiri satu sama lain sampai pertengahan jalan Monday Dew menjadi titik temu mereka. Ciel tertawa kecil setelah melihat penampilan sepupunya yang agak 'beda' dari dekat.

"Kukira tadi kau itu _bukan _kau." komentar Ciel. "Habis... tidak biasanya aku melihatmu dengan rambut lurus dan wajah kusut seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, memarmu sudah sembuh?"

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat—aku sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah Senin depan." Lizzy mengenyampingkan rambutnya yang biasa ikal dan dikucir dua, namun sekarang terlihat lebih lurus dan digerai. "Yah, biasanya aku memang mengeritingkan rambutku. Tapi karena ibu dan ayah pergi, jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kau tahu... aku capek mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah _sendirian_."

"Sendirian? Tapi _Mum _bilang padaku kalau kau, Edward dan Alois tinggal di rumah. Kemana yang lain?"

"Ke _Hypermart_. Baru saja berangkat." jawab si gadis pirang santai. "Tidak ada apapun yang tersisa di kulkas yang bisa kami makan, jadi mereka kusuruh berbelanja bahan makanan."

Ciel menelengkan kepalanya. "Satu orang sudah cukup untuk pergi berbelanja. Kenapa Alois tidak tinggal saja?"

Lizzy malah tertawa sarkastis. "Kurasa jika _aku _dan _dia _yang tinggal malah akan membuat rumah tambah berantakan."

"Hah?" Ciel bingung, sedetik kemudian ia mengerti apa maksud sepupunya itu." Ah— Iya juga, ya..."

"Jadi, kau tinggal sendirian di rumah?" Lizzy mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Iya." jawabnya. "_Dad _dan _Mum _bahkan baru memberitahuku kalau mereka pergi tadi pagi."

Tiba-tiba wajah Lizzy berubah cerah. "Kebetulan sekali! Tadi pagi Ayah juga bilang kalau orang tuamu ikut menyusul ke Sacramento, jadi Beliau menyarankan padamu untuk menginap di rumah kami saja!"

"Eh? _Mum _juga bilang begitu,sih..." Ciel mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi kurasa aku baik-baik saja sendirian di rumahku."

Lizzy merengut. "Ayolah, Ciel. Baik _kedua pihak _sudah berkata seperti itu. Menginap saja di rumah kami. Kita bisa bermain sepuasnya sampai besok."

"Uh—tapi..."

"Aku memaksa!"

Ciel menghela napas. Sorot mata hijau zamrud Lizzy membuatnya sulit untuk berkata _tidak_.

"...Baiklah."

"_Yay_!" soraknya. "Begitu, dong! Tidak baik jadi anak anti-sosial terus-terusan!"

Ciel langsung protes mendengar dirinya lagi-lagi dikatai 'anti-sosial'. "Hei! Aku bukan_—"_

"Terserah, terserah!" tiba-tiba Lizzy menggamit lengan remaja biru-kelabu itu dan menyeretnya kembali ke rumahnya. "Ayo cepat kemasi barang-barangmu! Biar sekalian kubantu! Haha!"

"Lho? Hei! Sebentar, pelan-pelan, Liz! Aku tidak bisa berjalan—dengan _posisi terbalik _seperti ini!"

Namun sayang, gadis pirang itu malah mengabaikan panggilan Ciel yang makin kepayahan karena seenaknya dipaksa olehnya berjalan _mundur _dengan _cepat_.

000

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas tengah hari. Ciel duduk malas-malasan di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Middleford sambil sesekali menyesap _cola _dingin di tangannya. TV plasma di hadapannya menampilkan tayangan _red carpet _di satu acara _premiere _sekuel film Hollywood yang sedang _booming _di seluruh dunia. Hampir satu jam acara berlalu dan sampai sejauh ini yang ia lihat adalah para artis dan orang-orang terkenal yang disoroti kamera silih beganti, sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada hujan _blitz _di seberang mereka sambil menyunggingkan senyum tiga jari. Atau sesekali wawancara singkat dengan topik yang relatif sama dan kadang terkesan tidak perlu.

Membosankan.

Ciel menyambar _remote _TV di hadapannya dan menggantinya ke kanal yang sedang menayangkan serial bergenre _sci-fi_. Ditaruhnya kembali _remote _itu ke atas meja dan merilekskan posisi duduknya. Bunyi berisik terdengar dari arah dapur, dan awalnya ia tidak mengacuhkannya. Namum bunyi berisik itu kembali dan terus berulang dan ini membuat telinga Ciel gatal.

"Err—Liz? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada respon dari arah dapur, tapi tak lama kemudian gadis pirang itu muncul dengan satu bungkusan plastik besar berwarna merah dan sebotol _marmalade_. Ia menaruh bawaannya itu di atas meja yang ada di depan Ciel lalu duduk bersila di di lantai yang beralas karpet. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kedua benda yang dibawa sepupunya itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Camilan dadakan." Lizzy menggulung asal rambutnya menjadi _messy bun_. "Hanya ini yang tersisa di dapur."

Ciel mengangkat bungkusan merah besar yang sudah separuh terbuka itu lebih dekat ke wajahnya sambil ikut duduk di atas karpet. "Biskuit _ladyfinger_? Ini kan tidak ada rasanya..."

"Karena itu aku sekalian membawa _marmalade_." gerutunya. "Kemana, sih, dua orang itu? Kenapa sudah jam segini belum sampai juga? Apa mereka lupa masih ada seseorang yang _hampir mati kelaparan _menunggu mereka pulang?"

Ciel hanya bisa tersenyum simpatik melihat sepupunya yang mencocoli biskuit _ladyfinger _ke botol selai jeruk di tangannya dengan wajah masam.

"Kami pulang!"

Suara Edward terdengar dari ruang tamu, bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup perlahan. Lizzy segera menghentikan pergerakannya sampai dua batang hidung muncul dari arah ruang tamu dan tiba-tiba kembali menarik _ladyfinger _di tangannya dari botol _marmalade _dan memakannya tepat saat Edward dan Alois yang membawa masing-masing satu kantong kertas besar lewat di depannya.

"A-apa-apaan itu?" Edward sedikit _shock _melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya. "Kenapa kau makan _biskuit tanpa rasa _itu dengan _selai jeruk_?"

"Kau pikir _kenapa _aku mau memakan _ini _dengan _ini_?" balas Lizzy sarkastis—kelaparan sepertinya sukses membuatnya _bad mood_, "Itu karena kalian lama sekali!"

Sebaliknya, Alois malah mengulum senyum geli melihat itu. "Ahaha... rasanya menyedihkan sekali ya, memakan _itu _dengan _itu_? Untung saja tadi aku dan Ed sempat pergi ke _food parlor _dan makan dua _cheeseburger _juga _milkshake _langsung di sana dan—"

"—Jangan dengarkan si gila ini, Liz." potong Edward. "Baik aku atau Alois sama sekali belum makan dan kami membeli semua pesanan untuk _takeaway_. Jadi ini bagianmu." Edward memelototi Alois sebelum menyodorkan satu kantong kertas yang lebih kecil ke hadapan adik perempuannya yang segera menyambar bungkusan itu begitu saja tanpa ucapan _terima kasih_. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Ciel yang duduk berhadapan dengan adik perempuannya itu.

"Oh, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kau ada disini, Ciel."

"Ah—yah, halo, Ed." Ciel terbata. "Tadi Liz menyuruhku untuk menginap sementara di sini—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Ayah sudah bilang begitu tadi pagi." Edward memotong perkataan Ciel dengan sedikit tidak sopan. Ciel menghela napas maklum.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Edward lagi. Remaja itu agak bingung, apakah maksudnya _sudah makan pagi_ atau _sudah makan siang,_ mengingat waktu yang sudah sangat tanggung untuk keduanya. Ia putuskan untuk mengangguk, lalu Edward mengedikkan bahunya sambil mengeluarkan satu lagi _cheeseburger _dari kantong kertas dan mulai menggigiti makanan bundar itu dengan lahap. Alois terus berjalan ke arah dapur dan menaruh kedua kantong belanjaan di atas meja makan yang kosong melompong. Ia lalu mengambil makanan bagiannya dan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Mereka bertiga menghabiskan _cheeseburger _itu dengan cepat—mungkin efek kelaparan akut—sementara Ciel ikut memakan kentang goreng yang ditawarkan Lizzy.

"_Worthless._" ujar Edward sambil meremat kertas bekas bungkusan _burger _miliknya. "Satu _cheeseburger _sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan."

Lizzy mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga! Ini lebih seperti mengotori gigi daripada mengganjal perut."

"Kebetulan sekali, ini hampir jam makan siang." Alois melihat jam dinding di sisi kanan ruangan dengan mata berbinar. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai membuat makan siang?"

"Benar juga..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita memasak!" seru Edward sambil berlari ke dapur. Lizzy, Alois dan Ciel saling pandang sampai ia kembali melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tengah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bangun dan bantu aku di dapur!"

Ketiganya bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka semula dan segera mengikuti Edward. Mereka menghampiri dua kantong kertas di atas meja makan.

"Kita akan masak apa hari ini?" tanya Lizzy antusias.

"Banyak." Alois merespon. Lizzy memutar matanya.

"Terserah." katanya abai. "Ed, memangnya kau membeli apa saja? Kantung belanjaan ini terlihat penuh sekali."

Edward mulai mengeluarkan isi kantong itu satu per satu dan menjejerkannya dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Hampir semua bahan makanan mereka beli, mulai dari daging, ayam potong, telur, tepung, kentang, kaldu, keju, roti perancis, sayuran organik, sampai segala jenis _herbs_.

"Banyak sekali!" gadis pirang itu membulatkan matanya.

Alois mengangguk-angguk santai. "Tentu saja. Hari ini kita akan makan sepuasnya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong," Edward mengelus dagunya."...siapa yang akan memasak?"

"Lho?" Alois menatap Edward heran. "Bukannya kau yang akan memasak? Ini semua kan bahan makanan pilihanmu!"

Edward menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku yang akan memasak?"

"Tadi kau dengan mudahnya mengambil ini-itu di _hypermart_. Kupikir kau sudah punya bayangan akan memasak apa sesampainya kita di rumah." Alois menyela.

"Hem..." Edward terlihat serius. "Semuanya kuambil karena terlihat _enak_. Tapi... aku tidak tahu caranya memasak."

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK AMBIL BAHAN MAKANAN INSTAN SAJA?"

"Hei, santai!" Edward membela diri. "Kukira kau bisa memasak, makanya kuambil bahan makanan apa yang kusuka! Lagipula sedari tadi kau tidak protes melihatku menaruh semua ini di keranjang belanjaan!"

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, Liz saja yang memasak! Dia kan perempuan!"

Lizzy kaget mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa. "Eeh? Kenapa aku?"

Alois merengut. "Karena perempuan biasanya bisa memasak!"

Wajah Lizzy memerah malu saat Alois berkata begitu. "E-enak saja! Memangnya semua perempuan harus bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, kenapa ada yang namanya 'ibu rumah tangga'?" Edward ikut-ikutan.

"Aah, berisik! Aku—aku juga tidak bisa memasak!"

"Payah!" dengus Alois. Lizzy ingin balas memprotes, tapi ia hanya bisa bungkam. Ciel yang sedari tadi _speechless _melihat perdebatan itu dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bungkusan tomat yang ia genggam. Alois sontak menyadari itu dan segera menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Dia... satu-satunya harapan kita." ujarnya sok dramatis.

Edward dan Lizzy ikut-ikutan mengangguk sok dramatis, lalu Edward berjalan menghampiri remaja bermata _cerulean _itu dan memegang pundaknya dan berkata seolah-olah itu adalah wasiat terakhir darinya.

"Kau sudah lama hidup sedirian di Manhattan, dan aku tahu kau biasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Jadi beritahu kami..." ia menatap Ciel penuh harap, "_Apa kau bisa memasak_?"

"Eh... dulu _Dad _memesan makanan rutin untukku dari restauran khusus di kondominium. Praktisnya, aku tidak pernah memasak makananku sendiri." jawabnya takut-takut. "Jadi, yah... Aku juga tidak bisa memasak."

Edward, Alois dan Lizzy menghela napas lunglai.

"Memangnya... Bibi Francis tidak punya buku resep?"

Lizzy menggeleng. "Ibu terlalu _pandai _memasak sampai tidak membutuhkan buku resep."

Ciel menelengkan kepalanya ke arah ruang tengah. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak menonton siaran memasak saja? Di internet pun juga banyak."

Edward tertawa miris. "Aku dan Liz sudah pernah mencobanya. Dan kebanyakan hasilnya... _arang goreng mentega_. _Skill_ kami dalam memasak sepertinya memang payah..."

"Aah, sial sekali." lirih Lizzy. "Sepertinya kita harus makan di luar untuk hari ini..."

Alois berdecak. "Mustahil. Semua uang yang ditinggalkan Paman Alexis habis untuk membeli _ini _semua."

"Jadi... apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Semuanya terdiam lesu sampai Alois menangkap bayangan sedan hitam yang lewat dari jendela dapur yang langsung tembus ke garasi. Seketika senyum terkembang di wajah pucatnya.

"Kurasa aku tahu dimana kita bisa makan kenyang tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk hari ini..." ia menyeringai, "juga besok."

000

"Jadi... kalian ingin menginap disini hanya karena _tidak bisa _memasak makan siang dan makan malam?"

_Tiga _wajah cerah dan _satu _wajah cemberut mengangguk serempak. Si pemuda kacamata di hadapan mereka, Claude, memijit pangkal hidungnya melihat pemandangan di depan rumahnya ini.

"Kami bahkan sudah membawa banyak bahan makanan supaya tidak merepotkan kalian!" Alois mengangkat bungkusan besar yang dibawanya. "Kami hanya meminjam _tenaga _dan _tempat_, kok!"

"...Baiklah, baiklah." Claude akhirnya menyerah. "Silakan masuk."

"Horeee!" ketiganya (kecuali satu) bersorak kegirangan, lalu melepas sepatu mereka dan menaruhnya sekenanya di sudut ruangan sebelum menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan. Rumah itu kelihatan tenang dan sepi, hanya ada suara TV yang dinyalakan dan bunyi gemericik air dari arah dapur. Claude memandu mereka berempat ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu paling akhir yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Edward, Alois dan Ciel bisa tidur di sini." Claude menyalakan lampu kamar itu. Di dalamnya ada satu _king-sized bed_, satu lemari, dua sofa kecil dan kaca besar. "Kasurnya cukup besar. Aku yakin itu akan muat untuk kalian bertiga."

Edward mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sebelum menoleh ke pemuda bermata kekuningan itu. "Tempat tidur, sih... bukan masalah. Tapi apa bisa aku mendapatkan kamar sendiri, Claude? Aku akan membuat tugas nonstop sampai subuh dan aku takut itu akan mengganggu tidur mereka."

"Hmm..." Claude berpikir sejenak. "Kau bisa pakai kamarku. Aku bisa tidur di kamar Sebastian kali ini. Ada di sebelah sana, tidak dikunci."

"Oke, _thanks_." Edward berlalu sambil membawa _backpack_-nya yang kelihatan berat. Claude lalu berbalik ke arah tamu yang tersisa.

"Kamar ini jadi hak milikmu dan Ciel untuk malam ini." katanya pada Alois. Alois ber-hmm pelan dan masuk ke kamar itu, diikuti oleh Ciel. Lizzy yang sedari tadi diam saja menyikut lengan Claude.

"Aku bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya yang tersisa hanya kamar di lantai bawah." jelasnya. "Nanti aku akan minta tolong pada Hannah untuk menemanimu."

Alois berdecak saat ia mendengar nama _wanita _itu. Ciel menelengkan kepalanya, sedikit heran, tapi ia diam saja.

"Kutinggal kalian sekarang, ya? Aku harus mengantar Lizzy ke kamarnya. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku di lantai bawah, oke?" pemuda berkacamata itu pun menutup pintu kamar setelah Alois dan Ciel mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nah," Alois menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Ciel memeriksa saku _hoodie_-nya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. "Entahlah. kurasa aku harus memberitahu _Mum _dulu kalau aku menginap di sini."

"Ah, iya." Alois memutar tubuhnya ke arah sisi pintu dan menyadari bahwa kantong bahan makanan mereka masih tergeletak di sana. Ia segera bangkit dan menyambar kantong itu sebelum berbalik ke arah sepupu angkatnya. "Aku mau ke lantai bawah untuk mengantarkan ini. Ini sudah hampir waktu makan malam, jadi mereka bisa menggunakan bahan makanan kita untuk membuat menu makan malam. Kau mau ikut?"

Ciel menekan tombol _dial _di ponselnya sembari merespon Alois. "Kurasa aku akan menyusul nanti. Kau duluan saja."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa di dapur." pemuda pirang itu pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

000

Ciel berlari kecil ke lantai bawah menuju dapur segera setelah menelepon ibunya. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di sana, sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ciel menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat sesosok berambut hitam dan bermata _scarlet_ yang sedang memotong-motong daging. Yang sedang ditatap sendiri menyadari _aura kebencian _yang menguar dari samping kanannya, lalu berbalik menghadap remaja biru-kelabu itu.

"Ah, satu tamu lagi." sapanya _absurd_. "Akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membantu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'akhirnya'?" balas Ciel sewot. "Tadi aku harus mengurus sesuatu, bukannya tidak mau membantu, tahu!"

_Raven _itu hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi gerutuan Ciel.

"Tadi sepertinya aku melihat Senior Ron." Lizzy memutar-mutar spatula di atas wajan yang sedang dipanaskan. "Kemana perginya dia?"

"Tidak tahu. Waktu ia melihat Alois turun membawa bahan makanan, ia langsung berlari keluar rumah." Claude mengangkat bahunya.

Alois tertawa geli. "Mungkin dia ketakutan melihat paha ayam."

"...Konyol."

"Kalian tahu? Kita bisa memberi makan lima rumah lain dengan semua bahan makanan ini." komentar Sebastian. "Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menghabiskannya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kulkas kita tidak muat untuk menyimpan sisanya." Claude menunjuk ke arah pendingin _silver _besar di pojok dapur. Sebastian mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka pun berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Kurang lebih sepuluh hidangan dengan porsi banyak tersusun rapi di meja makan. Saat mereka sedang membersihkan dapur dari sisa-sisa makanan, suara berisik terdengar dari arah depan.

"Wah, benar juga! Wangi masakannya tercium sampai ke ruang tamu!"

"Ini sih namanya pesta makanan!"

"Aku bisa mengendus aroma tipis saus _steak _dari sini..."

"Kyaaa~! Malam ini aku akan makan masakan Sebas-chan lagiiii~!"

"Yo, semuanya!" Ronald memberi salam a la alien saat muncul dari ruang tengah, diikuti oleh serombongan pemuda berwajah familiar dengan wajah superlapar di belakangnya. "Aku kembali! Maaf menunggu lama!"

"Ron, kau..." simpang empat muncul di dahi Sebastian. "KAU KEMBALI MEMBAWA _PASUKAN _UNTUK IKUT MAKAN DI SINI?"

"Lho, Sebastian? Jangan marah." Soma memandang _mashed potato _yang masih hangat di meja makan penuh harap. "Sepertinya semua makanan ini terlalu banyak untuk kalian semua, jadi kami _berbaik hati _datang untuk membantu menghabiskannya..."

"Siapa yang butuh _kebaikan hati _kalian?"

Grell mengangguk setuju, mencoba meyakinkan Sebastian namun matanya tidak lepas dari meja makan. "Iya, Sebas-chan~ kau tahu kami selalu kelaparan dan rumahmu adalah tumpuan hidup kami satu-satunya. Jadi—"

"Kau pikir rumahku ini restoran?"

"_Pleaaseeeee_?"

Sebastian menatap _tamu-tamu tak diundang _itu dengan penuh pertimbangan, lalu menoleh ke meja makan, lalu kembali ke _tamu-tamu tak diundang_.

"...Sesuka kalian sajalah."

"HOREEEE! MAKANAAAAAAAN!"

Claude buru-buru menghadang mereka dengan tangannya. "Eits, Tunggu dulu. Setidaknya kalian bisa menghormati tuan rumah terlebih dahulu, kan? Kami akan mengambil bagian kami lebih dulu, baru sisanya kalian habiskan sepuasnya."

"Yaaaaah..."

Alois menatap rombongan itu sedikit takjub. "Ya ampun... kami akan sisakan banyak untuk kalian, tenang saja..."

"Dan tolong jangan mengganggu _ketenangan _makan malam kami." Sebastian menekankan intonasinya pada kata '_tenang'_. "Makan di ruang tengah saja, oke? Disini hanya ada enam kursi."

Semua wajah kembali cerah.

"OKE, BOS!"

000

Selesai makan malam, Edward langsung kabur ke kamar Claude. _Tamu-tamu tak diundang_ dengan berat hati harus membereskan piring dan gelas kotor sebagai 'upah makan' oleh Sebastian. Semuanya bergelimpangan di ruang tamu setelah itu, merasa kekenyangan sekaligus keletihan. Alois, Lizzy dan Claude duduk tenang di ruang tamu, menonton suatu acara pencarian bakat dengan khusyuk. Ciel yang bingung harus melakukan apa menghampiri Sebastian yang sedang merapikan meja makan dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal _tutoring_?" tanya Ciel sekenanya.

Sebastian berpikir sebentar, lalu berdeham pelan. "Berhubung aku sedang _baik _hari ini... jadi jadwal _tutoring _untuk hari ini ditiadakan."

Ciel nyaris ingin melompat kegirangan, tapi karena Sebastian berada tepat di depannya, ia urungkan niat itu. "_Yeah_... dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengakui kau _baik _untuk hari ini."

_Raven _itu seketika menatap Ciel skeptis, menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "...Kau tidak mau tanya 'kenapa'?"

"...Benar juga—"

"Aku datang." suara Hannah memberi salam menginterupsi mereka. "Kenapa ada banyak sepatu—KYAAAA! APA INI?"

"ADUUH! SIAPA YANG MENGINJAK TANGANKU?"

Sebastian dan Ciel saling pandang, lalu menghampiri ruang tamu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Alois, Lizzy dan Claude ikut menyusul melihat apa untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana!"

"Makanya, jangan tiduran sembarangan!" gerutu Hannah pada Ronald yang mengusap punggung tangannya. "Kukira kalian ini _bukan _manusia, tahu!"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah." Claude melerai sebelum Ronald balas merutuk lebih lanjut. "Kenapa lama sekali? Sayang sekali kau melewatkan makan malam dengan kami."

"Ada pemotretan di Berkeley dan baru selesai jam enam tadi." jawab Hannah ringkas. "Lagipula aku sudah makan malam sebelum ke sini."

"Hee? Kalau begitu, apa yang ada di tanganmu?" Grell menunjuk bungkusan putih di tangan kanan Hannah.

"Oh, ini? Bukannya kalian tadi memesan bir?"

Ronald segera bangkit dan menyambar bungkusan itu dari Hannah. "Astaga! Tidak kusangka Ratu dingin sepertimu mau membawakan pesananku! Terima kasih banyak, _Mademoiselle_!"

Hannah mendengus kesal. "Kau berhutang banyak untuk itu."

"...Iya, oke!" Ronald membalasnya santai, lalu menoleh ke arah si empunya rumah sambil mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya. "Hei, Seb, Claude, kami pinjam kamar tamu yang dibawah, ya?"

"Iya, sana pergi." usir Sebastian "Jangan mengacau."

Tanpa lebih banyak ba-bi-bu, para barbar itu pun menyerbu masuk kamar tamu di dekat tangga.

"...Mau apa mereka?" Ciel memandang pintu kamar itu dari kejauhan dengan heran.

"Paling-paling pesta bir lagi." Hannah mengibaskan rambut ungu pucatnya. "Biasanya sih, di ruang tamu. tapi karena ada kalian,_ bocah-bocah_, mereka harus mengungsi ke ruangan yang _lebih _privasi."

Sebastian melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu yang baru saja ditutup. "Sepertinya kau dan Lizzy harus pindah ke kamar tamu lantai atas, Han."

"Eh? Itu kan kamar kami." sungut Alois. "Lalu bagaimana aku dan Ciel? Masa kami harus tidur di ruang tamu?"

Claude menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Hannah berlalu ke kamar tamu mengambil barang-barang Lizzy yang tertinggal. "Ah, iya, soal itu—"

"Gampang." Sebastian cepat-cepat menyela. "Mereka bisa tidur bersama kita di kamarku. Keberatan, Claude?"

Kata-kata itu diikuti oleh cengiran khas sang _raven _sendiri, kedikan santai pemuda bermanik emas, ekspresi lega remaja pirang pucat dan _shocking moment _untuk si biru-kelabu.

000

"Aku tidak percaya ini. _Aku tidak percaya ini_."

Alois hanya bisa menghela napas saat Ciel berkata seperti _itu _untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak percaya—"

"STOP!" Alois membekap mulut Ciel setelah kesabarannya habis menguap. "Bisa tidak, sih, kau tidak protes untuk kali ini?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Iya, iya! _Kau tidak percaya_!" gerutunya "Apa yang tidak kau percaya?"

"_Ini_."

Remaja yang lebih tinggi menggertakkan giginya. Ciel tetap tak bergeming dengan raut wajah yang sedikit banyak terlihat _menyedihkan_.

"Sudahlah, pembicaraaan _ini _tidak akan ada habisnya. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

Alois menyeret sepupu angkatnya itu dengan sedikit paksaan dikarenakan Ciel yang sengaja menumpu berat tubuhnya segenap tenaga di lantai yang dipijaknya. Ia memutar gagang pintu kamar mandi dan membuka pintu selebar mungkin, mendorong Ciel keluar terlebih dahulu agar kesempatannya untuk mengunci diri di ruang sempit itu—persis seperti rencana awalnya—gagal.

"Lama sekali ganti bajunya." Claude tepat menyelesaikan kancing piyamanya yang paling akhir saat dua anak lelaki itu muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Alois menggeleng cepat, sedikit memalingkan wajah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Tidak ada. Piyama kami tertukar, jadi kami membutuhkan sedikit waktu ekstra untuk menggantinya."

Pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu berdeham sambil menggeser bola matanya ke arah tempat tidur.

"Satu tempat tidur untuk kita berempat." ia bergumam. "Apa ada cara untuk mengakalinya?"

"Pindahkan saja kasur di atasnya. Tempat tidur itu kan ditumpuk dengan dua kasur." respon seseorang dari arah pintu kamar. Sontak ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara.

Si pemilik suara, Sebastian, bersandar di kusen pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama katun hitam bergaris ungu tipis membujur. Dua kancing teratas sengaja tidak dikancingkan, memamerkan kulitnya yang sangat pucat diterpa cahaya lampu.

"Ide bagus." Claude mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, ayo bantu aku. Jangan berdiri begitu saja di depan pintu seolah-olah kau itu majikanku."

Sebastian tertawa pelan, lalu beranjak ke dalam kamar dan membantu Claude memindahkan kasur paling atas ke sisi bawah yang masih luang, sehingga kini posisi kasur memanjang dan muat untuk menampung empat orang. Alois dan Ciel menggeser barang-barang yang menghalangi di lantai sementara Claude memasang seprai di kasur yang belum dialas sama sekali dan Sebastian mengeluarkan bantal tambahan dari lemarinya. Setelah terlihat rapi, keempatnya segera menghempaskan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur dadakan itu.

Hening menyelimuti saat mereka menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidur. Ciel berbaring terlentang, kedua mata safirnya mengitari seluruh penjuru kamar Sebastian. Ruangan itu sedikit lebih luas dari kamarnya sendiri, didukung dengan ukuran tempat tidur dan lemari yang lebih besar. Semua didekorasi dengan warna hitam dan merah yang dominan, sangat kontras dengan dinding yang dicat putih bersih. Namun satu hal yang membuat dahinya dipenuhi kerutan kecil, yakni beberapa barang yang ditaruh sembarangan dan terkesan berantakan. Sedikit berbeda dengan kondisi kamarnya yang seratus persen rapi.

"Ini kebetulan sekali." Alois akhirnya buka suara. "Kita semua mengenakan piyama malam ini."

"_Yeah_, sekaligus sangat mengejutkan. _Jarang sekali _aku melihat Claude tidur berpiyama selain dengan kaos lusuh dan celana pendek." Sebastian terkekeh dan seketika mengelak ke samping saat Claude melempar bantal ke wajahnya.

Alois tiba-tiba membulatkan mata biru cerahnya saat melihat bantal yang dilempar Claude mendarat di lantai. "Hei, ini seperti _pajama party_. Kenapa kita tidak memainkan permainan seru saja sampai tengah malam?"

Claude bangkit dari posisinya semula dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan sedikit antusias. "Boleh juga. Lagipula aku juga belum terlalu mengantuk."

"Hmmm." Sebastian mengelus dagunya. "Kedengaran menarik."

"Apa, sih? Konyol sekali." dengus Ciel, tapi ia segera diam dan merengut saat Alois memelototinya, tanda dilarang protes.

"Permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Sebastian kemudian.

"_Stations_?" usul Claude.

Alois menggeleng. "Tidak begitu seru, ah."

Selanjutnya ide Sebastian. "_Tell and scream_?"

"_Big no_. Aku tidak suka cerita hantu."

"_Foldfinger_?"

"Itu sih permainan anak kecil!"

"_Poker strip_?"

"...Kau bercanda?"

"Petak umpet?"

"Oh ayolah, Ciel. Memangnya _petak umpet _terdengar seperti permainan pesta piyama?"

"Ups. Maaf."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memutuskan?" Alois merasa lelah karena tidak ada satu usul pun yang menarik minatnya. "Bagaimana kalau _truth or dare_? Yah, kedengaran biasa, memang. Tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya akan... _menyenangkan_."

Alois tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sebastian, sementara si rambut _jet black _itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan jenaka.

"...Jadi? Bagaimana?" ia bertanya kembali. Sebastian, Claude dan Ciel berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

Keempatnya mengatur posisi duduk secara melingkar dengan urutan Claude, Alois, Ciel dan Sebastian. Alois mengambil botol soda kosong dari dalam tasnya sembarangan (yang membuat semua orang heran) dan buku tebal besar milik Sebastian sebagai tatakan. Ia lalu menaruh kedua benda itu di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

"Sebelum mulai, aku butuh persetujuan. Apapun jenis pertanyaan dan tantangan yang masing-masing kita berikan—_seaneh _apapun itu, kita harus benar-benar _menyanggupinya_." ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua kelingkingnya. "Janji."

"Janji." ketiganya mengulang perkataan sambil menautkan kelingking masing-masing ke orang di sebelahnya. Alois berdeham, matanya menilik tiga wajah di hadapannya baik-baik.

"Siapa yang paling tua diantara kita semua?" tanyanya.

"Sebastian lebih tua delapan hari dariku." Claude menunjuk Sebastian yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Alois menggeser botol soda itu sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Sebastian. "Kau mendapat _kehormatan _untuk menjadi penantang pertama."

Sebastian menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pelan, lalu memutar botol itu perlahan. Setelah beberapa detik berputar dengan tidak seimbang sampai akhirnya berhenti dan mulut botol mengarah ke lutut Claude.

"Oke, Claude." Sebastian sedikit beringsut dari tempatnya, menatap Claude dengan janggal. "_Truth or Dare_?"

Claude merasakan ada hawa _tidak beres _dari sorot mata teman _sharehouse_-nya. "Bisa aku tahu pertanyaanmu terlebih dulu?"

Sebastian tersenyum licik. "Oh, tentu saja tidak."

"...Baiklah. Aku pilih _Dare_."

"Payah." cibir Sebastian. "Kutantang kau untuk... tunggu sebentar, apa _itu_?"

Telunjuk Sebastian mengarah ke barang-barang yang berserakan dari dalam tas Alois. Beberapa benda kecil berserakan dari satu _pouch _kecil berwarna merah muda. Remaja pirang itu mengamati dengan saksama sampai ia menyadari _benda-benda _apa itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Matamu sangat jeli, Sebastian." Alois mengumpulkan benda-benda itu dan menaruhnya di atas seprai. "Ini bisa menjadi tantangan yang bagus untuk Claude."

"I-itu..." Ciel mengerinyitkan dahinya, kali ini menahan tawa. "...Alat _make-up _milik Lizzy!"

"_Bingo_!" serunya. "Sengaja kuambil tadi siang. Untung saja si centil itu tidak menyadarinya."

Sebastian tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan tantangan macam apa yang akan ia berikan dengan itu. Ia menatap Claude yang mulai berkeringat dingin sambil tersenyum puas. "Faustus, kutantang kau untuk memakai _make-up_ komplit sampai 24 jam ke depan!"

Claude _speechless_.

"Alois, Ciel, kuizinkan kalian untuk ikut mendandaninya!" Sebastian tertawa kejam sambil mulai memoleskan _foundation _ke wajah Claude. Dengan senang hati kedua remaja itu ikut andil mendandani pemuda malang itu. Lima belas menit kemudian, Claude tampil dengan bedak supertebal, _glitter eyeshadow_, perona pipi yang berlebihan dan lipstik merah menyala.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku." Claude memutar botol di hadapannya dengan sedikit kesal. Yang lain tidak mampu berkomentar lebih jauh selain tertawa dalam hati melihat pemuda berkacamata penuh _make-up _itu sedikit _bad mood_. Kali ini, dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Alois.

"Balas dendam itu memang manis, eh?" Claude memainkan jemarinya, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum licik. "_Truth or Dare_?"

Alois balas tersenyum, seakan menantang balik. "_Truth_."

"Sayang sekali." Claude pura-pura berdecak. "Apakah akhir-akhir ini... ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Mata _icy blue _Alois membola seketika.

"...Pertanyaan yang sangat _tidak _profesional." Alois tertawa canggung, wajahnya terasa lebih hangat. "Kuharap kau tidak kecewa dengan jawabanku."

Claude menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap remaja pirang di sebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Alois menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Ya. _Ada_."

"...Hanya itu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, _kuharap kau tidak kecewa dengan jawabanku._" ulangnya. "Pertanyaanmu itu itu hanya bisa dijawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'."

Claude tertawa pahit. "Aku salah strategi."

Si remaja pirang tertawa—entah kenapa terdengar seperti tawa kelegaan—dan memutar botol di hadapannya. Botol berhenti berputar beberapa detik kemudian dengan mulut botol berhenti tepat di depan Sebastian.

Alois tergelak. "Kesempatan bagus! _Truth or Dare_, Sebastian?"

Sebastian berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa _Truth _lebih baik."

"Baik. Hmm..." Alois menatap Ciel lekat-lekat, sementara yang ditatap balas menatap keheranan.

"Apa?" cicit Ciel, merasa segan dipandangi seperti itu.

"Menurutmu, Ciel itu bagaimana?" tanya Alois blak-blakan pada Sebastian.

"Lho—hei, kenapa _aku_?" remaja biru-kelabu itu melayangkan protes.

"Hush, jangan ribut." Alois mengibaskan tanggannya di depan Ciel. "Apa jawabanmu, Sebastian?"

Bola kemerahan di rongga mata Sebastian sedikit memutar ke langit-langit. "Dia itu... _pendek_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Emosional. Labil. Plin-plan. _Moody_." cerocosnya. "Berisik. Konyol. Aneh. Ceroboh. _Introvert_. Bodoh—"

Ciel merasa darahnya mulai mendidih. "_Bodoh_?"

"—Kaku. Bicara seenaknya. Tidak peka. Kadang suka mengejek—"

"—Oke, Sebastian. Stop. Cukup." Alois membekap mulut Sebastian. "Ini tidak akan selesai sampai kiamat. Ayo putar botolnya."

Sebastian mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu memutar botol itu perlahan.

"Yang benar saja! Aku _lagi_?" Alois berjengit saat botol berputar melambat dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"_Truth or Dare, _hmm?" Sebastian tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"_Truth_. Sial." rutuknya.

"Baiklah." Sebastian mencari topik yang bagus untuk si pirang pucat itu. "Deskripsikan seperti apa orang yang kau sukai."

Alois berdecak. "Kau _licik_."

"Bukan. Aku _Sebastian_."

"_Nice joke_." gerutunya. "Dia... orang yang _sempurna _di mataku"

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu sih bukan deskripsi!"

"Tapi itu _mendeskripsikan _secara keseluruhan!" Alois membela diri.

"Maksudku, mungkin kau bisa memberitahukan ciri-ciri fisiknya seperti rambut panjang, mata bundar, kulit kecoklatan..."

"Cukup satu _clue_. Yang penting itu _Truth_" si pirang pucat menghela napas, bintik-bintik merah muda bermunculan di wajahnya. "Dia lebih _tinggi _dariku."

Ciel tertawa. "Ahahaha—kau mengencani _perempuan _yang _lebih tinggi _darimu?"

"Ha." dengus Alois saat mendengar kalimat Ciel. "Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan."

Remaja itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa." jawabnya sambil lalu. "Kau puas dengan jawabanku, Sebastian?"

Yang ditanyai mengangkat bahunya dengan enggan. "Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kurasa akan membosankan mendengar kau bercerita tentang _orang itu _layaknya gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta."

"...'_Gadis'_? Dimana matamu?" gerutunya. "Sekarang giliranku lagi."

Alois memutar botol itu sedikit kencang dan hal itu membuat botol berputah lebih lama. Empat pasang mata memerhatikan baik-baik kemanakah botol itu akan berhenti. Di detik-detik terakhir, Alois terlihat sedikit panik karena putaran botol mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di arah ujung kaki rekan yang berada di samping kirinya.

Ciel.

"Akhirnya!" Alois mengepalkan tanganya dengan dramatis. "_Truth or Dare_, Ci-el?"

Ciel menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. "Aargh! Kenapa harus _kau _yang jadi penantangnya?"

"Ini artinya takdir." Alois tertawa mengejek.

"Ugh. _Dare _saja, deh."

"Yakin?" ia mencoba meruntuhkan keyakinan Ciel.

"Ck. _Truth_."

"Hmm-mm?"

"_DARE_!" geram Ciel. Pikirannya terasa dipermainkan oleh sepupu angkatnya satu itu. Alois terlihat berpikir keras untuk memutuskan tantangan apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Ciel. Berulang kali ia menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya itu sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Kutantang kau..." ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengumbar seringai. "...untuk _mencium _Sebastian."

_BUAGH!_

"DASAR TIDAK WARAS!" Ciel berteriak tepat setelah melempar bantal ke wajah Alois yang dengan mudahnya menghindar sehingga bantal itu sukses membentur dinding di belakangnya. "TANTANGAN MACAM APA ITU?"

"Lho? Namanya tetap _tantangan_, kan?" ia menjawab di sela tawa. "Tantangan kan memang _bermacam-macam_."

"Tapi itu juga ada batasnya! Mana mungkin aku mau mencium _laki-laki mesum _seperti dia?"

Sebastian yang ditunjuk Ciel dengan kasar, sebenarnya tak kalah _shock _dengannya. Tapi saat mendengar kata '_mesum' _meluncur kembali dari mulut Ciel, ia tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Astaga—hahaha—sudah lama tidak dipanggil begitu..."

"Diam!" Ciel memelototi _raven _yang tengah tertawa itu dengan kejam, lalu mata biru pekatnya kembali ke arah Alois. "...Bisa tidak aku pindah ke Truth saja?"

"Peraturan menyatakan bahwa 'Pemain tidak boleh berubah pikiran'. Pilihan pertama adalah pilihan terakhirmu." Claude menjelaskan seolah-olah ia memihak pada Alois.

Ciel merutuk dalam hati saat mengingat sedari awal pilihannya adalah _Dare_.

"Ayolah, Ciel. Ini bukan masalah besar." rayu Alois. "Jangan bertingkah seperti pengecut."

"_Pengecut_? Kata-katamu sangat menginjak-injak harga diriku, Trancy." desisnya.

Si pirang pucat mengangkat dagunya. "Kalau begitu, _lakukan_."

Ciel membalikkan badannya ke hapadan Sebastian yang memandangnya tidak yakin. Ia kembali gugup, detak jantungnya tak karuan saat melihat wajah tampan terbingkai rambut hitam di depannya. Ingin sekali ia berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke rumahnya, namum bayangan harga diri berkelebat ramai menghalangi pikiran itu.

"Tutup matamu." perintahnya.

Sebastian memandangnya bingung, tidak berkata apapun namun mematuhinya. Wajahnya yang sudah semerah lipstik di bibir Claude tak lagi ia dihiraukan, telinganya berdengung saat ia jarak diantara mereka semakin memendek. Saat ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Ciel dapat merasakan Sebastian sedikit tersentak. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ciel dapat merasakan bau _mint_ segar dari napas Sebastian, membuatnya tenang sekaligus berdebar di saat yang bersamaan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menutup matanya perlahan dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir sang _raven_.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya lima detik, satu kecupan yang sangat singkat dan sederhana. Sebatas dua bibir yang saling bertemu. Ciel menarik diri sama pelannya dengan saat ia memulai, keduanya membuka mata di di saat yang sama. Mata _cerulean _miliknya tidak berani menatap Sebastian selagi ia mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya. Pikirannya mengabut, namun dengan mudah 'si harga diri' kembali menariknya ke kondisi rasial seperti semula.

"Puas, eh?" dengan senyum kemenangan, ia menoleh ke arah si penantang, berharap akan merasa terkalahkan. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali berkebalikan dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

Alois menganga lebar dengan mata nyaris membulat sempurna, tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Claude sendiri, tak kalah terbelalak, tapi dengan ekspresi yang lebih masuk akal dibanding sepupu angkatnya. Ciel mengerinyitkan keningnya melihat kedua orang itu.

"...Ada apa dengan kalian? Kau lihat, eh, Alois? Aku berhasil menyelesaikan tantanganmu. Aku bukan _pengecut_."

Alois malah menggeleng tak percaya. "Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. OH TUHAN."

Ciel menggertakkan giginya. "Apa, sih?"

"OH TUHAN!" teriaknya. "Ciel. Oh. Astaga. ASTAGA. Kau—bagaimana bisa—kenapa—kau _menciumnya_?"

"Konyol. Itu kan tantangan darimu. Tentu saja aku harus menciumnya, bukan mengajaknya bermain boneka."

"Maksudku—astaga—_menciumnya._" semua kata-kata Alois terdengar _random _karena masih _shock_. "Kau tidak harus menciumnya di bibir—sesukamu. Aku sama sekali—_My God_—tidak menyuruhmu untuk menciumnya—_di bibir_."

Kali ini Ciel-lah yang terkena sindrom _shock_. Wajahnya memanas sampai ubun-ubun. Dengan cepat ia berbalik ke depan, akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap orang yang baru saja _diciumnya_.

Dan disana dia, Sebastian, dengan gurat merah muda di pipi yang sulit ditangkap dengan mata dan senyum khasnya. Senyum yang membuat alis Ciel kembali berkedut tak nyaman.

_"...Oh Crap."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Laptop saya mati total setelah terdiagnosa diserang 1300+ virus dan saya cuma bisa nangis sambil garuk-garuk dinding. Yah, jadilah saya kejar ngetik chapter ini dari awal di tempat lain dan akhirnya telat update enam hari dari yang dijadwalkan. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya!

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **Rose**_**, **_**risa777**, **Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **chiko-silver lady**, **orlyzara**, **Chernaya shapochka**, **killinheaven**, **Fleur deCerisier Phantomhive**, **Kojima Michiyo **dan **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari**! *sungkem sungkem*

For anon reviewers :

**Rose : **Kayaknya apa yang disembunyiin Alois udah mulai kelihatan di chapter ini. Tapi sayang pikiran Sebastian baru ketahuan belakangan, hehe. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya lagi, Rose-san!

Dan kayaknya ini bakal jadi update terakhir saya sampai tiga minggu ke depan. Ujian semester segera datang! Disaster! Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk update secepat yang saya bisa. Seperti biasa, non-edited chapter. Maaf jika ada typo juga kalimat salah struktur.

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	8. Once We're Going Out

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain Sho-ai , semi-drabbles, extremely minor OCs

* * *

><p><em>"Go to fight and held it high. Shut 'em down, all win is own!"<em>

Riuh yel-yel para pemandu sorak bergaung di seputaran _indoor gym _Castlemont. Kurang lebih sepuluh gadis berseragam bergerak teratur di tengah-tengah spasi luas berlantai kayu dengan posisi yang selalu berganti. Pom-pom biru dan kuning—serasi dengan kostum mereka yang juga didominasi oleh warna biru dan kuning—tersingkir ke pinggir lapangan sementara mereka menyiapkan formasi akhir. Teriakan penuh semangat mengakhiri pertunjukan itu, bersamaan dengan seorang _Flyer _berambut pirang melakukan _jet spring _di udara.

_"We a-a-a-are the Blue Devils!"_

Ciel masih asyik menikmati sebungkus keripik kentang di bangku penonton ketika para _cheerleader _itu mulai meninggakkan area _gym _satu per satu. Sang _Flyer _dengan rambut ikal pirang kucir duanya yang khas setengah berlari menghampirinya ke bangku penonton. Ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul saat gadis itu menduduki bangku yang terletak satu baris di depannya.

"Yang tadi keren sekali, Liz." remaja itu mengulurkan sebotol air mineral dingin ke pemandu sorak di depannya. "Ini untukmu."

"_Thanks_." Lizzy menerima botol itu dan segera meminumnya sampai tersisa setengah. "Aku lega sekali akhirnya latihan ini selesai. Lama kelamaan ini seperti membunuhku."

Ciel tertawa pelan. "Konsekuensi, eh? Setidaknya ini turnamen terakhir sampai kau bisa bersantai di musim dingin."

Lizzy mengangguk dua kali, lalu kembali menenggak sisa air mineral di dalam botol sampai habis. Ia menghela napas keletihan dan mulai mengipasi bagian lehernya dengan tangan sampai Ciel berinisiatif untuk memberinya _sport towel _untuk mengelap wajahnya yang lembab oleh keringat.

"Disini kau rupanya!" seorang gadis yang berpakaian sama dengan Lizzy berjalan menghampiri mereka dari sisi kiri dengan dua yang lainnya mengikuti di belakang. Baik Lizzy dan Ciel sontak memutar badan mereka ke asal suara.

"Oh—hai, Cassie." Lizzy menyapa pemandu sorak yang baru saja memanggil_nya_. Ketiganya segera mengambil tempat kosong di sekeliling Lizzy dan gadis itu pun kembali memutar posisi tubuhnya.

"Kami sudah menunggumu di ruang ganti, tahu!" pemandu sorak jangkung yang sebelumnya dipanggil _Cassie _itu meninju pelan pinggang Lizzy.

"_Yeah_, dan ternyata yang kami dapati hanyalah lokermu yang sudah kosong." gadis lainnya—berambut hitam sebahu dan mata ber-_single eyelid _khas orang Asia yang sepertinya sudah terkena 'sentuhan' pisau bedah plastik sehingga kini terlihat _lebih besar _dengan cara yang _tidak normal_—ikut berkomentar. "Kami pikir kau sudah pulang duluan."

Gadis ketiga yang wajahnya berbintik-bintik dan rambut _auburn _panjang bergelombang meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Kubilang juga apa! Tadi Liz langsung naik ke bangku penonton selesai latihan, tapi kalian tetap berkeras kalau dia sudah lebih dulu ke ruang ganti!"

"_Oops_, maaf!" Lizzy menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah dengan sebagai simbol permintaan maaf, yang langsung disambut oleh gerutuan teman-temannya.

Cassie menyadari keberadaan Ciel yang sedari tadi diam sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentang di bangku penonton di belakang mereka, lalu terkikik pelan. "Ah, pantas saja—kau dengan mudahnya melupakan kami. Siapa dia, Liz? _Pacar _barumu, hmm?"

Ciel nyaris tersedak keripiknya sendiri mendengar itu, sedangkan Lizzy malah tertawa keras-keras.

"Ahahahaha—kalian bercanda?" gadis itu memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram karena tertawa _terlalu keras_. "Dia ini _sepupuku_, tahu!"

Gadis berwajah bintik-bintik ikut tertawa. "Sayang sekali! Padahal ini bisa jadi berita skandal yang menggemparkan Castlemont!"

"Selalu saja _gosip_." Lizzy memutar matanya. "Biar kuluruskan. Ini Ciel Phantomhive, sepupuku. Dia murid baru tahun ini. Ciel, hei—mereka bertiga teman-temanku. Ini Cassidy Gouldingstone."

Ciel yang baru sadar dirinya sedang _diperkenalkan _kepada orang lain buru-buru menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengelap tangannya yang dipenuhi remah keripik ke celananya dengan asal lalu menjabat tangan gadis jangkung di samping sepupunya. "Eh—halo. Panggil saja Ciel."

Cassie tertawa pelan. "_Cassidy_. Singkat saja dengan Cassie."

"Aku Yajun Hwang." gadis Asia di sebelahnya gantian mengulurkan tangan sambil mengerling centil. Ciel akui, ia _agak _merinding saat membalas uluran tangannya. "Salam kenal, Ciel."

Gadis terakhir yang berambut _auburn _dan berwajah bintik-bintik menjabat tangan Ciel dengan cukup kuat, membuatnya hampir meringis. "Jenna Bushmill. Kalau tidak salah, kita sudah bertemu beberapa kali di kelas literatur klasik."

"Benarkah?" Ciel berbasa basi, walaupun sebenarnya dia _memang _tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Pfft—santai saja, Ciel. Tidak perlu _terlalu _formal." tawa Yajun. Yang lain ikut-ikutan memamerkan gigi.

"...Oh. _Yeah_. Santai. Oke."

Cassie menjentikkan jari setelah beberapa detik menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. "Ah, iya! Aku tahu kau. Kau... Ciel Phantomhive yang selalu _berjaya _di kelas musik itu, kan?"

Jenna mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bersamaan dengan Ciel yang memandang Cassie dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan '_berjaya'_, Cass?"

"_Madam _Schmidt selalu menyebut-nyebut namamu akhir-akhir ini di kelasku." gadis jangkung berhidung betet itu mengangguk-angguk, terkesan untuk meyakinkan. "Beliau bilang kau sangat pintar bermain hampir _segala jenis _alat musik."

Remaja biru-kelabu itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh—tidak juga. Aku hanya bisa memainkan alat musik klasik..."

"Wow!" Yajun membulatkan matanya yang _besar_, tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. "_Cowok tampan pemusik_. Seratus persen tipeku!"

"...Haah. Kau selalu berkata begitu pada semua laki-laki yang kau temui." Jenna menyikut pinggang Yajun sementara ia malah cekikikan. Ciel hanya bisa tertawa canggung menanggapi itu.

"Tidak, tidak, Yajun. Sepupuku tidak akan kuserahkan semudah itu pada _playgirl _sepertimu." Lizzy tertawa saat gadis Asia itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada hal apa kalian repot-repot mencariku? Biasanya kalian langsung pulang kalau melihat lokerku sudah kosong."

Jenna mengeluarkan kertas berwarna merah muda cerah dari _tote bag _yang dibawanya dan mengangkat itu sampai sejajar wajah. "Ingat _ini_?"

"Eh?" Lizzy menyempitkan pupil matanya, memerhatikan kertas yang berbentuk hati itu dengan saksama. "Tidak, aku tidak ingat. Apa itu?"

"Yang benar saja." Jenna memutar matanya. "Pesta ulang tahun Katarina Bostic, malam ini. Jelas-jelas undangan ini dikirim atas namamu."

Gadis pirang itu menepuk dahinya sambil tertawa konyol. "Astaga! Bostic yang _itu_!"

"_Yeah_, Bostic yang _itu_. Kita tidak boleh melewatkan ini." Yajun menanggapi dengan semangat. "Kau ingat saat pestanya tahun lalu? _House party _di rumahnya yang supermegah dan bertepatan saat kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Paris. Ia khusus mendatangkan DJ Novak dan semua orang populer hadir di sana. Oh—dan kalian tahu waktu itu Seren dan Rob _masih _pacaran, Rob mendatangi Katarina sambil merangkul Seren—keduanya_ setengah mabuk_—dan bertanya apakah di rumahnya ada kamar kosong untuk—"

"Oke, Yajun. Stop sampai disitu." Cassie mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu diceritakan secara eksplisit!"

Yajun tersenyum geli. "Maaf!"

"Jadi bagaimana, Liz? Kau ikut?" tanya Jenna lagi.

Lizzy mengangguk cepat, membuat rambut ikal kucir duanya bergoyang naik-turun. "Tentu saja!"

"_Good_!" sorak Yajun. "Aku bawa _mastercard _milikibuku. Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita ke Rockridge dulu?"

"Ide bagus!"

Ciel yang terlupakan hanya bisa melihat gadis-gadis misuh itu tanpa suara selain bunyi derik keripik kentang yang dikunyahnya. Lizzy yang tengah tertawa tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ciel dengan cepat.

"Ciel, maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." mata hijau cemerlang Lizzy sedikit meredup. ""Eh, yah—kau tahu, pesta ini hanya untuk para undangan yang—"

Remaja biru-kelabu itu buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Liz. Itu acaramu. Lagipula, aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri, kok."

"Serius?"

"Haah. _Iya_."

"Sayang sekali." Yajun bercecak-decak pelan. "Padahal dia cukup _oke_. Aku yakin pasti dia akan menarik perhatian jika ia datang ke pesta Katarina..."

"Ahaha, Ciel bukan jenis orang yang suka pesta!" Lizzy terkekeh melihat dahi Ciel yang berkerut.

Cassie menyandang tasnya dan bangkit dari bangku penonton. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Kita harus mempersiapkan banyak hal."

"Oke, oke." Jenna dan Yajun ikut berdiri. "Lewat belakang saja, sekalian ke ruang ganti."

Ketiganya langsung berlalu setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat pada Ciel (dan bonus _kissbye _dari Yajun), sementara Lizzy masih sibuk dengan sepupunya.

"Lagi-lagi kau tinggal sendirian." Lizzy menghela napas. "Hati-hati, Ciel."

Ciel mengangguk. "Pasti. Selamat bersenang-senang, Liz."

_Cheerleader _berambut pirang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jenaka, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Ciel mengikuti sosok Lizzy sampai bayangan gadis itu hilang di balik pintu belakang _gym_. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya, lalu ber-huff pelan.

"Seperti ini lagi." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Haaah. Kenapa aku harus _selalu _terjebak dengan orang itu..."

Si mata _cerulean _itu membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang sementara bunyi sol karet yang bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu ia abaikan begitu saja. Ia lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke tangga di tribun tepat di sebelahnya dan melihat sepasang kaki terbungkus sepatu Converse hitam berhenti di sana. Ciel mengedipkan matanya sekali, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Ada apa? Kau bosan menunggu lama, ya?" tanya si pemilik kaki—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _Sebastian_—sedikit heran. "Mana Lizzy?"

Ciel tetap dengan posisinya semula, sengaja tidak menatap Sebastian secara _langsung_. Pikirannya bergumul—sibuk untuk _tidak _memikirkan sesuatu yang _tidak ingin _ia pikirkan —yang menyangkut dirinya dan Sebastian beberapa hari _yang lalu_.

"Dia pergi bersama teman-temannya. Ayo pulang." dengus Ciel kemudian. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa melihat Sebastian dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sebastian menatapnya heran, lalu segera mengikuti remaja itu. Di koridor menuju _lobby_, Sebastian berkata setengah berteriak pada Ciel yang terpisah lumayan jauh darinya.

"Hei," ujarnya, "memangnya kau tahu dimana aku memarkir mobilku?"

Awalnya Ciel memperlambat laju langkahnya, kemudian ia benar-benar berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung Castlemont. Sayup-sayup, ia dapat mendengar Sebastian tertawa sementara mahasiswa itu berjalan melewati Ciel ke lapangan parkir barat alih-alih lapangan parkir timur dimana ia biasa memarkir mobilnya. Ciel mendengus kesal saat mengikuti Sebastian yang menghampiri sedan hitam di lapangan parkir yang terlihat lumayan padat.

"Lapangan parkir timur entah kenapa mendadak penuh." kata Sebastian pada Ciel setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang _seatbelt_. Ciel hanya mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul, seolah memaklumi, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari Castlemont, dan saat ia mulai fokus ke jalanan beraspal, dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Ciel menoleh ke arahnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia buru-buru kembali berpaling ke jendela. Sebastian pura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan terus menatap ke depan. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun kepada satu sama lain di sepanjang perjalanan sampai Sebastian berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau lapar?"

Ciel pun memalingkan wajahnya ke jam digital di _dashboard _yang menunjukkan waktu tepat jam setengah tiga siang. Ia menatap angka-angka itu agak lama sebelum memberikan respon.

"Tidak."

_KRUYUUK_.

"Hmph—" Sebastian buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat Ciel memelototinya dengan wajah kemerahan. _Raven _itu berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya di momen yang ia anggap_ sangat konyol _ini. Alhasil, walau sukses menahan tawa, namun senyum geli tidak dapat hilang dari wajahnya.

"Nah," ia segera memutar setir ke kanan—yang notabene bukan jalan pulang. "Yang _itu _baru jawaban dari hati nurani."

Remaja biru-kelabu itu berdecak kesal, rona wajahnya semakin merah, dan Sebastian tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya.

000

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Sebastian berbelok ke satu restoran cepat saji yang terletak di dekat pusat kota. Tempat itu cukup sepi, mengingat jam makan siang sudah lama berlalu, dan ia memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang lebih dekat dengan bangunan restoran. Keduanya pun memasuki restoran yang di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa pengunjung di dekat _counter _dan tidak lebih dari sepertiga meja _customer _yang tersedia yang sudah terisi. Sebastian yang berjalan paling depan menghampiri _counter _yang sepi untuk mengambil _tray _yang tersedia lalu memberikannya kepada Ciel sebelum mengambil _tray _yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lho?" Ciel sedikit kaget melihat baki cokelat tua itu disodorkan padanya. "Untuk apa ini?"

Sebastian, dengan reaksi yang sudah terduga, balas menatap Ciel dengan heran. "...Tentu saja untuk mengambil makanan yang kau pesan."

Mata safirnya masih tetap mengerjap kebingungan, namun tampaknya Sebastian tidak mau ambil pusing perihal _ini _untuk sementara karena pengunjung lain sudah mulai membuat barisan di belakang mereka. Ia berjalan ke _food stall _dan menatap sekian banyak makanan cepat saji yang tersedia di balik kaca pembatas itu.

"Kau mau makanan siap saji atau yang dibeku-keringkan?" Sebastian bertanya pada Ciel yang cukup, err—_terpana _melihat _display _aneka makanan itu.

"Ehm—eh, yang siap saji." sahut Ciel tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. "Sepertinya _hotdog _boleh juga."

Sebastian berdeham, lalu mengambil _tong _yang disediakan di pinggiran _display _dan mengambil satu _hot beef sausage _sementara ia menyuruh Ciel untuk mengambil kotak dan _hotdog bun _di pojok _stall_. Ia menaruh _sausage _ke dalam _bun _di atas _tray _milik Ciel, lalu menyambar satu kotak _nacho _favoritnya. Selanjutnya mereka terus menuju bagian _stall _untuk makanan yang dibeku-keringkan, dan Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengambil _carbonara _ukuran medium. Mereka kembali ke _counter _dan selagi mereka menunggu _carbonara _milik Sebastian dihangatkan terlebih dahulu di _microwave _yang tersedia, mereka pergi ke _stall _lain untuk mengambil _topping_, saus dan keju cair. Sebastian tersenyum geli saat melihat Ciel yang dengan girang mengisi gelas minumannya dengan _slurpee _berbagai rasa seperti anak kecil. Mereka langsung membayar ke kasir setelah pegawai restoran memberikan _carbonara _yang kini sudah_ layak makan _pada Sebastian. Sebastian memilih tempat duduk yang tidak begitu ramai dan lebih privasi, namun agaknya ini malah membuat mereka lebih nyaman.

Ciel masih sibuk memandangi makanan di atas bakinya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, melupakan Sebastian yang sedang mengaduk cokelat panas di hadapannya begitu saja. Pemuda berambut _jet black _itu terus menatap Ciel yang kelihatan sangat _excited _sedari mereka menginjakkan kaki ke dalam bangunan itu.

"Kau ini terlihat seperti orang yang belum pernah ke restoran cepat saji saja." komentar Sebastian pada remaja di depannya. Tapi entah terlalu terpana atau _memang sengaja_, Ciel tetap membisu sambil menatap _tray _di depannya. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Sebastian sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya dengan agak kesal.

"Hei, Ciel." ulangnya. "Aku _sedang _berbicara padamu."

Dua mata biru pekat pun akhirnya terangkat dan menatapnya jengkel, seolah ada kilat yang membunuh keluar dari sana. "...Apa?"

Sebastian memutar matanya. "Aku yakin aku tidak perlu mengatakannya _dua kali_."

Ciel mendesis si balik giginya, lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. _Raven _itu tetap menunggu.

"Kau benar. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat seperti ini." gumamnya setengah hati. "..._Yeah_, aku tahu kau akan menertawakanku."

Diluar dugaan, Sebastian hanya diam dan memandang Ciel penuh penilaian. Remaja biru-kelabu itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya seperti orang dungu.

"Uh..." Ciel menghela napas, gusar. "_Lagi-lagi _kau memandangiku seperti itu! Memangnya selalu ada yang _salah _di wajahku?"

Pemuda di depannya menggeleng, kedua bola matanya tidak sesenti pun bergeser dari Ciel. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hanya untuk berspekulasi." putusnya. "Lagipula sepertinya sejak tadi dari kita masih di dalam mobil... kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

'_Sial... dia tahu_.' rutuk Ciel dalam hati.

Sebastian yang menyadari perubahan air muka Ciel jadi semakin penasaran. "Oh? Ternyata memang ada, ya?"

"Ugh—kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan, sih?" gerutunya. "Iya. _ada_—aku ingin membicarakan soal _insiden Sabtu malam _itu."

Rubi gelap Sebastian membola, tidak yakin apakah harus _terkejut _atau _tertawa_.

"Eh —hanya ingin meluruskan." Ciel melanjutkan dengan setengah berbisik. "Yah, kau tahu... kupikir _cium _yang dimaksudkan Alois itu, uh... _cium _yang seperti _itu_. Dasar _pirang tolol_, ia tidak menyebutkan spesifikasinya. Jadi, yah—kau tahu maksudku. Jangan salah paham."

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Sebastian tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku juga sempat heran, kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku—ADUH!"

"Jangan keras-keras, _mesum_! Itu memalukan!" gertak Ciel setelah menendang tulang kering Sebastian. Yang ditendang sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Iya, iya, maaf!" Sebastian mengusap-usap kakinya yang masih agak ngilu. "Jadi hanya karena insiden itu... kau jadi bersikap _galak _begini padaku?"

Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menggeleng. "...Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa."

Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu, suasana hening sementara keduanya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kau anak yang _aneh_, Phantomhive." Sebastian menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja, akhirnya bisa memutuskan untuk merespon remaja itu _dengan benar_. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu sehingga membuatmu menjadi remaja yang kaku dan canggung seperti ini."

Ciel menatap Sebastian sambil tertawa miris. "Aku yakin sedikit-banyak Alois sudah menceritakan masa laluku padamu dan Claude."

"Hanya _sedikit_, lebih tepatnya." koreksinya. "Aku tahu dulu kau selalu ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua orang tuamu yang sibuk bekerja. Cuma sebatas itu."

"Kau melupakan satu hal. _Aku tidak pernah keluar rumah_."

Sebastian tersenyum simpul. "Ah, iya. Itu juga."

Ciel menyamankan posisi duduknya, merasa jauh lebih rileks dibanding lima menit yang lalu. "Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dari Manhattan ke Oakland untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Maksudku—mereka merasa bersalah karena selalu meninggalkanku sendirian sejak kecil. Dulu aku benar-benar orang yang kacau. Terkurung dalam kondominium besar, apa-apa sudah tersedia. Makan, tinggal diantar. Pakaian kotor, tinggal dikirim ke _laundry_. Sekolah, tinggal memanggil _tutor_. Bisa dibilang dalam setahun paling banyak hanya enam kali aku keluar dari sana. Aku merasa seperti tahanan yang diasingkan."

Setelah berbicara panjang-lebar, ia menyeruput _slurpee_-nya seperti orang yang sangat kehausan. Matanya beralih ke Sebastian yang terlihat masih mencerna ceritanya barusan.

"Kurasa keputusan orang tuamu kali ini adalah keputusan yang tepat." komentar mahasiswaitu kemudian. Ciel membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kuharap begitu."

Sebastian tersenyum simpul, diikuti oleh Ciel yang mulai memakan _hotdog _miliknya. Ia ber-hmm pelan di gigitan yang pertama, lalu menelannya dengan hati-hati.

"Wow." ia menatap makanan di tangannya itu dengan puas. "Aku tidak tahu kalau _hotdog _di restoran cepat saji bisa seenak ini."

"Aku yakin masudmu adalah 'aku tidak pernah makan _hotdog _di restoran cepat saji sebelumnya'." canda Sebastian. Ciel menyipitkan matanya dengan jenaka.

"_Yeah_, bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang pelayan restoran cepat saji tidak lagi melayani pembeli—malah kita yang melayani diri sendiri." remaja biru-kelabu itu menambahkan. "Amerika sudah banyak berubah."

Sebastian hampir saja tersedak _carbonara_ yang sedang dikunyaknya saat Ciel mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir. "Ukh—apa maksudmu? Kau mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah kau adalah kakek-kakek pendatang dari Somalia."

"Hahaha! Aku bercanda! Ini efek terjebak dalam gedung besar selama hampir enam belas tahun, tahu!"

Sebastian mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Tetapi bukan tertawa karena leluconnya, tapi karena merasa lucu bisa melihat Ciel tertawa selepas ini untuk _pertama kalinya_. Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali hanyut pada makanan masing-masing. Lampu _LED _di ponsel Sebastian yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas meja tiba-tiba berkedip, tanda pesan masuk. Ia menaruh garpu di tangannya dan segera mengambil ponselnya untuk membaca pesan yang diterima. Tanpa peduli untuk membalasnya, Sebastian menaruh kembali ponselnya ke atas meja dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Secara tidak langsung, Ciel dapat melihat _display picture _di ponsel Sebastian melalui pantulan kaca di sebelahnya. Tepat saat lampu _background _meredup, ia menyadari _gambar apa _yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu.

"Tunggu sebentar—rasanya aku pernah melihat yang seperti _itu_." Ciel buru-buru menaruh _hotdog_-nya yang sudah separuh dimakan ke atas _tray_. "Boleh aku lihat ponselmu?"

Sebastian mengerjap kaget, menyadari sesuatu, lalu meyodorkan ponsel hitam itu ke arah Ciel sambil menahan senyum. Ciel lalu menekan salah satu _keypad _ponsel untuk menyalakan lampu _background _kembali. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menekuninya baik-baik sampai akhirnya tawanya meledak.

"Lucu sekali, kan? Aku tahu." Sebastian kembali menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ciel masih saja tertawa dan itu berlangsung cukup lama sehingga mulai menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Hei, sudah cukup. Kau menarik perhatian orang lain." Ciel segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat menyadari pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia menatap Sebastian sedikit sangsi sementara pemuda itu terkekeh geli.

"Oh, maaf. Soalnya... yang tadi lucu sekali." ia mengusap air mata di sudut mata kanannya. "Bisa-bisanya kau memotret Claude dengan wajah penuh _make-up _begitu saat ia sedang tidur!"

"Dimana ada kesempatan, mudah untuk melakukannya." kata Sebastian santai. "Aku juga sudah mencetaknya beberapa lembar dalam ukuran besar. Benda itu akan _sangat bermanfaat _jika digunakan di saat yang tepat."

"Oh ya? Bermanfaat seperti apa?"

_Raven _itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Bisa kutaruh di buletin kampus jika ia mulai macam-macam denganku."

"Kau kejam." Ciel kembali tergelak.

"Dan ini sedikit membingungkan..." Sebastian menyesap cokelat panasnya, sorot matanya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. Ciel berhenti tertawa, heran melihat Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Apanya?"

Mahasiswa itu berdeham pelan. "Tidak, ini soal Claude."

"Claude membingungkan?" Ciel menelengkan kepalanya. Sebastian masih berpikir, dan Ciel merasa sedikit canggung dengan suasanya seperti ini. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kemana Claude dan Alois pergi?"

Mendadak Sebastian kembali dari lamunannya. "Eh? Memangnya Alois tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak." jawabnya. "Tadi ia kelihatan buru-buru sekali setelah menerima pesan dari Claude sampai tidak sempat memberitahu alasannya padaku. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja, melewatkan jam pelajaran terakhir."

"Begitu juga Claude. Dia juga kabur dari mata kuliah terakhir." Sebastian memakan suapan _carbonara_-nya yang terakhir. "Kacamatanya rusak, dan dua hari lagi adalah hari pertama jadwal tes tertulis untuk evaluasi hasil studi lapangannya. Ia bersikeras untuk memperbaiki kacamata itu, padahal ia masih punya kacamata cadangan dari Hannah. Kacamata itu hadiah dari Alois—kata Claude ia suka bentuk _frame_-nya—dan hanya Alois yang tahu dimana optik yang menyediakan _frame _kacamata seperti itu."

Ciel mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sepertinya dia terlalu _menyayangi _kacamata itu."

Sebastian tertawa menanggapinya. "Saking sayangnya, ia sampai menamai kacamata itu Tar—_oops_. Untuk yang satu ini, tidak boleh kubocorkan."

"Ahaha, rasanya konyol sekali, sampai diberi nama begitu." jemari kurus Ciel sibuk mencoleki keju cair di atas _hotdog_-nya. "Lalu, apanya dari Claude yang membingungkan?"

_Raven _itu tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Waktu itu bukanlah pertama kalinya kami bermain _Truth or Dare_."

"Lalu?" Ciel mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu adalah terakhir kalinya ia memilih _Truth _dibanding _Dare_. Bayangkan saja, selama ini ia tetap terpaku dengan pilihan _Dare _di permainan itu, meski seaneh apapun tantanganya. Ini membuatku heran."

"Mungkin dia takut untuk jujur?"

"Ha, yang benar saja." Sebastian berdecak. "Bohong pun, dia tidak akan ketahuan. Itu kan hanya permainan. Untuk apa dia repot-repot mau melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti itu kalau _berbohong _adalah cara yang paling mudah?"

"Benar juga." Ciel bergumam. "Pasti dia punya nyali yang sangat besar."

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tertawa. "_Yeah_, sangat."

"...Apanya yang lucu? Eh—tunggu, tunggu." Ciel yang semula bingung tiba-tiba memahami arti tawa Sebastian. "Memangnya Claude pernah melakukan _tantangan konyol _seperti apa?"

"Dia pernah berlari mengelilingi pemakaman Oakland tengah malam." Sebastian berusaha bercerita di sela tawanya. "Juga makan delapan buah cacing hidup yang kami gali langsung dari halaman depan. Dan yang paling lucu... uh—dia... dia pernah membuat _fanvideo lipsync _menggunakan lagu Lady Gaga."

"Pfft—kau serius?" Sebastian hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, tidak bisa menghentikan tawa yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Haha—dan kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau bukan orang pertama yang pernah menyalah-artikan tantangan dalam _Truth or Dare_." ujar pemuda bermata _claret _itu setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Ciel penasaran.

"Kau tahu Grell, yang berambut merah panjang itu? Dia mendapatkan _Dare _untuk menciumku dan dia _hampir saja _melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu di acara orientasi mahasiswa baru tahun lalu."

"Eww—lelaki flamboyan itu?" remaja biru-kelabu itu bergidik. "_Hampir_? Artinya tidak jadi?"

Sebastian menghela napas. "Ya, untung saja ada senior yang berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan _Dare _tersebut lebih lanjut. Awalnya dia mati-matian ingin menciumku karena katanya itu adalah _lambang untuk menyatakan rasa cinta_—_yucks_— dan ternyata dia ditantang untuk... mencium kakiku."

Hening sebentar, dan Sebastian sangat berharap agar Ciel meyadari penekanan intonasi yang sengaja ia selipkan dari beberapa kata sebelumnya.

"Ahahahahaha—astaga! Aku terlalu banyak tertawa hari ini! Hahahahaha!" Ciel malah tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Sebastian merasa harga dirinya retak dari dalam, tidak tahu harus menyalahkan dirinya yang sudah sangat bodoh menceritakan hal seperti itu atau remaja di depannya yang sangat polos. Namun dengan cepat ia menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan ikut tertawa.

"Ah, bukannya itu bagus?" guraunya pada Ciel. "Ini lebih baik daripada aku melihat wajah masammu sepanjang waktu."

Ciel menatap Sebastian agak lama, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin ini kedua kalinya aku berkata seperti ini padamu. Ehm—kau itu sebenarnya orang baik. Tapi tetap saja, wajahmu—dan bahkan kadang perkataanmu —sangat _mesum_. Dasar om-om _pedophilia_."

"...Kau itu sebenarnya bermaksud untuk memuji atau mengejek, sih?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Bukan salahku dilahirkan dengan wajah begini." Sebastian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Lho, memangnya siapa yang menyalahkanmu?" Ciel malah tertawa geli. "Ternyata _Mum _benar. _Do not ever judge the book by its cover_."

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya di matamu aku terlihat seperti buku apa?"

"Seperti... novel porno." ujar Ciel dengan raut wajah serius. "Dengan isi karya-karya Nietzsche."

"Err...Terima kasih?"

"Ahaha, sama-sama." balasnya. "Kurasa aku bisa memperbaiki sikapku selama ini padamu... selama sifatmu yang _menyebalkan _itu tidak ada."

"Akhirnya, kita tidak perlu berperang lagi." Ciel memutar matanya mendengar itu. "Tapi aku yakin lama-kelamaan kau akan merindukan sifatku yang seperti itu."

"_Geez_. Belum apa-apa, kau sudah mulai menyebalkan seperti biasa." keduanya kembali tertawa. Di tengah-tengah atmosfir yang menyenangkan itu, tiba-tiba Sebastian menghentikan tawanya. Mata kemerahannya membulat, terfokus pada apa yang dilihatnya di luar jendela.

Sepasang pria dan wanita berusia dua puluhan akhir berjalan melewati luar restoran. Mereka identik—mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Keduanya menggunakan _track jacket _kuning dan celana _training _putih, agaknya mereka habis berolahraga. Tapi... _orang tolol _mana, sih, yang mau berolah raga di dekat pusat kota sore-sore begini? Potongan dan warna rambut yang sama, putih keunguan, hanya saja yang wanita sedikit lebih panjang. Bola mata mereka, yang entah kenapa juga bisa persis sama, berwarna sedikit keunguan. Mereka tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan seru sambil sesekali tertawa. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam restoran, sontak Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Tentu saja hal ini membuat remaja itu kaget.

"Eh, lho, Sebastian? Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit panik karena melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang _tidak santai._

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." ia buru-buru membawa Ciel ke pintu keluar, tapi segera setelah itu ia merutuk dan malah berbalik arah. "_Sial_—harus lewat pintu samping."

"Sebastian, ada apa, sih?" lagi-lagi Ciel bertanya, walaupun ia tahu Sebastian sama sekali tidak akan menghiraukannya. Kesal, remaja biru-kelabu itu membalikkan wajahnya kembali ke arah dalam restoran. Ia menyadari pasangan _nyentrik _yang dilihat Sebastian sebelumnya yang kini berada di dekat _counter_. "Wah, dua orang itu aneh sekali! Dari atas sampai bawah terlihat sama—"

Dan ucapannya segera terputus saat telinganya menangkap nada suara Sebastian yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Firasat buruk..." _raven _itu terus meracau. "Aku punya _firasat buruk _untuk apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **A very happy 136th birthday to Ciel Phantomhive! *telat* akhirnya saya bisa update juga, fuuh. Setelah 2 minggu full hidup tanpa laptop dan akhirnya saya berhasil ngetik ini selama... 4 hari. Chapter kali ini full of laughter, maaf kalau mengecewakan karena tidak sepanjang chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan terasa lebih seperti filler. Tapi setidaknya hubungan SebasCiel mengalami kemajuan disini :D

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **Rose**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **chiko-silver lady**, **TheChronaIria**, **Fleur deCerisier Phantomhive**, **Kojima Michiyo**, **risa777**, **killinheaven**, **Qisti-Hime Kuroi Neko**, **Chernaya shapochka**, dan **Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**! Did I ever mention that you're awesome? ;)

For anon reviewers :

**Rose **: Terima kasih ya buat kiriman semangatnya! Ini saya udah berjuang buat ngebut nyelesain fic ini dalam waktu kurang dari 1 minggu! XD

Tanpa edit, pastinya. Maaf jika masih ada typo dan kalimat salah struktur.

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	9. Maniacs Are Human Too

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain Sho-ai , semi-drabbles, **Not **a special Halloween fic

* * *

><p>"Firasat burukku terbukti."<p>

Sebastian memandangi kertas hitam kecil yang baru saja diambilnya dengan gusar, berulang kali membaca tulisan-tulisan tangan yang kacau bertinta _silver _di atasnya, dan terus membayangkan agar huruf-huruf itu dapat berputar-putar dengan sendirinya dan membentuk tulisan lain _selain _apa yang sudah dibacanya. Yah, setidaknya huruf-huruf di bagian _nama pengirim_.

Dia sangat, sangat berharap bahwa nama pengirim undangan itu bukanlah nama yang _sedang _dibacanya.

Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik kertas itu, melihatnya dengan saksama, dan mendapati isi sebenarnya berada di antara dua lipatan lembaran hitam tebal tersebut. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak dari kiri ke kanan selama beberapa kali sebelum menutup lipatan kertas itu kembali. Ia menghela napas, dan bersandar di kusen pintu rumahnya. Pandangannya beralih ke tabung hijau besar yang berdiam di sudut kiri pekarangan rumah. _Tong sampah_. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terasa sangat gatal untuk melempar kertas hitam yang digenggamnya ke dalam benda hijau _bau _itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" Claude—teman _sharehouse_-nya—muncul dari ruang tamu dengan baik tangan kanan dan kirinya berisi segelas jus jeruk dan _sandwich_. Sebastian tak bergeming, masih tetap dalam posisinya semula, terdiam sambil memegang secarik kertas hitam. Heran, Claude menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dihampirinya pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu, dan tampaknya ia masih saja melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Claude yang kini berada tepat di sampingnya. Mahasiswa bermata _yellowish _itu mulai cemas dengan keadaan ini dan mulai berspekulasi—apakah temannya ini baru saja kemasukan arwah gentayangan atau kemungkinan terburuk, _diajak kencan oleh Grell_—dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Ia segera menyadari kertas hitam di tangan Sebastian, lalu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa membaca tulisan amburadul di atas lembaran yang terlipat-lipat tersebut.

_**With many proud, we invite you to attend our bizzare Halloween party.**_

_**Monday Dew 4th, 13. October 31th 8.00 p.m**_

_**All tricks in the treats,**_

_**Landers'**_

Claude buru-buru menaruh gelas di tangan kanannya ke atas meja _buffet _dan menyambar kertas itu dari tangan Sebastian, membuat _raven _itu sedikit terkejut. Kali ini giliran Claude yang dengan _sangat gusar _membaca tulisan keperakan tersebut berulang kali. Sebastian saling menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan sabar menunggu reaksi Claude selanjutnya.

"Kupikir mereka _tidak akan _kembali lagi ke sini." Claude mengangkat wajahnya—menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi yang sama jengkelnya. Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Tapi ternyata _tidak_." Sebastian menegaskan pernyataan Claude. "Prediksi kita sudah salah besar."

"_'Sudah'_? Maksudmu?"

Sebastian berdeham. "Bulan lalu, saat aku mengajak Ciel makan siang di _Jimmy Jorg's_... sebenarnya kami sudah bertemu dengan mereka."

Mata Claude seketika membulat. "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Untungnya tidak ada." si rambut _jet black _kembali bersandar ke kusen pintu. "Aku cepat-cepat menariknya keluar dari sana sehingga mereka tidak sempat menyadari keberadaan kami."

"Beruntung sekali. Kalau tidak... _astaga_, bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kalian setelah itu." Claude tertawa miris—setengah mengejek.

"Tapi untuk kali ini kita _tidak beruntung_." sergah Sebastian. Matanya tertuju kembali ke kertas hitam kontroversial itu, begitu pula Claude.

"Yah..." ujar Claude kemudian. "Menurutku kita _sedikit _lebih beruntung karena setidaknya masih banyak _orang kurang beruntung lain _yang mendapatkan kartu undangan ini."

000

_Chaos _yang terjadi di ruang tengah kediaman nomor enam itu hanya sedikit mereda saat kedua mahasiswa itu kembali ke sana. Orang-orang yang berkerumun terus melanjutkan kesibukan masing-masing sampai menyadari air muka Sebastian dan Claude benar-benar terlihat _janggal _di mata mereka.

"Yo, ada apa?" Ronald menolehkan wajahnya ke arah mereka berdua, lalu dengan _tidak sopannya _kembali berbalik ke meja bundar penuh kartu _Uno _di hadapannya semula. "Sial, _reverse_!"

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Claude sekenanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di _arm sofa_ merah di dekat mereka. Ia memutar-mutar kertas yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya, dan Alois yang awalnya serius memerhatikan tayangan _reality show _di televisi menyadari hal itu.

"Kalian juga dapat undangan dari Si Kembar Landers?" jelas sekali remaja pirang itu kesulitan menahan tawa dibalik nada suaranya.

Soma yang duduk berseberangan dengan Alois memutar matanya, setengah meremehkan. "_Tentu saja_. Mereka menyebar undangan itu pagi-pagi buta sekali ke seluruh Monday Dew 4th. Konyol."

"Pagi-pagi buta?" Lizzy tekikik. "Kurang kerjaan sekali!"

"Apa? _Landers_?" Hannah yang tengah berbaring santai di sofa paling panjang bak Ratu Agung bahkan terdengar kaget meski wajahnya yang tertutupi masker kecantikan ekstratebal itu menghalanginya untuk _berbicara _dengan _benar_. "Bukankah mereka sudah pindah dari Monday Dew?"

"Haah." Alois melemaskan bahunya. "Kartu undangan itu tidak akan ada jika mereka sudah pindah dari sini."

Dahi Edward mengkerut karena bingung. "Lho? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu."

Ciel, yang semenjak awal pembicaraan hanya duduk diam saja di samping Alois akhirnya angkat suara. "...Landers? Siapa itu?"

"Penghuni Monday Dew nomor 13." jelas Claude sambil mengangkat kertas di tangannya. "Yang mengirimi ini."

"_Itu_?" Ciel memerhatikan benda itu lekat-lekat. "Oh... tadi pagi aku melihat _Mum _menggerutu sambil memegangi kertas seperti _itu_. Katanya, ia mendengar suara ketukan keras dari arah depan dan ia mendapati kertas itu diikat dengan sebuah batu di depan pintu rumah kami. Seperti sengaja dilempar oleh seseorang."

Ronald tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Lucu sekali! Pasti mereka kira rumahmu masih belum ada penghuninya! Hahahaha!"

Yang lainnya ikut tertawa, dan remaja biru kelabu itu menatap mereka semua dengan heran.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." ujarnya. "Memangnya mereka itu siapa, sih?"

"Ash dan Angela Landers." akhirnya Lizzy dengan berbaik hati mau menjelaskan padanya. "Mereka kembar, tinggal di rumah nomor 13. Ash dan Angela itu, eh... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?"

"_Aneh_." sambung Ronald. "_Norak_. _Mencurigakan_. Err—kau tahu? Mereka berlaku seperti _orang bodoh _setiap harinya. Berpenampilan sama, mengenakan pakaian yang sama—membuat mereka seperti orang kembar yang _sangat identik_."

Alois mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Gaya hidup mereka juga benar-benar irasional. Mereka sangat percaya dengan hal-hal aneh seperti mitos, takhayul, kehidupan luar angkasa, negeri dongeng... uh, semacam itulah."

"...Serius, ada _orang _yang seperti itu?"

"Iya, serius. Sebenarnya mereka itu orang baik. Tapi terkadang... mereka suka _mengganggu_." Soma bergidik.

"Menganggu?"

Grell menambahkan cerita sambil membersihkan kutikula kuku tangannya. "Juga _menyebalkan_. Mereka pernah melempariku dengan garam saat aku melewati rumah mereka malam-malam. Mereka kira aku ini Setan Merah. Huh, _kampungan_."

"Aku juga." Alois menimpali. "Tanpa sebab apa-apa, suatu kali aku pernah disiram air dan ditaburi bebungaan sementara mereka berkomat-kamit seperti membacakan mantra. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka melakukan itu."

"Mereka pernah memberiku potongan tangan monyet kering."

"Mereka pernah berbicara bahasa urdu pada nenekku."

"Mereka bilang tidak pernah memakan daging selama minggu ketiga bulan ganjil."

"Mereka percaya kalau _unicorn _dan _pegasus _itu ada."

"Mereka pernah bilang kalau dulu mereka memelihara anak anjing berkepala tiga."

"Mereka selalu membawa-bawa _hio _jika berjalan-jalan malam hari."

"Mereka—"

"Oke, stop." Sebastian kelihatan jengah. "Intinya—mereka itu _aneh_. Kau masih ingat dengan orang yang kelihatan sama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki yang kau lihat di restoran cepat saji satu bulan yang lalu?"

Ciel terdiam, tampak seperti berpikir keras. "Ah... iya. Aku ingat. Tunggu—apa _mereka _Si Kembar Landers yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sebastian mengangguk.

"Tapi mereka kelihatan _cukup _normal." ia menelengkan kepalanya. "Yah, disamping penampilan mereka yang nyaris sama..."

"Penampilan bisa menipu, Ciel." ujar Claude. "Waktu itu, Sebastian cepat-cepat menarikmu keluar dari sana agar mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran kalian. Jika mereka melihat Sebastian yang notabene mereka kenal, bisa-bisa kalian tidak akan pulang dari sana dengan selamat."

"...Kau menceritakannya seolah-olah mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang _menyeramkan_."

"Memang!" Alois buru-buru mengiyakan perkataan Claude. "Aku dan Claude pernah bertemu dengan mereka waktu kami pergi ke _bazaar _buku di Chinatown. Tiba-tiba saja kami ditarik ke festival aneh bernama 'Hari Selai Kacang' yang diadakan tidak jauh dari sana dan memaksa kami mengikuti perayaan itu sampai selesai bersama teman-teman mereka yang sama anehnya."

"Pfft—_'Hari Selai Kacang'_? Apa-apaan itu?"

Claude memutar matanya. "Perayaan 871 tahun setelah hari lahirnya selai kacang. Siapa pun yang hadir berpakaian serba cokelat. Mengenakan aksesori _berbentuk _kacang atau _terbuat dari _kacang, berbagai macam lomba dari lomba makan selai kacang sampai _gulat selai kacang_, makanan serba selai kacang—bahkan mereka menyediakan bir dari fermentasi selai kacang..."

"Wow, itu baru _aneh_." Ciel tergelak. "Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?"

Alois menerawang, lalu membuat wajah seolah-olah hendak muntah. "Aku dan Claude tidak bisa keluar rumah selama tiga hari karena kebanyakan minum bir selai kacang..."

"_Yuck_. Bir selai kacang." Lizzy pura-pura mencibir.

Ciel mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi, intinya... aku dan Sebastian bisa celaka jika waktu itu kami tidak segera keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu."

"Tepat sekali."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" Ronald akhirnya mengakhiri topik sebelumnya. "Itu artinya, kita semua diundang. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Datang... atau tidak?"

Claude menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, berpikir keras. "Itu keputusan yang _sangat sulit_. Datang atau tidak, keduanya memiliki konsekuensi."

"Hah?" Lizzy bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula, lalu pindah ke sofa kecil di samping Alois dan Ciel. "Memangnya ada yang lebih buruk daripada datang ke acara mereka?"

"Kalian ingat tahun lalu? Saat Si Kembar itu mengundang kita semua ke acara Halloween juga." Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Aku dan Claude tidak datang karena sibuk dengan proyek akhir tahun kelas senior sampai tengah malam. Dan saat kami terbangun keesokan harinya, kami mendapati seluruh pekarangan rumah dipenuhi oleh sampah permen dan gulungan tisu toilet. Butuh _seharian penuh _untuk membersihkan itu semua dari pekarangan rumah kami."

"...Dasar duo gila." Soma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya mereka itu membalas dendam karena tidak diberi permen?"

Sebastian mengedikkan bahu, sementara Claude mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kurasa jalan satu-satunya adalah _datang_." Alois memberi masukan. Seketika, semuanya langsung mendelik tajam ke remaja pirang itu.

"...Apa?" sergahnya defensif. "Itu kan hanya saran. Kita masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi sebelum Halloween. Lagipula... kalian tidak ingin melihat seluruh Monday Dew 4th tertutupi _sampah permen _dan _gulungan tisu toilet _pada tanggal 1 November, kan?"

000

Hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan—tapi berubah menjadi _mimpi buruk _karena suatu hal—akhirnya datang juga.

Ciel memain-mainkan garpu _dessert _di tangannya sambil memerhatikan langit yang mulai menggelap dari jendela dapur. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gusar di bawah meja makan, dan kini matanya beralih pada kegiatan yang sedang terjadi di ruangan kecil itu.

Rachel terlihat sangat bersemangat saat menaruh cokelat-cokelat koin ke dalam mangkuk dan toples yang berjejer rapi di atas _counter bar_. Merasa kurang puas, ia berjalan ke arah kabinet dan mengambil beberapa bungkusan besar berwarna-warni dari sana. Ia merobek bungkusan-bungkusan itu satu per satu, mengeluarkan isinya—yang ternyata berbagai macam permen dan manisan—lalu menaruh semuanya ke dalam mangkuk dan toples yang sebelumnya sudah terisi cokelat koin sedikit-sedikit sampai penuh. Sedangkan ayahnya, Vincent, sibuk mengukir labu kuning besar yang isinya sudah dikeluarkan menjadi bentuk _Jack'o Lantern_. Ia mulai membentuk bagian mulut di kulit luar labu sambil sesekali menggumamkan lagu-lagu ceria era sembilan puluh-an.

"Err—_Dad_?" Ciel sedikit melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat labu itu dengan jelas. "Rasanya bentuk mata yang di sebelah kanan sedikit lebih besar dari yang sebelah kiri."

"Benarkah?" Vincent mengerutkan keningnya, lalu kembali meneliti labu di depannya. Ia melihat kedua bolongan di bagian atas labu itu secara bergantian sebelum mengganti pisau di tangannya dengan pisau lain yang berukuran lebih kecil.

"Iya, ya. Matanya kelihatan tidak begitu seimbang." Ia tertawa kecil sambil membuat celah yang lebih besar pada mata sebelah kiri si labu.

"Ah, Ciel, kau tidak bersiap-siap? Ini sudah jam tujuh, lho." Rachel berseru sambil melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." dengan malas-malasan, Ciel turun dari kursi meja makan dan menyeret langkahnya ke arah tangga. Tepat saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, ia mendengar derap kaki dari arah belakangnya.

"Ciel, tunggu sebentar!" Rachel buru-buru mengejar anak laki-lakinya itu sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Rachel yang tergesa-gesa melewatinya. "Jangan masuk dulu sebelum aku menyuruhmu!"

Rachel masuk dengan hati-hati ke dalam kamar Ciel, lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ciel memandangi pintu kayu di hadapannya dengan _sangat heran_. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kaki kanannya, menunggu. Tiga menit berselang, suara '_klik_' pelan terdengar dari pintu yang terbuka perlahan, kepala Rachel menyembul dari celah pintu yang sengaja dibuatnya sekecil mungkin.

"Sekarang kau boleh masuk." ujarnya sambil membuka pintu kecoklatan itu sedikit lebih lebar.

"Ada apa, sih, _Mum_?" tanya Ciel penasaran, namun ibunya hanya merespon dengan tawa geli. Dahinya makin keriput karena hal itu. Tawa Rachel semakin kencang saat ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah ranjang Ciel. Mata safir Ciel pun ikut berpaling ke arah yang diisyaratkan oleh ibunya itu.

"Oh—" ia agak terkejut dengan _apa _yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Satu set pakaian yang digantung dengan _hanger _dan terbungkus plastik ber-_waterprint_—agaknya baru keluar dari _laundry_. Di sampingnya, ada dua buah kotak berukuran sama namun dengan bahan dan warna yang berbeda.

"Ta-da!" Rachel mengangkat _hanger _pakaian itu dan mengangkatnya sampai sejajaran bahunya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wajah Ciel bersemu merah saat ia memerhatikan lebih jauh setiap detail pakaian di tangan ibunya itu. "Me-menurutku?"

Awalnya, pakaian itu terlihat biasa saja. Kemeja putih bersih, _vest _abu-abu dengan luaran jas—karena agak kecil dan bagian pinggangnya terbentuk, lebih tepat disebut _blazer_—berwarna hitam yang bagian tangannya diperpendek sampai bawah siku. Celana yang sewarna dengan _blazer_-nya juga dibuat pendek, kira-kira hampir mencapai lutut. Semua itu kelihatan normal di matanya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu yang _janggal _menggantung di bagian belakang celananya.

_Bulu_. Sesuatu yang cukup panjang dan berbulu lembut menggantung di bagian belakang celananya.

"Apa-apaan itu, _Mum_? Kenapa di bagian belakang celananya ada _buntut kucing_?"

"Hmm... bukankah ini lucu?" Wanita itu membuka plastik yang menutupi pakaian itu dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. Ia memutar _hanger _agar bagian belakang pakaian itu menghadap ke arah Ciel, mengambil bulu sintetis halus berwarna keabuan itu dan mengusapkannya ke pipinya. "Sepuluh hari bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk menjahit kostum Halloween, _dear_. Jadi Mum memutuskan untuk merombak setelan lamamu menjadi kostum yang pas untuk acara seperti ini atas saran si penjahit."

Remaja itu menyipitkan matanya. _Penjahit macam mana yang mau membuat kostum Halloween sekonyol ini? _Ia membatin. "Siapa nama penjahitnya?"

"Aleister Chamber." Rachel terkekeh. "Dia bahkan menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _Viscount_."

"Oke, sudahlah." Ciel menghela napas berat. Tebakannya terbukti—ternyata yang menjahit kostumnya adalah _orang tidak waras_.

"Dan kau tahu, Ciel? Bahkan dia berbaik hati untuk membuat segala aksesori pelengkapnya." ujar Rachel tak sabaran sambil menaruh kembali set pakaian itu ke atas tempat tidur. Ia pun membuka kotak yang sempat terlupakan dengan hati-hati, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Kotak pertama berisi berbagai macam pelengkap kostum yang akan ia kenakan seperti ikat pinggang, kaus kaki hitam, dasi kupu-kupu dengan lonceng emas di tengahnya, dan yang paling mengerikan—_kuping kucing buatan_.

Ciel mengerang—setengah frustasi dan setengah jijik—sambil mengangkat sepasang kuping kucing buatan itu seperti memegang kantung berisi muntahan. "_Mum_, yang benar saja... aku harus pakai _ini_?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau tak pakai kuping kucingnya, mana bisa dibilang kostum?" Rachel mendelik sambil membuka kotak yang kedua. Ciel segera melempar kuping-kupingan berbulu itu kembali ke tempat asalnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak di tangan ibunya. Di dalamnya, sepasang _combat boots _baru berwarna hitam tergeletak dengan rapi.

"Dari semuanya, aku hanya menyukai ini." Ciel mengambil _boots _itu dan mencobanya. Sepatu setinggi betis itu setidaknya ber-_heel _satu setengah inci juga memiliki banyak kancing dan _belt_, namun ia merasa tertipu karena sebenarnya ada resleting yang dipasang memanjang di bagian belakang. Ukurannya sedikit kebesaran, tapi Ciel tak ambil pusing.

"Hei, kenapa sedari tadi wajahmu seperti itu?" Rachel menyadari ekspresi masam anaknya, meskipun ia sedang sibuk mengagumi sepatu di kakinya.

"Aku enggan sekali pergi, Mum." katanya. "Orang-orang bilang... kalau mereka yang mengundang kita ke acara ini adalah orang aneh."

Rachel mencerna setiap kalimat yang dikatakan oleh putranya. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Biar kata orang mereka itu aneh, mereka tetap manusia. Tetangga kita." ia mengusap-usap dagunya saat bayangan kartu undangan yang dilempar dengan batu melintasi benaknya. "Yah, _Mum _juga tidak memungkiri kalau mereka itu... _sedikit aneh_."

Ciel tertawa kecil. "Bahkan jika aku tidak datang, mereka mungkin akan menghancurkan rumah kita dengan tisu toilet." dan Rachel pun ikut tertawa.

"Akan kutinggal kau untuk bersiap-siap." Rachel akhirnya berdiri, lalu merapikan blus yang dikenakannya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu. "Temui _Mum _dan _Dad _segera setelah kau selesai, oke?"

"Eh, _Mum_, tunggu—"

Seolah tidak mendengarkan protes Ciel, Rachel menutup pintu kamar anaknya itu cepat-cepat, lalu melenggang kembali ke dapur dengan senyum lebar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

000

"Seperti ini?"

Ciel mengangkat kedua tangannya ke sisi-sisinya setinggi pinggang, sedikit memutar badannya ke arah samping. Sementara itu, kedua orang tuanya yang duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa ruang tengah, melihat putranya dengan penuh penilaian. Mata Rachel berbinar kagum sementara Vincent... tidak jelas apakah hendak memuji atau tertawa.

"Aku tahu arti pandangan itu, _Dad_." Ciel menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, sedikit tersinggung. "Kalau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja. Aku tahu ini kelihatan _konyol_."

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum geli. "Oh, tidak, Nak. Hanya saja... buntut kucing itu kelihatan lucu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ciel berdecak.

Rachel memandangi rambut biru-kelabu Ciel dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Mana kuping kucingnya, _dear_?"

Vincent yang mendengar itu segera tergelak. "Pfft—_kuping kucing_?"

Sementara Ciel, dengan susah payah mengabaikan sang ayah yang tertawa, berjalan menuju Rachel sambil menyerahkan kuping kucing palsu itu ke tangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memakainya."

Rachel meneliti kedua benda itu baik-baik. "Oh, benar juga. Biar kupasangkan."

Ia menyisir rambut Ciel dengan jari, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut dan menyisipkan _hairclip _yang terpasang di bagian bawah kuping-kupingan itu. Rachel menekannya dengan jempolnya pelan-pelan untuk memastikan apakah _hairclip _itu sudah terpasang dengan kuat.

"Sudah selesai." wanita bermata biru cerah itu mengusapkan kedua tangannya, puas. "Aah... kau tampak seperti _anak kucing betulan_."

Ciel meraba-raba kuping kucing palsu yang masih terasa asing di kepalanya. "Aku merasa seperti _anak perempuan betulan_."

"Jepitan bukan berarti selalu dipakai anak perempuan." ujar Vincent. "_Rocker _sekalipun pernah pakai jepitan di rambutnya."

Ciel memutar matanya dengan jenaka sebagai respon.

"Nah, ayo sini. _Mum _ingin memberi _sentuhan terakhir_." Rachel melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Ciel mendekat ke arahnya. Ciel mematuhi, dan sorot matanya kelihatan heran saat ibunya mengambil palet kecil dan kuas ujung runcing di atas meja di hadapan mereka.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanyanya saat tangan Rachel mulai bekerja dengan palet dan kuas itu.

"Untuk membuat kumis dan hidung." Rachel menyapukan kuas kecil itu pada palet pewarna hitam. "Supaya lebih kelihatan seperti kucing."

Ciel menghela napas pasrah. Rachel pun mulai melukisi garis-garis panjang di kedua pipi Ciel dan membuat bentuk hidung kucing. Sesekali ia tertawa kegelian saat ujung kuas yang tipis itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kenapa Mum dan Dad tidak ikut?" ia bertanya dengan membuka mulutnya ekstra hati-hati agar Rachel tetap bisa melukis wajahnya dengan benar.

"Tidak. Banyak hal yang masih harus kami urus." Rachel bergumam, dan tak lama setelah itu bunyi bel pun terdengar. Vincent segera berdiri dan tergesa-gesa berlari ke dapur, membawa setoples permen, cokelat dan manisan sebelum menghampiri pintu depan. Suara anak-anak meneriakkan _'trick or treat!' _terdengar pelan, dan senyum Rachel mengembang. "Nah, yang _itu _contohnya."

"Benar juga." gumamnya.

"Oke, semua selesai." Rachel berdeham, lalu berdiri. Ia mematut putranya sambil tersenyum—puas dan... _bangga_?—dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sekarang pergilah, _dear_. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu."

Ciel balas tersenyum, kemudian berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu. Akan tetapi, sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik naik ke kamarnya, mengambil kamera saku miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar, lalu turun kembali menghampiri ibunya yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Ini Halloween pertama kita. Iya kan, Mum?" katanya ceria sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kamera di tangannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat ayahnya yang baru saja kembali ke ruang tengah. "Aku ingin kita selalu mengingat ini."

000

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Remaja pirang pucat yang sedang berkacak pinggang adalah yang pertama menyambut kedatangan Ciel di depan pintu rumah nomor enam. Sambil mengatur napas, Ciel menyusun kata-kata alasannya.

"Tidak ada." ia menjawab setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang. "Hanya sedikit momen interaksi keluarga... foto bersama... yah, seperti itulah."

"Hmm." Alois sedikit geli mendengar sedikit nada bahagia yang terselip di suara sepupu angkatnya itu. Namun lagi-lagi, ia memasang topengnya yang seakan-akan marah karena Ciel terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Ayolah, Al. Maafkan aku." kata Ciel penuh penyesalan. Ia menatap wajah Alois, dan tiba-tiba sepupu angkatnya itu tertawa geli.

"Hahaha... sudahlah. Aku bercanda. Tidak ada yang marah padamu." Alois menepuk pundak Ciel yang menghela napas lega. "Ayo, semua sudah menunggu di dalam."

Alois menuntun Ciel memasuki rumah itu. Saat melewati ruang tamu yang sarat pencahayaan, ia memerhatikan Alois yang berpakaian seperti Robin Hood dengan saksama.

"Kostummu bagus." komentarnya. Alois pun berhenti sejenak, lalu berbalik.

"Terima kasih." ia balik memandangi Ciel dari atas sampai bawah. "Jadi... kau ini apa? Siluman kucing?"

Ciel memutar matanya. "Anggap saja begitu."

Mereka lalu meneruskan langkah mereka menuju ruang tengah. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di sana.

"Waaai, Ciel! Kau lucu sekali!" Lizzy sekonyong-konyong memeluk Ciel dengan gemas saat remaja itu memasuki ruang tengah.

"_Hegh_—terima kasih, Liz." jawabnya setengah tercekik. Lizzy lalu melepas pelukannya, dan Ciel menatap gadis yang kini _tidak lagi pirang _itu sedikit _surprise_. "Kau, itu..."

"Ya, aku Wonderwoman!" soraknya sambil merapikan rambut _hitamnya _yang dihiasi bandana emas dengan satu bintang merah di tengah-tengah. "Tenang saja, ini cuma rambut palsu, kok!"

"Begitu." ia berdeham. "...Lalu siapa yang mengenakan kostum Spiderman itu?"

"Aku Ronald!" seru si Spiderman. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

"Buka saja topengmu!"

"Benar juga!" dengan bodohnya, Ronald mengiyakan. Ia segera membuka topengnya yang memang terlihat agak ketat, lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa Senior Ron menyiksa diri dengan kostum seperti itu, sih?" Lizzy menyambar topeng Spiderman di tangan Ronald. "Lihat, bahkan di topeng ini tidak ada bolongan hidungnya."

Alois tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Setidaknya tidak separah tahun lalu, kan, Senior? Kau hanya membalut asal sekujur tubuhmu dengan perban, berpura-pura menjadi mumi di pesta Si Kembar Landers, dan akhirnya mereka menyiramimu dengan air bekas cucian karena kau dianggap sama sekali tidak niat datang ke acara mereka!"

Ronald menanggapi pernyataan Alois itu dengan anggukan lemah.

"Hei, bocah." Grell yang duduk di samping Ronald menatap tajam ke arah Ciel. "Kau tidak mau memuji kostumku?"

"Eh, um..." Ciel agak tidak yakin melihat Grell yang berpakaian ala bangsawan—tapi malah lebih terlihat seperti komposer lawas. "Kostum yang menarik."

Dan dengan itu, Grell menyatakan kepuasannya dengan tersenyum arogan.

Hannah yang berpenampilan seperti Medusa—yang menurut Ciel sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya, apalagi ditambah dengan properti ular-ular kecil sebagai rambut yang ia kenakan—tertawa. "Kelihatannya kau berjuang sangat keras untuk itu. Kenapa tidak sekalian berperan menjadi Juliet saja?"

"Awalnya, sih... mauku begitu." Grell mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi Sebas-chan menolak mentah-mentah untuk menjadi pasanganku sebagai Romeo."

"Oh, sayang sekali." Claude, dengan pakaian compang-camping datang dari arah dapur. Pakaianya yang berantakan dan penuh robekan di sana-sini dipenuhi bercak merah—_darah?_—dan sesuatu seperti pisau bertengger di sisi kepalanya, seolah-olah benda itu menembus tengkoraknya. Lensa kacamata sebelah kananya retak parah dan jejak merah terlihat mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Eh, Senior Claude? Apa peran Senior kali ini?" Lizzy sedikit bergidik melihat penampilan pemuda itu.

"Korban pembunuhan." Claude tertawa garing. "Aku sudah tidak punya ide lagi untuk memakai kostum apa."

"Semuanya sudah siap, kan?" dengus Hannah kemudian. "Mana Sebastian?"

"Masih di atas." ujar Claude. "Kelihatannya dia agak kerepotan dengan kostumnya."

"Siapa yang kau bilang _agak kerepotan_?"

Sebastian muncul menuruni tangga dengan... _well_—memang _agak kerepotan_. Kostum Shinsengumi hitamnya yang sedikit rumit menghalangi langkahnya. Seketika semua mata tertuju pada sosok satu itu.

"Wow! Sebastian menjadi _Ninja _keren!" Ronald mengacungkan jempol.

"Dasar _tolol_!" Grell menoyor kepala Ronald. "Dia itu _Shinsengumi_, bukan _Ninja_!"

"Lho? Apa bedanya?" protes Ronald.

"Tentu saja beda!"

Sebastian buru-buru memotong pembicaraan tidak penting itu. "Mana Soma dan Agni? Aku tidak melihat keberadaan mereka."

"Mereka sudah pergi terlebih dulu." jawab Claude. "Memeriksa keadaan di sana. Sejauh ini aku belum melihat mereka berlari kabur ke rumah mereka dari kediaman Landers, dan kurasa sepertinya di sana baik-baik saja."

"Ayolah, sudah hampir jam delapan." Hannah menggertakkan giginya. "Aku ingin _acara konyol _ini cepat selesai. Ayo berangkat."

Semuanya pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah. Saat Sebastian melewati tangga, sudut matanya menangkap sosok remaja biru-kelabu familiar berkostum kucing yang terus-terusan menatapnya. Sebastian tersenyum geli, lalu menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan remaja itu.

"Ah—" Ciel, sang korban, terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Siapa suruh melamun." tawanya sambil membenarkan pedang mainan yang ditaruh di pinggangnya. "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Ciel merasa wajahnya menghangat, dan ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa... kau kelihatan keren dengan kostum itu."

"Benarkah?" Sebastian pura-pura terkejut. "Terima kasih. Kostummu juga _lucu_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, daun telinga Ciel memerah karena kata-kata _'lucu' _yang selalu ditujukan oleh orang-orang kepadanya karena pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Kau bermaksud mengejek—"

Sebastian tiba-tiba merendahkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan antara pandangannya dengan Ciel. Ia mengambil untaian bulu sintetis berwarna kelabu yang menggantung di bagian belakang celana Ciel, membawanya ke wajahnya, dan _menciumnya_. Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak di kepalanya saat Sebastian melakukan hal itu. Sebastian lalu mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang mata _crimson _miliknya beradu dengan _cerulean _milik Ciel.

"Aku suka kucing."

"..." Ciel _speechless_.

"Sebastian, Ciel, sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri di sana?" suara Claude memanggil mereka dari ruang tamu. "Cepat keluar, aku akan mengunci pintunya."

"Kami segera ke sana." Sebastian menyahut balik. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Ciel yang merah padam, lalu mengacak-acak rambut biru-keabuan itu perlahan. "Nah, mari kita pergi... _kucing kecilku yang lucu_."

Dan segala macam rutukan pun keluar dari mulut Ciel sepanjang perjanan mereka menuju pintu depan.

000

"Apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Sebastian?"

"_Huh_?"

Alois memutar matanya dan memelankan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Ciel. Jalanan di Monday Dew 4th sangan sepi, sesekali kerumunan anak-anak lewat dan menyambangi setiap pintu rumah untuk melancarkan aksi _'trick or treat' _khas malam Halloween. Sebastian, Claude, Lizzy, Hannah, Ronald dan Grell sudah berjalan beberapa langkah lebih jauh di depan mereka.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, deh." Alois menyeringai. "Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ciel menyikut lengan sepupu angkatnya itu. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami."

Si pirang tertawa pelan. "Hmm, benarkah? Selain insiden permainan _Truth or Dare _waktu itu?"

"Ck." Ciel mendecakkan lidah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

"Tapi wajahmu berkata sebaliknya." Alois menunjuk wajah Ciel yang sedikit merona.

"Astaga, Alois—kau selalu ingin tahu." Ciel menepis tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam di depan hidungnya. "Yah, hubungan kami hanya _sedikit _membaik. Sejak kira-kira satu bulan lalu, waktu kau, Liz dan Claude tidak pulang bersama kami, kami pergi makan siang... hanya berdua. Aku meluruskan masalah insiden itu, juga masalah yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kira kira seperti itu."

"Hmm." Alois mengangguk-angguk sok bijak. "Itu bagus."

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia hendak bertanya tentang apa maksudnya dengan kata _'bagus' _yang ia ucapkan, tapi Alois lebih dulu memotong tindakannya.

"Kita sampai." Alois mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalanan beraspal.

Ciel turut memalingkan wajahnya, dan apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah rumah yang jauh dari kata normal. _Well_, bangunannya memang seperti bangunan rumah seperti biasanya, namun penampilannya tampak sangat berbeda. Pekarangannya penuh tanaman-tanaman yang Ciel sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah tanaman jenis itu pernah eksis di muka bumi. _Jack'o Lantern _dan orang-orangan sawah yang menyeramkan bertebaran di mana-mana—bahkan di atas atap. Rumah itu sendiri dilapisi cat dengan segala macam warna yang tertera di katalog produk cat yang bisa ditemui di _home depot_—hijau pucat, merah darah, kuning pekat, jingga-kecoklatan hingga _shocking pink_—membuat matanya sedikit perih. Rumah ini terletak sedikit jauh dari rumahnya, dan Ciel bersyukur dalam hati karena tidak akan bertemu pemandangan yang merusak mata seperti ini setiap hari.

"Rumah macam apa _ini_?" Ciel sedikit berjengit melihat lampu-lampu kecil yang disusun sembarangan di sekitar pintu dan jendela. Ia dan Alois menaiki tangga teras dengan hati-hati, menghampiri yang lain yang sudah sampai lebih dulu. Claude pun segera menekan bel pintu yang berbunyi aneh seperti koak gagak, dan semuanya menutup telinga mereka karena itu.

Kenop pintu pun tak lama berputar dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, Si Kembar Landers berdiri menyambut mereka dengan senyum superlebar. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian aneh, kurang-lebih seperti alien hijau kembar bersisik.

"Selamat datang, teman lama!" alien Landers jantan merapatkan jari kelingking dan manis juga jari tengah dan telunjuk bersamaan—salam khas alien. "_Hail the Earth_—ooh, lihat siapa yang datang, Claude dan Hannah! Pasangan favoritku!"

Alis Alois sedikit berkedut saat mendengar lelaki itu menyebutkan _'pasangan favorit'_. Namun ia menutupinya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Aaah, _cincin Saturnus_, Elizabeth dan Alois." perempuan di sebelahnya turut menyapa. "Juga Ronald dan Grell. Astaga, Ronald kelihatan lebih 'berniat' kali ini." ia tertawa kecil.

"Pemimpin Agung dari semuanya, Michaelis." lelaki itu menepuk pundak Sebastian yang tertawa ramah—namun _dipaksakan_. "Selalu tampan seperti biasanya."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Mr. Landers." ujar Sebastian. "Dan terima kasih juga karena telah mengundang kami semua ke acara kalian."

"Kembali, kembali." jawabnya sambil tertawa. Ia segera menyadari keberadaan Ciel yang sedari awal menatapnya di samping Alois. "Dan siapakah_ kucing kecil lucu _yang kelihatan tersesat ini?"

"Dia tetangga baru kita." jelas Alois sambil menyenggol bahu Ciel pelan. Ciel nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena sentakan kecil itu.

"Begitu." gumamnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah remaja biru kelabu itu. "Boleh aku tahu namamu, hmm?"

Ciel sedikit merinding saat orang berkostum alien itu menjabat tangannya. "C-Ciel Phantomhive. Senang bertemu dengan anda, eh—"

"Ash, Ash Landers." ia memperkenalkan diri. "Dan ini adik kembarku, Angela."

"_Mignon petit garçon_!" seru wanita yang bernama Angela dengan bahasa Prancis—dengan arti harfiah _cowok imut_. "Aku Angela Landers!"

"Yah, senang bertemu dengan... _anda_." katanya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, silakan masuk, para penikmat pesta." Ash berbalik dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk dengan tangannya. Angela pun menutup pintu, lalu kembali bergabung dengan saudara kembarnya yang sudah lebih dulu kembali ke ruang tengah. "Selamat menikmati pesta! _La Noche de las Brujas_!"

"...Apa itu?" Alois mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Bahasa latin. Artinya _ini adalah_ _malam penyihir_." jawab Claude. Ia melirik ke arah Ciel yang bermimik sama bingungnya dengan Alois. "Mereka memang terbiasa menggunakan bahasa-bahasa aneh, Ciel. Maklumi saja."

"Oh..." jawabnya datar. Bola matanya bergerak kian kemari, memerhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan. Ruang luas yang ia yakini ruang tamu itu didekorasi ala perayaan Halloween, namun memberikan kesan janggal. Kertas-kertas hias warna warni digantung seadanya, balon-balon besar bertebaran di dinding dan di lantai. Banyak benda-benda aneh yang ada di ruangan itu—bonsai dengan kemiringan ekstrim, patung _tribal _Afrika dan sesuatu seperti gigi dinosaurus. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat pajangan boneka perca tua yang menyeramkan di sudut ruangan, dan lebih kaget lagi saat ia menyadari teman-teman yang dari tadi berada di sekelilingnya sekarang menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, sih." suara _bass _Sebastian mengejutkannya dari belakang, dan ia segera berbalik menghadap si pemilik suara. "Mereka sudah pergi mencari makanan di ruang makan."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Ciel pada _raven _itu.

"Kalau kau tersesat di _rumah hantu_ ini sendirian, bagaimana?" canda Sebastian. Ciel mendengus.

"Tidak lucu, tahu."

"Sebastian?"

Seorang pria pirang dengan rokok di mulutnya memanggil Sebastian dari belakang. Sebastian menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Bard!" sapanya. "Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, baik!" pria yang berpakaian layaknya tentara Amerika itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sebastian sambil tertawa. "Setelah menjadi mahasiswa, kau jadi sibuk sekali. Bahkan di dalam satu lingkungan pun kita jarang bertemu."

"Begitulah." Sebastian ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan pemilik rumah tempatmu bekerja? Apa dia sudah kembali?"

"Majikanku itu sangat sibuk, kau tahu. Paling sering ia kembali hanya sekali dalam enam bulan. Bahkan aku sampai lupa bagaimana rupanya." Ia menambahkan. "Oh, bukankah ini anak lelaki Mr. Phantomhive?"

Ciel mengangguk sopan pada pria perokok itu. "Ya, Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Anda Bard, benar?"

"Ya, aku Bard, koki yang bekerja di rumah nomor tiga." Bard menepuk pundaknya sendiri.

"Kau kesini sendirian?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku bersama Finni dan Maylene." katanya. "Aah, padahal kami masih punya banyak tugas untuk diselesaikan. Pesta ini menyusahkan saja."

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu." _raven _itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat kaget mengetahui kalau Si Kembar Landers ini kembali ke Oakland." ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu membuang puntungnya yang sudah pendek ke lantai dan menginjaknya. "Kutanyai pada mereka, sih... katanya Angela tidak sukses menjadi _voice actress_ di perusahaan animasi besar di San Fransico. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaan awal mereka."

"...Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa _pekerjaan awal mereka_." gumam Sebastian.

"Ash adalah seorang _web-seller_. Sedangkan Angela bekerja sebagai _dubber _drama asing di sebuah stasiun televisi lokal." Bard menyalakan sebatang rokok baru. "Heh. Pekerjaan yang tidak begitu menjanjikan."

"Tapi itu sangat mencerminkan mereka yang sangat... _maniak._" Sebastian menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Bard tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ya, ya... _maniak_." pria pirang itu memegangi perutnya. "Tapi sepertinya ke-_maniak_-an mereka tidak separah sebelumnya. Itu bisa kusimpulkan dari makanan yang mereka sajikan. Tidak seperti tahun lalu yang menyajikan—eh, otak monyet dan bola mata sapi."

"_Ewwh_—serius?" Ciel memasang wajah jijik. Bard mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak minum?" Bard tertawa melihat ekspresi Sebastian dan Ciel yang tampak tidak yakin. "Hahaha... tenang saja. Mereka masih berbaik hati menyediakan minuman bersoda kali ini."

Seorang wanita berkacamata bulat sempurna menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. Ia nampak kewalahan berjalan dengan rok _flamenco_-nya yang kepanjangan. Dahi Ciel berkerut, seakan mengira hal yang tidak terlalu baik akan terjadi pada wanita itu.

"Ah, Maylene!" Bard bersorak ke arah wanita itu. "Kebetulan sekali. Bisakah kau mengambil dua gelas lagi—"

Belum sempat Bard menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wanita bernama Maylene itu dengan tidak sengaja menginjak ujung roknya yang berlipit, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia tersandung, namun untungnya tidak terjatuh sampai mencium tanah. Sialnya, minuman di tangannya tumpah berceceran dan mengenai sebagian kemeja Ciel yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Waakh!" Maylene yang panik langsung menaruh gelas itu ke meja terdekat. Ia menghampiri Ciel, berusaha membersihkan tumpahan minuman di bagian kerah itu dengan saputangan yang dibawanya. "Ma-maaf! Maafkan saya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." Ciel meyakinkan wanita gugup itu, Maylene, yang terus menotol-notolkan sapu tangannya di pakaian Ciel dengan canggung.

"Bard, kau tahu dimana letak kamar kecil di rumah ini?" Sebastian bertanya pada Bard yang masih sedikit kaget.

"Ah—ya. Kau masuk ke ruang tengah, pintu kayu hitam di sisi kiri." Bard memberitahu. Sebastian segera menarik Ciel berlalu ke ruang tengah, sementara si ceroboh Maylene masih terus mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang sampai mereka menghilang di balik pintu kayu hitam yang Bard maksudkan.

000

"Untung saja minuman itu tidak berwarna."

Sebastian berdiri di depan wastafel kamar kecil kediaman Landers. Ia menemukan handuk kecil bersih yang tergantung di dinding, dan tanpa berpikir panjang membasuh handuk itu dengan air. Sementara itu, Ciel mengendus kerah bajunya yang kini berbau manis khas minuman bersoda. Sebastian pun mengeringkan handuk di tangannya dan mulai membersihkan pakaian Ciel.

"Maylene memang ceroboh." Sebastian mengusap-usapkan handuk kecil itu ke pakaian Ciel dengan hati-hati. "Dia berpenglihatan jauh, dan kacamata tebal itu hanya memperparah kemampuan melihatnya."

"Hmm." Ciel hanya bisa menggumam. Dengan posisi seperti ini—ia menumpukan pinggangnya di pinggir wastafel sementara Sebastian membantu membersihkan kerah bajunya dengan wajah yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti di atas wajahnya—membuat Ciel tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sebastian menaruh handuk lembab itu ke atas wastafel. Ciel mengira pemuda itu sudah selesai membersihan bajunya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat Sebastian tiba-tiba melepas dasi kupu-kupunya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" sontak Ciel menjauhkan badannya. Sebastian menatap remaja biru-kelabu itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku belum selesai." Ia mengambil handuk yang tadi ia taruh di atas wastafel. "Kau memakai kemeja tipis, dan pasti minuman itu menembusnya dan mengenai badanmu. Kau bisa gatal-gatal jika minuman itu mengering di atas kulitmu."

"O-oh." Ciel salah tingkah, dan akhirnya ia membiarkan Sebastian membersihkan leher dan sebagian kecil dadanya yang terkena tumpahan minuman. Walau jemari Sebastian tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya, tetap saja Ciel tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

"Oke." Sebastian akhirnya mencuci kembali handuk itu dan menaruhnya ke tempatnya semula, sementara Ciel mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya lirih. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menatap Sebastian, tapi sayang, niatnya gagal dengan mudah. Sebastian menatap Ciel yang menunduk dalam-dalam dengan heran, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian sok polos. "Kau kelihatan seperti _kucing betina_ yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Eh—enak saja!" Ciel bermaksud membalasnya dengan cara memukul Sebastian, namun _raven_ itu sedikit terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Alhasil ia hanya bisa menarik kostum Shinsengumi yang Sebastian kenakan hingga membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"Iya, iya, ampun! Aku cuma bercanda!" Sebastian dengan susah payah menghindar dari jangkauan tangan Ciel. "Lama-lama kau jadi mirip kucing sungguhan!"

Ciel yang semula kesal malah ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat Sebastian yang tertawa lepas. "Ck, sudahlah. Ayo keluar dari sini. Aku tidak suka bau kamar kecil."

Sebastian menuruti apa kata Ciel. Sambil tertawa geli, ia membuka pintu kamar kecil tanpa peduli untuk membenarkan kembali kostumnya yang sempat ditarik oleh remaja bermata safir itu. Saat keduanya menginjakkan kaki ke ruang tengah yang cukup sepi, mereka berpapasan dengan Angela yang kebetulan melewati ruangan itu. Baik Sebastian dan Ciel tidak merasa ada yang aneh sampai mereka menyadari banyak hal.

Pertama, mereka berdua keluar dari kamar kecil bersamaan.

Kedua, mereka keluar dengan wajah sumringah.

Ketiga, kemeja Ciel terlihat kusut dan basah sementara baju Sebastian cukup berantakan.

Angela melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

Dan menjelaskan sesuatu di kondisi yang sulit seperti ini kepada seorang maniak bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Ah, Miss Landers..." Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ini tidak seperti yang anda kira..."

"Hmm?"

Tiba-tiba _raven _itu teringat sesuatu. _Ponsel_. Ya, teman-temannya bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah ini.

Ia sedikit _surprise _melihat satu pesan masuk dari Claude. Buru-buru ia membaca pesan singkat itu, dan seketika wajahnya kembali panik.

_Sial!_ rutuknya. _Mereka sudah kabur terlebih dahulu saat Ash dan Anglela tidak memerhatikan mereka!_

Sebastian melirik Ciel yang berdiri di belakangnya, dan remaja itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dengan sangat ragu, akhirnya ia kembali berbalik menghadap Angela.

"Jadi..." Sebastian pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. "Uh... tadi kami hanya—"

"Ohohoho! Aku tahu, aku tahu!" dengan sangat tak diduga, Angela tertawa santai. "Anak muda jaman sekarang. _Yeah_, aku tahu, bukan hanya pasangan _straight _yang bisa menikmati _hal itu_."

"Eh? Maaf?" Ciel berusaha menyangkal. "Tapi kami—"

"_Sí, sí_." Angela mengiyakan dalam bahasa Spanyol. "Santai saja, tidak perlu cemas. Aku mengerti betul bagaimana hormon bekerja. Bukan hal yang baru, kurasa. Aku akan tutup mulut, kujanjikan itu. Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi, sih. Oh iya—kalau kalian butuh sesuatu untuk... _ehm_, beritahu saja aku. Aku akan dengan _senang hati _membantu kalian. _Live long and prosperity_!"

Dan dengan itu, alien Landers betina itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan satu kesimpulan di benak mereka.

Bahwa seorang maniak sekalipun bisa bertingkah _senormal _manusia biasa jika dihadapkan dengan satu situasi yang _tidak normal_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Harusnya saya nge-post ini dua hari yang lalu, tapi modem berkata lain. Huaaah. Saya mau curcol dikit nih. Ternyata... brainstorming itu susah banget, ya? Seminggu belakangan, kerjaan saya cuma pergi ke Sevel terdekat, bawa laptop, ngetik beginian, ngopi dari siang sampai malem, pulang, besoknya begitu lagi. Saya heran, penulis yang biasa ada di film-film aja biasanya bisa dapet inspirasi sambil ngopi. Setelah saya coba, nyatanya : nol besar. Nggak lagi deh saya brainstorming sambil ngopi -_-

Anyway, saya akhirnya update... walau numpang nge-wifi lagi di tempat ngopi.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **Rose**, **killinheaven**, **Nada-chan Laurant**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**, **chiko-silver lady**, **Chernaya shapochka**, **risa777**, dan **Kojima Michiyo**! Berhubung saya baru isi modem besok, jadi mungkin semua rewiew saya balas besok juga, maaf, hehe. But many many thanks for everything!

For anon reviewers :

**Rose **: Voila! Orang misterius itu muncul di sini! XD Terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya lagi, Rose-san!

Mohon maaf lagi kalau ada typo dan kalimat salah struktur. Not edited!

Terakhir, Merry Christmas for everyone who celebrate it! :D

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	10. Spread Your Charm, Baby

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain Sho-ai , Extremely minor OCs, unimportant flirting scenes everywhere, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p>Alois mengerjapkan matanya kebiruannya kuat-kuat setelah sekian lama berkutat pada layar proyektor di depan ruang kelas. Ia meringis pelan sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang terasa kering dan agak perih. Cuap-cuap sang guru yang dengan menggebu-gebu menerangkan teori struktur atom berserta nama-nama penemunya seperti Rutherford, Bohr—atau apalah itu, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir sebelum istirahat siang, dan perutnya semakin lapar saat guru dengan berat badan berlebih itu menjelaskan salah satu teori yang menyatakan bahwa elektron menyebar di seluruh permukaan atom seperti halnya <em>roti kismis<em>. Ia lalu menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, sedikit bersyukur karena sudah memilih tempat duduk yang tepat—pojok belakang. Dengan cara apapun, sang guru tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya dengan begitu jelas.

Udara di awal bulan November membuatnya semakin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Yah, hawa dingin selalu membuat sebagian besar individu tidak begitu bergairah untuk menjalani aktivitas, termasuk dirinya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, perutnya mulai keroncongan tidak karuan. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ketukan sepatu gurunya yang berjalan menuju papan tulis geser dan mulai mencoreti permukaan putih itu dengan tinta hitam basah. Decit ujung spidol yang beradu dengan papan tulis yang licin membuat giginya ngilu. Ditambah racauan lebih lanjut tentang ionisasi, keelektonegatifan dan kawan-kawan—semua kata-kata itu terdengar seperti _rapalan mantra_ di telinganya—yang dijelaskan tanpa titik koma hanya semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya saja.

Hal ini tiba-tiba membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. _Apakah teman-temannya yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? _Remaja pirang itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan sungguh tidak disangka, keadaannya malah _lebih parah _dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Ada yang menguap lebar terang-terangan, ada yang membaca majalah di balik buku teks, ada yang sedang seru-serunya bemain _multiplayer battle_ di _portable __game console _masing-masing, beberapa anak perempuan terkikik di depan layar ponsel mereka atau sibuk dengan tatanan rambut kebanggaannya sementara sang guru terus pada pengajarannya seakan-akan murid-murid itu memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Alois mendengus miris melihat hal itu.

Dengan penuh ekspektasi, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan. Dan _voila_—ia menyeringai. Sosok remaja berambut biru keabuan yang menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja membuatnya tertawa dalam hati—siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel. Ia menatap lurus ke depan tanpa selera, agak terkantuk-kantuk setiap kali ia mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi. Alois menatap sepupu angkatnya itu dengan agak heran. _Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa_, batinnya.

"_Pssst_, Ciel." Alois memanggilnya pelan-pelan, dan Ciel berpaling ke arahnya malas-malasan. "Ada apa denganmu? Tumben sekali kau mengantuk di jam pelajaran penting seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak tahu." balas Ciel setengah berbisik. "Rasanya ngantuk sekali, sejak tadi pagi."

"Aku juga." kekehnya. "Si Gendut Kettler ini membuatku tambah pusing. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. _Inti atom mengandung proton _dan blah blah blah."

"Hush. Dia itu guru kita, tahu." tegur Ciel, meski ia juga ikut tertawa karena lelucon Alois. "Yang membuatku heran malah... ia kelihatan baik-baik saja dengan kondisi seperti ini. Padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang memperhatikannya."

Alois mengangguk setuju. "Iya juga, ya? Padahal dia bisa saja—"

_GRAAAAK_

Kalimat Alois terpotong saat mereka mendengar bunyi papan tulis geser yang ditutup. Semua murid sontak menoleh ke depan, dan guru gendut itu pun berdeham. Ia menatap tiap-tiap puncak kepala muridnya dengan sedikit pertimbangan, lalu berdeham lagi. Tidak sedikit dari murid-murid yang ada di ruangan itu menertawakannya diam-diam karena kecanggungannya itu.

"Sekian teori untuk kali ini." suara guru bernama Mr. Kettler itu terdengar agak keras dibanding saat ia tadi sedang menjelaskan materi. "Buka halaman 146, kerjakan evaluasi bagian A dan B di buku masing-masing. Saya akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar, dan saya harap kelas ini tetap _tenang _selama saya tidak berada di ruangan ini."

Diiringi dengan gumaman "Ya, Mr. Kettler," dari beberapa anak, ia pun keluar dari ruangan kelas. Tapi tetap saja, dasar _anak muda hormonal_, mau diberi peraturan seperti apapun, tetap saja dilanggar. Sebagian besar dari dua puluh remaja itu kembali melakukan kegiatan yang terhenti karena interupsi sang guru disamping melaksanakan apa yang disuruh untuk dikerjakan.

Alois mengerinyitkan dahi melihat keadaan yang sangat tidak sinkron di depannya. Tanpa pilihan lain, ia menyambar buku teks miliknya yang tergeletak di sudut meja. Ia membalik-balikan tiap lembar buku itu dengan cepat hingga meninggalkan beberapa jejak lipatan. Setelah menemukan halaman yang dimaksud, ia membaca baris-baris soal yang rapat itu sebatas lalu. Sambil menggertakkan gigi, dibacanya sekali lagi tulisan-tulisan itu dari awal sambil berpikir keras. Dan sampai berapa kali pun ia membacanya, Alois tetap saja _tidak_ mengerti sama sekali setiap kata yang tercetak di sana.

Ia menghela napas. Baru kali ini ia tidak berminat dengan pelajaran kesukaannya. Sedikit-banyak, ia menyalahkan metode pengajaran Mr. Kettler yang kaku dan monoton. Sekali lagi, ia memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan. Tapi kali ini, _tanpa seringai_, melainkan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kau mengerti apa yang dia ajarkan?" Alois bertanya sangsi pada Ciel yang mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu di bukunya dengan santai. Ciel menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengerjakan tugas itu dengan mudah?" tanyanya lagi.

Ciel mengangkat buku teks miliknya dengan santai. "Semua sudah kuisi. Aku mempelajari bab ini kemarin sampai larut malam"

Alois memutar matanya. "Itu yang membuatmu mengantuk hari ini, _anak rajin_." cercanya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat buku teks Ciel, dan ia tersenyum senang melihat lembaran kertas itu sudah terisi penuh. "Aku boleh ikut?"

"Ikut apa? Ikut menyalin pekerjaanku?" Ciel tertawa melihat Alois yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja boleh."

Remaja pirang pucat itu kembali memamerkan giginya. Ia mengambil buku tulis miliknya dan merapatkan kursinya ke arah tempat duduk Ciel. Ciel menggeser kursinya sendiri guna meluangkan sedikit spasi untuk ditempati Alois.

"Baru kali ini aku tidak fokus di pelajaran Kimia." sungut Alois disela kesibukannya menulis jawaban di bukunya. "Ini semua karena Kettler Tambun itu."

Ciel ber-hmm pelan sebagai respon. "Aku juga _tidak begitu _suka dia. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana pengajar Kimia kita yang lama?"

"Cuti melahirkan." jawabnya singkat. "_Big _Kettler akan menggantikannya selama dua bulan ke depan."

"Sial sekali. Dua bulan lamanya tidak mengerti Kimia." Ciel tertawa miris. "Lama-lama aku bisa minta jadwal tambahan pada Sebastian untuk materi ini."

"Oh, oh, oh. Aura-aura _menyenangkan _apa ini?" goda Alois. Remaja biru-kelabu di sampingnya buru-buru menggeleng dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran seperti _itu_, sih?" gerutunya pada Alois yang terkekeh geli. "Memangnya ada yang _salah _dengan _aku _dan _dia_?"

"Yang '_salah'_? Kenapa harus _salah_?" Alois balik bertanya. Merasa bahwa percakapan ini tidak akan mengalami kemajuan, Ciel menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Alois ber-_ck_-_ck _pelan. "Aku hanya merasa senang kondisi kalian sekarang. Apa itu _salah_?"

"Tidak." sungutnya. "Tapi aku merasa itu kelihatan lebih seperti... _mengejek_."

"Aww, Ciel _sayang_, _mengejek_? Yang benar saja! Atas alasan apa aku _mengejek_mu, hmm?" remaja pirang pucat itu mencolek bawah dagu Ciel yang tak sempat mengelak dengan ujung atas pulpen yang ia pakai.

"Bercermin saja dulu." Ciel memutar matanya. "Dan tolong jangan pangil aku _'sayang'_, oke?"

"Baiklah, _dear_, jika itu maumu." godanya lagi. Ciel kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan sementara Alois tertawa dengan jumawa.

Seluruh kegiatan di ruangan ramai itu terhenti sejenak saat sang pengajar kembali. Ketak-ketuk sepatu kulitnya terdengar agak _berlebihan_, seperti dihentakkan kuat-kuat dengan sengaja. Ia berdiri di depan papan tulis geser dengan kedua ujung bibir yang berkedut-kedut. Dua puluh pasang mata otomatis memandangi lelaki itu dengan heran.

"Pengumuman penting, anak-anak." umumnya dengan sedikit nada kelewat senang—yang berarti _janggal_. "Seperti yang kita semua tahu, bahwa kurang dari dua bulan lagi, eh... yah, Natal segera tiba. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, asosiasi pembina pelajar tingkat kota—"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari tiap-tiap mulut para murid. Merasa jengkel karena perhatian murid-murid kepadanya berkurang, ia sengaja berdeham keras. Setelah itu, suasana hening kembali.

"—akan menyelenggarakan _students charity event _di Chabot Space pada tanggal 23 Desember mendatang. Soal acara, uh... _mungkin _akan seperti tahun lalu. Oleh karena itu—"

"—Maaf, _Sir_," seorang gadis berpenampilan seperti kutu buku mengangkat tangan. "apa tadi anda bilang _Chabot Space_?"

"Ya, _Miss _Allan. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tapi bukankah tahun-tahun sebelumnya hanya diadakan di _Fox Theater_?"

Guru gendut itu tertawa canggung. "Teater _kecil _seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengimbangi perayaan _akbar_ kali ini, _Miss_." Ia menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang menguning akibat noda nikotin. "Asosiasi bahkan sudah bekerja sama dengan _tenaga kerja profesional _untuk mengoordinir acara ini."

Ruang kelas kembali ribut dengan berbagai macam misuh-misuh tentang _ini _dan _itu_. Tampaknya kali ini tidak menghiraukan, dan ia malah berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Tangan gempalnya menarik gagang pintu perlahan, lalu membukanya. Jelas sekali ada seseorang di luar sana, karena lelaki itu langsung memasang senyum terbaik yang ia punya—meski kebanyakan murid sedikit _ketakutan _melihatnya.

"Silakan masuk, _Madame_—Madam." ia memasang gestur tubuh mempersilakan pada seseorang di balik pintu. Murid-murid yang digerayangi rasa ingin tahu berusaha segigih mungkin 'memanjangkan leher' mereka hanya untuk melihat yang-dipanggil-_Madame_ itu.

"Ah, _je vous remercie_." _Madame _itu berterima kasih menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Ujung _stiletto _sewarna stroberi adalah yang pertama kali menyapa mata-mata yang penasaran, diikuti dengan setelan semiformal yang didominasi oleh warna merah, dan terakhir adalah wajah tertutupi riasan yang dibingkai rambut kemerahan berpotongan _bob _kontemporer_. _Wangi parfum mahal yang digunakannya pun dengan cepat berdifusi ke segala penjuru ruangan, segera setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Ditambah tas jinjing dan kacamata anti-sinar-UV warna senada membuat wanita itu lebih cocok berwara-wiri dengan sekumpulan ibu-ibu sosialita dibanding menginjakkan kakinya di gedung sekolah tua macam Castlemont.

Wanita serba merah itu berjalan dengan anggun mengikuti Mr. Kettler ke bagian depan ruangan. Badannya yang menjulang tampak sangat tidak sepadan saat berdiri di samping guru Kimia yang sedikit tersipu itu. Murid-murid yang tadinya berbisik-bisik kini mulai membesarkan volume suara mereka saat _Madame _itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap mereka. Ia tersenyum, dan ini membuat wajah sebagian besar murid laki-laki merona sebagai efek samping.

"Dia... bukankah dia..."

_Orang-orang mulai menyadari siapa dirinya._

Ia mengangkat jemarinya yang dihiasi cat kuku untuk melepas kacamatanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang dipasangi lensa kontak agar sewarna dengan atribut lain yang ia kenakan. Pandangannya mengedar ke tiap sudut ruangan, dan saat ia sampai pada satu titik, sudut bibirnya yang tadinya tertekuk ke atas perlahan tertarik ke arah yang sebaliknya.

"_Mon dieu_! Kau..."

Di saat yang sama, sosok murid berambut biru-kelabu menatap wanita _red-fetish _itu dengan ekspresi sama kagetnya.

"...Bibi An?"

000

"_Bibi An_?"

Lizzy nyaris menjatuhkan potongan _tamale _yang tertusuk di garpu yang digenggamnya ke lantai. Mata hijau cerahnya membelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Alois, di sisi lain, mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya seperti fakir yang baru diberi sepiring penuh kari kambing hangat. Sementara satu lagi yang tersisa—Ciel—malah menunduk, menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ya, Bibi An." akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku juga—"

"—Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami, Cieeel?" Lizzy berteriak gemas, sampai-sampai wajahnya bersemu merah. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kalau adik ibumu adalah _Madame_ Red, _fashion-observer _yang _sangat terkenal_?"

"_Madame_ Red? Apa-apaan itu?" Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar julukan yang ditujukan pada adik ibunya itu. Alois melakukan hal yang sama persis, disamping mulutnya yang masih asyik memamah habis bekalnya.

Lizzy memutar bola mata hijaunya. "Dia dikenal di dunia internasional dengan nama itu, Ciel. Serius, _deh_. Masa' kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya bibimu itu?"

Ciel menggeleng. Alois ikut menggeleng sambil menelan makanannya. Lizzy menepuk dahinya.

"_Madame_ Red—atau Angelina Durles—adalah seorang pengamat mode yang sudah memiliki nama besar di Eropa. Setiap kritik darinya adalah garis besar yang sedikit-banyak mempengaruhi dunia _fashion_. Kau tahu? Kebanyakan nasib para _designer_ ahli juga tergantung dari mulutnya, lho." Lizzy menjelaskan penuh semangat. "Dia punya sekolah _modeling_ yang cukup terkenal di Paris—aku ingin sekali bisa masuk ke sana—dan namanya juga sering masuk media massa skala besar dalam lima tahun belakangan. Dia selalu mengenakan apapun yang bernuansa merah—seolah sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Maka dari itu, dia lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Madame_ Red dibanding Angelina Durles."

"_Madame_? Memangnya dia orang Prancis?" tanya Alois asal.

"Tentu saja tidak, _sapi_. Dia adik kandung Bibi Rachel dan kebetulan berdomisili di Paris." decak Lizzy.

"Wow." Alois membulatkan matanya. "Ini akan menjadi berita besar."

"Bibi An pindah dari Manhattan saat ia baru saja bercerai dengan suaminya. Kira-kira saat aku berumur lima atau enam tahun." Ciel mencoba menggali memorinya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau sekarang dia tinggal di Paris ataupun sekarang dia sudah menjadi orang terkenal. Yang aku tahu, Bibi An sempat tinggal di kota lain di Amerika sebelum ia mulai bekerja di Eropa."

"Dan kau tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya?"

"Tidak." gumam Ciel. "_Mum_ tidak terlalu sering menghubunginya karena dari dulu Bibi adalah orang yang _selalu_ _sibuk_."

"Begitu." Lizzy kembali menekuni _tamale_-nya.

Ciel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong… itu acara apa, sih?"

"_Students charyti event_," kata Alois setelah menghabiskan soda miliknya yang tersisa, "adalah acara bebas terstruktur yang selalu dilaksanakan tiap akhir tahun. Para murid sekolah tingkat atas di Oakland mengadakan acara ini secara sukarela, dibantu oleh asosiasi dan donatur. Biasanya digelar di _Fox Theatre_, dan kali ini di _Chabot Space_, tempat yang lebih besar—kedatangan bibimu _sepertinya_ bisa menjelaskan hal itu. Seluruh hasil penjualan tiket akan digunakan untuk hal-hal kemanusiaan."

"…"

Alois tertawa geli. "Kenapa? Ini jadi hal yang sangat baru bagimu, ya?"

Ciel mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Lizzy berdeham sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk berbicara. "Tapi… masih ada satu yang mengganjal."

Alois ingin menimpali, tapi karena mulutnya yang penuh, ia malah tersedak saat ingin berbicara. Secara kebetulan, Ciel memiliki maksud yang sama dengan sepupu angkatnya itu.

"Apa?"

Gadis pirang ikal itu berpikir keras dengan gaya bak detektif. "Oakland bukanlah kota besar… dan Castlemont juga bukan sekolah nomor satu yang ada di kota ini." ia menatap tajam ke arah lantai. Ini membuat kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam.

"Lalu? Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Duh, Ciel, coba pikirkan lagi." katanya setengah mendesak. "Tidakkah itu aneh… tenaga profesional se-_profesional _dia mau direpotkan dengan hal yang bahkan tidak _seujung kuku pun_ setara dengan levelnya?"

000

Ciel mengayunkan langkahnya malas-malasan saat memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Dia kelihatan seperti melamun—padahal sebenarnya otaknya sedang membuat kilas balik seperti _slideshow_ tentang apa yang terjadi selama perjalanan pulang. Lizzy tak henti-hentinya mengoceh soal _ini_ dan _itu_ tentang bibinya, Angelina —entah kenapa ia agak tidak nyaman dengan panggilan _Madame_ Red—selama sedan hitam yang dikendarai Sebastian melaju di jalanan Oakland yang tidak begitu ramai. Terlebih Alois yang iseng-iseng menjalankan aplikasi _browser_ di ponselnya dan mencari artikel yang terkait dengan _Madame_ Red—yang ternyata menampilkan sekitar enam belas juta hasil pencarian non-akurat, opini Claude yang sering mendengar nama bibinya itu dari Hannah dan cerita Sebastian yang mengetahui pengamat mode serba merah itu lewat majalah Hannah yang sering tertinggal di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Kesimpulannya hanya satu: bibinya adalah _orang terkenal_.

Ia menggeleng tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak bisa mengenali anggota keluarganya sendiri sementara seluruh dunia malah mengenal anggota keluarganya itu dengan baik? Ini membuat Ciel benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Diam-diam, ia mulai mengambil beberapa premis. _Bermacam-macam_ premis, mulai dari dirinya yang memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar sampai bibinya yang memang sangat sibuk bahkan sampai tidak punya waktu walau hanya untuk sekedar _say hi_ di telepon pada keluarganya. Ia sempat kaget saat mata _azure_-nya menangkap Si Kembar-_maniak _Landers dengan pakaian olahraga merah-kuning yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama seekor anjing _herder_ besar. Serius—kenapa harus di _siang bolong_ begini dan selalu _pakaian olahraga_?

Ciel buru-buru menyembunyikan diri di balik pot besar di depan terasnya. Ia merasa sedikit konyol—tapi memang inilah cara terbaik agar keberadaannya tidak tercium oleh para maniak itu. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan duo aneh itu sampai hilang dari pandangan. Dengan satu hembusan napas lega, Ciel keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Ngomong-ngomong… _Landers_?

Entah kenapa bayangan kejadian perayaan Halloween satu minggu lalu terlintas di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja udara di sekitar wajahnya terasa lebih hangat sekian derajat celcius dibanding sebelumnya.

'…_Sial. Kenapa malah kepikiran hal itu, sih_?' ia merutuk dalam hati.

Ia berusaha keras membuang bayangan itu jauh-jauh. Tangan kurusnya lalu mendorong pintu kayu bergagang dua di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Saat menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah, suasana terlihat sepi. Tidak ada suara- suara berisik dari arah dapur atau klinik kecil seperti biasanya. Tepat saat ia mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal rumah, ibunya datang dari arah ruang tengah. Ciel sedikit heran melihat binar mata dan senyum cerah di wajah cantik ibunya.

"Kau sudah pulang!" kicaunya riang, bahkan Ciel sampai lupa membuka mulutnya untuk berkata 'Aku pulang!'. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat Rachel tiba-tiba memeluknya erat-erat, persis seperti Lizzy yang _memeluknya_ setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu.

"Whoa, _Mum_, ada apa ini?" Ciel heran melihat tingkah ibunya kali ini. Jika dilihat lagi dari ekspresi wajahnya… ini tanda-tanda bahwa ibunya sedang _luar biasa_ senang.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka apa yang terjadi, _dear_." ujar Rachel sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. Melihat ibunya yang gembira seperti itu, secara tidak sadar Ciel ikut tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Memangnya ada _hal baik_ seperti apa?" Ciel memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata tertentu. Rachel mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya terlalu semangat sampai-sampai jepitan yang dikenakan di rambutnya melonggar.

"Kau bisa tebak?"

"Hmm." Ciel pura-pura berpikir keras. "_Mum_ dapat pelanggan baru? _Dad_ memenangkan _trade_ besar?"

Rachel menggeleng, senyum masih tetap melekat di wajahnya.

"Kita akan pergi liburan ke Hawaii?"

"Salah!" Rachel tertawa. "Coba lagi!"

"Err—oke, aku menyerah. Aku kehabisan ide." Ciel memutar matanya sambil ikut tertawa. Rachel mengacak-acak rambut anak laki-lakinya itu dengan maksud membujuk.

"Ayolah, _dear_. _Mum_ tahu kau bisa lebih baik dari itu." candanya.

"Baiklah. Apa, ya?" Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya ke sofa minimalis di ruang tamu. Di sofa paling panjang, sebuah mantel bulu panjang berwarna _maroon_ tersampir dengan rapi di bagian sandarannya. Ciel menatap mantel itu sedikit heran, benda itu belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia yakin itu bukan milik Rachel karena ia tahu ibunya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk benda mahal seperti itu.

_Maroon? _Merah?

"…Jadi? Apa tebakanmu?" ibunya masih menunggu.

Tidak ada respon dari remaja biru-kelabu itu sampai akhirnya suara ketak-ketuk ringan membuyarkan lamunannya. Sebelum ia sempat menoleh ke arah asal suara, tiba-tiba ia dipeluk oleh _seseorang_ untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Ooh, _chérie_! Kau sudah besar!" wanita beratribut merah dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki serta merta memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ciel hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan jika saja tidak ada meja _buffet_ yang menahan di belakangnya.

"Bibi An!" serunya saat Angelina melepas pelukannya. Ia mengendus seragam sekolahnya yang kini tercemari aroma _Chanel No.5_ dari pakaian superior bibinya itu.

"Sepuluh tahun terasa cepat sekali, ya?" ujarnya dengan logat Prancis yang masih kental. "Aku kaget sekali saat melihatmu di Castlemont. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengelap ingusmu!"

Ciel tertawa malu sementara Rachel menatap keduanya dengan heran. "Kau? Castlemont? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Kakak." Angelina mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya sambil bersantai di ruang tamu… ah, sekaligus ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat?"

000

"Aku kaget sekali saat mendengar kalian sudah pindah dari Manhattan. Kenapa Kakak tidak memberitahuku?"

Angelina mengusapkan tangannya yang berkuku merah ke dinding luar cangkir yang hangat. Sesekali ia meniupi cokelat hangat di cangkir itu, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. Wajahnya kelihatan lega setiap kali ia menyelesaikan satu tegukan.

_Well_, cokelat panas memang sudah menjadi favorit orang Prancis, kan?

"Untung saja aku sempat menelepon Vincent saat aku sedang kebingungan mencari kalian di Manhattan. Ia bilang, kalian baru saja pindah ke kota kecil ini." tambahnya. "Haah. Padahal tadinya aku berencana untuk memberi kejutan."

"Kami sudah berusaha memberitahumu, An." jawab Rachel cepat. "Tapi setiap aku menghubungimu, selalu saja asistenmu _yang galak_ itu yang menjawabnya. Ia bahkan tidak menolerir bahwa kami ini keluargamu." ia mendengus. "Katanya, hanya orang penting yang boleh menghubungimu. Huh, memangnya _keluarga_ tidak penting?"

"Benarkah? Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu." mata Angelina berkilat. "Jika aku kembali ke Paris nanti, biar kupecat asistenku itu."

"E-eh? Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu,kan?" Rachel tiba-tiba salah tingkah. "Maksudku, yah… setidaknya dia bisa menyampaikan panggilan dari kami kepadamu. Seingatku, terakhir kali kita berbicara langsung kira-kira empat atau lima tahun yang lalu."

"Jadwalku terlalu padat selama lima tahun terakhir, Kakak. _Interview, fashion show, exhibition_, _job_ dari media dimana-mana… sampai-sampai tidur tiga jam sehari pun rasanya sulit." jelasnya. "Beruntung sekali sekarang namaku sudah dicap baik di mata internasional. Aku punya popularitas. Berkat kerja kerasku, kini pekerjaan-lah yang mencariku. Bukan aku yang mencari pekerjaan."

Rachel tertawa kecil. "_Popularitas_, eh? Kau selalu memiliki itu sedari dulu."

"Hmm." Angelina tersenyum di balik cangkirnya.

"Lalu… soal _student charity event_ Oakland itu," Ciel tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "bagaimana Bibi bisa tahu? Padahal Bibi kan—"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Bibi'!" tiba-tiba Angelina berteriak, membuat Ciel dan Rachel mengerjap kaget. "Panggil aku _Madame_! Aku merasa _tua_ jika kau memanggilku 'Bibi', _chérie_!"

"Ah… iya, maaf…" Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Madam."

"_Madame_!"

"Ya, _Madame_." ia mengulang dengan sengau khas Prancis, tapi malah lebih kedengaran seperti anak kecil terkena flu. Saat ia mendongak ke arah Angelina, wanita itu tersenyum puas.

"Begitu lebih baik." katanya riang. "Soal _event_ itu… hanya kebetulan, kok."

Rachel menelengkan kepalanya. "_Kebetulan_?"

"Ya." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kebetulan sekali, teman baik mantan suamiku adalah ketua asosiasi pelajar di Oakland. Ia mengenalku dari _dia_, dan ia sedang kekurangan tenaga untuk _event_ seperti ini dan kebetulan, dia tahu aku sedang di Oakland. Yah, setidaknya pengalamanku dalam mengelola sekolah _modeling_ sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Oh…" Ciel mengangguk angguk paham.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal?" Rachel bertanya dengan nada pengharapan. "Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau."

Angelina tertawa kecil. "Oh tidak, Kakak. Tidak perlu. Asosiasi sudah mengurus semua yang aku butuhkan selama kurang lebih dua minggu di Oakland." jelasnya. "Mereka sudah menempatkanku di hotel berbintang—terlalu sayang untuk ditolak. Hotel itu kebetulan sekali dekat dari Castlemont, jadi akan lebih efisien karena aku harus bolak-balik ke sekolah itu tiap hari. Tapi jangan khawatir—aku akan sering-sering bertandang ke sini, kok."

Rachel memandang adiknya itu dengan tatapan setengah kecewa.

"Lagipula aku juga ingin sering bertemu dengan keponakanku yang _manis_!" katanya setengah tertawa. "Aku langsung mengiyakan tawaran itu setelah tahu Vincent menyekolahkanmu di sekolah umum, lho!"

"Err—oh ya?" tanya Ciel dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Lalu apa yang akan Bi—_Madame_ lakukan dengan itu?"

"Banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan itu, _chérie!_" Angelina mengedipkan matanya dengan jenaka. "Kudengar dari ibumu, kau sangat pintar bermain piano. Bagaimana jika aku menaruhmu di bagian orkestra?"

"Eh, _Madame_, kurasa tidak usah—"

"—Atau, ehm… wajahmu sangat meyakinkan, _chérie! _Aku yakin banyak gadis-gadis muda yang akan terpesona dengan wajah seperti itu. Sebentar, coba nanti kulihat di peran utama di bagian drama musikal—"

"_Madame_!" potong Ciel cepat. Saking cepatnya sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia melafalkan kata '_Madame_' dengan benar. "Itu tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa, _dear_? Bukankah itu bagus?" Rachel sedikit _surprise_ melihat reaksi putranya yang seperti itu.

"Ugh—panggung, _Mum_? Yang benar saja!" ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Itu bukan _aku_. Oh, tolong—aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Tapi, _chérie_!" Angelina masih berusaha membujuk keponakannya itu.

"_Lagipula_! Ya, lagipula," Ciel buru-buru menyanggah. "lagipula… kurasa akan sangat aneh jika aku yang tidak punya modal apa-apa tiba-tiba bisa tampil di _event_ besar seperti itu. Terlebih _jika_ mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah relasi _Madame_ yang notabene berperan besar pada jalannya _event_ itu."

Bibir merah Angelina melengkung naik setelah Ciel berkata seperti itu. "Coba saja kau tidak sekeras kepala seperti ini untuk menolaknya."

"Astaga. Sudahlah, _Madame_." balasnya. "Masih banyak murid yang lebih berbakat dibanding aku di Castlemont. Berikan saja kesempatan itu untuk mereka."

"Baiklah." Angelina menghela napas. "Aku kehabisan kata untuk melawanmu."

Tanpa Ciel sadari, senyum lega terkembang di bibirnya.

000

Ciel mengerutkan dahinya saat mencoba mengutak-atik rumus integral parsial yang tertulis pada buku tebal usang di depannya. Sesekali ia berdecak, entah karena kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya atau suara berisik—teriakan Alois, jeritan Grell dan geraman Ronald yang terdengar paling keras—yang datang dari ruang tengah.

Merasa 'murid'nya terganggu, Sebastian yang sedang duduk santai di hadapan Ciel segera melempar bantal sofa ke arah ruang tengah. Ajaib—tiba-tiba saja suara itu mereda. Ciel yang keheranan mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat _tutor_-nya itu dengan jelas.

"Apa?" gerutu Sebastian. "Aku hanya membantu menciptakan suasana yang kondusif."

Ciel hanya menjawab dengan satu kedikan bahu.

"Tadi Ron membeli banyak sekali CD _game_ di _Game Corner_." cerita Sebastian tidak perlu. "Mereka sudah seperti itu dari jam dua siang."

"Nonstop, ya? Menyenangkan sekali." dengusnya. Sebastian tertawa.

"Jadi… kau tergiur?"

"_Sangat_ tergiur." Ciel berdecak. "Jika saja _buku-buku matematika sialan_ ini tidak ada di hadapanku, mungkin aku sudah berada di ruang tengah sekarang."

"Hmm." Sebastian memaklumi. "Bagaimana jika aku memberimu sedikit motivasi?"

"Hah? Motivasi?"

"Iya, motivasi." Sebastian menyilangkan tangannya. "Jika kau bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal yang aku berikan dalam setengah jam… akan kubolehkan kau menghabiskan setengah jam lagi untuk bergabung bersama mereka."

"Motivasi yang menarik." remaja biru-kelabu itu terkekeh. Segera saja, ia mulai semangat menyelesaikan permasalahan-permasalahan Matematika itu satu demi satu.

"Apa tadi _Madame_ Red mengunjungimu?" Sebastian bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ciel segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Tentu saja. Memang itu tujuan awalnya, kok."

Pemuda berambut _jet black_ di depannya mengangguk-angguk. "Kurasa besok aku akan menemui satu kerepotan besar."

Karena perkataan Sebastian lebih terdengar seperti gumaman, Ciel hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai respon. Ia kembali hanyut dalam lautan soal-soal matematika sementara Sebastian terus mengawasinya. Memang terasa sedikit risih, tapi Ciel berusaha _sangat keras_ mengabaikan Sebastian sampai ia berhasil menyelesaikan soal-soal itu tepat di waktu yang telah disepakati.

"Selesai!"

Ciel mengangkat buku usang itu tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum lebar. Seruannya membuat Sebastian sedikit terkejut, dan ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Remaja biru-kelabu itu berhasil meyelesaikan semua soal-soal itu, bahkan lima menit lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Sebastian merapatkan bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Ini sih bukan masalah." dengus Ciel sambil menurunkan buku di tangannya. "Rasanya senang sekali, ya, bisa memotong tiga puluh menit waktu yang harusnya kuhabiskan denganmu? Seperti keajaiban." sambungnya retoris.

Sebastian tertawa setengah hati. "Baiklah. Kau bisa ambil hadiahmu."

Tanpa perlu aba-aba lebih lanjut, Ciel buru-buru membereskan buku-buku di atas meja ruang tamu ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bergabung dengan mereka yang sedang seru-serunya bermain permainan konsol di ruang tengah—setidaknya setengah jam cukup. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia menjatuhkan beberapa barang yang tersisa di dalam tasnya saat ia menarik benda itu dari atas sofa. Sedikit jengkel, ia membereskan barang-barang itu dengan asal. Ia menyadari sesuatu saat mata biru pekatnya mengenali sebuah buku teks yang baru-baru ini ia gunakan.

Dan _sesuatu_ yang awalnya ia rencanakan dengan buku itu.

"Sebastian," refleks ia memanggil pemuda di hadapannya, "apa saja bidang eksak yang _masih_ kau kuasai selain Matematika?"

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyadari pertanyaan Ciel kali ini terdengar cukup _random_. "Selain Matematika?"

Ciel mengangguk dua kali.

"Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran… Biologi, pastinya." terawang Sebastian. "Aku tidak suka Fisika—jadi harus kuakui aku _agak payah_ dalam hal itu. Dan Kimia… rasanya itu oke." ia menatap Ciel dengan heran setelahnya. "Tunggu—apa maksudmu dengan '_masih'_?"

Ciel tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian. Sebaliknya, ia memandangi buku teks familiar di tangannya dengan sedikit ragu. Mulutnya gatal ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia merasa hal akan membuatnya sangat hipokrit karena apa yang belum lama ini ia katakan.

"_Rasanya senang sekali, ya, bisa memotong tiga puluh menit waktu yang harusnya kuhabiskan denganmu? Seperti keajaiban."_

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau…" ia menatap mata _deep red_ yang kebingungan di depannya taku-takut. "Bagaimana kalau kau ajari aku sedikit hal tentang Kimia untuk menghabiskan tiga puluh menit kedepan?"

Setidaknya saat itu Sebastian mulai bisa mengetahui sisi ke-hipokrisi-an Ciel dengan apapun yang dikatakannya.

000

"Puas bermain semalaman, eh?"

Harus Ciel akui, sebenarnya ia agak miris melihat Alois yang tampil dengan kantong mata kehitaman di wajahnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, kantong mata menyedihkan itu juga timbul karena kesalahan remaja pirang itu sendiri. Ciel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menertawakan Alois di luar, namun mengasihani sepupu angkatnya itu di dalam.

"Oh, diamlah." Alois mengibaskan tangannya. "Setidaknya _permainanmu_ dengan Sebastian jauh lebih seru, kan?"

"…Apa kau selalu berkata ngawur seperti itu saat kau kurang tidur?" Ciel menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat ke kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku mati-matian belajar, bukannya bermain dengan orang mesum itu!"

Alois membuat mimik wajah lucu dengan kalimat Ciel barusan. Ciel mendengus, mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan Castlemont yang sepi dan becek. Musim dingin mulai datang, dan sebagai daerah _coastal_, memang sudah lazim jika hujan selalu turun mendahului salju yang datang belakangan di Oakland. Suhu yang tidak terlalu bersahabat dan suasana yang basah membuat lapangan sekolah yang biasanya ramai tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Hanya ada dua atau tiga murid yang bisa ia temukan melintasi tempat itu pagi ini.

"Jadi sepi sekali, ya?" Ciel kembali meniupi tangannya. "Biasanya para pemandu sorak itu selalu berkerumun dan ribut-ribut di dekat patung air mancur."

Si rambut pirang memutar matanya. "Sudah pindah."

"Hah?"

"Paling tidak kini mereka berkerumun di _gym_." jelas Alois. "Hari ini hari pertama pemilihan _casts_ untuk _students charity event_, kan? Aku yakin mereka sedang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan bagian di acara itu."

"Oh." ia ber-_oh_ paham. "Lama-lama ini kelihatan seperti ajang semacam pencarian bakat atau apalah."

Alois memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Padahal tahun lalu tidak seheboh tahun ini, lho. Kelihatannya sedikit banyak _tenaga profesional_ yang direkrut asosiasi juga mempengaruhi."

"Wow. Aku yakin kata-katamu merujuk pada _Madame_." Ciel tertawa. "Setidaknya… secara tidak langsung."

"Tapi itu benar, kan?" Alois membela diri. "Tidak ada yang tidak tahu wanita setenar dia di sini. Aku berani sumpah satu Castlemont sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah keponakan _Madame_ Red karena kejadian kemarin."

"Bagaimana bisa? Lalu apa urusanku dengan itu?" Ciel tiba-tiba memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mempercayai wanita. Terutama yang ber-_make-up_ tebal." selorohnya. "Sudah pasti mereka menyebarkan berita itu lewat mulut ke mulut. Dan… _voila_. Aku yakin akan itu akan _sedikit_ berdampak padamu."

"Kedengaran buruk." Ciel bergidik. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Remaja biru-kelabu itu menatap Alois penuh tanda tanya, dan Alois hanya merespon dengan satu kedikan bahu. _Tidak tahu_.

"Yah, sudahlah. Aku juga tidak peduli." ia membuang pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Kurasa kita harus berpisah di sini. Kelas pertamamu ada di sebelah timur gedung ini, kan?"

"Eh? Iya." Alois mengecek jam tangannya. "Aku juga harus buru-buru. Ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan. Daah!"

Ciel melambaikan tangannya ke arah Alois yang berlari menjauh sebelum berbalik ke arah tangga. Di lantai dasar, suasana sama sekali sepi. Entah karena suhu yang dingin atau para murid memang berkumpul di _gym_, Ciel tidak tahu. Langkah kakinya bahkan terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya sendiri. Sesampainya ia di lantai berikutnya, barulah ia menemui beberapa murid Castlemont yang lain di sepanjang koridor. Namun kali ini, ia menyadari satu hal yang tidak biasa.

Setiap pasang mata yang menangkap pegerakannya saat melewati koridor itu pasti _tidak bisa_ melepas pandangan mereka. Jika ada dua orang atau lebih, mereka melihat Ciel dari atas sampai bawah, lalu segera membisikan sesuatu pada partner di sebelahnya. Saat Ciel memergoki mereka yang ketahuan memandanginya, orang-orang itu langsung berbalik seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun tak lama setelah itu mereka kembali menatapnya atau saling berbisik.

"…Apa, sih?" ia bergumam, keningnya bahkan sedikit berkerut. Saat ia berpapasan dengan dua orang gadis yang meliriknya diam-diam dari arah berlawanan, kedua gadis itu buru-buru melewatinya sambil menutupi sebagian wajah mereka dan tertawa cekikikan. Sesaat bahkan Ciel mengira bahwa ada sesuatu yang konyol di wajahnya yang membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Saat ia akan berbelok menuju ruangan kelasnya, tiba-tiba Ciel dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia sadari, berdiri di depan pintu. Jika saja orang itu tidak begitu ia kenal, mungkin ia sudah terkejut dan menjerit seperti anak perempuan. Tapi kini, di depannya, berdiri seorang gadis nyaris anoreksia berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata besar hasil operasi plastik sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Pagi, Ciel!" sapanya kelewat ramah. Gadis itu—Yajun—menarik syal hijau yang dikenakannya ke arah bahu dengan dramatis, seolah-olah hal itu dapat membuatnya terlihat _cantik_ atau apalah.

"…Pagi?" balas Ciel tidak yakin. Tentu saja, seingatnya terakhir kali gadis itu menyapanya adalah saat ia dikenalkan oleh Lizzy—yang notabene juga untuk yang pertama kali. Sesekali ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis asia itu, tapi sepertinya ia lebih sibuk dengan teman-teman populernya dibanding menyadari keberadaannya. Atau terkadang dikerumuni oleh murid-murid lelaki yang sibuk menanyakan hal remeh untuk membuatnya tertarik. Tunggu, kata Lizzy… apa istilahnya? _Playgirl_? Kira-kira begitu, pikirnya.

"Kenapa responmu seperti itu, sih?" Yajun tertawa kecil sementara Ciel terkekeh canggung. Setelah menghentikan tawanya, Yajun memerhatikan Ciel sedikit skeptis, lalu dengan tiba-tiba(lagi) mengusapkan tangannya ke sisi lengan Ciel. Tentu saja perlakuan Yajun yang sangat tidak diduga ini membuat Ciel kaget, dan ia sedikit berjengit.

"Hari ini baru saja hujan. Memangya kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Ciel semakin merasa aneh dengan semua itu.

"E-eh? Tidak. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ciel memaksakan senyum—terutama setelah ia melihat murid-murid lain yang berada di sekitar koridor. Para murid perempuan melihat mereka dengan ekspresi seolah Yajun baru saja membakar pakaian kesayangan mereka, sedangkan yang lelaki tampak sangat ingin menertawakan mereka berdua. Ini membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. "Err—bisa aku masuk ke dalam sekarang? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Yajun membulatkan matanya yang sudah _bulat_. "Ah, baiklah. Maaf sudah menghalangimu. Sampai jumpa nanti di kelas musik!"

Dengan satu genggaman erat di tangan kanannya dan _kissbye_ khas Yajun, gadis itu pun meninggalkan Ciel yang terheran-heran seperti orang dungu di koridor yang mulai ramai.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

000

"Hai, Ciel!"

"Ng? Hai, eh—Bree…"

"—_Brianna_. Tidak apa-apa, hihihi…"

"Eh, yah, maaf."

"Oh, itu Ciel!"

"Mana, mana?"

"Itu, yang baru saja turun tangga!"

"Kyaaa! Pagi, Ciel!"

"…Pagi…"

"Eh, anda Senior Ciel?"

_Wha_—"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak… hanya ingin bilang 'halo'…"

"…"

"Jadi itu yang namanya Ciel?"

"Iya! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lumayan. Eh, dia lewat sini. Hai, Ciel!"

"Curang, aku juga—ups, hai, Ciel!"

"Itu dia! Er —Phantomhive, halo!"

"Hai, Ciel!"

"Selamat pagi!"

"_Bonjour_!"

Otak Ciel rasanya mau pecah.

"Ah, _chérie! _Menyenangkan sekali rasanya melihat dirimu yang populer di sekolah kecil ini!" tanpa disadari, Angelina muncul dari belakangnya dan merangkul bahunya, dan segera saja murid-murid yang melihat itu bersorak.

"Bi—_Madame_?" ia pun memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan wanita serba merah itu. "Bukankah seharusnya anda berada di _gym_?"

"Waktu istirahat,_ chérie_. Pekerjaanku disini bukan hanya menyortir bakat anak-anak itu seharian penuh." Angelina mengibaskan jemari lentiknya. "Sudahlah, aku butuh makanan sekarang. Nanti,_ chérie_, aku pergi dulu. Tetap tebarkan kharismamu!" ia mencium pipi Ciel sebelum ia sempat mengelak. Wanita itu pun buru-buru melenggang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ada apa ini?" Ciel kembali ke alam sadar saat ia mendengar suara Alois dari belakangnya. Remaja pirang itu memandang sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi terganggu sebelum memusatkan penglihatannya ke Ciel. Ia tergelak sampai-sampai hampir menumpahkan minuman kemasan di tangannya saat menyadari noda merah lengket di pipi kanan sepupu angkatnya itu.

"_Madame_ menciummu di tempat ramai seperti ini? Dasar bayi." tawanya. Ciel membalas Alois dengan tatapan kalut.

"Apa?" Alois sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dari air mukanya, sedikit-banyak ia kelihatan tidak seheran seperti apa yang Ciel pikirkan.

"Ini aneh." bisik Ciel pada Alois. "Ada apa dengan semua ini? Kenapa semua anak perempuan tiba-tiba menyapaku seolah-olah aku ini orang penting? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Ugh," Alois mengeratkan katupan giginya di sedotan minuman kemasannya. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan naluri perasamu? Kenapa hal seremeh ini saja kau sampai tidak tahu?"

Ciel menatap Alois seolah sepupu angkatnya itu baru saja berbicara pada seekor kuda.

"Ayo, _otak tumpul_, mari kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain." Alois buru-buru menarik Ciel ke ruang seni rupa. "Kedipan para gadis pesolek itu membuatku gerah."

Alois membuka pintu ruang seni rupa dengan keras dan menutupnya kembali dengan sama kerasnya. beruntung sekali ruangan itu cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak-anak komunitas seni yang sibuk membereskan patung tanah liat yang kelihatan sudah setengah kering. Tapi sudut mata Alois sedikit berkedut saat melihat sosok Lizzy yang sedang bermain-main dengan beberapa pisau pahat—entah sengaja atau memang sedang kurang kerjaan.

"Aku lupa kalau masih ada _dia_." keluhnya.

"Kau lupa di setiap pelajaran ini kita selalu di kelas yang sama? Lucu sekali. Ha." cecar si pirang ikal sambil meletakkan pisau-pisau pahat di tangannya. Mata hijaunya melihat Ciel dengan sedikit _surprise_. "Oh, Ciel? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi terkenal hari ini?"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Lizzy memutar matanya. "_Bagaimana aku bisa tahu_? Yajun berteriak padaku kau menyapanya hari ini dan berpuluh gadis lainnya melakukan hal yang sama. Apa semudah itu caranya agar _aku tahu_?"

"Jadi _itu_ tujuanku dan Ciel kemari." sambar Alois. "Si _tidak peka_ ini ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ck—setidaknya kau bisa membantu."

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku _bersedia_ membantu." balas Lizzy tak kalah pedas.

"Semenit akur, setahun bertengkar." Ciel menghela napas berat. "Bisa tidak, sih, kali ini tidak usah bertengkar?"

"Maaf." kata Lizzy tak tulus. "Oke, jadi apa yang akan kita bicarakan? Soal Ciel yang tiba-tiba populer, hm?"

"Yah… itu cukup membingungkan. Maksudku—"

"Gadis-gadis itu? Hahaha!" kontan saja Lizzy tertawa. "Kau merasa terganggu?"

Ciel membasahi bibir bawahnya, jelas sekali ia ragu. "Sedikit, sih. Tapi alasannya yang masih membuatku bingung…"

"_Apa_? Astaga! Kukira… kukira kau bingung bagaimana cara mengatasinya! Ahahahaha!" Lizzy kembali menertawakan remaja biru kelabu-itu, kali ini terang-terangan _sedikit_ mengejek.

"Apa kubilang!" Alois malah ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Dia payah sekali, kan?"

Lama-lama, Ciel mulai jengah. "Maaf? Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'payah'?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku begini," Lizzy mengelap titik air di sudut matanya, "tidak ada alasan khusus, Ciel. Bibimu sendiri adalah jawabannya."

"Eh? _Madame_?"

"Iya. Memangnya sesulit itu untuk menyadarinya?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, keponakan Angelina yang terkenal." godanya. "Bibimu adalah kunci utama di _event_ Natal tahun ini, ingat? Rasanya sudah rahasia umum kalau mereka sengaja mendekatimu. Untuk mendapatkan bagian, itu motifnya."

Sebelah alis Ciel terangkat. "_Motifnya_?"

"Acara seperti itu adalah salah satu cara cepat untuk mendongkrak popularitas, lho." ujar Alois setelah menyeruput minumannya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Kau tahu Brianna? Yang tadi pertama menyapamu—si _model gagal_ itu sudah melakukannya dari dua tahun yang lalu dan itu selalu berhasil. Ia mendapat peran utama di acara puncak dua tahun berurut-turut."

"Pendekatan pribadi, kasarnya." Lizzy mengangguk setuju. "Cara curang. Mereka semua tahu kalau kau itu keponakan Madame. Lagipula di pikiran mereka, mencari _link_ seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang bagus untuk itu."

"Dengan kata lain, aku _dimanfaatkan_, ya?" Ciel menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya dia sudah agak mengerti sekarang.

"Begitulah." jawab Alois sekenanya. "Tapi itu tidak buruk, kok. Aku yakin kau bisa tahan dengan gadis-gadis itu."

"Kuharap aku bisa." Ciel merasa napasnya terasa lebih longgar. "Tapi sampai kapan aku terus menjadi 'mendadak populer' seperti ini?"

Lizzy menepuk pundak Ciel pelan. "Setelah _event_ ini juga akan baikan, kok. Keperluan mereka hanya sampai di sana, kan? Malah nanti kau jadi 'mendadak tidak populer'!"

"Hahaha! Benar juga, ya?"

"_So spread your charm, baby_. Nikmati saja menjadi populer selama sebulan belakangan ini." canda Alois. "Setidaknya berterima kasihlah pada _Madame_ Red itu."

"Ah, iya." tiba-tiba mata Lizzy berbinar cerah. Ia mengerling pada Ciel, dan Ciel merespon dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa, Liz?"

"Ide Yajun dan kawan-kawan boleh juga, ya?" jelasnya—seratus persen gurauan. "Kelihatannya tampil di acara itu cukup oke. Hei, Ciel, kau sepupuku yang paling baik, kan?"

Ciel mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dengan perkatann Lizzy. "Hah?"

"Sepertinya mendekati sepupuku sendiri juga boleh—bagaimana jika kau rekomendasikan aku ke _Madame_ untuk peran utama di drama musikal?"

"He-hei! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan pakai _cara curang_?"

000

Dengan seribu satu cara, akhirnya Ciel berhasil mengelak dari rayuan gombal para murid perempuan yang genit itu, walau dalam hati ia merasa sedikit terhibur. Sapaan dari semua siswi junior hingga senior dan lirikan iri dari semua siswa walau memang awalnya terasa sedikit merepotkan—_worth it_.

Tidak ada yang salah untuk ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya sehari jadi _idol_, kan?

Ini semua karena Angelina, kurang-lebih. Ia memang harus berterima kasih pada bibinya itu, seperti kata Alois. Sambil menekan tombol _flush_ di belakangnya, Ciel tertawa sendiri. Tapi, hei, jadi pupuler sama sekali bukan gayanya. Ciel malah sangat berharap event itu cepat-cepat selesai, Angelina kembali ke Paris dan _boom_, semua kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia mengangkat bahu—juga mulai menyadari lama-kelamaan ia seperti orang bodoh yang sedang berpantomim. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu _stall_ dan menghampiri wastafel guna mencuci tangan.

Toilet sekolah bukanlah tempat yang nyaman, terutama toilet pria dengan bau pesing ekstra. Sambil membasuh tangannya dengan sabun cuci tangan murahan yang tersedia di toilet, Ciel kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hari ini, lagi-lagi, ia harus pulang sendirian. Ralat—_berdua saja_ dengan Sebastian.

Lagi?

Ciel menekuk bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi terus-menerus? Ia kembali mengingat _bad poker smile_ Alois saat ia mengatakan bahwa ada urusan penting di klub _baseball_ setiap pulang sekolah atau mata Lizzy yang selalu bergerak-gerak ke arak kiri saat mengutarakan alasan _team gathering_ pulang sekolah ini di kelas terakhir bersamanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja di belakangan ia mendapat kabar bahwa Claude tidak kembali bersama Sebastian dengan kelas tambahan untuk sejuta kalinya.

Semuanya seperti sudah direncanakan seperti sedemikian rupa.

Meski masih penasaran, Ciel buru-buru menepis pikiran itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sebagai penekanan, membenarkan tas di pundaknya dan keluar dari toilet. Matanya siaga mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik di lorong sepi sebelum jalan menuju lapangan parkir. Setelah dirasa aman, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya satu-satu dengan hati-hati.

Ada alasan khusus mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Hari yang sudah dilewatinya kali ini cukup menyusahkan, dengan para murid perempuan yang tak henti menyapa dan berteriak setiap kali ia lewat. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat dirinya tidak kelihatan agar keributan seperti tadi siang tidak terjadi lagi. Tapi saat beberapa bayangan melintas tepat saat ia akan keluar ke lapangan parkir timur, rencana briliannya gagal sudah.

"_Well_, teman-teman, lihat siapa yang aku temukan. Ciel Phantomhive!"

Sosok Brianna—yang tadi sempat dikatai Alois _model gagal_—menghadangnya di depan pintu keluar bersama beberapa murid perempuan lain dengan senyum misterius. Semuanya memiliki kesamaan dalam hal penampilan, kecuali Brianna sendiri yang terlihat lebih mencolok sebagai pemimpin dari mereka. Tinggi kurus, kulit _tan_ palsu dengan rambut pirang hasil _bleaching_ ala gadis Jersey menjadi ciri khasnya, ditambah dengan wajah yang tak pernah luput dari riasan. Brianna berdiri sangat dekat dengan Ciel, dan bahkan dalam jarak sedekat itu, Ciel bisa melihat perbedaan warna antara kulit wajah dan lehernya serta sapuan maskara yang sedikit menggumpal di bulu mata kanan gadis itu. Bibir mengilapnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang bahkan Ciel sendiri tak tahu apa artinya.

"Siang, keponakan _Madame_." sapanya dengan keramahan yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat. "Kenapa hari ini kau pulang sendiri?"

"Eh? Aku memang biasa pulang sendiri." Ciel mencoba menjawab dengan santai. Setelah itu, hening sejenak. Merasa suasana kurang kondusif, Brianna mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk sedikit menjauh darinya dan Ciel, segera saja gadis-gadis _bodoh_ itu menuruti dan mereka pun mulai sibuk sendiri, agak sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Di luar sana masih gerimis, lho." katanya. "Dingin, lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku? Aku bisa menyuruh teman-temanku pulang dengan mobil lain. Jadi aku bisa mengantarmu…"

Ciel menggeleng cepat. "Di-diantar? Tidak usah, tidak perlu." ia sedikit bergidik. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya kalau ia diantar pulang oleh seorang gadis? _Omong kosong_. "Pulang saja dengan teman-temanmu, aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian. Dan… terima kasih untuk tawarannya."

Tanpa diduga, Brianna pun merangkul lengan kanan Ciel dengan erat. "Ayolah, Ciel… kali ini saja!"

"Uh…" Ciel merasa kali ini Brianna mulai kelewatan. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Maaf, Brianna. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" desaknya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika pulang denganku?"

Ciel merutuk dalam hati karena gadis keras kepala satu ini. "Karena…"

"Karena dia bersamaku."

Sontak keduanya menoleh ke asal suara yang menginterupsi mereka. Terkecuali Brianna dan teman-temannya, Ciel-lah yang terlihat paling terkejut sekaligus paling lega.

"…Siapa kau?"

"Sayang sekali, _Miss_." Sebastian 'Sang Penyelamat' berjalan menghampiri mereka denga senyum khasnya—yang bahkan dapat membuat beberapa dari teman Brianna menjerit. "Ciel tidak bisa pulang bersama_mu_ karena dia harus pulang bersama_ku_. Ada masalah?"

Brianna mengedipkan mata bermaskaranya. Ia ingin protes, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Memangnya kau itu siapanya Ciel?"

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. Ia menghampiri Ciel yang menatapnya dengan was-was, seolah bertanya '_apa yang akan kau lakukan?_' padanya. Sebastian membalasnya dengan tatapan '_tenang dan lihat saja_'.

Ciel sedikit menggeser posisinya saat Sebastian semakin mendekat. Dia punya firasat buruk—dan benar saja, Sebastian tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dari Brianna dan merangkulnya dengan posesif. Sebastian agaknya sengaja menariknya dengan cepat agar Ciel kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah terlihat seperti terjatuh, dan Sebastian pura-pura menyelamatkannya dengan cara memeluknya tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau—" Ciel terkejut dan berusaha memprotes, tapi Sebastian buru-buru mendekapkan kepala Ciel lebih dekat ke dadanya untuk meredam suara remaja itu.

Sebastian pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Brianna sambil mengusap rambut Ciel, lalu berkata dengan nada meremehkan. "Menurutmu, _siapa_?"

Brianna tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan di depannya, rahang bawahnya nyaris menyentuh lantai, jika ingin berlebihan. Begitu pula para pengikutnya yang hanya bisa mebelalakkan mata. Sebastian tertawa kecil, lalu berlalu begitu saja ke lapangan parkir dengan Ciel yang masih terdiam di dalam dekapannya.

Kondisi Ciel sendiri tak jauh beda dengan Brianna dan kawan-kawan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia _speechless_. Wangi _musk_ yang menguar dari _trench coat_ yang dikenakan Sebastian membuat otaknya seolah lumpuh, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari saat Sebastian menyurukkan kepalanya ke _coat_ tebal tersebut untuk melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan dan memandunya berlari kecil menuju sedan hitam yang terparkir di sudut lapangan.

_Apa yang salah pada dirinya?_

Sebastian tergesa-gesa membukakan pintu penumpang depan dan menyuruh Ciel untuk masuk, lalu ia memutari bagian depan mobilnya dan masuk lewat pintu pengemudi. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan segera memutar tombol kendali _AC_ ke arah _heater_. Sambil menghangatkan telapak tangannya, ia melayangkan pandangan ke Ciel yang masih terlihat _out of space_.

"Ciel?" Sebastian memanggilnya hati-hati. Lima detik berselang, barulah Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian dengan tatapan lega.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau apa." cicitnya. Sebastian mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya. "Dugaanku benar, kan? Kunjungan bibimu itu akan membuatmu repot. Untung saja aku datang di saat yang tepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin kini kau sudah terjebak dengan gadis menor mengerikan itu."

"Iya, aku tahu itu! Makanya aku ingin berterima kasih." Ciel buru-buru menyela. Kini tatapannya berubah seakan ingin melindas kepala Sebastian dengan sedan hitam itu. "Tapi… apa yang sudah _kau_ _lakukan_?"

Alis Sebastian sedikit berkedut. "Apa? menyelamatkanmu, tentu saja. Orang macam itu tidak akan menyerah jika tidak dilawan dengan perlakuan yang sama."

"Tapi… tapi…"

"'Tapi' apa?"

"_Tapi_!" Ciel setengah menjerit. "Apa maksudmu dengan tiba-tiba memelukku seperti itu, _mesum_? Brianna dan teman-temannya pasti mengira kalau kita ini _gay_! Dan kau tahu bahwa mulut seorang perempuan tidak bisa dipercaya! Bagaimana jika ia menyebarkan hal yang aneh-aneh, hah? Aku akan _tamat_! Dan ini semua salahmu!"

Sebastian terdiam. Ciel mengatur napas sambil memandang Sebastian dengan tajam.

"Ah, itu…"

"Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sungut Ciel. "Kau pasti sudah memikirkannya terlebih dulu, kan?"

"Benar juga." dengan kalem, Sebastian menjawab. Ia menoleh ke arah Ciel dengan senyum tanpa rasa berdosa. "…Aku lupa memikirkannya. Soalnya aku melakukan itu spontan saja, sih."

Mendadak bahu Ciel terasa lemas. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membenturkan dahinya ke _dashboard_.

"Mati aku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Jadi... berapa lama saya nggak posting update? Empat minggu? Waduh. Saya kira pas liburan saya bakal nggak ada kerjaan, tapi ternyata kerjaan malah numpuk. Jadi maaf sekali atas keterlambatannya. *deep bow*

FYI, buat 4-5 bulan kedepan, saya bakalan sibuk banget, jadi saya mau minta maaf lagi kalau fic ini ga bakal bisa update secepat yang sebelumnya. Tapi saya janji ini nggak akan discontinued!

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **Kojima Michiyo**, **Chernaya shapochka**, **chiko-silver lady**, **Rose**, **risa777**, **RaFa LLight S.N**, **Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**, **killinheaven**, **Keshahaha**, **Nada-chan Laurant**, **TheChronaIria**, **Fleur deCerisier Phantomhive**, **orlyzara**, **Qisti-Hime Kuroi Neko** dan **Adevarat Gaura**! *Give tinypinches, squeals, hugs and kisses*

Ehee, mohon maaf lagi yaa kalau masih ada kalimat salah struktur dan typo… nggak diedit, sih.

For anon reviewers :

**Rose** : Ya ampun, sampai segitunya yah :D terima kasih buat reviewnya lagi ya, Rose-san!

**RaFa LLight S.N** : Maaf sekali, tapi yang ini dan yang seterusnya bakal update ngaret, Rafa-san! Haha, kita tunggu saja kemauan si Author tentang hubungan mereka ini bakalan gimana *evilsmirk* Terima kasih banyak, ya, buat reviewnya!

*le gasp* 89 reviews? Let's see if I get a hundred hits, maybe next I could throw some treats for you ;D

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	11. All The Dumb Postings

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? May contain sho-ai, extremely minor OCs, slight different format from usual, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p>"<em>Bacon<em> atau selai, _dear_?"

Dua bola mata safir menatap piring berisi _bacon_ hangat dan keranjang selai secara bergantian. Selai kacang kelihatan oke―dan selebihnya kelihatan payah. Tapi setelah Rachel menaruh beberapa _sunny side-up egg _di piring lain, selai kacang jadi tidak kelihatan semenarik sebelumnya.

"_Bacon_." putusnya.

Rachel menaruh tiga potong _bacon_ di atas roti milik Ciel, lalu tertawa saat melihat wajah anaknya yang seakan mengatakan 'tidak cukup'. Ia pun menaruh satu _bacon_ ekstra di tengah-tengah roti yang sudah tertutupi _bacon_ lain, dan Ciel tersenyum lebar sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Rachel kembali menaruh satu _sunny side-up egg_ di atas roti yang sudah tertutupi _bacon_. Tentu saja ini membuat Ciel membelalakkan matanya dengan jenaka.

"_Mum_! Kau memang _selalu_ tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Ciel segera mengolesi saus dan _mustard _di atas telur itu, lalu menutupnya dengan lembaran roti lain. Di sampingnya, Vincent menatap roti lapis _luar biasa_ itu sambil ber-_ck-ck_ kagum.

"Anakku baru saja berubah menjadi _Godzilla_." candanya.

"Oh, _Dad_, kau _sangat_ berlebihan." Ciel memutar matanya. "Cuaca dingin membuatku gampang lapar. Ha, bahkan porsi sarapan _Dad_ jauh lebih banyak."

Baik ia dan Rachel tertawa saat melihat piring Vincent yang terisi roti lapis yang _berlapis-lapis_. Butuh penekanan, karena Rachel membuatnya dengan benar-benar berlapis secara harfiah, yaitu roti-_bacon_-roti-_sunny side-up egg_-roti lagi-_bacon_ lagi-dan roti lagi.

"Ayah _Godzilla_!" seru Vincent sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan dramatis. "Dan Ibu _Godzilla_ yang membuatnya."

"Hei, hei, jangan libatkan aku, Vince." Rachel berkacak pinggak, pura-pura marah. Vincent tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Rachel, lalu bergeser untuk mencium pipinya. Ya, strategi yang tepat untuk meredakan amarah sang istri.

"Terserah." Ciel terkekeh dan mulai mengigit roti lapis porsi besarnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, dan mengamati kaca berembun yang didera titik-titik air hujan yang rapat. Sesekali bunyi gemuruh terdengar, namun kilatan cahaya tidak pernah terlihat. Setiap titik air yang mengenai kaca jendela selalu mengalir menyerong karena angin yang cukup kencang. Ciel menatap jendela itu dengan pandangan _tidak suka_.

"Akhir pekan yang buruk, eh?" suara Vincent membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Ia menghela napas, lalu kembali memakan sarapannya.

"_Yeah_. Cukup buruk." jawabnya sambil menghabiskan gigitan terakhir. Tangannya menggapai segelas susu yang baru dituang oleh Rachel dan meminumnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Oh? Tapi wajahmu seolah mengatakan kalau ini lebih dari 'cukup buruk'." Vincent menyesap tehnya. "Apa hujan menghalangi rencanamu?"

"Wow. Bagaimana _Dad_ bisa tahu?"

"Hanya menebak." kata Vincent sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kau melihat hujan seolah itu adalah musuh terbesarmu, Nak. Aku yakin pasti hujan menghalangimu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Sebenarnya bukan aku, sih." Ciel mengelap sudut mulutnya dengan serbet. "Alois ingin kemari pagi ini, tapi karena hujan deras begini, sepertinya tidak jadi."

"Mau bermain?" tanya Rachel, dan Ciel mengangguk.

"Tumben sekali." Rachel cepat-cepat menanggapi. "Biasanya kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bermainmu di rumah Sebastian."

Sudut bibirnya berkedut saat mendengar nama _Sebastian_, tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan tawa. "Bukannya _Mum_ sendiri yang selalu mengajarkan untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah? Lagipula Alois ingin kesini hanya untuk menjemputku, kok. Kami memang berencana untuk ke rumah Sebastian setelah itu."

"Kedengaran menyenangkan." komentar Vincent. "Apa kau selalu menikmati waktumu di sana?"

"Memang, _Dad_!" jawab Ciel dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Dan tentu saja aku menikmati menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. Sebastian, Claude, Ron, Soma, Grell, semuanya."

Vincent ikut menyunggingkan senyum melihat ekspresi cerah anaknya. "Tidak menyesal pindah ke Oakland, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." ia menggeleng. "Ini sempurna, _Dad_. Rasanya hidupku kini jadi lebih berwarna."

Ciel menirukan satu adegan kartun dimana tokoh utamanya menggambarkan lengkung pelangi dengan tangannya, dan hal itu membuat Vincent tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut putra semata wayangnya itu. Saat itu, tiba-tiba Ciel menangkap kedipan Lampu LED di ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas meja makan, dan ia buru-buru menyambar benda hitam pipih itu. Jarinya dengan cepat menggeser _unlock slide panel _pada layar, dan tampillah ikon baterai dengan tanda coretan miring di tengahnya pada layar empat inci tersebut.

"Baterai lemah." ia bergumam. "_Dad_, _Mum_, aku duluan, ya? Aku harus men-_charge_ ponselku sebelum ini benar-benar mati. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya."

Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamar pelan-pelan, lalu disambarnya _charger_ yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar dan mencolokkannya pada stop kontak terdekat. Ia menghela napas lega saat kedipan lampu LED berubah dari warna merah menjadi warna kuning. Dengan hati-hati, ditaruhnya ponsel itu di atas meja.

Ciel melepas sandal rumahnya dengan sembarangan dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, membuat seprai yang baru saja dirapikan jadi sedikit berantakan. Ditariknya bantal yang terletak di bagian atas tempat tidur, lalu dipeluknya bantal itu dengan posisi menggulung seperti kucing yang sedang tidur. Ia memejamkan mata pelan-pelan dan memfokuskan indera pendengarannya pada bunyi hujan yang menerpa atap, dinding dan jendelanya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela napas.

_Bosan_, batinnya.

Bahkan ia baru menyadari ini baru saja lewat jam setengah delapan pagi. Ia memutar otak, berusaha mencari ide yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu, setidaknya sampai hujan berhenti. Ciel menggeliat, memutar posisinya menghadap meja belajar. Ditelitinya setiap benda yang terletak sembarangan di atas meja itu, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik minatnya.

Laptop.

Ia segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil benda putih ringan itu dari atas meja belajar. Matanya berulang kali melihat tempat tidur dan meja belajar bergantian, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa tempat tidur rasanya lebih oke. Ciel setengah melompat kembali ke atas tempat tidur, berbaring menelungkup dan menaruh laptop itu di hadapannya. Buru-buru dinyalakannya _gadget_ serbaguna satu itu. Setelah mengaktifkan sambungan _wireless_ dan meng-_upgrade_ beberapa perangkat lunak gratis, ia membuka halaman _browser_ dan mengakses satu situs berita dan hiburan. Yah, setidaknya untuk menjaga _image_-nya yang kini bukan lagi _kuper_ ataupun anti-sosial.

Jemari telunjuk dan tengahnya bergantian membuat bunyi _klik-klik_ pada _mouse_ di tangan kanannya yang digerakkan kian kemari. Permukaan seprai yang licin membuat _pointer mouse_ bergerak agak tak terkendali, dan seringkali ia berdecak karena itu. Cuaca buruk membuat koneksi internet agak lambat. Tapi tak terasa sudah hampir satu setengah jam ia berselancar di dunia maya, dan terus-terusan membaca artikel juga menekan tombol _download_ di situs pengunduhan musik, terutama dengan kecepatan transfer data yang kecil, membuatnya mulai jenuh.

Sembari menunggu proses unduhan terakhirnya selesai, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mencabutnya dari kabel _charger_, lalu kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba saja lampu LED ponsel itu berkedip lagi, dan ternyata satu pesan singkat baru saja diterima. Dengan tidak sabar, dibukanya pesan itu.

_From : Alois_

_Yo, sepupu, sepertinya rencana kita hari ini batal. Hujan deras menyebalkan. Maaf sekali. Aku akan berkutat di depan komputer seharian ini seperti seorang maniak game :P_

_Saturday, Nov 28 10.04 a.m_

Ciel tertawa pelan. Serius, deh, orang-orang zaman sekarang. Dunia maya memang menjadi media hiburan nomor satu bagi mereka.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia melirik ikon aplikasi program komunikasi _peer-to-peer_ yang terletak di sudut paling kanan _desktop_. Ia meng-klik kanan _mouse_ dua kali pada ikon itu dengan agak ragu. Tulisan '_sign in_' dengan logo aplikasi berwarna biru beserta kolom-kolom data di atasnya segera muncul di layar.

Ia segera mengetikkan alamat _username_ dan _password_ di dua kolom teratas dan meng-klik tombol _sign in_. Lingkaran biru dengan bar yang berputar-putar terpampang dengan tulisan 'loading' di tengahnya. Ia menunggu sembari berpikir. Setahunya, biasanya Alois selalu aktif di aplikasi ini jika sedang ada waktu senggang. Dan benar saja, saat tampilan utama muncul, nama Alois terpampang di urutan pertama _online contact list_-nya. Segera saja ia membuka tab konversasi di _link_ sepupu angkatnya itu.

_PhntmhvCiel__ :_ *buzz*

Selang satu menit, tidak ada respon. Kelihatannya Alois sedang sibuk dengan hal lain dengan komputernya. Tepat saat ia mengarahkan _pointer_ ke tulisan _Sign out_, bunyi _pop_ kecil terdengar. Ia buru-buru menarik _scroll_ ke arah tab konversasi sebelumnya. Ternyata ada balasan dari Alois.

_captaintrancy__ : Hoo, Ciel! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengaktifkan akun ini?_

Ciel tertawa. Benar juga, ya? Ia mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menggunakan aplikasi ini, dan saat ia melihat bar di pojok kanan tampilan utama aplikasi itu, tanggal enam belas bulan delapan tertulis sebagai tanggal terakhir kalinya ia menggunakannya.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Enam belas Agustus. Lama juga ternyata -_-_

_captaintrancy__ : Kau itu memang seorang anti-sosial luar dalam, ya…_

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya membaca balasan dari Alois.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Apa?_

_captaintrancy__ : Tidak, lupakan. Sudah cek halaman notifikasi akunmu?_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : kenapa?_

_captaintrancy__ : Sana, cek dulu. Rasanya aku pernah mengirim sesuatu yang penting._

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Oke._

Ciel menggeser tab konversasinya dan memindahkan tampilan utama ke tampilan halaman notifikasi. Ia sempat kaget meilhat empat puluh sembilan _contact request_ dan dua belas _request_ lainnya. Ia membuka dari nomor yang paling kecil, yang kebanyakan adalah berupa kartu undangan acara _cyber_, dan hanya satu yang ia terima, yaitu Castlemont '86. Itu adalah perkumpulan angkatan ke-86 sekolah Castlemont yang direkomendasikan oleh Alois. _Pointer mouse_-nya beranjak ke tulisan _contact request_, yang rata-rata juga siswa Castlemont, dan ia yakin jumlah ini membludak gara-gara insiden _Madame_. Dugaannya terbukti saat ia melihat akun bernama 'Brianna Evans' tercantum di dalam daftar.

Dengan wajah datar, ia terus menekan tombol _accept_ di setiap nama kontak, dan jemari telunjuknya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak saat ia sampai pada kontak di urutan ke empat puluh dua, dan keningnya sedikit berkerut.

_Contact Request :_

_42. Sebastian Michaelis (__Sebastianmich) - Oakland, CA_

Berikut dengan nama-nama seperti Claude, Ronald dan Soma mengikut sampai urutan paling terakhir. Agaknya permintaan ini sudah dikirim lumayan lama, mengingat nama-nama mereka berada di urutan paling bawah. Ia nyaris menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan daftar itu saat bunyi _pop_ kembali terdengar.

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Cieeeel! Kau online! X3_

Ternyata Lizzy.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Yap!_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Sudah lihat halaman notifikasi? Aku yakin di akunmu pasti ada banyak sekali _contact request_!_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Total 49. Bagaimana menurutmu?_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Keren! :)))_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Aku mendengar sesuatu yang melibatkanmu dengan Brianna saat jam pulang sekolah. Apa yang terjadi?_

Ciel memutar matanya. _See_? Belum apa-apa, sudah tersebar rumor yang tidak-tidak di Castlemont.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Apa kau mendengarnya dari teman-teman Brianna?_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Salah satu dari mereka. Sebenanya ada apa, sih?_

_Phntmhv__ Ciel : Oh tidak :(_

Sebenarnya Ciel agak tidak yakin untuk memberitahu Lizzy tentang masalah itu. Tapi sepertinya, Lizzy berhak tahu.

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Astaga, Ciel, itu kedengaran buruk. Ayo dong, cerita!_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Oke, oke._

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Kemarin Brianna mengajakku pulang bersamanya, dan aku tidak mau. Dia terus memaksa sampai akhirnya Sebastian datang untuk menjemput dan,yah… kau tahu._

_LotusLizzy2491__ : 'kau tahu' apanya? Aku tidak tahu!_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Sebelumnya kau bisa janji untuk tidak tertawa saat aku selesai memberitahumu?_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : _Promise_!_

Ciel memenceti tombol-tombol _keyboard_ untuk membuat balasan dengan ragu.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Brianna sempat menarik tanganku, eh, merangkul, sebenarnya._

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Lalu?_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Lalu Sebastian datang, dan… AAAAARGH._

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Dan apa? Kenapa kau suka sekali menggantung ceritamu, sih?_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Aku tidak bisa cerita! itu memalukan!_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Memalukan bagaimana? Memangnya Sebastian menarik celanamu di depan Brianna?_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : BUKAN!_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Lalu apa, Cieeeeel? Kesabaranku mulai habis, nih! :/_

Rasanya Ciel ingin mati saja. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, lalu mengerang.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Dia menolongku._

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Tunggu, sebelah mananya yang memalukan?_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Aku belum selesai, Liz!_

_LotusLizzy2491__ :Oh oke, maaf. Teruskan._

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Dia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Brianna dari tanganku, tapi… ia menarikku terlalu keras, aku hampir terjatuh dan dia menangkapku, tapi malah lebih terlihat seperti memelukku._

Lizzy tidak segera membalas. Ciel menggigit bantalnya dengan gemas, dan mulai berprasangka bahwa sepertinya ia telah bercerita pada orang yang salah.

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Kyaaa! Manis sekali! :DD_

Ciel pun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Ada apa dengan otakmu, Liz? Apanya yang manis?_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Sebastian baik sekali, ya! Kau pasti bahagia sekali! Kyaaa! XD_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : OH TUHAN, ELIZABETH, APA KAU SUDAH GILA?_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Tidak, tidak, lupakan saja. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Nah, ini dia masalah yang ingin kuceritakan._

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Hm-mm?_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Si mesum itu malah semakin provokatif saat Brianna melihatnya! Liz, bayangkan saja, apa yang akan dikatakan si model palsu itu saat melihat Sebastian memelukku dengan posesif seakan aku ini anak perempuan? Bisa-bisa aku dibilang _gay_!_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Ah, jadi begitu? Tapi sejauh ini yang kutahu Brianna belum buka mulut, kok. Hanya teman-teman terinya yang masih heboh bergosip ini-itu, tapi tidak tentang yang satu itu._

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Eh? Serius?_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Iya, serius. Brianna malah diam saja. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan bertindak sebelum Brianna sendiri yang melakukannya._

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Tapi bagaimana jika ia menyebarkan hal yang tidak-tidak?_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : _Geez_, Ciel, tenang saja. Dia tidak akan berani dengan para pemandu sorak. Kekuatan mulut Brianna masih kalah jauh dengan kami!_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Hah?_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Duh, mudah saja, aku dan yang lain bisa membuatnya bungkam. Kalau dia sampai berani cerita ke semua orang tentang kau dan Sebastian, akan kucat rambutnya menjadi hitam :D_

Tanpa disadari, Ciel menghela napas lega.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Thanks, Liz. Kau memang sepupuku yang paling baik ;)_

_LotusLizzy2491__ : Kau berhutang padaku dua scoop ice cream hari Senin!_

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Hahaha, oke!_

Ia pun menutup tab konversasinya dengan Lizzy. Jam _digital_ di sudut _desktop_ menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat, dan hujan belum juga berhenti. Ciel meng-klik _mouse_ hitam di tangannya berkali-kali dengan asal, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _ping_ pelan dan satu kotak dialog pemberitahuan muncul dari aplikasi yang sedang digunakannya.

_Recent Activities :_

_Timothy Kettler (__Chemistry-Kettler__) posted in Castlemont '86 – 23 minutes ago_

"_Untuk evaluasi saya bulan ini :_

_1. Bagaimana pengajaran saya di bulan November?_

_2. Apa saran dan masukan yang tepat untuk saya sebagai referensi pengajaran kedepan?_"

_Alois Trancy (__captaintrancy__) replied this – about a minute ago_

"Bahkan para guru pun ada di _group_ ini…" gumamnya pelan sambil membuka _link_ '_reply_' di sebelah kanan pemberitahuan itu.

_Alois Trancy (__captaintrancy__) replied :_

"1._ Pengajaran anda untuk bulan November : payah. Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda ajarkan SERATUS PERSEN. Apa anda juga butuh pendapat saya untuk bulan-bulan sebelumnya ? Jawaban saya : sama payahnya._

_2. Pertama : bisakah anda menguruskan badan anda? Badan anda seringkali menutupi sebagian besar layar proyektor dan papan tulis. Sedot lemak kelihatannya oke. Kedua : bisakah anda untuk berbicara dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar? Saya merasa seperti hidup di tahun 1700-an saat mendengar kosakata anda, dan itu membuat saya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ketiga, bisakah anda tidak mendesak kami dengan kata-kata _"_Besok ulangan, lho. Besok ulangan._"_ ? Itu membuat saya panik setiap saat. Dan terakhir : bisakah anda tidak mengajar kami lagi? Saya yakin kami semua akan sangat senang._"

Tawa Ciel meledak saat ia membaca komentar Alois untuk kedua pertanyaan Mr. Kettler. Tapi tetap saja, itu kedengaran sangat tidak sopan. Ia segera menekan salah satu tombol speed dial di ponselnya untuk menghubungi sepupu angkatnya itu.

"_Halo_?"

"Alois!" serunya. "Cepat hapus komentarmu di _posting_ milik Mr. Kettler!"

"_Kau membacanya?_" Alois malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku membacanya dan aku _tahu_ itu semua benar!" Ciel ikut tertawa. "Tapi, astaga, itu terlalu frontal! Hapus sekarang juga atau besok dia akan menggencetmu dengan perut berlemaknya!"

"_Hahaha! Iya, iya! Baiklah!_" jawab Alois di sela tawanya. "_Jadi kau menghubungiku hanya untuk itu?_"

"Tentu saja!" Ciel mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu Alois tidak akan bisa melihat anggukannya. "Memangnya kau berharap apa?"

"_Aku berharap hujan segera berhenti._" jawab Alois tidak nyambung.

Ciel menggertakkan giginya. "Yang benar saja, Al…"

"_Hei, kau masih di tempatmu semula, kan?_"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"_Tidak._" ujar Alois. "_Hanya memastikan. Jangan buru-buru _sign off_, oke?_"

"Hah?" dahi Ciel berkerut. "Memangnya―"

_KLIK_

Terlambat. Alois sudah lebih dulu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Ciel menaruh ponselnya di dekat bantal, lalu kembali menekuni layar persegi panjang di depannya. Ia membuka _browser_ dan memutuskan untuk mengunduh beberapa permainan terbaru. Tidak sampai lima menit, bunyi _ping_ kembali terdengar, dan Ciel membuka kembali aplikasi dengan ikon biru yang sempat ia biarkan dalam keadaan ter-_minimize_.

_Recent activities :_

_Alois Trancy (__captaintrancy__) deleted his post – 3 minutes ago_

_Elizabeth Middleford (__LotusLizzy2491__) added 4 new contacts – 3 minutes ago_

_Alois Trancy (__captaintrancy__) shared a link – about a minute ago_

_You've been tagged in this link_

_Click __here__ to view the page or __here__ to untag_

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Link_? Tumben sekali Alois memberinya _link_ seperti kali ini. Dengan amat sangat penasaran, ia membuka _link_ itu menggunakan _browser default_. Derasnya hujan masih menghambat koneksi internet, bahkan dibutuhkan waktu dua menit lebih untuk menunggu halaman itu tampil seratus persen. Ciel menggeser _scroll_ sampai ke bagian yang tidak tertutupi iklan _online_, dan ternyata itu adalah semacam artikel. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat ke layar dan membaca artikel itu.

_YAOI (__やおい__) __- from the Encyclopedia_

_Yaoi is a kind of Japanese word, which is actually something of an acronym. It comes from "__YA__ma nashi, __O__chi nashi, __I__mi nashi", which means "no climax, no point, no meaning". It is also a slang language to refer 'boys love' in meaning or 'sh__ōnen-ai' in native language._

"…Apa ini?" jari telunjuk Ciel terus menggeser _scroll_ ke arah bawah. Artikel itu lumayan panjang, dan dari awal sampai akhir yang bisa ditangkapnya adalah 'hubungan', 'laki-laki', dan 'sesama'. Ia meringis saat membaca bagian yang diperuntukkan untuk usia tujuh belas tahun keatas, dan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata seperti '_dōjinshi_' atau semacamnya. Setengah isi artikel diketik dengan tulisan asiatik yang tidak begitu ia ketahui―bahasa Jepang, sepertinya―dan tentu saja ia langsung melewatkan bagian itu.

Ciel buru-buru menutup _link_ itu dan kembali membuka tab konversasinya dengan Alois. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia tangkap dari artikel itu adalah kata '_anime_', yang notabene adalah hal yang sangat digemari sepupu angkatnya itu. Jemarinya dengan cepat mengetikkan sesutu di _keyboard_ dengan ekspresi super heran di yang terlihat jelas wajahnya.

_PhntmhvCiel__ : Al, kenapa kau memberiku artikel itu? Apa itu berhubungan dengan hobimu yang baru? Kurasa itu… eww._

_Alois Trancy (__captaintrancy__) has signed off. __Take action_

"Aaaargh." geramnya setengah kesal, setengah frustasi. "Siapa yang berkhianat sekarang, aku atau dia?"

Ia kembali membuka _browser_ dan mengakses siaran _streaming_ dan mulai bermain-main dengan panel kanal, tanpa peduli untuk me-non-aktifkan akunnya di aplikasi _peer-to-peer_ itu. Artikel barusan dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu, dan memang dengan cepat sekali ia melupakan semua tulisan itu segera setelah terhanyut dengan siaran kartun di kanal yang cukup terkenal. Bahkan suara tawanya dapat menutupi suara _pop_ dan _ping_ yang berkali-kali muncul dari aplikasi.

Tetapi lama kelamaan bebunyian itu mulai membuatnya jengkel. Akhirnya ia me-_minimize_ halaman _browser_ dan kembali ke aplikasi itu untuk menutupnya. Sekilas ia membaca bagian aktivitas terbaru dan menyadari bahwa sudah lebih dari setengah halaman itu dipenuhi dengan itu. Saat Ciel mengarahkan _pointer mouse_-nya ke tulisan _sign off_, satu lagi bunyi _ping_ terdengar dan kotak dialog kecil muncul di sudut halaman aplikasi.

_Sebastian Michaelis (Sebastianmich) has signed on. __Take action_

Ciel nyaris meremukkan _mouse_ di tangan kanannya.

Ciel akui, dia masih kesal dengan pemuda itu karena apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi… itu semua bukan kesalahannya. Sebastian _jelas-jelas_ bermaksud untuk membantunya, dan membantu itu juga _jelas-jelas_ perbuatan yang baik. Jadi, Sebastian tidak salah. Apa yang salah adalah situasi saat itu, dan―

"…_dan teman-temannya pasti mengira kalau kita ini _gay_!"_

―tunggu.

Ia tergesa-gesa membuka _browser_ dan menilik daftar _history_ dengan cermat, lalu membuka _link_ yang sebelumnya diberi oleh Alois. Kembali dibacanya artikel itu dengan saksama―sampai dua kali, malah―bahkan ia mati-matian menggunakan _translator_ untuk bagian berbahasa jepang yang tidak dimengertinya.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram bantal di bawahnya erat-erat, dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke permukaan benda empuk itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jika otaknya adalah mesin, ia bisa menebak kalau kini beratus-ratus roda gir sedang berputar cepat di dalam kepalanya. Entah kenapa saat-saat ia bersama Sebastian―dari awal sampai yang terakhir kali ia tahu―muncul di benaknya, bersamaan dengan semua potongan-potongan artikel yang sampai saat ini masih ia cerna apa maksudnya.

Ia ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sebastian. Pemuda itu langsung saja dikatainya 'mesum'―bahkan mereka belum sempat berkenalan. Ia ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat mendengar suara _velvet_ pemuda itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia ingat saat mata _claret_ itu menatapnya. Otaknya tidak mampu bekerja dan detik waktu seakan membuat tubuhnya menjadi sepotong agar-agar.

…_as the relationship mostly begins with a coincidental act…_

Ia ingat saat ia harus menginap di rumah Sebastian dengat sangat terpaksa. Dan gara-gara permainan konyol Alois, yang membuatnya harus menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada si rambut _jet black_ itu, mampu membuat kedua _iris_ birunya terjaga sampai keesokan paginya.

…_it goes slowly through to the more complex part, whether it may be deemed quite not too apropriate for some common thoughts…_

Ia ingat saat mulutnya melontarkan permintaan maaf untuk insiden satu itu. Bahkan hal ini membuat hubungan mereka _sedikit_ membaik, dan ia tahu bahwa Sebastian tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Kalau boleh jujur, Ciel sangat menikmati menghabiskan waktu bersamamnya. Walau di luar Sebastian menanggapinya dengan sangat santai―tapi siapa tahu dengan apa yang sebenanya ia pikirkan. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia tahu betul , bahkan sampai sekarang pun―jangankan membicarakannya, hanya sekadar mengingatnya pun―selalu berhasil membuat wajahnya merah padam atau malah menendang furnitur di depannya dengan tidak sengaja.

…_in some conditions, they find it hard to consider this kind of thing, all due to their fellow gender…_

Ia ingat saat Sebastian menolongnya lepas dari _jebakan kecil_ Brianna. Dia tidak tahu apakan Sebastian sengaja atau tidak, saat pemuda itu memeluknya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya―_mendekapnya_. Ia ingat setiap detail kecil acak yang ia lihat dan gunakan untuk mengalihkan jantungnya dari detakkan yang tidak karuan. Wangi _musk_ tipis yang menguar dari tubuhnya, tekstur _coat_ Sebastian yang mengenai pipinya saat pemuda itu melindunginya dari tetes air hujan, sampai benang kecil yang mencuat di ujung syal yang saat itu Sebastian kenakan.

Ia ingat bahwa saat itu, ia merasa sangat _gugup_. Tapi entah kenapa, ia juga merasa sangat _nyaman_ dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

_Membingungkan. _

Ciel menolehkan pandangannya ke jendela di samping kirinya. Hujan masih belum berhenti, bahkan ia menyadari titik-titik air langit itu berjatuhan semakin rapat. Suara deruan bercampur angin membuatnya lebih tenang, tapi _tidak_ saat ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Rumah nomor enam yang terletak di depan rumahnya.

Tetes hujan yang membentur kaca jendela membuatnya tidak bisa melihat rumah itu dengan jelas―selain warna cat dindingnya. Ia kembali melihat layar pipih di depannya, yang menampilkan nama Sebastian pada aplikasi yang sedang ia gunakan dengan lingkaran berwarna hijau di _online contacts list_-nya, lalu kembali berpaling ke jendela.

Tanpa sadar, ia membayangkan isi dalam rumah itu dengan teliti. Ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur, dan yang paling penting : kamar Sebastian. Dari posisi lampu tidur hingga komputer yang terletak di samping jendela—yang ia yakini pasti sekarang Sebastian sedang menggunakan benda itu. Ciel bahkan teringat saat Claude menyingkap tirai di kamar Sebastian untuk membiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk ke ruangan itu saat ia dan ketiga sepupunya menginap di sana, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat dari jendela itu adalah rumahnya.

Fakta bahwa kini bahwa ia dan _raven_ itu hanya terpisahkan dua tembok―dan satu jalan kecil.

Dan kini ia mengerti kenapa Lizzy menyebut tindakan Sebastian saat itu sangat 'manis' dan kenapa Alois mengirim artikel itu kepadanya.

…_despite the use of this term which customarily refers to sexual matters, it does not close a rather good reason as the basic content headlines in the most counterpart, on the other hand, such as love._

Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semuanya mengarah ke… hal seperti _ini_? Pipinya menghangat saat ia mengingat satu kata paling akhir―kata yang selalu ia cibir saat tokoh utama di drama serial favorit ibunya mengatakannya, dan kata yang selalu membuatnya geli saat Lizzy menceritakan salah satu cerita novel romantis yang dimilikinya.

Ia yakin sekali bahwa saat ia memikirkan kata itu, _sekarang_, wajahnya pasti sudah bisa menandingi warna _stiletto_ milik _Madame_ Red.

Apakah yang ia rasakan terhadap Sebastian selama ini adalah… _cinta_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : And it does happen! 100 review dan saya akan memberi kejutan – an earlier update! Say 'Eureka'! XD

FYI, chapter ini adalah cikal bakal lahirnya WTTMD. Sebelum saya membuat fic ini, chapter ini adalah bagian paling awal yang saya ketik. Karena takut nggak nyambung, jadilah saya perpanjang ceritanya sampai makin nggak nyambung begini *ketawa miris* dan juga sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalau ini sangat pendek dan nggak ada Sebastian di sini. Namanya juga hadiah… #stabbed

Sorry again for the typos and missused structures! Not edited!

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **Rose**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **xblacklolitax**, **Nada-chan Laurant**, **Chernaya shapochka**, **Keshahaha**, **Kojima Michiyo**, **risa777**, **Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**, **TheChronaIria**, **resharave**, dan **RaFa LLight S.N**! That was very Mamma Mia!

For anon reviewers :

**Rose** : Untungnya… saya masih baik sama Ciel, Rose-san. Jadi nggak bakalan ada masalah apa-apa, hohoho. Terima kasih lagi dan lagi buat reviewnya!

**resharave** : Salam kenal, Resharave-san! Wajar, saya emang nggak famous di FKI, kok. Hahaha. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua kritik dan sarannya! Juga… apresiasinya. Saya sampai nggak tau mau ngomong apa. Intinya, terima kasih! :D

**RaFa LLight S.N** : Haduh, tingkatin? Gimana kalau jenjangnya mentok? *digampar* Beres! Terima kasih sekali sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, Rafa-san!

And six chapters to go! Saya bisa janji di chapter-chapter setelah ini bakal ada LEBIH BANYAK romance, tapi saya tetap nggak bisa janji untuk update secepat sebelumnya. Maaf sekali.

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	12. This Is What Called Drama

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? Contain Sho-ai , extremely minor OCs, revised names, genderswitch character scenes, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p>Minggu ketiga bulan November tahun ini mungkin menjadi momen yang tidak begitu spesial bagi para penghuni kota kecil seperti Oakland.<p>

Menjelang puncak musim dingin, temperatur udara terus menurun setiap harinya dengan dengan tingkatan yang cukup konstan. Hujan terus-menerus mengguyur kota itu dan matahari jarang sekali menampakan diri akhir-akhir ini. Sebagian besar jalanan pusat kota tampak lengang, payung-payung lebar dan meja bundar plus kursi yang terletak di depan restoran-restoran kecil pinggir jalan sudah diangsur ke dalam gudang oleh pemiliknya—karena siapa juga yang akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk duduk-duduk di pinggir jalan terbuka sementara hujan turun dengan derasnya?

Dari balik kaca sebuah restoran cepat saji, orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang tidak begitu lapang. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian tebal dan sebisa mungkin menutupi badan mereka dengan rapat—kecuali beberapa wanita yang masih gigih menantang suhu dengan pakaian provokatif. Orang-orang itu berjalan bagai diburu waktu, setiap langkah sengaja dilebar-lebarkan. Kebanyakan wajah mereka tampak semendung langit pada saat itu.

Dan dua manik _cerulean_ memerhatikan semua pergerakan itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ciel?"

Suara setengah-cemas Alois tampaknya tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan Ciel dari alam bawah sadarnya. Merasa tindakannya berjalan tanpa hasil, remaja pirang itu pun mengguncang tangan yang terkepal kaku di hadapannya hati-hati. Sentuhan spontan itu membuat Ciel tersentak dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Alois yang menatapnya heran bercampur khawatir.

"Ciel, _ada apa_ denganmu?" tanya Alois lagi—kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan. "Sejak awal perjalanan pulang kuperhatikan kau terus-terusan diam. Ada apa?"

Ciel tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menatap Alois agak lama, sebelum menghela napas pendek.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Alois mendengus. "Kau semakin tidak pintar berbohong, ya?"

Remaja biru-kelabu itu mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran cepat saji itu dengan cepat. Kondisinya hampir tiga-perempat penuh, obrolan yang terdengar seperti gumaman pelan menambah kesan ramai pada ruangan segi empat itu. Jelajahan matanya berhenti pada antrian panjang di depan kasir, dengan dua objek diantaranya yang sangat ia kenali di bagian depan antrian. Dua orang pemuda yang sedang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk daftar menu yang dipajang di sisi atas kasir. Pemuda yang berkacamata dan berambut hitam kebiruan tampak seperti sedang membicarakan opsi menu makanan yang dipilihnya sementara yang pemuda yang satu lagi—yang ber-_iris_ kemerahan dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya—kelihatan sedang menimbang-nimbang opsi tersebut sambil mengangguk pelan.

Ciel pun kembali menolehkan pandangannya dari dua pemuda di antrian itu ke Alois.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya tentang satu hal." ujarnya kemudian.

"Eh?"

Jemari kurus Ciel mengetuk-ngetuk tepian meja dengan sedikit gusar. Ia membuka mulutnya, tapi segera ditutupnya kembali. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, seolah berpikir ulang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Kau…" katanya ragu, "apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

Alois nyaris saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"A-apa?" tanyanya, sedikit tidak yakin.

Ciel menutupi kedua pipinya, sedikit-banyak merasa malu. "Kau dengar aku."

Rasanya Alois ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tumben sekali Ciel menanyakan sesuatu sekonyol ini. Ia tersenyum geli seolah mengetahui kenapa remaja satu itu bertanya—walau memang sebenarnya ia tahu. Ia memberi Ciel tatapan skeptis sebelum merespon pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Puh," Ciel menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha keras memerangi udara hangat yang mengelilingi wajahnya, "hahahaha! Bahasa macam apa _itu_? Kau pikir aku ini apa? _Anak perempuan_?"

Alois mengedikkan bahu, dan itu membuat Ciel menghentikan tawa canggungnya.

"Hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja, kok." ia beralasan, matanya kembali mengawasi dua pemuda yang kini sedang memesan makanan di _order row_. "Memangnya itu salah?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Jeda beberapa detik sampai Alois kembali buka suara.

"Tidak banyak yang aku tahu." kata Alois pelan, matanya menerawang. "Yang aku tahu… kau akan selalu memikirkannya disaat orang yang kau sukai tidak bersamamu. Kau akan sulit berpikir jernih saat ia menatapmu, dan…" ia menarik napas, "kau akan merasa nyaman saat ia di dekatmu."

"Begitukah?" Ciel menopang dagunya dan ikut menerawang―lebih tepatnya, mencermati setiap kata yang diucapkan sepupu angkatnya barusan dengan semua yang telah dialaminya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… siapa _dia_?"

Ciel buru-buru memukul tangan Alois dengan pelan. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku _hanya bertanya_!"

"Aah, betapa beruntungnya orang itu." Alois tertawa geli. "Disukai oleh seorang lelaki tampan—"

"Hei, stop! Stop!" Ciel merinding mendengar kalimat menggelikan seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, setelah itu ia malah ikut tertawa. "Apa, sih? Sepertinya kau jadi cemburu…"

"Eww, yang itu baru 'hentikan'!" Alois buru-buru memotong sambil membuat mimik seolah-olah jijik akan sesuatu. "Kau tahu? Lama-lama kita kedengaran seperti dua orang remaja labil yang sedang meragukan gender dan orientasi—_aduh_!"

Rasa ngilu menjalar di sekujur kaki kiri Alois saat Ciel tiba-tiba saja menendang tulang keringnya. Ia juga sedikit dikejutkan dengan bunyi _tray_ penuh makanan yang beradu dengan permukaan meja kayu dan dua sosok menjulang—Sebastian dan Claude—yang memandangi mereka berdua penuh tanda tanya. Alois kembali memutar wajahnya ke arah Ciel dan mendapati remaja biru-kelabu itu balas menatapnya santai seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Claude menatap keduanya bergantian sambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Ciel sekenanya. Ia melirik ke Alois yang menatapnya tajam, kurang-lebih karena kakinya yang ditendang _semena-mena_. "Kami hanya membicarakan soal pekerjaaan rumah. Tidak lebih." bohongnya.

"Hmm." Claude ber-hm mafhum. Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada Sebastian yang belum sempat duduk untuk mengambil sedotan dan saus di _booth_ yang tersedia, dan dengan wajah pura-pura _bete_, Sebastian menurutinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ambil bagian kalian." pemuda berkacamata itu menyodorkan _tray_ lain yang sama penuhnya dengan yang satunya ke arah Ciel dan Alois yang masih saling diam. Alois yang memang sedang kelaparan langsung saja menyikat _nugget set_ dan _hashbrown_ pesanannya, sementara Ciel mengambil _duo fries_ miliknya dengan hati-hati, menaruhnya di hadapannya dan menatap makanan hangat itu begitu saja setelah menyadari bahwa tidak ada saus di atas _tray_ itu.

Sebastian kembali dari tugas 'paksa'nya, membawa beberapa sedotan dan dua botol saus. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Ciel, satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa, dan Ciel sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara kursi yang sedikit bergeser di lantai saat Sebastian duduk. Sebastian menaruh dua botol saus itu di tengah meja dan memberikan sedotan pada Alois dan Claude di hadapannya, dan ia menaruh sedotan miliknya sendiri di dekat minumannya sebelum membantu menancapkan sedotan di gelas minuman milik Ciel.

Masih dengan pikiran setengah kosong, Ciel memerhatikan tangan pucat berkuku hitam itu—satu lagi fakta kecil acak yang diketahui Ciel tentang Sebastian—bekerja dengan sedotan dan gelas minumannya. Ia membiarkan tangan itu berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa sempat untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

Bahkan tanpa sempat untuk menyadari Sebastian melakukan itu hanya _untuknya_, tidak untuk yang lain.

Mereka berempat pun mulai menikmati bagian masing-masing dengan tenang. Tidak ada secicit suara pun yang keluar, sampai saat mereka hampir selesai, Claude mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku _coat_ yang dikenakannya. Kelihatannya ia baru saja menerima pesan singkat, dan saat pemuda itu membacanya, ekspresinya yang semula rileks berubah sedikit keruh. Claude pun menutup ponsel _flip_ itu dengan terburu-buru, lalu kembali memakan _burger_-nya dan mengunyah makanan itu sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Dari Hannah?" tanya Sebastian pada Claude—segera setelah air muka pemuda itu berubah. Claude mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" ia bertanya lagi. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menemuinya, begitu juga dia. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Claude menghela napas. "Begitulah. Kami baru saja bertengkar… kecil."

"_Bertengkar kecil_?" ulang Alois, nadanya seolah tidak percaya. "Kalian berdua selalu saja _bertengkar kecil_. Kurasa kali ini lebih dari itu."

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Claude sambil meremat kertas bungkusan _burger_ miliknya. "_Wanita_. Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran mereka."

Sebastian menatap Claude sejenak, lalu menekurkan wajahnya, seakan meresapi kata-kata Claude barusan sebelum menanggapinya.

"Kau benar." gumamnya kemudian.

Alois mengerutkan dahinya mendengar opini Sebastian, tapi sepertinya ia mengabaikan hal itu dengan cepat. "Yah, kuharap masalah kalian cepat selesai."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Oke, kurasa aku sudah selesai." kata Sebastian sambil membersihkan remah-remah makanan di ujung jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Sudah mulai gerimis di luar."

"Ugh, bisakah kita duduk disini sedikit lebih lama? Rasanya makananku belum turun semua ke lambung." Alois melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya, wajahnya seolah-olah hendak muntah.

"Kau bisa melakukannya di dalam mobil." Sebastian menghela napas. "Aku takut hujan akan semakin deras, dan kau tahu aku _benci_ mengendarai mobil saat hujan."

Claude tertawa kecil. "Bukannya kau malah benci itu karena hujan mengotori mobilmu?"

"Yang itu juga." pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Alois, Claude, dan Ciel. "Ayo."

Keempatnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Di sekitar pintu keluar, banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul, lebih seperti menumpuk, untuk berteduh di bagian atap restoran yang agak menjorok dari hujan yang mulai deras. Orang-orang itu memenuhi jalan keluar, sehingga untuk keluar dari sana, butuh sedikit perjuangan ekstra.

Sebastian yang berjalan paling depan berusaha membuka jalan. Beberapa orang sedikit merapat ke sisi-sisi berlawanan, membuat jalan kecil kosong untuk mereka lewati. Tepat di depan pintu sensor-otomatis, kerumunan semakin padat. Sulit untuk menembus kerumunan itu, kecuali jika ia menggunakan sedikit usaha untuk 'memaksa' mereka untuk menepi. Akan tetapi, karena ulahnya itu, Sebastian membuat seorang wanita hampir jatuh tersungkur di depannya, kalau saja dia dengan tidak sigap menolong wanita itu.

"Ah, maaf… maafkan saya," Sebastian berkali-kali meminta maaf pada wanita itu sambil membantunya untuk berdiri. Meski di tengah keramaian, ia bisa mendengar wanita itu sedikit merengut saat ia berusaha menyeimbangkan posisinya. Sebastian menopang tangan wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan saat wanita itu sudah dapat menyeimbangkan posisinya, akhirnya ia mendongakkan wajahnya dari balik rambut hitam keriting tebal yang menutupi saat ia menunduk.

"Tidak a―" ucapan wanita itu terputus saat ia melihat wajah si penolong―sekaligus yang membuatnya nyaris celaka. Mata bulatnya bermaskaranya mengerjap kaget, dan seolah refleks, Sebastian memimiki apa yang dilakukan wanita itu. Ia juga _sama_ kagetnya dengan wanita cantik berambut keriting itu.

Claude dan Alois yang menyusul di belakang Sebastian juga menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan _tidak percaya_. Bahkan Alois sampai menyikut lengan Claude agak keras dan bertanya pada mahasiswa berkacamata itu dengan sangat heran.

"Claude, bukannya dia…"

Bahkan saking kagetnya, Claude tidak dapat memberikan respon.

"Sebastian!"

Sekonyong-konyong, wanita itu memeluk Sebastian erat-erat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sebastian, sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi _raven_ itu. Ekspresi bahagia terlukis jelas di wajahnya, pipinya merona merah muda.

Sementara Ciel yang tertinggal agak jauh di belakang karena terlalu banyak melamun buru-buru menyusul mereka, tentu saja dengan sedikit kesulitan karena kerumunan itu sudah kembali menutup jalan yang sebelumnya dibuka oleh Sebastian. Ia sempat heran melihat Claude dan Alois yang terdiam di dekat pintu keluar, dan jauh lebih heran saat ia melihat Sebastian,yang berdiri tepat di samping pintu sensor-otomatis, dengan seorang wanita berambut keriting yang tengah memeluknya.

Sebastian sendiri, masih sedikit terdistorsi dengan pikirannya yang dilanda keheranan, mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan sangat ragu untuk menyentuh pundak wanita itu, seolah-olah ia bukanlah makhluk nyata.

Entah kenapa, dada Ciel terasa sesak. Perasaannya seketika kacau balau melihat pemandangan itu.

Dan akhirnya Sebastian dapat menggunakan suaranya kembali untuk berbicara.

"…Beatrice?"

000

"K-kau serius?"

Alois buru-buru mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, isyarat untuk mengatakan '_jangan berbicara keras-keras_!'. Lizzy yang duduk di belakangnya refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, meski ia tahu tindakan itu tidak lagi berguna.

"Maaf." katanya pelan. "Tapi, aku… uh, _Beatrice_? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?"

Alois menggeram pelan. Ia menoleh kembali ke depan kelas, dimana Mr. Kettler, si pengajar-Kimia-dengan-berat-badan-berlebih, tengah sibuk menjelaskan tentang larutan _buffer_ dengan mulut berbusa. Dan seperti biasa, hampir seratus persen murid yang lain―termasuk dia sendiri―tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kami tiba-tiba saja bertemu, dan… begitulah."

"Lalu apa yang Sebastian lakukan? Apa ia _menamparnya_?" tanya Lizzy lagi.

"Di tengah kerumunan begitu? Yang benar saja!" desis Alois. "Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang wanita itu lakukan."

Lizzy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa? Beatrice? Apa yang _berani_ dia lakukan?"

Alois membulatkan matanya, seolah-olah ia akan menceritakan kisah horor pada Lizzy. "Dia _memeluk_ Sebastian!"

"_Di tengah_ kerumunan?"

Alois mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Astaga!" Lizzy tampak shock. "_Astaga_, Beatrice! Berani-beraninya dia… setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sebastian…"

"Kau saja berpikiran seperti itu." dengus Alois. "Kau pasti tidak punya ide apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kau ada di posisiku saat itu."

"Untuk apa dia kesini?" mata hijau _emerald_ Lizzy menyipit. "Apa yang ia inginkan?"

"Sudah kubilang, _aku tidak tahu_!" Alois berbalik sepenuhnya ke arah belakang agar bisa berbicara pada gadis pirang itu dengan mudah, dan kontan saja nada suaranya naik beberapa tingkat. "Yang jelas, dia bisa saja membuat rencanaku gagal total!"

Lizzy memajukan posisi duduknya. "_Rencana_? Apa mak―"

"Dan Mr. Trancy!" suara Mr. Kettler tiba-tiba menggelegar, membuat Alois terkejut dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. "Mr. Trancy yang _baik hati_ akan menjadi sukarela untuk mengerjakan dua soal pertama di papan tulis, anak-anak. Bisakah anda, , yang sepertinya sudah _sangat_ menguasai materi ini sampai tidak perlu lagi melihat apa yang saya terangkan, menyelesaikan persoalan-persoalan ini?"

Alois mengerjap, melihat ke arah papan tulis yang sudah ditulisi dengan beberapa angka dan rumus kimia yang cukup sulit dan _sama sekali_ tidak ia mengerti, lalu menatap Mr. Kettler yang balas menatapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Psst, maaf! Sepertinya dia sedang dalam _mood_ buruk hari ini." bisik Lizzy setengah mengejek dari belakangnya. "Dan kau masih berhutang menjelaskan tentang 'rencana' itu padaku!" tambahnya.

Dan ia kembali melihat yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"_Well_, Mr. Trancy?"

Ingin rasanya remaja pirang itu lompat dari lantai tiga gedung Castlemont saat itu juga.

000

"Alois! Di sini!"

Ciel melambaikan tangannya di udara saat melihat Alois yang menyusuri lorong loker dengan agak canggung. Sepupu angkatnya itu setengah berlari menghampirinya saat ia menyadari Ciel yang ternyata berdiri di dekat pintu yang menuju _lobby_.

"Maaf, aku agak lama." ujar Alois dengan napas sedikit terputus-putus. "_Big_ Kettler menceramahiku panjang lebar karena aku tidak memerhatikan pelajarannya."

Dengan wajah Alois yang santai saat ia menceritakan hal itu, Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Anak satu ini memang sangat tidak peduli dengan segala hal_, batinnya.

"Wah, tenyata ancaman para pemandu sorak itu ampuh juga, ya?" Alois tertawa pelan sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya. "Gadis-gadis centil itu tidak lagi mengelilingimu."

"_Yeah_. Dan aku harus berterima kasih pada Liz untuk hal itu." gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia? Dari kemarin dia tidak pulang bersama kita."

"Regenerasi angkatan." jawab Alois. "Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, kan? Para pemandu sorak itu harus menyerahkan posisi mereka untuk para penerusnya sebelum akhir tahun."

"Oh." Ciel membulatkan bibirnya. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

Alois mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap benda putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Setengah satu siang. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum Sebastian dan Claude menjemput kita."

"Setengah jam? Itu cukup lama." ujar Ciel sambil membuka pintu ke arah _lobby_. "Bagaimana jika kita menunggu di sini sebelum pergi ke lapangan parkir?"

Alois mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Ayo."

Keduanya memasuki _lobby_ Castlemont yang sepi dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang di dekat ruang siaran. _Air conditioner_ di tempat luas itu belum dimatikan, dan ditambah dengan hujan rintik-rintik yang turun membuat mereka harus merapatkan jaket yang mereka kenakan.

"Al," Ciel memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan. "Apa kau mengenal wanita yang kemarin, eh… _bersama_ Sebastian?"

Alois menolehkan wajahnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Ciel akan bertanya soal itu di saat seperti ini. Ia memutar otak, berusaha menemukan bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan _tepat_, dan berdeham.

"Dia Beatrice Kelvin." jelas Alois dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat serendah mungkin. "Beatrice adalah… salah satu kenalan baik Sebastian." sambungnya tak yakin.

"Kenalan baik?" Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi dari caranya memeluk Sebastian kemarin, sepertinya ia lebih dari sekadar kenalan baik."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya." Alois menyerah untuk berpura-pura. "Beatrice dan Sebastian… _dulu_ pernah terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang _romantis_."

"…_Mantan pacar_, maksudmu?" Ciel memutar matanya. "Kenapa malah dibuat rumit seperti itu, sih?"

"Agak _lucu_ untuk mengatakannya." cicitnya. "Mereka memulai hubungan itu sekitar dua tahun lalu. Sebastian mengenalkannya pada kami tidak lama setelah itu. Dia… yah, _cantik_, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya dengan baik, dan sejauh itu kurasa dia cukup baik. Mereka dulu adalah pasangan yang… _serasi_."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka bisa…"

"Mengakhiri hubungan? Yah, awalnya kami juga tidak mengerti." Alois melemaskan bahunya. "Tidak sempat ada konflik, malah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, suatu ketika, kira-kira satu bulan sebelum kau datang ke Oakland, Beatrice menghilang. Dia meninggalkan Sebastian begitu saja. Kami tidak pernah lagi mendengar tentangnya setelah itu. Kami yakin Sebastian tahu, tapi ia tidak pernah menceritakannya."

"Maksudmu, dia pindah ke suatu tempat?" dahi Ciel sedikit berkerut.

"Ha, lebih klise dari itu, sepertinya." kata Alois sinis. "Aku pernah melihat Beatrice bersama laki-laki lain, dan aku yakin Sebastian sudah tahu hal itu, tapi ia tetap saja diam. Dan sepertinya itu adalah alasan kenapa Beatrice meninggalkannya," ia menghela napas sebelum meneruskan, "Meski di luar ia terlihat tidak apa-apa, kurasa Sebastian masih sulit untuk melupakannya… mungkin sampai saat ini."

Ciel hanya bisa terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, dibalik sikapnya yang terkesan santai dan _easy_ _going_, Sebastian ternyata memendam hal seburuk itu. Meskipun Ciel tidak mengerti tentang segala macam hal-hal yang berbau percintaan seperti ini, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sebastian.

Ditinggalkan. Kosong. Sama seperti apa yang dirasakannya seperti sebelum pindah ke Oakland.

Ia mengingat raut wajah _raven_ itu saat Beatrice memeluknya kemarin, dan ia tentu saja tampak sangat terkejut. Akan tetapi, di samping itu, Ciel dapat melihat segelintir rasa bahagia yang tersirat di mata _claret_ Sebastian.

Dan ia merasa sangat, sangat kecewa.

Tunggu―kenapa ia harus _kecewa_?

Alois memerhatikan Ciel yang tampak tidak nyaman, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum geli. Ia menyikut lengan Ciel pelan, dan remaja itu sedikit tersentak.

"Sudah dulu ceritanya." ia bangkit berdiri. "Sudah hampir jam satu. Sepertinya Sebastian dan Claude sudah datang."

Mereka berdua buru-buru ke lapangan parkit timur, tempai biasanya dua mahasiswa itu menunggu mereka. Dan benar saja, sebuah sedan hitam sudah terparkir di lapangan parkir. Untungnya mobil itu terparkir tidak jauh dari gedung, sehingga mereka tidak usah repot-repot berlari menembus hujan. Saat Alois melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kaca mobil bagian pengemudi yang setengah terbuka, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati orang yang mengendarai mobil itu bukanlah pemuda berambut legam seperti biasanya.

"Claude?" Ciel-lah yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Kenapa kau yang mengemudikan mobilnya?" ia melirik ke arah dalam mobil melalui celah yang cukup besar itu. "Mana Sebastian?"

"Nanti kuceritakan." si kacamata itu menengadahkan tangannya ke langit, merasakan air hujan yang membasahi telapak tangannya. "Masuklah ke dalam. Hujannya makin deras."

Ciel dan Alois menurut, keduanya memilih untuk tetap duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Hal ini mengingatkan Ciel pada reaksi Sebasian saat itu, saat ia dan Sebastian pulang berdua dan Sebastian tak suka ia duduk di kursi penumpang belakang karena itu membuatnya merasa seperti seorang sopir, dan Ciel tersenyum geli karena ingatan itu. Namun kali ini sepertinya itu tidak menjadi masalah besar untuk Claude karena pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat mereka berdua masuk lewat pintu penumpang belakang.

"Nah, sekarang kami sudah masuk." ujar Alois sambil mengatur suhu _heater_ bagian belakang. "Beritahu kami kenapa kau membawa mobil Sebastian, sementara orangnya tidak ada. Kemana dia?"

Claude memutar setir ke arah jalan raya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Alois. "Beatrice datang ke Kampus Lincoln tadi siang untuk menemui Sebastian dan wanita itu membawanya pergi." ia berhenti bercerita lalu tertawa kecil. "Sungguh kejadian yang tak diduga."

"Beatrice menculiknya?" sembur Alois sembarangan.

"Bukan 'menculik', Alois. Hanya mengajaknya pergi." sambung Claude. "Kau tahu, Sebastian tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia menitipkan mobil ini padaku untuk menjemput kalian."

Alois menggeleng pelan. "Tidak berubah, ya?"

"Bukan begitu." Claude menatap mata _icy blue_ Alois melalui spion tengah. "Ia tidak punya pilihan. Sebastian mungkin merasa tidak enak menolaknya karena Beatrice sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk menemuinya."

"Bisa jadi dia memiliki maksud lain." balas remaja pirang itu. "Benar kan, Ci―_oops_."

Claude tertawa saat melihat Ciel yang memasang wajah heran―lagi-lagi melalui kaca spion tengah. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu pada Ciel? Dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, sedetail mungkin." balas Alois defensif sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, begitukah?" Claude berdeham pelan. "Kau sudah tahu tentang Beatrice Kelvin dan hubungannya dengan Sebastian, Ciel?"

"Ya, aku tahu." jawab Ciel, lebih seperti gumaman daripada berbicara. "Menurutku… _dia_ agak jahat."

"_Jahat_?" Alois berdecih. "_Jahat_, katamu? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, dan alasan yang mungin saja membuatnya bisa kembali ke sini, kau masih berani mengatakan kalau dia _jahat_?" ia tertawa sarkastis. "Menurutku itu lebih menjurus ke arah _licik_."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, Alois." Claude berkata dengan tenang. "Jangan menghakiminya seperti itu terlalu cepat. Siapa yang tahu Beatrice hanya sekadar ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sebastian karena kesalahannya saat itu."

Remaja pirang itu menanggapinya dengan sinis. "Dan jangan harap Sebastian mau menerimanya kembali."

…_Sebastian mau menerimanya kembali._

Lagi-lagi kata-kata seperti itu mampu membuat rongga dada Ciel serasa diisi oleh serpihan besi yang tajam.

000

Sudah hampir satu minggu sedan hitam Sebastian ditangguhkan pada Claude, dan selama itu pula Ciel jarang bertemu dengan si pemilik mobil bermata _crimson_ itu. Terlebih karena ibunya yang sudah mulai mengurangi jadwal _tutoring_-nya―Rachel merasa sebagian besar nilai Ciel, terutama Matematika, mengalami peningkatan sehingga ia berbaik hati untuk memperbanyak waktu luang anaknya. Jika bertemu pun, Sebastian selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk menyibukkan Ciel dengan setumpuk soal-soal yang kian lama levelnya kian mencekik leher.

Sikapnya juga sedikit berbeda. Kini Sebastian lebih banyak diam, atau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengecek ponselnya. Setelah tutoring, biasanya _raven_ itu langsung menyambar _trench coat_ hitamnya dan bergegas keluar rumah, biasanya dibarengi dengan sorakan dari Ronald atau cibiran Grell dari ruang tengah, dan ia membalasnya dengan alasan hanya ingin mencari angin segar―tidak lebih.

Tapi Ciel tahu alasan Sebastian yang sebenarnya.

Menemui Beatrice, tentu saja. Sesekali Ciel pernah mendengar Sebastian bicara lewat ponselnya dan mendengarnya menyebutkan nama wanita itu. Atau yang sudah hampir menjadi sesuatu yang rutin, _Mustang_ cokelat selalu terparkir di depan rumah nomor enam itu setiap pagi. Beatrice Kelvin selalu keluar dari sisi pengemudi _Mustang_ dan pindah ke sisi penumpang, lalu membiarkan Sebastian yang mengendarai mobil itu. Ciel selalu melihat hal itu setiap harinya dari balik kaca kamarnya yang berembun.

Ciel tahu itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari benaknya. Dan setiap kali ia mengingat itu, perasaan yang selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman selalu muncul, dan itu hampir membuatnya gila.

"Ciel? Kau melamun lagi?"

Suara kekanakan Lizzy membuat Ciel sedikit terkejut, dan ia menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Mata kehijauan gadis itu menatapnya agak cemas, dan ia menyadari jemari dengan kuku berpoles merah muda Lizzy mencengkram bagian lengan kausnya, agaknya tindakan itu sebagai penekanan kecemasannya pada remaja biru-kelabu itu.

"Ah, iya. Maaf. Pemandangan di luar bagus sekali." Lizzy tahu benar Ciel berbohong, karena sepanjang perjalanan, yang mereka temui adalah kemacetan yang lumayan panjang―dan itu sama sekali _bukan_ jenis pemandangan yang bagus. Gadis itu pun menghela napas.

"Sudahlah." putusnya. "Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai."

"Sudah sampai?" Ciel mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berpaling ke arah jendela. Ia melihat banyak orang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu dengan pepohonan di satu sisi. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat genangan air biru yang luas dengan kano-kano kecil bertebaran di pinggirannya.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya pelan sambil menutup pintu sedan hitam di belakangnya.

"_Lakeside Park_." Lizzy tertawa kecil, membuat rambut pirang ikalnya bergoyang sesuai gerakan kepalanya. "Hari ini cuacanya lumayan cerah, ya?"

Ciel mengangguk. Telinga sensitifnya tiba-tiba menangkap suara seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, dan benar saja, ia melihat seseorang melambai ke arahnya dari jarak sekitar seratus meter. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat lebih jelas, dan ternyata itu adalah Alois dan Claude. Setengah berlari, Ciel dan Lizzy menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Ayo, cepat," serunya, "di sana masih ada tempat kosong. Kita harus cepat-cepat ke sana sebelum orang lain menempatinya."

Alois lalu berbalik, dan entah ia melakukannya secara spontan atau tidak, remaja pirang itu serta merta menggenggam tangan pucat Claude dan berjalan ke arah _gazebo_. Sesekali ia menolehkan wajahnya ke pemuda berkacamata itu, mengatakan sesuatu, lalu tertawa bersama.

Tidak pernah Ciel melihat Alois tertawa sebahagia itu.

"Cieeeel? _Lagi_?" Lizzy memutar matanya lalu menyeret Ciel mengikuti Alois dan Claude yang sudah agak jauh lagi di depan mereka. "Serius, deh. Kebiasaan melamunmu akhir-akhir ini semakin parah."

Ciel tidak menjawab, ia hanya pasrah mengikuti arah seretan Lizzy. Mereka duduk di tempat yang berada agak di ujung _gazebo_ yang lumayan ramai. Hal yang wajar karena ini adalah akhir minggu, dan kebanyakan yang mengunjungi tempat wisata itu adalah pasangan muda-mudi. Seorang pramusaji magang bercelemek putih-hijau muda menghampiri mereka dan menawarkan buku menu dari _café_ tempat ia magang. Claude memberi sebuah isyarat tangan dan pramusaji itu pun kembali berbalik ke tempatnya dengan wajah sedikit masam.

"Lho, itu…" tiba-tiba Alois sedikit memajukan posisi duduknya. Kedua celah matanya menyempit, seolah-olah sedang fokus menatap sesuatu. "Bukankah itu Beatrice dan… Sebastian?"

Sontak ketiganya menolehkan kepala ke arah yang sedari tadi diamati oleh Alois. Mereka menangkap dua sosok familiar yang duduk agak jauh dari posisi mereka. Seorang wanita berambut keriting ikal tebal dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka―Beatrice―duduk dengan posisi membelakangi mereka sementara Sebastian duduk di seberangnya, wajahnya jelas sekali tampak tidak begitu senang.

"Benar! Itu Beatrice dan Sebastian." Lizzy mengiyakan. "Ternyata mereka juga berencana ke _Lakeside Park_… tunggu, apa-apaan raut wajah Sebastian itu?"

"Ia kelihatan tidak nyaman." selidik Claude sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Sepertinya Beatrice sedang menceritakan sesuatu dan dia tidak begitu menikmatinya. Apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu?"

Ciel baru menyadari, lama-kelamaan mereka terdengar seperti tidak menyukai Beatrice dari cara mereka membicarakannya. Claude mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di keypad ponselnya, dan lima detik setelah jemari Claude berhenti bekerja, mereka melihat Sebastian dengan terburu-buru merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana, melihat ke benda itu sejenak dan ia segera mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah mereka berempat, dan ia tampak sedikit terkejut.

'_Ada apa?_' Claude menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara ke arah Sebastian. '_Kau tampak kacau. Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?_'

Dan tanpa diduga, wajah Sebastian tiba-tiba berganti ekspresi seolah siap untuk berteriak minta tolong.

"Pfft―apa-apaan lagi raut wajah seperti itu?" Alois nyaris tertawa dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Claude kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada _raven_ itu, dan ia menjawabnya dengan lambaian tangan cepat dari sisi bawah meja, sepertinya sengaja ia lakukan agar Beatrice tidak mencurigainya.

"Kita tunggu saja." Claude mengangguk, seakan paham akan isyarat itu. Tiba-tiba Beatrice berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sekali lagi mengatakan sesuatu ke Sebastian dan ia merespon dengan senyum kecil yang agak dipaksakan. Wanita itu pun berbalik dan berjalan agak terburu-buru ke arah _restroom_, dan hal ini refleks membuat mereka berempat memalingkan wajah agar Beatrice tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Setelah Beatrice hilang dari pandangannya, Sebastian dengan cepat berjalan ke pojok _gazebo_ menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kalut.

"Lama-lama, aku _muak_." ujar Sebastian pada mereka sesampainya ia disana. Tentu saja perkataannya ini membuat mereka berempat heran.

"Apa yang dilakukan Beatrice?" tanya Lizzy hati-hati, dan tiba-tiba matanya membola. "Oh, jangan bilang kalau dia―"

"―Iya. _Sial_." desisnya kesal. "Beatrice berusaha sangat keras agar aku mau menerimanya kembali setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku."

_Tidak_, tanpa sadar Ciel membatin. _Jangan begitu. Tidak boleh begitu._

"Apa dia gila?" Alois menggertakkan giginya, kepalan tinjunya menyentuh meja. "Ia masih punya muka untuk berkata seperti itu padamu? Apa yang membuatnya―"

"_Tolong_ jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku." Sebastian menggeram, dan ini membuat mereka sedikit bergidik. "Aku sudah mengatakan berbagai alasan untuk menolaknya secara tersirat―sampai berbohong kalau aku sudah punya pacar―dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sangat percaya diri untuk bisa kembali seperti dulu, dan sikapnya itu membuatku _muak_." katanya. "Kupikir dia sudah berubah."

"Tidak sama sekali, sepertinya." Claude mencoba menenangkan emosi Sebastian dengan menahan bahu pemuda itu. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sebastian mengerjapkan mata rubinya dengan segelintir rasa ragu sebelum menjawab. "Kali ini, kumohon… tolong aku. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa melakukanya sendirian. Aku yakin kalian bisa―aku sudah kehabisan akal." Ia menghela napas frustasi sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"…Baiklah." Claude membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kami akan coba menemukan ide. Tapi mungkin kau akan sedikit keberatan jika kami menggunakan cara―"

"―Dengan cara _apapun_, aku tidak peduli." Sebastian menekankan, nada suaranya terdengar putus asa. "Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah lepas darinya. Aku tidak peduli apakah kalian menggunakan cara paling memalukan sekalipun."

Lizzy yang mengangguk paling pelan menggeser pandangannya ke arah luar gazebo dan menyadari seorang wanita berambut keriting yang berjalan menuju tempat itu. "Sebastian, Beatrice datang!"

"Aku harus kembali." katanya pelan sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia memandang mereka berempat dengan sorot mata memohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mendapat balasan berupa anggukan meyakinkan dari Claude, acungan jempol dari Alois dan senyum tipis yang menyemangati dari Lizzy. Sementara Ciel, ia tidak memberikan balasan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap pemuda itu berjalan menjauh. Saat Sebastian menatapnya dengan harapan mendapatkan sedikit dukungan darinya, Ciel tetap tak bergeming.

Sesaat setelah itu, Ciel berani bertaruh kalau ia bisa melihat sebersit rasa kecewa di mata merah pekat Sebastian sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

000

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Oh, Alois, kau sudah bertanya seperti itu untuk yang keempatbelas kalinya." Lizzy meringis. "Aku tidak tahu!"

"Ini sangat sulit." Claude menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya ke dagu. "Beatrice adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Ia terlalu mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Butuh rencana yang kuat untuk dapat membuatnya merasa 'kalah'."

Alois berdeham. Keningnya berkerut banyak, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras. Kini mereka sudah pindah ke taman yang posisinya tidak begitu jauh dari _gazebo_, namun masih dalam jarak yang aman untuk mengawasi Sebastian dan Beatrice yang masih berada di dalam. Saat ia kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke dua objek itu, tiba-tiba remaja pirang itu teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tadi Sebastian sudah katakan alasan ke Beatrice kalau dia _sudah punya pacar_, kan?" ujarnya pelan sementara Claude, Lizzy dan Ciel mendengrkan baik-baik.

"Iya, kalau tidak salah." Claude menerawang. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"

Kedua sudut bibir Alois pun tertarik ke sisi-sisinya, membuat senyum yang hampir mirip seringai. "Bagaimana jika… kita munculkan _dia_?"

"_Dia_? _Dia_ siapa, maksudmu… oh!" Lizzy mengerjapkan matanya. "Dia, _pacar_ Sebastian!"

"Pacar ilusi! Bohongan!" serunya. "Menurutku, jika kita bisa memunculkan si 'pacar' ini di depan mereka berdua, pasti itu bisa membuat Beatrice percaya dan ia akan mundur!"

Claude menatap Alois agak sangsi. "Rasanya itu sedikit mustahil. Jika ia hanya sekadar _datang_, itu tidak akan menimbulkan efek apa-apa."

"Mudah saja." Alois mengedikkan bahunya. "Si 'pacar' itu bisa berpura-pura mesra dengan Sebastian atau apalah."

"Idemu boleh juga." pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya itu akhirnya setuju. "Masalahnya sekarang adalah… siapa yang akan memerankan tokoh palsu itu?"

"Tentu saja Elizabeth!" Alois mengacungkan telunjuknya ke gadis pirang di seberangnya yang langsung berjengit. "Dia kan _perempuan_!"

"Konyol! Aku tidak mau!" Lizzy tak terima. Bola matanya berkeliaran ke segala penjuru, mencari alasan yang lebih meyakinkan untuk menolak. "Lagipula… Beatrice kan sudah kenal wajahku!"

"Benar juga, ya…" Alois kembali berpikir. "Jika aku mengambil peran itu dan berdandan seperti perempuan pun, ia juga pastinya sudah mengenaliku."

Yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Alois menolehkan wajahnya ke Claude dengan ide yang masih sama di dalam benaknya. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Alois, pemuda bermata kekuningan itu langsung memelototinya seakan berkata '_tidak_'. Ia pun menghela napas kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, hanya tinggal satu cara." Alois menatap Ciel yang sejak tadi―bahkan sedari awal― hanya diam saja dalam-dalam. Ciel yang memang kenyataannya hanya melamun sama sekali tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Alois, Lizzy dan Claude barusan.

"Apa?" katanya, sama sekali tidak merasakan aura gelap dari seringaian Alois. "Kalian sudah punya ide?"

"Oh, tentu saja kami sudah punya ide, Ci-el." Alois memelankan suaranya dengan dramatis, ia sedikit lega karena Ciel terlihat seperti sama sekali tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang 'ide' itu. "Dan kami butuh sedikit bantuan darimu untuk melaksanakan _ide_ itu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Setengah sadar, Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya.

"Bagus sekali." seringai Alois semakin lebar sementara Lizzy dan Claude sedikit kaget―dan tersenyum geli sepersekian detik kemudian. "Dan aku yakin ide_ku_ kali ini akan berhasil…" ia menggantungkan kata terakhirnya dengan sedikit penekanan setelah itu, "_seratus persen_."

000

"Ada apa, Sebastian?"

Suara seorang wanita membuat Sebastian tertarik tiba-tiba dari lautan pikirannya. Ia memutar kepalanya dan menghadap lurus ke depan, mendapati mata kecoklatan Beatrice yang menatapnya dengan sedikit khawatir dan genggaman pelan di tangan kanannya. Sebastian buru-buru menarik tangannya dari jemari Beatrice senatural mungkin.

"Kau tampak sangat gelisah." katanya lagi sambil saling menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Dan kau selalu mengecek ponselmu setiap lima menit."

Sebastian pun segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya karena perkataan Beatrice yang terdengar mulai curiga.

"Beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu terganggu."

Lidah Sebastian gatal sekali untuk menjawab "Kau-lah yang menggangguku," tepat di depan Beatrice, namun dia menahannya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Beatrice." ia mencoba meyakinkan wanita itu. "Semua _baik-baik saja_."

Namun pada kenyataannya, semua tidaklah baik-baik saja. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu setelah ia bertemu dengan empat orang itu dan meminta bantuan pada mereka―tapi nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bantuan akan datang, dan bahkan Sebastian baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menghilang. Ia kembali menatap Beatrice yang sedang memerhatikan danau dengan sorot mata terhibur, lalu menghela napas.

Sepertinya ini akan sia-sia.

"Hei, Sebastian," panggil Beatrice pelan. "Bagaimana jika kita ke danau dan naik kano?" ajaknya. "Seperti yang dulu sering kita lakukan."

Kalimat terakhir Beatrice terngiang di telinga Sebastian, dan sesaat itu membawanya pada kenangan manis yang pernah dilaluinya. Sesuatu yang ia tidak inginkan untuk berakhir. Sayangnya, hal itu berbeda jauh dengan apa yang diharapkannya saat ini.

Ia sangat berharap agar semua ini segera berakhir. Bahkan jika ia mampu, ia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi.

Sebastian mengangkat wajanya. "Beatrice, aku―"

"Kumohon."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Beatrice menatapnya dengan tatapan _itu_. Tatapan yang selalu berhasil untuknya jika ia tidak ingin Sebastian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Tatapan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan sampai akhir hayatnya. Tatapan yang seminggu terakhir ini kembali dan berhasil membiusnya.

Tatapan Beatrice yang tak mampu membuatnya untuk mengatakan '_tidak'_.

Ia mengangguk, tapi tetap diam. Beatrice si Bebal benar-benar memanfaatkan hal itu―dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih bahagia.

"Baiklah!" serunya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita―"

_BRUK_

"Aduh!"

Sontak Beatrice mengusap-usap bahunya yang terasa sedikit ngilu. Rupanya saat ia hendak berbalik, ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan tidak sengaja. Sebastian buru-buru menghampiri Beatrice dan orang yang ditabrak wanita itu untuk membantunya.

"Oh, maafkan aku!" ujar Beatrice setengah meringis. "Salahku karena sudah tidak berhati-hati!"

Sebastian membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk mewakili Beatrice untuk meminta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya saat 'korban tabrak' itu―yang ternyata seorang perempuan―cepat-cepat mendongakkan wajahnya, dan pergerakan kecil itu membuat Sebastian seketika lupa akan tujuannya semula.

"Tidak, harusnya akulah yang meminta maaf…" mata biru pekatnya mengerjap saat ia memandang Sebastian, lalu membola karena kaget. "…Sebastian?"

Tentu saja itu membuat mata _vermilion_ Sebastian ikut membola. Bagaimana tidak, kenapa perempuan asing itu bisa mengenalnya?

Sebastian tidak habis pikir. Ditatapnya perempuan asing itu sekali lagi. Perempuan itu agaknya masih muda―enam atau tujuh belas tahun, tebaknya―dan sangat, sangat _cantik_. Bahkan ia berani mengatakan bahwa Beatrice pun tidak dapan menyamai kecantikan perempuan―_gadis_― ini seujung kuku pun. Ia mengenakan setelan santai yang biasa dipakai gadis-gadis seusianya. Ia tidak begitu tinggi, kira-kira hanya sekuping Beatrice atau sedagunya, meskipun gadis itu sudah mengenakan _wedges_ tujuh senti. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu, gadis itu memiliki rambut biru-kelabu yang terurai indah dan mata biru yang menawan.

Gadis itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya kepada…

…seseorang.

Ia kembali memerhatikan gadis itu dengan saksama. Mulai dari mata besarnya yang menyiratkan sedikit perasaan risih, _cardigan_ putih gadingnya yang kelihatan satu ukuran lebih besar, sampai kakinya yang bergerak kaku karena sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan.

Dia tahu benar siapa gadis asing itu.

_Bantuan telah tiba._

"Sebastian? Kau mengenalnya?" Beatrice memandangi Sebastian dan gadis itu bergantian. Refleks Sebastian mengangguk.

"Ya," katanya, merasa jauh lebih lega dari sebelumnya. "Beatrice, kenalkan. Ini Ciel."

Ciel menghembuskan napas lega. Untung saja Sebastian mengenalinya meski kini ia dalam wujud seorang perempuan―dan harus ia akui, ini memalukan.

"Eh, yah―halo." Ciel mengangguk sopan, suaranya dibuat semanis mungkin. "Aku Ciel."

"Beatrice. Beatrice Kelvin." Beatrice menjabat tangan Ciel singkat. Meski tersenyum, alisnya sedikit berkedut. "Apa kau…"

"Aku _teman_ Sebastian." jawab Ciel asal karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyebutkan perannya sebagai 'pacar' palsu, disamping Sebastian belum tahu tentang ide itu. Beatrice pun ber-hm paham.

"Maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi." ulang wanita itu. "Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh."

"Astaga, sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa." ia melirik ke arah Sebastian yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu berdeham.

"Ah, Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Ciel." Sebastian pura-pura berbasa-basi. "Kau sendirian saja?"

"Tidak juga." respon Ciel mengikuti skenario yang sebelumnya telah disusun oleh Claude. "Sebenarnya aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku. Tapi aku datang terlambat lima belas menit dan ternyata dia menunggu di dekat danau, tapi aku terlanjur mencarinya di sini."

Ciel bisa melihat sedikit rasa tidak suka tersirat di mata Beatrice yang bening, tapi wanita itu segera menutupinya dengan senyum lebar dan dibuat seakan ramah. "Lagi-lagi kebetulan! Kami berdua baru saja akan ke danau itu untuk naik kano. Iya, kan, Sebastian?"

Beatrice menggamit tangan Sebastian erat-erat seolah ia tak akan melepaskan pemuda itu. Sebastian hanya bisa membuang muka, dan Ciel menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dengan senyum sopan.

_Kesal_? Kenapa ia harus _kesal_?

Tapi ia tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut karena Beatrice cepat-cepat menawarkan untuk mengunjungi danau itu bersama dan ia langsung berjalan tanpa peduli dengan jawaban Ciel. Sebastian memberi isyarat untuk cepat mengikuti, dan ia mengangguk sambil menggeram pelan.

Jarak _gazebo_ ke danau cukup jauh, kira-kira harus berjalan tiga ratus meter dan melewati taman yang luas. Sebastian dan Ciel sendiri sama sekali tidak saling bicara selama di perjalanan. Hanya Beatrice yang terus berkicau, bertanya ini dan itu pada Ciel. Awalnya Ciel merasa santai, tapi lama kelamaan ia jengah karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan Beatrice mulai menyinggung masalah ia dan Sebastian. Untungnya Claude sudah menyediakan skenario palsu yang lengkap untuknya sebelum ia terjun ke medan ini.

"Temanmu menunggu di sini?" tanya Betarice untuk yang terakhir kalinya―dalam sesi kali itu―pada Ciel.

Ciel mengangguk sambil pura-pura celingukan mencari 'teman'nya. "Iya, tapi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aneh. Kau bilang dia sudah menunggu di _sini_." Beatrice tertawa pelan.

Saat Beatrice tengah sibuk tertawa, Ciel melirik Sebastian yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan bertanya apa rencananya kali ini. Tololnya, Ciel sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi 'pacar' palsu Sebastian dan bersikap pura-pura mesra padanya setelah mengingat ia terlanjur mengenalkan dirinya sebagai teman pemuda itu, terlebih karena Beatrice yang masih menggamit tangan kanan Sebastian dengan erat.

"Maaf." tanpa sadar, kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar kecil. Eh, yah… mungkin aku akan langsung bertemu dengan temanku setelah itu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk waktunya."

Sebastian menatap Ciel tidak percaya, tapi Ciel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia membalas tatapan itu dengan gerakan bibir 'semua akan baik-baik' saja pada Sebastian saat Beatrice menoleh ke arah lain setelah melambai kepadanya. Ia tahu betul, tatapan Sebastian menyiratkan bahwa ia khawatir Ciel akan kabur dan menggagalkan rencana untuk menolongnya.

Tapi ia memang tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir jernih.

Ia segera memutar telapak _wedges_-nya dan berjalan ke arah kamar kecil umum yang tersedia. Belum sampai setengah perjalanan, Ciel tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang penting.

Kamar kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus menggunakan kamar kecil _yang mana_.

Ciel yang pada hakekatnya laki-laki―namun kini dengan suatu alasan berpakaian seperti perempuan. Jika ia menggunakan kamar kecil perempuan, ia tahu gendernya tidak akan ketahuan, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat paranoid. Tapi jika ia menggunakan kamar kecil laki-laki, mungkin orang-orang akan memandangnya dengan heran.

Lagipula, ia tidak bisa menunda lebih lanjut. Segalam macam perasaan aneh yang ia alami mungkin akan lebih baik disingkirkan terlebih dahulu karena rasa risih dengan pakaian perempuan yang dikenakannya lebih membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman pada saat ini.

Ciel kembali berbalik menuju tempat dimana ia tadi meninggalkan Beatrice dan Sebastian. Ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya sesuai skenario Claude. Pura-pura bersikap baik seolah ia adalah pacar Sebastian, mengatakannya disaat Beatrice mulai percaya, dan semuanya akan selesai.

Ternyata keduanya sudah pindah ke bangku taman di dekat danau, dan bangku itu terletak sedikit di pinggir dan terhalang oleh pohon besar di belakannya. Ciel menyiapkan mentalnya, siap untuk tiba-tiba memanggil nama Sebastian dengan manja dan menggelayut padanya―walau dalam hati ia ingin menangis meraung-raung. Namun langkanya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Beatrice yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya _teman_mu itu pergi juga." katanya blak-blakan. "Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kita."

"Apa lagi, Beatrice? Masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" kali ini Sebastian mulai berani menggunakan nada tidak suka pada tiap kata-katanya.

Ciel seketika merapatkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar itu agar dapat mendengar mereka lebih jelas.

"Ya. Dan aku akan tetap berkeras." ia menatap Sebastian dengan tajam. "Sebastian, aku sudah minta maaf. Itu semua memang salahku. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu saat itu, dan kau tahu? Jake memang _brengsek_. Tapi kini aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, dan aku ingin kau kembali padaku, Sebastian."

Ciel mencengkramkan jemarinya ke kulit pohon di depannya. Berani-beraninya wanita itu mempermainkan Sebastian! Setelah ia mencampakkannya hanya karena laki-laki lain, membuat Sebastian menderita, dan kini dengan mudahnya ia meminta Sebastian kembali padanya.

Ia tahu perbuatan itu salah. Tapi yang lagi-lagi membuatnya bingung adalah satu perasaan yang menyakitkan yang terselip diantaranya. Rasa sakit yang sama saat ia tahu Beatrice adalah orang yang pernah berarti bagi Sebastian, saat Beatrice menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sebastian, saat Alois menceritakan masa lalu Beatrice dan Sebastian, dan saat ia mendengar Beatrice ingi kembali ke sisi Sebastian.

"Beatrice, aku―"

"Sebastian, tatap aku." paksanya. "Aku tahu kau masih membutuhkanku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku."

Ciel mencengkram kerah _cardigan-_nya dengan amat erat. Entah kenapa, ia teringat tatapan kecewa pemuda itu saat ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia membutuhkan dukungan darinya.

Bukan, ia yakin apa yang Sebastian butuhkan bukanlah dukungan.

Dan saat itulah Ciel tahu apa yang seharusnya ia selesaikan.

Dengan langkah berani, ia keluar dari pohon besar persembunyiannya. Beatrice sontak membelalakkan matanya saat melihat remaja―bukan, _gadis_ manis itu tersenyum mengancam padanya. Sebastian, dengan keterkagetannya sendiri, tampak sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

"Kau!" katanya setengah menjerit. "Bu-bukankah kau―"

"Mencari temanku. Ya." ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa. Sedikit-banyak, ia sedikit terhibur melihat gurat kemerahan di wajah Beatrice karena rasa malu.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih disini?" gertaknya. Ciel tetap tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang memandangnya heran. "Kau kesulitan mencarinya dengan matamu yang kelewat besar itu, hah?"

"Tidak." ia menggeleng. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, malah."

Beatrice berdiri di depan Ciel dengan sikap menantang. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau kembali ke sini?"

"Karena dia ada di sini." jawabnya tenang sebelum menarik Sebastian mendekat, membuat Beatrice terkesiap akan aksinya.

"Halo, _Sebastian_. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Sebastian memakukan pandangannya ke safir Ciel yang menatapnya dalam, meyelami semua emosi yang meluap-luap di lingkaran biru itu saat dua tangan hangat mendekap wajahnya dengan lembut. Sebastian mendeham lembut pada sentuhan itu, dan secepat kedipan mata, bibir lembut Ciel menyentuh bibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bahkan Ciel tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai ia bisa bertindak sejauh itu. Walau matanya terpejam, ia bisa mendengar suara geraman Beatrice yang menahan amarah, dan itu seperti menendang seluruh inderanya.

Tangannya beralih meremat rambut hitam Sebastian sementara ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan agar Sebastian dapat menciumnya lebih leluasa, dan untungnya Sebastian dengan senang hati mengikuti alur yang dibuatnya. Ciuman mereka kali ini tarafnya sedikit lebih 'berani' dari yang pertama, karena ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu untuk bisa mendepak Beatrice. Ciel bahkan sengaja mengeluarkan suara "_mmm_," pelan saat Sebastian memperdalam ciumannya. Disamping itu, ia berusaha untuk membuat semua emosinya tersalur jujur ke Sebastian, dan ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Paru-paru Ciel mulai terasa sedikit sesak karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, dan ia pun melepas ciumannya dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan begitu juga Sebastian yang kini tangannya telah melingkari pinggang kurusnya tanpa Ciel sadari. Ciel kembali memindahkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Sebastian. Napas mereka sedikit memburu, dan Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke wajah Sebastian sebelum kembali mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu. Ia pun melepas tangannya, tersenyum tulus pada Sebastian yang anehnya membalas senyuman itu.

"Aku yakin sebelumnya Sebastian sudah menyinggung-nyinggung tentangku padamu." Ciel tersenyum puas melihat Beatrice yang tampak sangat kacau. "Kau memang handal, tapi matamu tidak setajam mulutmu." sindirnya.

"Tidak… _tidak mungkin_." Beatrice menggeleng, pandangannya nanar.

"Ya." bantahnya. "Kau tidak lagi menjadi wanita yang khusus bagi Sebastian, Beatrice. Posisimu sudah kugantikan."

Air mata tampak menggenang di mata Beatrice. Ciel akui, ia tidak tega melihatnya. Tapi mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sebastian, rasanya wanita itu pantas mendapatkan ini.

"Dan berhenti mengganggu hidup Sebastian mulai saat ini." Ciel menggenggam tangan Sebastian dengan erat sebagai penekanan. "Dia bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau mainkan dan kau campakkan sesuka hatimu." ia memandang Beatrice dengan tatapan tajam. "Bahkan kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat kau meninggalkannya."

Sebastian menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan situasi. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ciel dan merangkul remaja itu. "Sudahlah, Beatrice. Aku… aku bukannya benci padamu. Tapi sia-sia saja jika kau masih berkeras untuk membuatku kembali kepadamu. Karena sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah berkata 'ya'."

Bahu Beatrice bergetar hebat, dan sebelum Ciel sempat membuka mulutnya untuk melawan wanita itu lebih lanjut, Beatrice berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan mereka.

Baik Sebastian maupun Ciel tetap pada posisi mereka semula. Tangan kanan Ciel masih menggenggam tangan Sebastian sementara tangannya yang lain merangkul bahu Ciel. Ciel melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mendapati beberapa anak gadis yang tersenyum dan saling berbisik, pasangan yang menatap mereka dengan iri atau orangtua yang melepas telapak tangan mereka dari mata anak balita mereka.

Ia menyadari tiga objek yang muncul dari balik _booth ice cream_ kosong―siapa lagi kalau bukan Alois, Claude dan Lizzy―dan membelalakkan matanya. Mereka keluar dari tempat pengintaian mereka diam-diam, namun bukannya berjalan menghampirinya dan Sebastian, mereka malah berlalu pelan-pelan sambil mengacungkan dua jempol, lalu tertawa dan menghilang lagi ke arah _gazebo_. Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa sedikit heran dengan tindakan mereka bertiga.

Sebastian melepas rangkulannya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan genggaman Ciel di tangannya. Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku taman dalam diam, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun selama beberapa saat sampai Sebastian akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap remaja di sampingnya.

"Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatnya pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu." Ciel yang pertama kali buka suara. Ia memiringkan posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sebastian.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sebastian pelan. Mata rubinya menatap Ciel dari atas sampai bawah, dan Ciel hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Mereka yang memaksaku berpenampilan seperti ini." ia mengangkat lengan kirinya yang terbalut _cardigan_ putih gading. "Lizzy langsung menyeretku ke toko pakaian terdekat dan mendandaniku seperti ini."

Sebastian menyentuh ujung rambut kelabu panjang Ciel dan memainkannya. "Apa ini rambut palsu?"

"Tentu saja, ini adalah rambut palsu yang terpasang di manekin toko itu." Ciel memutar matanya. "Lizzy bahkan membelinya dan memaksaku untuk mengenakan ini." jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia menyambung perkatannya. "Apa aku terlihat memalukan?"

Pemuda bermata _claret_ itu mengelus kepala Ciel yang tertutupi rambut palsu itu dengan lembut. "Tidak. Kau tetap terlihat seperti Ciel yang biasanya." ujarnya, dan itu membuat pipi Ciel sedikit merona. "Disamping _cardigan_ yang sedikit kebesaran ini, yang membuatmu kelihatan agak konyol."

Ciel mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari blus merah muda penuh pita dan renda yang sebelumnya direkomendasikan Lizzy."

Sebastian tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Ciel segera tahu apa maksud tawa itu. "Jangan dibayangkan!" desisnya.

"Baiklah, maaf." Sebastian memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kram. Ciel memukul lengan Sebastian pelan agar pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Dan itu sepenuhnya adalah ide Alois." katanya kemudian. "Ia otak dibalik semua ini, merencanakan untuk membuatku seolah-olah aku ini 'pacar'mu. Claude yang menyusun setiap hal kecil yang harus aku katakan, dan Lizzy bertugas untuk membuat penyamaran."

"Termasuk menciumku?"

Ciel terdiam. Sejujurnya, itu adalah seratus persen idenya. Apa yang Claude arahkan padanya bahkan tidak sedikit pun mengacu ke sana. Ia ingat saat Beatrice terakhir kali meyakinkan bahwa Sebastian masih mencintainya, namun ia tahu Sebastian _tidak_. Ada sesuatu yang membuncah di dadanya, dan itulah yang mendorongnya untuk mencium Sebastian.

Perasaannya-lah yang mengarahkannya.

Sesaat, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih amat ragu dengan perasaan itu―walaupun ia mengerti sekali tentang itu secara harfiah. Sekali dua kali, ia telah disadarkan.

Dan baru sekarang-lah ia mengerti maksud Alois dibalik ulahnya yang mengirim _link_ artikel aneh waktu itu.

Pikirannya menggantung antara jujur tentang perasaannya pada Sebastian meski ia tahu risiko besar di hadapannya, atau tetap diam mengunci mulut meski lama kelamaan perasaan itu serasa membunuhnya. Satu detik, dua detik, ia memantapkan hati. Lalu dengan berani ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke rubi Sebastian yang setia menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Sebastian." ujarnya lirih, namun mantap. "Sebastian, aku―"

"Ciel."

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya saat Sebastian mengucapkan namanya perlahan, tangan kanan pemuda itu menyusuri pipinya dan ia menyapukan jemarinya ke bibir Ciel sebelum remaja itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ciel kembali diam, detak jantungnya semakin kencang seiring dengan Sebastian yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi―dan selalu terjadi, Ciel tak mampu untuk memikirkan hal sekecil apapun karena tindakan Sebastian itu membuat sistem di otaknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan benar.

Seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Ciel menutup matanya perlahan saat ujung hidung Sebastian menyentuh bulu matanya. Sebastian membawa bibirnya ke kening Ciel, dan mengecupnya lembut.

Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke dalam sentuhan itu, berusaha menikmati momen itu dalam setiap detik waktu yang berjalan. Ia bisa merasakan Sebastian melepas kecupannya dan membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut biru-kelabunya, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Ciel mendesah, sedikit kecewa saat Sebastian menjauhkan wajahnya. Tetapi kekecewaannya menghilang saat Sebastian kembali mendekat, saling menempelkan kening mereka.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar seperti drama." ujar Sebastian lembut sebelum menatap Ciel. Ciel balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya.

Sebastian menutup matanya kembali, dan menarik napas. Kedua tangannya masih menangkupi wajah Ciel, jempolnya perlahan membuat gerakan melingkar di kulit pucat itu. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi…"

Ucapannya lagi-lagi terputus, sejenak ia tampak ragu. Ia pun kembali menatap _cerulean_ di hadapannya, dan seakan mendapat kekuatan dari manik biru itu, lalu dengan mantap Sebastian berkata :

"…Aku menyukaimu, Ciel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Ampun! Tolong jangan marahin saya kalo chapter ini panjang banget! Saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa bisa begini. Yang jelas saya cuma kejer deadline buat rampungin chapter ini dalam waktu 2 minggu karena… you know, tomorrow is a big day for me. Saya mau nyiapin semuanya dengan baik untuk hari spesial saya, tapi saya takut cerita ini jadi keteteran gara-gara itu. Jadilah saya bikin ini agak ngebut. Tapi semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, Beatrice dan Jake itu sebenernya Beast sama Joker, tokoh yang ada di versi manga. Nama ini direkomendasiin sama temen saya dan sengaja saya ubah, soalnya saya ngerasa aneh kalo ada orang punya nama begitu di fic AU. Mohon maaf buat para FC kedua tokoh ini karena nama mereka saya ganti.

And **Keshahaha**, I made this whole chapter just especially for you. God bless us!

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **Chernaya shapochka**, **Nada-chan Laurant**, **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari**, **Chlairine Lou**, **RaFa LLight S.N**, **Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**, **Kojima Michiyo**, **Dangaard** dan **Yuu-Zai Baka**! Jeg elsker dig! Yeaah! XD

For anon reviewers :

**RaFa LLight S. N** : Iyeey, harapan Rafa-san terkabul di chapter ini, lho! Baik, kan, saya? *dijambak* Terima kasih lagi yaa buat review-nya!

Daaaaan mohon maaf lagi kalau masih ada typo dan kalimat salah struktur :(

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


	13. Being Left

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, every series belong to Yana Toboso only

Warnings : AU, OOC, language—maybe? Small talk about religions, lame, cheesy, semi-drabbles

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku menyukaimu, Ciel."<em>

_Ciel kembali memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata itu terasa seperti imajiner―antara nyata dan tidak nyata. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Rasa hangat masih terasa di kedua sisi pipinya, dan dalam cara yang ia tidak mengerti, kehangatan itu membuatnya tenang._

_Menyukainya._

_Suka?_

_Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Semua pikirannya dan fakta yang baru saja ia telan bulat-bulat membuatnya bingung. Sekali lagi ia cermati tiga kata dari Sebastian itu dalam-dalam. Semakin serius ia memikirkannya, semakin kusut benang-benang pemikiran yang ada di dalam benaknya._

_Suka._

_Apa perasaan itulah yang selama ini menggelayutinya?_

"_Aku menyukaimu." ulang Sebastian, dan suara _velvet_ itu membawa Ciel kembali ke dunia nyata._

_Ciel tersenyum tipis, merasa layaknya ada ratusan kupu-kupu kecil berterbangan di perutnya saat Sebastian mengatakan itu sekali lagi. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tangan Sebastian yang menangkup pipinya, dibawanya tangan hangat itu ke hadapannya. Ia menarik diri dari wajah tampan itu dan menatap mata _crimson_ yang membuka perlahan lekat-lekat._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Sebastian menghela napas pendek lalu tertawa kecil, seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia melepas tangan kanannya dari genggaman Ciel dan mengelus pipi remaja itu dengan punggung tangannya. "Ya, aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku menyukaimu… sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."_

_Ia membuka mulut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya lebih lanjut, namun niatnya terhenti saat melihat orb _royal blue_ di depannya menatapnya dengan emosi rumit yang terpantul di permukaannya._

_Penilaian. Pertimbangan. Keraguan._

Raven_ itu menggeleng pelan. Semua emosi itu membuatnya seakan mati rasa._

"_Aku… aku minta maaf__—__"_

"_Tidak." jemari kurus Ciel menahan kedua belah bibir Sebastian. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu, bukan__—__ini _bukan _kesalahan."_

_Sebastian menatap Ciel, sangat tidak menyangka dengan apa yang remaja itu katakan._

"_Mungkin aku juga menyukaimu." ujar Ciel, jelas-jelas keraguan terselip di suaranya. "Mungkin. Iya. Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Semua ini terasa terlalu cepat dan membuatku bingung dan aku…"_

_Ciel berhenti di tengah ucapannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sebastian dengan erat seolah tindakan itu bersifat telepatis__—__padahal kenyataannya bukan. Sebastian sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk menyelanya, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah diam. Menunggu apa yang selanjutnya remaja itu ucapkan._

_Si rambut biru-kelabu itu menekurkan wajahnya. Selang beberapa detik, ia kembali berujar._

"_Beri aku waktu." gumamnya. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini."_

_Sebastian tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa lega atau meringis kecewa. Tapi yang jelas, kalimat itu membuat bebannya sedikit terangkat._

_Setidaknya, ia sudah mengatakannya._

_Dan ia pun tersenyum, sengaja membuat lengkungan tipis di bibirnya itu sebagai jawaban untuk Ciel._

"_Baiklah." ujarnya lembut sambil mengecup kening Ciel untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. "Jika itu maumu."_

000

Dan pikiran itu terus menghantuinya.

"Oh, astaga, Ciel, hentikan itu." suara Rachel terdengar dari ruang makan. Seketika ia muncul ke dapur―tempat dimana Ciel berada―dan menyambar kotak susu yang ada di tangan remaja itu. Ciel berjengit kaget dan buru-buru melihat tangannya yang kini kosong dan gelas yang ada di atas meja yang kini sangat penuh dengan cairan putih encer―bahkan ada sedikit jejak tumpahan di sekelilingnya.

"Jangan melamun saat menuang susu!" tegur ibunya sambil menaruh kotak susu itu ke atas _counter bar_, lalu menatap anaknya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Ayo bereskan itu sebelum susunya mengering dan lengket."

Ciel mengangguk lunglai. Ia menarik beberapa lembar tisu dan membasahinya dengan sedikit air dan mulai membersihkan tumpahan susu di atas meja itu. Rachel memerhatikan Ciel dengan intens, dan wanita itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Dear_, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Si rambut biru-kelabu itu pun menoleh. "Apa? Eh, tidak." bohongnya.

Rachel hanya diam, memerhatikan anaknya yang kembali berbalik untuk mengelap meja, lalu menghela napas.

"_Mum_ tahu―"

"Aku datang!"

Lengkingan dengan sengau khas memotong perkataan Rachel dan tiba-tiba saja sosok serba merah muncul dari arah ruang tengah. Sontak Rachel dan Ciel menolehkan pandangannya ke objek penginterupsi itu, dan mereka mendapati Angelina yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

"Oh, An," Rachel berjalan menghampiri Angelina. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Mmmm, _sœur_, maaf. Aku baru punya waktu luang hari ini." katanya sambil mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Rachel. "Aku tidak akan lupa untuk berkunjung."

Tangan berkuku merah Angelina terangkat, menyodorkan bungkusan besar kepada Rachel. Rachel menerimanya dan membukanya, wajahnya langsung cerah saat ia mengetahui apa isi bungkusan itu.

"Oh, Ciel akan menyukai ini."

"Tentu, tentu!" Angelina membuka mantel bulunya dengan hati-hati. "Ciel si Monster Makanan Manis akan menyukainya."

"Apa? Aku?" dengan lamban, Ciel merespon. Ia segera melempar tisu di tangannya ke dalam keranjang sampah sebelum mendekat ke arah Rachel. Diliriknya bungkusan yang setengah terbuka di tangan ibunya itu, lalu menyeringai.

"Monster Makanan Manis, _yeah_." cicitnya. "Boleh aku ambil satu?"

Angelina tertawa lalu membuat gestur mempersilakan dengan kedua tangannya. Ciel pun tersenyum lebar dan mengambil satu _meringue_ dari bungkusan itu dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan segelas cokelat panas, hmm? Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang tepat." Angelina menepuk pundak kakaknya pelan. Rachel memutar matanya sebagai jawaban, lalu terkikik geli.

Lima menit kemudian, Rachel sudah siap dengan tiga cangkir cokelat panas di ruang tamu. Angelina tersenyum puas melihat asap tipis yang mengepul dari cangkir-cangkir itu. Tanpa perlu menunggu basa-basi kakaknya, ia duduk dengan manis di sofa, mengangkat secangkir cokelat, meniupnya perlahan, dan meminumnya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu disini sudah selesai, An?" Rachel membuka percakapan setelah menyeruput cokelat panas miliknya.

Angelina menggeleng. "Belum. Masih ada dua minggu lagi sebelum Natal. Pihak penyelenggara memberiku waktu untuk beristirahat. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi, aku akan kembali sibuk."

Tiba-tiba Rachel teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, Apa hari Sabtu depan kau masih bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu?"

"Sabtu depan? Aku tak tahu." Angelina mendecap. "Memangnya ada apa di hari Sabtu depan?"

Rachel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Diam-diam, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah ruang tengah―tangga, setelah dirasa aman, ia berujar.

"Tanggal empat belas Desember―"

"Ah! Iya! Aku ingat!" Angelina menjentikkan jarinya. "_Ulang tahun Ciel_!"

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Rachel gusar. Ia kembali melirik ruang tengah sebelum berkata kembali. "Aku ingin membuat acara kejutan untuknya!"

Rambut merah Angelina berayun kesana kemari saking antusiasnya. "Tentu saja! Sebisa mungkin aku akan meluangkan waktuku untuk menghadiri ulang tahun keponakanku tersayang!"

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa." Rahcel tersenyum tipis. "Ehm, Ciel sudah tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kami sejak saat umur empat tahun, dan kejutan ini sebenarnya ide Alois dan Elizabeth…"

"Alois dan Elizabeth?" tanya Angelina. "Duo pirang dari keluarga Middleford itu?"

Rachel mengangguk. "Tapi Alois masih menggunakan nama belakang keluarganya."

"Hmm." Angelina berdeham. "Aku bertemu dengan mereka sesekali di Castlemont. Sudah lama sekali rasanya."

"Kau bisa mengunjungi mereka." saran Rachel. "Rumah mereka hanya berjarak dua rumah lagi dari sini."

"Mungkin aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi mereka setelah ini." putusnya. "Bagaimana kabar Francis? Apa ia masih galak seperti biasanya?"

"Mungkin… sekarang dia lebih galak dari biasanya." Rachel tertawa.

"Ah, itu sedikit mengurungkan niatku." candanya. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Alexis bisa tahan bertahun-tahun dengan semua omelannya…"

Dan kedua ibu-ibu itu terus bergosip sampai bunyi bel terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Sebentar, biar kubukakan dulu pintunya." Rachel bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu bergagang dua itu dengan hati-hati, dan agak kaget saat ia melihat wujud si tamu.

"Sebastian?" Rachel menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu dengan penampilan rapinya, seakan-akan hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Asap putih mengepul setiap kali Sebastian menghembuskan napas, dan sesekali ia mengosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Phantomhive." ia memberi salam sopan. "Apa kedatangan saya mengganggu Anda?"

Rachel menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kenapa kau kemari pagi-pagi begini, Sebastian? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Siapa itu, Rachel? Kenapa kau tidak mempersilakannya masuk?" suara Angelina terdengar dari ruang tamu.

"Uhm, iya―silakan―"

"Tidak, Mrs. Phantomhive, terima kasih." tolak Sebastian. "Saya hanya sebentar."

"Tapi di luar dingin." Rachel menunjuk udara kosong di belakang Sebastian. "Kau bisa mati beku."

"Ah, tidak perlu, sungguh" Sebastian kembali menolak. "Saya hanya―"

"Rachel, apa yang kau lakukan? Membiarkan tamu kedinginan di luar…" Angelina pun muncul dengan heroik, membuka pintu di sisi sebelahnya agar bisa melihat si tamu. "Oh, siapa _lelaki tampan_ ini?"

"Selamat pagi, _Madame_ Durles." Sebastian menganggukkan kepalanya pada Angelina, dan wanita itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Sebastian pun buru-buru menambahkan kalimatnya. "Ciel bercerita banyak tentang Anda kepada saya."

"An, dia mahasiswa yang tinggal di seberang rumah. Namanya Sebastian." Rachel memperkenalkan Sebastian ke Angelina. Angelina tersenyum sumringah, tangannya menyusuri kancing _coat_ yang dikenakan Sebastian. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sebastian salah tingkah.

"Sayang sekali, masih mahasiswa." Angelina menopang pipi kirinya dengan dramatis. "Padahal dia cukup tampan…"

"Oh, berhenti menggodanya, An." Rachel menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau kau dicap sebagai tante-tante penggoda. Uh, Sebastian… maafkan kelakuan adikku ini..."

Sebastian hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tawa tidak enak. Saat ia melayangkan pandangannya ke dalam kediaman Phantomhive di hadapannya, sekilas ia melihat sosok Ciel yang berjalan melewati ruang tengah ke arah dalam. Ciel pun menyadari tatapan bola mata _scarlet_ Sebastian yang mengikutinya, dan dengan canggung, Ciel memalingkan wajah dan berlalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Eh, jadi, Mrs. Phantomhive…" Sebastian kembali fokus ke tujuannya semula. "Saya datang kemari untuk pamit."

"Pamit?" ulang Rachel, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Ya. Saya dan Claude akan pergi mengunjungi keluarga kami selama beberapa minggu." jelasnya. "Kami akan meninggalkan rumah selama itu, dan yah… kami ingin meminta tolong pada anda untuk mengawasi rumah kami selama kami pergi."

"Ah, begitu. Tentu saja." jawab Rachel, dan Sebastian menggumamkan '_terima kasih_' pelan. "Kalau boleh tahu… dimana tempat tinggal orang tuamu dan Claude?"

"Portsmouth." ujarnya. "Saya dan Claude akan mengambil penerbangan siang ini. Claude sudah ke bandara lebih dulu untuk mengurus semua keperluan dan administrasi."

"_O_, _Brittish_!" kicau Angelina dengan aksen sengau-nya. "Lelaki tampan dari Inggris!"

Rachel menyikut lengan Angelina dan sekali lagi memutar matanya. "Libur Natal dan merayakannya bersama orang tuamu, eh?"

Sebastian tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng. "Saya lahir dari keluarga _atheis_. Kami tidak merayakannya. Dan mungkin kami akan pulang sebelum Natal."

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar." Rachel menahan Sebastian, lalu membalikkan badan dan berlari kecil ke ruang tengah. Sementara itu, ponsel Angelina berdering, dan wanita serba merah itu tersenyum pada Sebastian lalu undur diri untuk menjawab panggilan di ponselnya, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di depan pintu.

Lamat-lamat, Ciel muncul dari persembunyiannya―di balik tangga. Sebastian tertawa kecil saat remaja biru-kelabu itu dengan canggung mengambil dua potong _meringue_ yang tersaji di atas meja, memakan yang satunya dan dengan absurd menyodorkan satunya lagi pada Sebastian.

"Mau?"

"Terima kasih." Sebastian menerima manisan berwarna putih itu dari tangan Ciel. Ia tidak segera memakannya, dan ia malah sibuk memerhatikan Ciel yang kembali mengambil beberapa potong _meringue_ dan melahapnya seolah tidak akan menjumpai manisan itu lagi.

"Jadi…" ujar Ciel setelah menghabiskan _meringue_ terakhirnya. "Kau akan pergi?"

"Hmm. Begitulah." Sebastian mengedikkan bahunya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, agak heran melihat wajah Ciel yang tidak begitu bersemangat.

"Ke Inggris, eh?" Ciel memaksakan tawa. "Aku tidak mengira laki-laki amburadul sepertimu adalah orang Inggris."

Sebastian terkekeh. "Lalu, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Balasnya dengan logat inggris yang kental. Ciel membulatkan matanya lalu meninju bahu Sebastian pelan.

"Eew, hentikan _dengusan_ menyebalkan itu." katanya geli. Mereka tertawa sejenak, setelah itu diam sampai suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti.

"Monday Dew pasti akan terasa sepi."

Sebastian menghela napas pendek. "Kan masih ada Ron dan yang lain..."

"Tapi tetap saja berbeda." Ciel buru-buru bergumam, lebih seperti menyangah perkataan Sebastian.

Dan Sebastian tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Dielusnya puncak helaian biru-kelabu itu dengan lembut, dan Ciel menundukkan kepalanya, seolah tidak ingin kontak fisik itu terhenti.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Sebastian menarik tangannya, ia tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah merengut Ciel.

"Be―"

"Syukurlah kau masih kuat menunggu." Rachel tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ciel, membuat remaja itu sedikit terkejut. "Ini untukmu"

Rachel menyerahkan sekotak _meringue_ ke tangan Sebastian. "Untuk camilan di perjalanan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi sesuatu yang lebih baik."

"Astaga, Mrs. Phantomhive, terima kasih banyak." Sebastian melirik Ciel dengan tatapan jahil sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. "Anda tidak perlu repot-repot..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak repot, Sebastian." Rachel pura-pura menggurui Sebastian. "Nah, aku tidak mau menahanmu lama-lama di luar dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Sebastian mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu, Mrs. Phantomhive. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

"Ya, ya." kicau Rachel. "Hm, Ciel, bagaimana jika kau antar Sebastian sampai depan?"

Ciel menggembungkan pipinya. "Okeeeeee."

"Saya pergi dulu." Sebastian memberi salam. Rachel memberi lambaian tangan sebagai balasan.

"Sampaikan salamku dan Vincent untuk keluargamu dan Claude, ya!"

Sebastian tersenyum, tanda mengiyakan, dan berlalu bersama Ciel.

"Apa yang membuatmu pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Ciel serta-merta.

"Hm?" Sebastian menolehkan wajahnya. "Sekolahku yang lama membuka peluang beasiswa ke Universitas Lincoln, kurasa itu kesempatan yang bagus, dan aku mengambilnya."

"Begitu juga Claude?"

Pemuda bermata _red_ _wine_ itu mendengus. "Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku keluar Inggris sendirian. Mereka berhasil meyakinkan orang tua Claude untuk membuatnya masuk ke Lincoln."

"Itu membuatmu kedengaran seperti anak ingusan." canda Ciel. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

Keduanya pun berhenti di depan sedan hitam milik Sebastian yang terparkir di depan rumah Ciel. _Raven_ itu hendak membuka pintu pengemudi saat Ciel tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Sebastian membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Secepatnya."

"Uhm..." Ciel menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk. "Tentang jawabanku... untuk yang waktu itu..."

Ia menatap Sebastian ragu, dan entah karena angin apa, Sebastian dapat mengerti betul apa maksud remaja biru-kelabu di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan menunggu_ sedikit lebih lama_." ujarnya tenang.

Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya sibuk memerhatikan batas trotoar yang basah, dan menghela napas.

"Kurasa ini waktunya untuk pergi." Sebastian melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lalu dengan spontan mencubit pipi Ciel dengan kedua tangannya. "Berusahalah untuk tidak merindukanku, oke?"

Ciel meringis kesakitan saat Sebastian melepas cubitannya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan tawa jumawa. "Memangnya siapa juga yang akan merindukanmu, _mesum_?"

Tawa Sebastian semakin kencang saat kata _mesum_ meluncur dari mulut Ciel. "Berani taruhan, kau akan merindukanku karena itu!"

Ciel menjulurkan lidahnya pada sedan hitam di depannya yang mulai menjauh. Bahkan ia berani sumpah ia masih bisa melihat wajah Sebastian yang tertawa puas dari pantulan kaca spion.

Setelah mobil itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, Ciel menggantikan senyum geli di wajahnya dengan raut datar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya kuat-kuat, lalu menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja menjadi 'korban kekerasan' Sebastian beberapa saat lalu. Bagian itu masih terasa agak sakit, dan rasa tidak nyaman itu semakin diperparah dengan hawa hangat yang muncul saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seulas senyum kembali muncul di bibirnya.

"Kurasa..." lirihnya pelan. "Aku memang akan merindukanmu."

000

Sebelas Desember.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu setelah Sebastian dan Claude meninggalkan Oakland. Ciel menyapukan jempolnya pada layar _touchscreen _ponselnya, membuat layar itu menampilkan kalender, jam analog, dan _wallpaper_ kosong silih berganti. Jarinya berhenti bergerak saat tampilan kalender muncul, mata biru langitnya menekuni angka itu lekat-lekat.

Tak lama, dimasukkannya _gadget_ itu ke dalam saku celananya dengan asal. Sambil membuang napas, ia mengayunkan ayunan tua yang didudukinya pelan-pelan. Ujung kakinya tetap menjejak tanah, pandangannya kosong menatap kolam pasir berantakan yang berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya. Ember dan sekop plastik berlumur pasir tergeletak sekenanya di pinggirannya, dan Ciel nyaris ingin bermain bersama kedua benda itu jika saja ia tidak segera ingat umur dan gengsi.

"Lama sekali." sahutnya pada sosok pirang pucat yang muncul dari kejauhan. Kedua tangannya masing-masing penuh dengan segulung _pork burrito _porsi sedang dengan asap tipis yang masih mengepul.

"Antriannya panjang sekali." Alois menyerahkan _pork_ _burrito _di tangan kirinya pada Ciel. "Makanan seperti ini memang sangat laku di musim dingin."

Ciel menggigit bagiannya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kurang lebih menyatakan komentarnya untuk rasa makanan itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sampai akhir minggu ini?"

Ciel buru-buru menelan kunyahan _pork burrito _di mulutnya sebelum merespon pertanyaan Alois. "Entahlah. Mungkin berdiam saja di rumah."

"Kau bercanda." Alois memutar matanya. "Jika aku menjadi dirimu, empat-lima jam kemudian, aku akan mati bosan."

"Ha. Cara mati yang konyol." gelak Ciel. "Yah, habisnya... apa lagi yang bisa dan harus kulakukan?"

"Nah, itu maksudku." si pirang pucat itu menatap kedepan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku benar-benar benci saat _mereka_ tidak ada di sini."

Ciel menelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Alois menaikkan alisnya, seolah memberi isyarat, dan Ciel segera membulatkan bibirnya sambil berkata, "Ooh."

"Yah, mereka memang selalu pergi setiap menjelang Natal." kata Alois pelan.

Ciel menatapnya dengan skeptis, namun ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Semoga mereka cepat kembali." Alois membasahi bibirnya dengan canggung. Ia menoleh ke arah Ciel, dan sedikit heran dengan tatapan remaja biru-kelabu itu. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melihatku seperti itu?"

"Melihatmu seperti _apa_?" sembur Ciel defensif.

"Seperti _itu_!" dengking Alois. "Seakan kau sedang menilaiku!"

"Delusi." Ciel mengibaskan tangannya, menyapukan topik itu ke sisi lain. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, dan aku juga tidak peduli. Bisakah kita mencari bahan pembicaraan lain?"

Alois menyipitkan matanya, giginya dikatup rapat-rapat sambil mengeluarkan suara berdesis janggal.

"Hmm, oke." Ciel memutar matanya dan kembali mengunyah _pork burrito _miliknya seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Tanpa bahan pembicaraan juga tidak apa-apa."

Sekian menit berikutnya hanya dihabiskan oleh mereka dengan aksi kunyah-mengunyah makanan, ditemani dengan suara keriut ayunan tua dan bunyi teriakan anak-anak yang berlarian di lapangan, hanyut dala, pusaran pikiran masing-masing. Setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, Alois melempar kertas pembungkus _burrito _ke tanah seenaknya, menunggu Ciel selesai sebelum kembali mengajaknya kembali berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Alois setelah Ciel membersihkan remah _burrito _di sekitar mulutnya, "yang waktu itu... apa yang Sebastian katakan padamu setelah Beatrice meninggalkan kalian? Hmm?"

Pertanyaan Alios itu nyaris membuat Ciel memuntahkan kembali _pork burrito_-nya.

"U-uh..." bola mata _azure_ Ciel bergerak tak nyaman di ronggannya. "Kenapa kau tanya―"

"Ahaaa... pasti memang sudah terjadi sesuatu!" ledek Alois. Ciel meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menyangkal.

"Kenapa sih, kau selalu seperti itu?" kali ini nada suara Alois merendah, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Ciel _surprise_.

"Kau selalu berkilah." katanya lagi. "Tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

_Bagaimana perasaannya?_ Ciel membatin. Bagaimana _perasaannya? _

Ciel menundukan wajahnya sementara Alois terus berbicara. "Terkadang aku merasa bahwa sifat tertutupmu itu sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Dan kau ingat? Kita sudah pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyimpan satu rahasia pun."

Remaja biru-kelabu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencerna setiap kata yang ia dengar dari sepupu angkatnya itu baik-baik. Pemikirannya seperti bergejolak. Ada sisi yang ingin ia berbuat persis serperti apa yang ia sebenarnya inginkan, tapi di sisi lain mengatakan untuk menutup persoalan itu serapat mungkin.

Ada konfrontasi, _jauh_ di dalam dirinya.

"Bukan begitu," akhirnya Ciel berani mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Alois menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu terus-terusan bungkam?"

"Aku tidak bungkam. Aku hanya bingung."

"...Bingung?"

Ciel menggangguk. "Kau tahu, Al... aku bukan jenis orang yang terbiasa dengan lingkukan sosial. Sulit, canggung, dan kau harus tahu bagaimana, dengan _seharusnya_, aku menghadapi seseorang yang tiba-tiba―"

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Alois untuk mencari tanda-tanda negatif dari reaksinya. Namun sebaliknya, Alois hanya menatap Ciel dengan pandangan statis dan berhati-hati.

"Teruskan." ujarnya. "Aku mendengarkan."

Ciel menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana..." jeda, "aku harus menghadapi seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan _tidak sopannya_ dalam kehidupanku?"

"...Sebastian, maksudmu?"

Ciel merasa ia tidak perlu menjawabnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku _bingung_." ulangnya pelan. "Dia... dia bilang dia menyukaiku."

Alois membulatkan matanya, terkejut, namun ia menahan diri untuk berkomentar selama Ciel bercerita.

"Yah, aku tahu itu kedengaran _aneh_," Ciel tertawa pahit. "Seorang laki-laki menyukaiku―"

"Ehm, bisakah kita langsung ke intinya?" putus Alois tak sabaran. Ciel serta-merta memukul kepala sepupu angkatnya itu.

"Kau merusak suasananya, tahu!" Ciel menggerutu. ""Aku juga akan _segera _menceritakan intinya!"

Alois hanya mengelus bekas pukulan Ciel di kepalanya sambil merengut. "Iya, iya, lanjutkan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." lirihnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa yang harus _kau _lakukan?" Alois memimiki pertanyaan Ciel. "Kau bertanya padaku apa yang harus _kau _lakukan?"

Si biru-kelabu itu pun mengangguk, sorot matanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku hanya bisa memberi saran." Alois mengayunkan ayunannya pelan-pelan sambil menepuk pundak Ciel. "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada hatimu, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Ciel tertegun. Lidahnya kelu untuk menanggapi saran itu.

"Aku..."

"Kau pasti tahu."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Alois diam saja, sengaja memberi waktu pada Ciel untuk berpikir, dan menunggu.

"Kurasa apa yang kau katakan waktu itu benar." Ciel kembali menatap Alois, dan remaja pirang itu pun kembali pada posisi pendengar yang baik.

"Saat dia pergi, aku selalu memikirkannya. Sampai-sampai sebagian besar pikiranku tersita hanya untuknya." jelas Ciel, senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya. "Dan walaupun kami lebih sering bertengkar, rasanya... hanya berada di dekatnya saja, aku merasa nyaman."

"Itu artinya kau cinta Sebastian."

_Cinta?_

_Mencintainya?_

"Tapi dia bilang, dia menyukaiku." Ciel. menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau membuatku tambah bingung, Al."

Alois mengibaskan tangannya. "Untuk apa kau bingung?" ia menyipitkan matanya. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu... Sebastian bilang _suka_?"

Ciel mengangguk.

"Padamu?"

Ciel mengangguk lebih kencang.

"Kau jawab apa?"

"Aku belum menjawabnya."

Alois menyikutnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena... aku bingung."

"Astaga, memang apa bedanya _suka _dengan _cinta_?"

Ciel hanya diam, keningnya berkerut, tanda sedang berpikir keras.

"Tentu saja berbeda!" serunya. "_Suka _ya _suka_. _Cinta _ya _cinta_. Dari segi alfabetis saja mereka sudah berbeda."

"Hei, apa kau sudah lupa dengan sinonim?"

"Lalu apa kau juga lupa dengan antonim?" Ciel tidak mau kalah. "_Suka_, lawannya _benci_. Sedangkan _cinta_? Apa lawan kata _cinta_?"

"Uh... _Benci_?" cicit Alois tidak yakin.

"Bukan!"

"Ya sudahlah, aku juga _tidak peduli_!" Alois melengos dan menggeretakkan giginya. "Hal itu sudah jelas, kan? Kenapa kau masih memusingkannya?"

"Aah! Kau membuat semuanya rumit!" erang Ciel, dan ia pun bangkit berdiri. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Ciel keluar dari lapangan bermain itu, meninggalkan Alois sendirian. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Ciel tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia hendah menyampaikannya pada Alois, dan saat ia berbalik, ia baru ingat kalau ia baru saja 'perang mulut' dengan sepupu angkatnya itu, dan ia pun memberi salam tidak perlu sebagai alibi.

"Sampai jumpa besok," katanya agak ketus.

Alois menatapnya dengan heran sampai sosok biru-kelabu itu hilang dari pandangan. Bahkan ia butuh waktu untuk memahami benar apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya. Dan seiring dengan seringaian penuh arti muncul di wajahnya yang pucat, ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan setelah menekan beberapa tombol, terdengar nada sambung sebelum ada respon.

"_Halo?"_

"Astaga, _astaga_, Liz, kau harus mendengar ini." Alois mulai meracau seperti ibu-ibu. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar."

"_Alois? Apa maksudmu?_" ujar Lizzy di seberang sambungan, agaknya ia ikut panik karena nada suara Alois yang sama sekali tidak santai.

"Kau ingat dengan rencana yang kuceritakan padamu saat itu?" tanyanya buru-buru. Terdengar gumaman pelan sebagai tanda mengiyakan dari Lizzy.

"Nah, Ciel bercerita padaku kalau Sebastian menyatakan perasaan padanya." jelasnya sambil sesekali terkikik geli. "Dan ia bilang kalau ia juga _menyukai _Sebastian, err―atau apalah _itu_."

Terdengar suara agak gaduh dan bunyi '_tuk' _pelan dari _speaker _ponsel Alois, diiringi dengan rutukan Lizzy di belakangnya. "_Sial_."

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Lihat ulahmu, botol kuteks milikku jatuh dan kini cairan oranye ini tumpah kemana-mana."_ gerutunya, namun ia segera tertawa._ "Tapi, kau serius?"_

Alois memutar matanya. "Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"_Kau ada dimana?"_

"Di taman. Oh, oh, sebegitu tidak sabarannya?"

"_Diam, _sapi_." _dengus Lizzy._ "Sekarang cepat kemari dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kuteks-ku yang tumpah―ceritakan semuanya padaku, tanpa kecuali."_

"Aye_, Nona_!"

Alois pun memutuskan sambungan koneksi. Ia tertawa keras-keras sampai memegangi perutnya, lalu mulai bertingkah gila. Ia berteriak dan melompat-lompat liar, setelah itu ia menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya dan membuat gerakan aneh seperti _octopus dance _sambil berseru, "Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!"

Tapi tingkah sintingnya itu segera terhenti saat ia menyadari sekumpulan anak kecil yang menontonnya dengan heran dan antusias di pinggir taman. Alois buru-buru berdeham, kembali kalem dan dan pura-pura membenarkan jaketnya, lalu memelototi anak-anak itu.

"Apa? _Apa _yang kalian lihat, hah?" bentaknya pada kerumunan mini tersebut. "Kalau kalian masih berani terus seperti itu, aku akan mengubur kalian satu per satu ke dalam kolam pasir ini."

Seketika anak-anak kecil itu berteriak horor, beberapa diantaranya menangis, dan langsung berlarian kesana kemari, pulang dan berlindung di bawah ketiak ibu mereka dari monster jahat bernama Alois Trancy.

"Dasar gumpalan ingus berjalan."

Ia pun tertawa sepuas-puasnya, lalu kembali menari dengan brutal.

000

Ciel meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pandangannya masih kabur, dikerjapkannya mata kebiruannya berberapa kali sampai penglihatannya kembali normal. Dengan malas, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia menatap jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan langit yang mulai menggelap dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam digital yang tertera di layarnya.

"Jam lima sore." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menguap sekali lagi sebelum melempar ponselnya seenaknya ke atas kasur lalu menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Udara dingin membuatnya gampang tertidur akhir-akhir ini. Ia ingat sekali, bahkan tiga jam yang lalu, ia masih asyik bersantai mendengarkan lagu dari pemutar musik miliknya di sambil membaca buku di atas tempat tidur sampai—bahkan ia tidak menyadarinya—tertidur.

Ciel sedikit berjengit saat air dingin dari _shower _menyentuh kulitnya, dan ia buru-buru memutar kenop keran air panas sampai air hangat mengalir menggantikan air dingin, nyaris beku. Dan seperti setiap ritual mandi sore sebelumnya, ia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun.

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah terakhir kali ia melihat dan berbincang dengan Alois, saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman. Ia tahu, sikap keras kepalanya memang _menyebalkan _saat itu. Ciel merasa sangat tidak enak pada Alois setelahnya, dan keesokan harinya ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Middleford guna menyelesaikan masalah dan meminta maaf pada Alois. Sayangnya, Edward yang saat itu menyambutnya di pintu depan memberi tahu bahwa Alois sedang tidak ada di rumah, begitu pula Lizzy. Demikian pula keesokan harinya, ia berkunjung kembali dan Alois lagi-lagi sedang tidak di rumah. Bedanya, ia agak sial kali itu karena saat itu Bibi Francis-lah yang membukakan pintu. Wanita itu tidak membiarkannya pergi sebelum menceramahinya tentang rambutnya yang berponi dan penampilannya yang sedikit urakan.

Tidak hanya itu, ia berusaha mengirimi pesan ke Alois berkali-kali, namun tak ada satu pun respon yang ia terima. Sedangkan Lizzy, nihil. Setiap kali ia mencoba menghubunginya, selalu saja nada sibuk yang ia dengar. Sedikit-banyak, ia menyalahkan status gadis populer yang disandang Lizzy karena itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, pemikiran tentang Sebastian terlintas di benaknya.

Ia pun menggeleng. Ini mulai terasa _random_, dan Ciel pun mencoba untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak mengerti. Bahkan saat ia melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan _raven _itu pun, tetap saja hal-hal tentangnya ikut terbawa layaknya pasir yang selalu terbawa arus sungai.

Dan jika Ciel tidak menghentiknnya saat itu juga, sudah bisa dipastikan bayangan itu tidak akan hilang dari otaknya.

Ciel mulai gemetaran karena terlalu lama terkena guyuran air. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan bergidik saat melihat kerutan jelek di ujung-ujung jemarinya, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari _shower box_. Ia menyambar handuk yang tergantung di bar panjang di samping _shower box _kemudian mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya dengan terburu-buru dan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian, Ciel sudah siap dengan penampilannya yang rapi dan segar. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur, meraba-raba permukaan seprai dan berdecak saat ia tidak dapat menemukan ponselnya. Diangkatnya semua bantal dan selimut di atas tempat tidur itu, dan akhirnya ia menemukan benda pipih hitam yang ia cari itu terselip di antara lipatan _bed cover_. Dimasukannya ponsel itu sekenanya ke dalam saku celananya dan ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia agak heran melihat suasana lantai dua yang masih agak gelap. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya dari tangga untuk melihat ke bawah, dan ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena gelap, dan ini _sungguh _tidak biasa.

Ibunya tidak pernah lupa untuk menyalakan seluruh lampu di rumah di atas jam lima sore. Tapi sekarang, seluruh penjuru rumah gelap gulita. Saat ia menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara bisik-bisik ribut dan suara keletukan seperti benda-benda yang saling berbenturan dari arah bawah.

"_Mum_? Kau di bawah sana?" seru Ciel hati-hati. Ia menunggu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Ciel mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Bagimana kalau ia sedang dalam bahaya? Bagaimana jika rumahnya sedang kerampokan? Bagaimana jika suara berisik itu datang dari para perampok yang sedang menjarah rumahnya? Bagaimana dengan ibu dan ayahnya? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak baik-baik saja? Dan seribu satu 'bagaimana-bagaimana' lainnya pun terus berlarian di kepala Ciel tanpa henti, dan itu membuatnya panik.

Sepelan mungkin, ia kembali mundur. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu dalam kegelapan, dan akhirnya menemukan tongkat _baseball _yang tersandar di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil tongkat itu dengan hati-hati, mengangkatnya setinggi bahu dan memasang posisi seakan hendak memukul bola _baseball _yang akan dilemparkan ke arahnya. Lalu ia menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Sorot matanya waspada, sesekali melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dua anak tangga lagi sebelum ia mencapai tangga dasar, ia menemukan sakelar lampu di sisi dinding sebelah tangga. Perlahan dan hati-hati, dijulurkannya satu tangannya ke sakelar itu. Dadanya serasa mencelos, namun ia segera memantapkan hati untuk menyalakan lampu dan menyerang apa pun yang pertama kali ditemuinya.

Dengan hitungan mundur yang kacau, ia menekan sakelar dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sebelum cahaya menyeruak. Tepat sebelum ia hendak mengayunkan tongkat _baseball _itu ke hadapannya, ia dikejutkan oleh suara ramai yang berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cieeeel!"

Serta-merta, Ciel memberanikan diri membuka mata. "...Eh?"

Ia bahkan tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa saat beberapa _party pops _dilemparkan ke arahnya, membuat tubuhnya seketika dipenuhi pita-pita panjang dan kertas-kertas kecil berkerlap-kerlip. Gelak tawa dan bunyi terompet sumbang menyambangi indera pendengarannya, membuatnya kembali dari momen keterkejutannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _dear!_" Vincent dan Rachel memeluknya bersamaan. Ciel mengerjapkan matanya sesaat setelah kedua orang tuanya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"_Mum? Dad?_" Ciel bahkan masih merasa sedikit janggal saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan topi pesta konyol dari kertas bertengger di kepala dan senyum lebar di wajah mereka. "Apa ini?"

"Astaga, Nak! Kau serius?" Vincent menatap putranya seolah-olah ia baru saja memamah rumput tetangga. "Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau bahkan tidak tahu tanggal berapa sekarang."

Ciel menggeleng dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Memangnya, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Ooh, _chérie_, empat belas Desember!" Angelina yang tepat berdiri di samping Rachel menepuk dahinya dengan dramatis lalu maju untuk memeluk keponakan tersayangnya itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, _dear chérie_!"

"Aah, iya, iya." Ciel memaksakan senyum saat Angelina memeluknya dengan _amat erat_. Berapa kali pun bibinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _chérie_, tetap saja ia merasa geli dengan panggilan itu. "Terima kasih, Bi—_Madame_."

Dan semua yang hadir pun satu per satu memberi ucapan selama pada Ciel secara bergantian. Terlebih saat Francis Middleford maju ke arahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat—rasanya Ciel ingin pura-pura pingsan saja. Wanita itu memberi selamat dan pelukan hangat dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang _nyaris _tidak terlihat. Bahkan ia sempat-sempatnya menyisir poni Ciel dengan jemarinya dan menyusupkan sejumput rambut itu ke balik topi pesta kertas yang sebelumnya sudah dipasangkan oleh Rachel.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" setengah melompat, Lizzy menghampiri Ciel dan memberi pelukan erat pada remaja itu.

"Li—ukh! Pelan-pelan!" Ciel berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'pelukan maut' Lizzy dengan susah payah. "Kau ini! Aku jadi susah bernapas!" gerutunya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan waspada, menyadari Francis tidak ada di dekatnya, dan ia buru-buru merapikan kembali poninya ke arah depan.

"Maaf! Aku _terlalu gembira_!" dengking Lizzy riang. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti dengkingan dibalik tenggorokannya, lalu mengangkat sebuah kotak terbungkus kertas merah muda dari balik punggungnya. "Ta-daa! Ini untukmu!"

Ciel tersenyum lebar, lalu menerima kotak itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Liz." katanya.

Lizzy mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan sebelum fokus kembali pada kotak di tangan Ciel. "Oh, ya, benar. Seharusnya ini kutaruh di tumpukan kado di sebelah sana saja! Ahahaha! Aku memang merepotkan!" cerocosnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ia lalu menyambar kotak itu dari tangan Ciel, lalu berjalan sekenanya untuk menaruh kotak itu di tempat yang sudah disediakan, meninggalkan Ciel yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Rachel lalu muncul dari arah dapur dengan sebuah _tart _besar penuh krim di tangannya. Ia meletakkan _tart _itu di atas meja tinggi lalu menyuruh Vincent untuk menyeret Ciel ke tengah kerumunan dan mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu_ Selamat Ulang Tahun _untuk Ciel, menyuruhnya untuk meniup lilin yang ditancapkan di atas _tart _itu di akhir nyanyian.

"Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonan!" bisik Lizzy yang berada di sampingnya sebelum ia siap meniup lilin.

Ciel mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati, lalu meniup tujuh belas lilin yang ada di atas _tart _berulang kali sampai semuanya padam, ditutup oleh riuh tepuk tangan.

"Jadi, apa permohonanmu?" Lizzy bertanya pada Ciel saat remaja itu menyerahkan potongan kue _tart _padanya. Tentu saja pertanyaannya itu membuat Ciel tertawa geli.

"Astaga, Liz! Kalau kuberitahukan padamu, permohonanku tidak akan terkabul."

Lizzy menjulurkan lidahnya, salah tingkah. "Ahaha! Benar juga, ya! Tapi..." ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya, lalu memasang senyum misterius ke arah Ciel. "kurasa _salah satu_ permohonanmu akan segera terkabul."

Ciel mengerutkan alisnya, sementara Lizzy malah tertawa dan melenggang pergi ke arah kerumunan. Ia tidak habis pikir. Semua orang bertingkah _membingungkan _akhir-akhir ini.

Dan _konyolnya_, Ciel baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak melihat Alois di mana pun sedari tadi. Ia menghela napas maklum, mungkin remaja pirang itu masih marah padanya. Ciel hendak menanyakan tentang Alois pada Lizzy, namun saat ia membalikkan badan dan menemukan sepupunya itu sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Francis, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, dan ia berjengit.

"Alois!" seru Ciel saat ia melihat sosok pirang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Alois tersenyum, memamerkan giginya, lalu tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _sepupu_!" ujarnya sambil meninju bahu Ciel pelan, sementara Ciel menatap Alois seolah-olah Alois sedang memamah rumput. "...Tatapan macam apa itu?"

"Kukira..." Ciel terbata, "kukira kau masih marah padaku karena masalah itu."

"Apa, sih? Kau pikir aku marah pada waktu itu? Sensitif sekali." Alois tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kelihatannya kau kesepian tanpa aku."

"Kau _menyebalkan_." Ciel menggeram, lalu ikut tertawa—tawa lega. "Lalu kemana saja kau dua hari yang lalu? Aku mengunjungi rumahmu dua hari berturut-turut dan kau selalu sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu, tentu saja." Alois mengedikkan bahu. "Ibumu minta bantuan padaku untuk itu. Dan kurasa itu bagus—dua rencana berjalan dalam satu kesempatan."

"Licik." decak Ciel.

"Kau _sudah _tahu itu."

"Dan kau datang kemari dengan tangan kosong?" canda si biru-kelabu saat melihat kedua tangan Alois yang sedang tidak memegang apa-apa. "Payah."

"Sangat menginginkan hadiah, eh?" Alois mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Oh, tenang saja. Kau _akan _menyukai hadiah dariku."

Ciel memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Ia hendak bertanya, namun Alois tiba-tiba menyeretnya menjauh dari ruang keluarga menuju bagian belakang rumah.

"Hei—kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Ciel setengah panik.

"Menemui _hadiahmu_, tentu saja." Alois berbelok ke arah dapur, menuju taman belakang. "Aku sudah membawakan hadiah yang tepat untukmu kali ini."

Mereka berdua sampai di pintu menuju halaman belakang. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan Alois merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya keras-keras, memberi isyarat padanya untuk membuka pintu itu.

Ciel mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu ke gagang pintu. Remaja itu tidak segera membukanya—ia malah menatap Alois sekali lagi, seolah mengatakan '_kau yakin_?' padanya. Alois memutar matanya, dan dengan tak sabaran diayunkannya tangan Ciel yang menempel di gagang pintu, membuat pintu itu seketika terbuka.

Halaman belakang itu sepi dan terasa asing—kurang lebih karena Ciel memang jarang ke bagian rumahnya itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru seperti pencuri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Alois menariknya menuju tengah taman yang lebih terang, dan betapa terkejutnya Ciel saat ia menyadari sosok yang sedang duduk tenang di sebuah bangku taman.

Adalah Sebastian, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya, duduk sambil menyilangkan lengan. Wajahnya tampak bosan dan kedinginan, asap putih mengepul setiap kali ia membuang napas dan sesekali ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke sisi-sisi lengannya. Di atas kepalanya ada _sesuatu_—seperti pita berwarna biru malam yang terpasang _konyol _di puncak kepalanya.

Sedikit tidak percaya, Ciel melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Saat telapaknya sandalnya beradu dengan rerumputan, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik, membuat _raven _itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kejutan!" sorak Alois dari belakang. Ciel mengabaikannya, terlalu terkejut melihat Sebastian yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan sampai spasi yang memisahkan mereka berkurang, dan hanya pertemuan ujung-ujung kaki yang memisahkan mereka.

"A—" Ciel membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk bertanya pada Alois apakah Sebastian yang ada di hadapannya _nyata _atau _tidak_, tetapi remaja pirang itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Lagi-lagi, ia _dijebak_.

Ciel bersungut, lalu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati sekali, ia kembali memutar badannya. Sebastian menatapnya heran, begitu pula dengan dirinya—_lebih _heran.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Sebastian yang pertama kali berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Badannya bergerak canggung, tidak tahu harus memberi remaja itu salaman, pelukan, atau yang lebih _ngawur_—ciuman. Namun ia mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan dan mengacak rambut Ciel, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"...Ma-kasih..." gumam Ciel tidak jelas, matanya tidak beralih sesenti pun dari wajah Sebastian, terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab pertanyaan _raven _itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam pikirannya, membuatnya tersadar dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, merasa seperti orang _bodoh_. "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk... tapi..." keningnya sedikit berkerut, "kapan kau kembali?"

_Raven _itu mengedikkan kepalanya. "Tadi sore." jawabnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Alois dan Lizzy buru-buru mencegatku sebelum aku sampai di rumah—ia takut kau melihatku. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat... Ia hendak membuatku sebagai kado kejutan untukmu."

Ciel tertawa geli saat Sebastian mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas, merujuk pada pita biru aneh yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. "Alois memang sahabat _terbaik _yang pernah kumiliki." ujar Ciel disela tawanya.

"Eh, apa?"

"Iya," Ciel mengangguk, "dia memberiku hadiah ulang tahun terbaik dari semuanya."

Mata _crimson _Sebastian membola—baru mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh remaja itu. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Ciel, dan Ciel balas tersenyum, seolah sebatas kata-kata tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan semua yang mereka rasakan.

"Ah, benar juga." Sebastian tiba-tiba berbalik dan mengangkat sesuatu dari bangku taman yang ia duduki. Sebuah kotak plastik dengan banyak lubang-lubang kecil di atasnya dan dibungkus dengan hanya seutas pita. "Ini hadiah dariku."

"Terima kasih." ujar Ciel sambil menerima kotak itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang kotak itu, memperkirakan isinya. Sementara itu Sebastian menatapnya dengan antusias, seakan tidak sabar menunggu Ciel untuk membukanya.

"Iya, iya, kubuka sekarang." Ciel terkekeh sambil membuka pita pembungkus kotak itu. Ciel merasa setiap kali ia menggerakkan tangannya, isi kotak itu serasa selalu bergeser dan berpindah ke sisi-sisi yang berlainan, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Aku membelinya karena dia mengingatkanku padamu." jelas Sebastian saat Ciel selesai dengan pitanya. "Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Alis Ciel terangkat. "_Dia_?" gumamnya, dan Sebastian mengangguk. Tangannya pun beralih untuk membuka tutup kotak itu dan seketika hidungnya terasa _geli_. "Apa maksudmu dengan di-a—ah—hah—_hatsyi_!"

Kotak di tangannya nyaris jatuh berdebam jika saja Sebastian tidak sigap dan langsung menangkap kotak itu sebelum menyentuh tanah. Sebastian mengangkat kotak itu hati-hati, tidak begitu memedulikan kondisinya karena seluruh perhatiannya teralih pada Ciel yang tak henti-hentinya bersin.

"Ku-kucing!" jerit Ciel di sela bersinnya. Sebastian kehilangan kata-kata, dipandangnya hewan kecil berbulu abu-abu di dalam kotak itu dan hewan itu balas memandangnya tanpa dosa. Ia segera menaruh kotak itu kembali ke atas bangku taman, merogoh saku jaketnya dan menemukan selembar tisu. Sebastian buru-buru memberikan tisu itu pada Ciel dan Ciel langsung menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan itu.

"Maaf," Sebastian terdengar panik, "aku tidak tahu kau alergi terhadap kucing."

Ciel bersin beberapa kali lagi sebelum ia merespon Sebastian. "Uh—tidak apa-apa." ia meringis. "Bukan—_hatsyi!_— salahmu."

Bersin Ciel mulai mereda dan remaja itu pun membersihkan hidungnya sementara Sebastian mengusap-usap punggung Ciel, berharap hal itu bisa membantu. Ciel tertawa kecil sambil menarik napas keras-keras sebelum kembali menatap Sebastian

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyimpan hadiah darimu." katanya. "Kecuali jika aku memang berniat untuk mati perlahan-lahan karena bersin sepanjang waktu."

Ciel tekekeh geli karena leluconnya sendiri. Sebastian tersenyum miris, masih merasa bersalah karena sudah menyebabkan hal yang buruk pada remaja biru-kelabu itu. Namun untunglah Ciel segera menyadari perubahan suasana hati Sebastian. Ia pun menghentikan tawanya dan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan masalah besar, sungguh." sekali lagi, ia mencoba meyakinkan Sebastian. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Hei, _mungkin _aku tidak bisa memeliharanya, tapi... bagaimana jika kau pelihara dia—untukku?"

"Eh?"

"Iya," Ciel mengangguk, "aku yakin kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

Sebastian menatap remaja di depannya itu sedikit heran, dan Ciel segera menambahkan kalimatnya. "Tidak apa seperti itu. Lagipula itu hadiah darimu untukku, kan? Aku sangat berterima kasih—dan menghargainya, dan aku mempercayakannya padamu."

"...Baiklah." Sebastian tersenyum kecil pada makhluk berbulu yang ada di dalam kotak di belakangnya—meski ia tahu hewan itu tidak akan mengerti apa maksud dari senyumannya. Ia kembali menoleh pada Ciel, lalu berujar, "Apa kau mau memberinya nama?"

Ciel menaruh tangannya ke dagu, berusaha memikiran sesuatu. "Hmm... entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus."

"_Ciel_..." Ciel membulatkan matanya, terkejut saat namanya meluncur dari bibir Sebastian. Pemuda itu ternyata tengah menatap kucing yang masih berada dalam kotak dengan pandangan dalam. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Bagaimana kalau '_Ciel'_?"

Sedikit bingung, Ciel melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kotak itu sambil menangkupkan tangan ke hidung dan mulutnya. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat objek penyebab alerginya itu dengan jelas—seekor _russian blue_ kecil bermata kekuningan yang balas mendongak padanya. Dalam hati ia membatin, _'sebelah mananya yang mirip?_'. Ia tahu Sebastian menyukai kucing, dan sedikit-banyak ia menyalahkan sisi pecinta-kucing Sebastian karena itu.

"...Jadi kau bermaksud menyamakanku dengan kucing?" Ciel memasang raut wajah pura-pura tersinggung. Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan jenaka, dan Ciel tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah... Kita beri nama dia '_Ciel'_"

Bahkan Ciel merasa aneh saat menyebutkan namanya sendiri untuk merujuk sesuatu yang bukan dirinya. Tapi ia merasa sangat lega saat melihat Sebastian kembali dengan senyumnya.

"Jadi..." Ciel terbatuk sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "apa aku boleh membuka _hadiahku _sekarang?"

"Hmm? Apa?" Sebastian menatap Ciel yang memandangi puncak kepalanya sambil senyam-senyum aneh. Tak lama, Sebastian mengerti maksudnya, dan ia pun sedikit merundukkan badannya sampai tingginya menyamai remaja itu. "Ya, silakan." candanya.

Ciel menarik pita biru di puncak kepala Sebastian hati-hati, lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke tanah. Ia menyampirkan telapak tangan kanannya ke bahu _raven _itu, namun tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang saat Sebastian kembali menyatakan rasa bersalahnya. "Aku tetap merasa tidak—"

Dan tangan Ciel yang lain buru-buru menghentikan Sebastian dan komplainnnya. Ditangkupkannya jemarinya di atas bibir pemuda itu, dan ia menggeleng pelan. "Ini sudah cukup."

Sebastian balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"...Kurasa aku memang merindukanmu." katanya pelan. "Dan kini kau disini, di hari ulang tahunku, itu sudah _cukup_."

Dan entah apa yang datang merasukinya, Ciel memindahkan tangannya yang semula berada di bahu ke sisi wajah Sebastian. Sorot matanya meredup sampai ia memejamkan matanya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mengecup pipi dingin pemuda itu.

Lama, ia bertahan. Kini kedua tangannya menyentuh sisi-sisi wajah Sebastian, seakan tidak menginginkan pemuda itu cepat pergi. Ciel ingin waktu berhenti agar ia bisa terus menikmati momen itu bersama Sebastian—mengecupnya, menghirup aromanya, menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin. Bersama orang yang menyukainya.

_Menyukainya_, ya. Pemikiran itu mungkin tidak pernah bisa hilang dari benaknya, terlebih sejak tiga hari yang lalu, sejak pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Alois. Suka. Cinta. Apa bedanya? _Omong kosong_. Yang kini memenuhi pikiran Ciel adalah _Sebastian_, _Sebastian_, dan _Sebastian_. Yang membuat sulutan api membakar tiap jengkal nadinya setiap ia pikirkan pemuda itu.

Tapi, _sekali lagi_, ia masih belum yakin benar akan perasaannya sendiri. Sebastian bilang _suka_. Alois bilang _cinta_. Jadi, yang mana dari keduanya yang benar-benar dirasakannya?

Ciel _belum _mengerti. Ciel _tidak _mengerti. Dan Ciel _tak akan pernah_ mengerti

Padahal, dia sudah tahu jawabannya, dan jawabannya-lah yang tidak ia mengerti.

_Terkecuali _jika ia memutuskannya sekarang.

Perlahan-lahan, Ciel mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Sebastian yang terkesan absurd—antara _shock_, bahagia, dan tidak percaya. Ciel mengosongkan pikirannya dari seribu satu rasa ragu, bahkan ia sampai tak kuasa mengangkat wajah. Ia menggigit bibir pelan sebelum akhirnya berani menegakkan kepalanya dan berbicara.

"Aku..."

_GUSRAAAK_

"Aduh!"

Sontak Ciel maupun Sebastian menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Claude dan Alois yang tertelungkup di rumput tak jauh dari mereka—seakan-akan muncul begitu saja dari balik semak _daffodil_. Seluruh tubuh mereka dipenuhi kuncup bunga dan daun, dan dari posisi mereka terjatuh, sepertinya mereka sedang berkelahi atau apa.

"Ehm, kalian—"

Keduanya buru-buru berdiri dan merapikan pakaian mereka. Claude yang pertama kali selesai dengan urusannya berdeham canggung, salah tingkah, mengangkat tangannya ke arah Ciel dan Sebastian. "Oh, itu—selamat ulang tahun, Ciel!"

"...Hah? Te-terima kasih." dahi Ciel berkerut saat Alois bergerak cepat di samping Claude, dan pemuda bermata keemasan itu dengan sigap menjauhkan tangan kanannya yang terlihat seperti menggenggam sesuatu—seolah Alois berusaha merebut benda yang ada di tangan Claude. Pemuda itu segera menahan remaja pirang di sampingnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, raut wajahnya sedikit kesal. Tapi Claude cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah Sebastian dan Ciel dan mengumbar senyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sebelumnya, tolong maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tapi—_eeeppfff_—" suara Claude tidak terdengar jelas saat tangan Alois berhasil membekap mulutnya, namun Claude dengan mudah melepaskan diri, "_puah_—Tapi Alois berniat jahat untuk merekam apa yang kalian lakukan, aku berusaha mencegahnya dengan merebut ponselnya. Dia—_ufft_—marah, menyerangku, dan kami, yah... terjatuh."

"Ah..." Sebastian tidak yakin harus merespon seperti apa. "Tindakan yang sangat _bijaksana_, Claude."

"Claude!" Alois berteriak, tangannya masih sibuk menggapai sementara badannya ditahan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. "Kembalikan ponselku _sekarang_!"

Claude menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak sebelum kau berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Aah! Iya, iya! Aku berjanji!" katanya tak sabaran. Claude menaikkan alisnya, seolah-olah meragukan janji yang dibuat Alois, namun setelah ia memandang remaja itu lekat-lekat, air mukanya melunak.

"Baiklah." ujarnya kemudian, dan Alois berhenti memberontak. "Aku pegang janjimu."

Alois menggertakkan giginya, lalu merenggut. "Ini tidak adil!" serunya. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Padahal kan aku yang sudah berjuang mati-matian mempertemukan mereka dan membuat mereka saling—" si pirang itu menoleh ke arah Ciel dan Sebastian, yang tampak _sangat _terkejut, dan tololnya ia juga baru menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan, dan ia membelalakkan matanya, "—ASTAGA!"

Alois tampak kacau. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke Claude, dan pemuda itu juga terlihat sama kagetnya. Ia meringis saat Claude _hanya _menghela napas, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Anggap saja kami tidal pernah ada di sini bersama kalian—dan angap saja omongan Alois barusan seolah dengung nyamuk." pemuda itu pun membalikan badannya. "Ayo, Alois. Kalau _ini _memang rencana_mu_, jangan merusaknya."

"Tapi kembalikan ponselku!" sambil berjalan menjauh, Alois kembali merebut pnselnya yang masih berada di tangan Claude, dan dengan maksud bercanda, Claude mengangkat tangannya yang mengenggan ponsel remaja itu setinggi mungkin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Alois semakin sulit untuk mengambilnya. Ia mengeluh, berteriak, sementara Claude tertawa terhibur. Alois makin kesal, dan akhirnya ditariknya tangan pemuda itu keras-keras sampai Claude sedikit menurunkan tangannya, sampai ke jarak yang bisa dijangkau oleh Alois.

"Dasar," Claude masih belum menghentikan tawanya, "memangnya kau tidak tumbuh meninggi selama ini?"

Alois merengut, wajahnya memerah karena kesal. "Salahmu yang tumbuh terlalu tinggi!" teriaknya.

"Hmm? Lalu kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Claude menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menoleh ke remaja pirang itu tiba-tiba.

Alois terdiam—_aneh _sekali. Genggamannya pada pakaian yang dikenakan Claude melonggar, seolah pemuda itu baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah karena sebab apa—malah _semakin memerah_.

"Tidak..." gumamnya, nyaris tidak kedengaran. "...aku _suka _itu."

Dan dengan itu, sosok mereka berdua pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Sebastian mengela napas—agaknya merasa lega karena 'pengganggu' sudah pergi. Senyumnya kembali terkembang, ia menoleh ke arah Ciel yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sangat tenang sehingga hal itu membuatnya sedikit heran.

Ternyata benar saja, Ciel terdiam menatap titik dimana Claude dan Alois terakhir kali berada sebelum meninggalkan mereka dengan pandangan aneh—kosong, namun seolah sedang memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus. Sedangkan dalam benak Ciel sendiri, nyatanya memang _banyak hal_ yang berlarian mengitari ruang pikirannya.

"..._aku suka itu._"

Kata-kata Alois itu terus mengingatkannya pada suatu hal yang penting—tapi entah apa—sulit untuk diingatnya. Sekali lagi diputarnya memori tentang percakapan mereka secara mundur, terus mundur, sampai ia menemukan titik terang.

_'Tentu saja! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?'_ ia merutuk dalam hati. _'Kenapa aku bisa melupakan apa yang ia katakan saat itu?'_

Ya, Ciel akhirnya ingat. Hal penting _itu_. Hal yang memang awalnya membuat bingung, bahkan tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali, namun kini ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Seakan-akan ingatan itu kini membuatnya merasa seperti sahabat yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas budi.

"Sebastian?" panggilnya kemudian, dan suara gumaman terdengar dari sampingnya sebagai respon. Ia memutar wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati Sebastian yang memerhatikannya dengan raut heran.

"Tentang jawabanku untuk yang waktu itu..." diraihnya tangan _raven _itu dan digenggamnya dengan erat, seolah menekankan maksud perkatannya. "bisakah aku menundanya lagi... _sedikit _lebih lama?"

Sebastian menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di balik ucapan remaja itu. "Apa yang membuatmu—"

"Nanti. Kujelaskan nanti." ia memotong cepat-cepat. "Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal pikiranku—dan aku tahu apa yang bisa menghilangkannya. Kumohon, jangan marah, tapi ini harus kulakukan. Aku ingin membalas_nya_."

Mata _cerulean _itu menatap manik rubi di depannya dengan mantap sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku..." ujarnya pelan, "aku harus bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah _mereka_, seperti apa yang sudah _mereka _lakukan pada kita."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan yang kebangetan ini! TO, US, UP, segala macam ujian sudah saya tempuh dalam satu setengah bulan kemarin dan itu menghalangi saya untuk melakukan satu hal yang _**benar **_: nge-post lanjutan fic ini.

Tapi teknologi memang selalu mempunyai sisi baik! Jadilah saya ngetik keseluruhan chapter ini di i-Pod saya tiap ada waktu luang, sampai jempol saya mati rasa, dan ini bahkan saya upload lewat benda satu itu -_- disana nggak ada fasilitas spelling check, jadi saya mohon maaf jika masih ada typo. And I know, I'm such a teaser. Kenyataannya, mereka berdua nggak jadian :D

Oke, cukup curcolnya. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah sempat untuk sekedar nge-view, silent readers dan terutama reviewers : **sherry males log in**, **Yuutachi**, **Rose**, **Chernaya shapochka**, **Chellerine Reana**, **Nada-chan Laurant**, **Zie-kun Kuroba Michaelis**, **risa777**, **Dangaard**, **Nero-Dark Ventus**, **Yuu-Zai Baka**, **RaFa LLight S.N**, **amimi**, **Fleur deCerisier Phantomhive**, **Kojima Michiyo**, **killinheaven**, **AutumnLee13**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **Arya Angevin**, **xblacklolitax **dan **Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**! You have no idea how happy I am when I read them all!

For anon reviewers :

**sherry males log in **: Manis banget? Sampai bikin tutup mulut? Hahaha, terima kasih buat reviewnya, Sherry-san!

**Yuutachi **: Ehm, itu baru 'cara' mereka jadian, lho. Coba kalo udah XD terima kasih buat reviewnya, Yuutachi-san!

**Rose **: Wah, pertanyaannya bagus sekali... Mungkin nanti akan saya jelaskan di chapter lain. Terima kasih lagi buat reviewnya, Rose-san!

**amimi **: Oke, ini saya sudah update! Apa ini masih kurang panjang? Terima kasih buat reviewnya, Amimi-san!

Thank you for reading! Every comments, suggestions, critiques and flames are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
